


20millones3

by Adhara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Distopia, Drogas, Multi, ejercito, enfermedad, guerra nuclear, inmigracion, orfanato, sorteo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 124,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trescientos años en el futuro la mayor parte del planeta todavía agoniza bajo la nube radiactiva y las consecuencias de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Cada tres meses, los habitantes de las Nethers se reúnen en torno a sus pantallas. Cada tres meses, el país-paraíso de Utopia abre sus puertas a los afortunados que han ganado el derecho a una vida mejor, y aquellos que viven esperando a que suene su número regresan a la ciudad de Suburbia, tratando de convencerse de que la próxima vez será su turno. A ambos lados del Muro los sorteos siguen marcando el paso del tiempo.</p><p>"20millones3" está también disponible en Amazon, en formato Kindle y tapa blanda. Continuará siendo gratuita en AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

_“Ese muro no es sino una cuchilla,_

_una herida que nos mantiene mutilados. Una idea grotesca_

_de una humanidad que desconoce lo que es ser humano.”_

— Extracto del Manifiesto Knaupf —

**Prólogo.**

**31 de Octubre.**

—— _No digas gilipolleces._

_——Pero podría pasar. Igual lo han cancelado._

_——No va a pasar. La última lluvia habrá podrido algún cable y estarán arreglándolo._

_——Pero algún día tendrá que terminar, Klio._

_——Vale, pero no hoy. Y a mí no me hace gracia._

_——Déjalo, Jen, ya sabes cómo se pone en los sorteos..._

_——Iros a la mierda. Las dos juntitas._

 

La pantalla tardó unos minutos más de las diez en punto de la mañana en encenderse y mostrar el logotipo azul y blanco de la cadena Internacional.  Durante esos minutos la reacción instintiva de los espectadores fue pensar que no habría emisión ese día. Que Utopia no necesitaba inmigrantes ese trimestre, y por tanto el sorteo no se celebraría. Las teorías corrían en susurros entre los grupos: “El consejo ha vuelto a cerrar el Ministerio de Inmigración. Otra vez lo mismo, otra vez las puertas cerradas durante cuarenta años” por parte de los pesimistas, el “Quizá van a cambiar el sistema” de los optimistas y, para los realistas, un fallo técnico en alguna de las únicas pantallas que llevaban imágenes del interior más allá de la Franja. Los soldados del Muro montaban guardia, tan indiferentes a la confusión como la propia puerta y sus toneladas de alambre, cemento y tecnología. Algunos recién llegados hicieron el amago de acercarse a preguntar, y los espectadores veteranos observaron con una media sonrisa cómo la guarnición les apuntaba con toda su brillante artillería utopiana, dándoles un susto de muerte. Campesinos. Inmigrantes. Un error clásico de primer sorteo, pensar que el Muro estaba ahí como adorno. El grupo volvió temblando de miedo a la seguridad de la explanada.

 El barullo de voces decreció un poco cuando por fin aparecieron las interferencias. Temblaban grises y negras a lo largo de la pantalla y si se observaban con intensidad traían lágrimas e irritaban los ojos. La curiosidad animó un poco el ambiente, que después de horas de espera empezaba a decaer. Los más madrugadores llevaban allí desde antes del amanecer. Normalmente la pantalla se encendía de forma instantánea, sin un solo fallo, como todo lo que había dentro del Muro. Tecnología utopiana de primera calidad. Se oyó un suspiro colectivo de alivio y decepción a partes iguales, antes de que cada cual volviera al silencio de la espera.

En el anterior sorteo, el de Julio, los espectadores habían ascendido a cerca de seis mil. Klio miró a la pantalla y recordó el calor y la gente en ropa interior, un mar de piel cubierta del color azul del protector solar. De regreso a Suburbia habían tenido que esperar tres horas para poder atravesar la puerta de la alambrada exterior. Ahora ya era Octubre y bajo la manta térmica la tierra era dura y fría, y cuando el viento la levantaba la arena parecía polvo de platino. Se bajó un poco más la capucha y se subió la bufanda, y observó a Jen levantarse de un salto, sonriente y saltarina, pequeña y morena. Tomándoselo todo como una maldita broma. Como siempre.

Klio todavía sentía un resquemor en los pulmones al recordar cómo Jen había intentado por todos los medios disuadirlas de venir a la explanada a ver el sorteo como cada trimestre sólo porque aquel novio suyo tenía un ensayo y no sabía si volverían a tiempo. Y lo que era aún peor y había asestado el golpe de gracia a su enfado la noche anterior, Sylwia _no_ pensó que fuera una mala idea.

¡Perderse el sorteo! Como si fuera un capítulo de “Toque de queda” o algo así, en lugar del momento que te cambiaba la vida. Perderse el puto sorteo. Cuando saliera su número Klio no quería enterarse en un bar, o leyendo las noticias del día siguiente. Los periódicos se equivocaban y las equivocaciones en los números significaban que gente que debería entrar no entraba y quienes creían haberlo conseguido sufrían una decepción al llegar al control. En la ciudad, en ese momento, los bares estarían llenos esperando la interrupción de la señal, que llegaba con cierto retraso pero cancelaba todos los canales locales. Aún así no se podía comparar con verlo a las puertas. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de observarla, concentrada en su indignación, incluso cuando Jen se bajó el cuello del jersey para mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué te traigo? —preguntó bailando en el sitio y sacudiéndose la tierra cristalizada de los pantalones vaqueros. Klio se encogió de hombros. Se moría por echarle un vistazo a El Informador pero no quería pedirle nada y tampoco pretendía levantarse. El sorteo empezaría en sólo un par de horas y llevaban allí desde el amanecer, guardando su sitio.

En su lugar buscó en los bolsillos del abrigo. Encontró un agujero y su paquete de cigarrillos. Casi pudo oir cómo Sylwia ponía los ojos en blanco antes de apartarse ostentosamente unos centímetros y hacer como que tosía.

—Jódete —murmuró Klio en voz baja, expulsando el humo hacia el suelo. La manta térmica empezaba a ralear en aquella esquina y ya no daba tanto calor.

—Tráele El Informador y un poco de aceite para las bisagras. —El enfado de Klio empezó a convertirse en una presión molesta en la mandíbula. La segunda calada le llenó los pulmones de humo —. Y yo quiero una orangina.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de monedas y a Jen corriendo en dirección al remolque del otro lado de la alambrada. Sylwia se giró para encararla. No dijo nada, sólo la miró mientras Klio terminaba el cigarrillo, lo enterraba y se frotaba el dedo dolorido y algo amoratado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Klio todavía sin mirarla, unos minutos después. En su lugar alzó la vista a la pantalla. Sabía perfectamente que quedaban varias horas con el mismo logotipo y el mismo tono de azul, pero prefería no mirar a Sylwia.

—Nada, tranquila. Ya sabemos que tú tienes el síndrome pre-menstrual cada tres meses y por culpa de una pantalla, a diferencia del resto de la humanidad.

Klio sonrió sin estar contenta en absoluto. Un largo mechón de cabello castaño oscuro que había escapado del tinte rojo se balanceó ante sus ojos y sobre su nariz, e hizo que lo apartara de un manotazo.

—Nadie te ha obligado a venir. Y a ella tampoco —añadió señalando a la alambrada con un gesto y usando la mano libre para volver a sacar la cajetilla—. Haberos quedado en el ensayo del grupo de Brian dando palmas. Están tan contentos con su mierda de vida que ni siquiera se preocupan por entrar. Tendría que salir su número.

Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho; no creía que pudiera soportar que saliera el número de alguno de ellos y no el suyo.

—Claro, Klio. Porque si no están aquí cuando salga su número jamás podrían recorrer los siete kilómetros y medio que hay desde Suburbia en las dos semanas de plazo.

—¿Y entonces a qué coño vienes tú? ¿Es que estamos en un picnic? —Se giró y abrió los brazos como para señalar a todos los demás, a todos los que esperaban a las puertas como si en el momento que saliera su número se fueran a abrir, como si no hiciera falta todo un proceso incluso después de haberlo conseguido. Y sin embargo ahí estaban todos, pendientes de la pantalla y rezando o cruzando los dedos.

Sylwia entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz llena de pecas.

—Porque quiero que la gente me vea saltar el día que gane. Si no, no tiene gracia.

Klio asintió sin ganas, acostumbrada a la creencia absoluta de Sylwia de que algún día saldría su número. Para ella todos los sorteos eran su último sorteo. Todas las noches que volvían a Suburbia siendo todavía aspirantes a inmigrantes afirmaba a gritos con una botella de colavodka en la mano que el siguiente sería el definitivo. La diferencia era que, para Sylwia, creer sinceramente que iba a suceder lo que quería formaba parte de su religión. Los particulistas eran la gente más odiosamente optimista de las Nethers, con toda esa mierda de controlar los electrones o lo que fuera que se suponía que podían hacer si se convencían de ello. A veces sentía algo parecido a la envidia. Klio ni siquiera podía encenderle velas a alguna estatua de un tío gordo. Tenía que limitarse a esperar que un ordenador a un muro y miles de kilómetros de distancia se detuviese en su número.

Levantó las rodillas y escondió la cara entre ellas, enfadada consigo misma por las ganas de gimotear, frotando la nariz contra la pana plástica de los pantalones y percibiendo su olor a detergente barato. Sylwia le posó la mano en el cogote y dio un par de palmadas compasivas.

—Ya sabes que yo me casaría contigo cuando me tocase, pero a los de dentro no les gustan esas cosas —murmuró Sylwia a modo de disculpa, en un susurro conciliador. Klio se dignó a sonreír.

—Bollera de mierda.

—Bollera soltera en cuanto me toque la entrada. —Sylwia se incorporó y soltó un suspiro de resignación fingida. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró a su alrededor—.¿Qué piensas de toda esta gente?

Klio se obligó a levantar la cabeza. A lo largo del espacio de seis kilómetros entre la alambrada exterior, cuya puerta estaba siempre abierta, y el muro en sí, siempre cerrado, la mayoría de los espectadores se limitaba a esperar de pie a solas o en grupos de dos o tres como mucho. Pocos suburbanos seguían acudiendo a la puerta cada tres meses. Donde quiera que mirase encontraba las armaduras de pseudocuero características de los glaciares de Méjico, en lugar de la ropa remendada y reforzada pero considerablemente más ligera de los suburbanos. Una nueva ola de inmigrantes, pero ¿cuándo habían pasado por la ciudad? Con cada llegada el orfanato se encontraba con cinco o seis nuevos inquilinos que habían seguido a la caravana prácticamente a escondidas. En los últimos días no habían registrado ninguna entrada. Aunque Klío nunca prestaba demasiada atención al trabajo los días anteriores al sorteo.

Era desolador que alguien considerase Suburbia su mejor opción. Le hacía preguntarse si el mundo más allá de la ciudad color tierra era realmente como contaban las historias; la noche eterna bajo la Nube, el frío tóxico y las llanuras con sus ciudades fantasma, conservadas para siempre en el estado en el que las dejó la última bomba, la última batalla. Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se concentró en su segundo cigarrillo y en la idea de que quizá ese fuera el día que el ordenador del Ministerio de Inmigración abría las puertas de casa para ella. “Es hoy”, se repitió mentalmente. “Es hoy y mañana ya estaré haciendo las pruebas médicas y no volveré a sentarme aquí nunca más”. Cuando Sylwia se había unido a los particulistas cinco años antes, Klio hizo un débil intento por compartir aquella teoría de “puedo controlar el universo a mi alrededor”. Incluso se apuntó a sesiones de meditación. Tal vez para alguien como ella, nacida en el ateísmo oficial y luego criada por una católica unificada, era imposible controlar las malditas partículas budistas del chi. O le tenían manía. O su aura no era del color adecuado. La clave estaba en el pensamiento positivo, decía Sylwia. Klio encontraba difícil pensar positivamente, así en general, independientemente del color de sus chakras. Meditó la pregunta de Sylwia; ¿Qué pensaba de esa gente? Era difícil de decir.

—Que son lo bastante simples como para demostrarlo si les toca —respondió por fin. Sylwia asintió preocupada.

—¿Crees que alguno habrá leído las circulares?

—No creo que tuvieran tiempo. Posiblemente se registraron ayer... ¿tú has visto a algún crío nuevo en casa? —Sylwia lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre cualquiera de los internos.

—Un par, pero no son del desierto. Parece que todos estos vienen con familia. Los de casa se llaman Suze y Aldoux. Niña famélica rubia en el pasillo de Adriana y niño con marcas de viruela y el pelo mal cortado en la habitación de Rob. Por si te los encuentras en el baño, al menos que sepas que no son ratones.

Klio se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés.

—Hace siglos que no tenemos ninguno y de todos modos la hermana nunca se decide a devolverlos a la calle. Mira Andy, tres meses de ratón escondido en la buhardilla y luego seis años oficializado. —Suspiró cambiando de postura y volvió a mirar al resto de espectadores—. Pero en el sorteo anterior no pasó nada, ¿no te acuerdas? La occidental aquella montó un auténtico espectáculo pero no dijeron nada en los periódicos. Hace años que los Cruzados no secuestran a nadie. Al menos no en Suburbia.

—Podría ser —concedió Sylwia—. De todos modos, cuando yo gane más les vale no acercarse. Nada se va a interponer entre esa puerta y servidora, créeme.

Antes de que Klio pudiera responder Jen se dejó caer de rodillas entre ambas, ahogando una exclamación de dolor que el acolchado de la manta térmica no pudo amortiguar. Esparció su botín sobre la tela azul oscura: chicles, cigarrillos, el pliego de papel grisáceo característico de El Informador y una botella que rodó mostrando el líquido ambarino lleno de burbujas. Sylwia la atrapó antes de que fuera demasiado lejos y Jen se adelantó a Klio para desplegar el periódico y comenzar a hojearlo.

—Deberías haber cogido la Gaceta Suburbana. Esto es todo geografía estúpida —apuntó Sylwia.

—Klio quiere El Informador, ya sabes que dice que le recuerda a casa —respondió Jen—. Vaya, mirad... dicen que el mes pasado algunos satélites captaron “lo que podría ser movimiento orgánico en el subsuelo de Anglia”... ¿Creéis que habrá gente? Después de atomizar Londres la Nube allí tuvo que ser casi tan gorda como la de Seol.

Sylwia dio un trago a su orangina y consideró la pregunta.

—¿Esos eran los que mataban vacas en estadios como si fuera un partido de balonmano? —preguntó algo confusa—. Y creo que era Siol.

—Era Seúl. —El gruñido de Klio fue audible incluso bajo las capas de ropa—. Y las noticias internacionales son un montón de invenciones.

—Utopia tiene satélites. —Klio se giró mordiéndose las uñas, el cigarrillo todavía en la mano.

—Utopia tiene satélites para Utopia y los usa para joder al Imperio.

—De algún modo se habrán enterado.

—¿Cómo se van a enterar? ¿Van a cruzar en balsa el Estrecho Atlántico? ¡En serio que...!

Sin haberse dado cuenta había empezado a incorporarse. Sylwia posó una mano sorprendentemente fuerte en sus hombros y la devolvió a la manta sin demasiada dificultad. Jen se limitó a seguir leyendo.

Había sido siempre igual, primero desde que la hermana Gertrude la empujó dentro de una habitación llena de literas diciendo que tenía que pedirle a aquella niña larguirucha de pelo casi blanco un juego de sábanas. Sylwia era unos meses mayor que ella, pero cuando Klio había llegado al orfanato ya llevaba allí años. Jen había sido su compañera en casi todos los trabajos del instituto, a medida que Klio se había ido enemistando con la mitad de la clase. La rutina era familiar: Klio se enfadaba, Sylwia le paraba los pies y Jen seguía a lo suyo, día tras día. Tanto Jen como Sylwia eran suburbanas de nacimiento, no llegadas de los bajíos o el desierto; sus familias llevaban allí desde que Suburbia era sólo un campamento a los pies del Muro. La suerte les había esquivado generación tras generación. Mientras el campamento se convertía en un pueblo, en ciudad, y finalmente en una metrópolis de calles polvorientas, sus familias seguían allí. Podían considerarse una especie de aristocracia creada a partir de la decepción y la mala suerte.

Para Klio sin embargo eran increíblemente afortunadas. Podían bromear sobre Utopia, sobre lo que había dentro y lo que no, todo a partir de rumores, historias y leyendas urbanas que llevaban corriendo por Suburbia tanto tiempo que, seguramente, los soldados que se las habían contado a algún primo de algún conocido de algún vecino llevaban años criando gusanos. Sólo habían conocido las calles de Suburbia y su cielo siempre demasiado oscuro o demasiado luminoso, y la lluvia que quemaba y las tormentas de tierra que dejaban la ciudad desierta, el verano con su cáncer de piel y el invierno que congelaba las venas. Si no conocían otra cosa no podían añorar otra cosa.

A Klio le parecía que cuanto más tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, más nítidos eran los recuerdos de casa. La de verdad, no el orfanato. Utopia.

Se frotó los ojos y mantuvo las manos ahí unos instantes, apretadas contra su cara, haciendo retroceder el ataque de melancolía. No era justo. Y tampoco era justo que ni Sylwia ni Jen la hubieran creído jamás, pero esa batalla ya la había dado por perdida.

—Y ahora la página de filtraciones utópicas —anunció Jen a su lado, empujándola cariñosamente. Las “filtraciones” eran apenas unas cuantas líneas de los boletines del Muro que algunos soldados pasaban a los reporteros de El Informador, porque El Informador era el único periódico de Suburbia que se preocupaba por hablar un poco de lo que sucedía dentro de Utopia.

Las noticias sobre manifestaciones, el Consejo y los memoriales al mundo pre-guerras siempre le hacían sentir un poco mejor, como si la vida en Utopia no hubiera cambiado tanto y estuviera esperando a que volviese. Sólo necesitaba que el maldito ordenador del Ministerio de Inmigración le devolviera su puesto.

Un griterío repentino la sacó del ensimismamiento. Se puso en pie de un salto, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en las articulaciones. Las imágenes del premio desfilaban por la pantalla gigante al son del himno utopiano, mientras se hacía el silencio. Los bosques del Norte, con un verde que la mayoría sólo habían visto en pintura, y las explanadas de Bering con sus piscifactorias con peces de verdad, y UC, Utopia Ciudad, las calles blancas y asfaltadas y los coches eléctricos y la luz, el cielo azul, y al final, en un crescendo visual que cerró su garganta con un gemido, las Fosas del Niágara con su catarata y agua, agua auténtica, transparente y potable. Nadie sabía lo que era el agua hasta que tenía que abandonar Utopia, pensó Klio. Sólo los expulsados podían comprenderla ahora; para los habitantes de las Nethers era algo deseable pero irreal. Era parte del paquete.

El paisaje se disolvió dando paso a la sala del Ministerio de Inmigración, con su gigantesca mesa de madera y los tres notarios que tomarían nota del sorteo, además del Ministro de Inmigración. Sin más preámbulos la cámara enfocó un rostro amable que Klio había aprendido a odiar, con el pelo canoso raleando en los costados y arrugas de la risa a los lados de los ojos, aunque nadie le había visto jamás sonreír en pantalla. Tenía una voz suave y profunda carente de cualquier sentimiento.

—Emisión número cuatro ocho cero, treinta y uno de octubre de dos mil trescientos veintidós, once y treinta minutos de la mañana hora utopiana, desde el Ministerio de Inmigración en la Ciudad Capital de Utopia. —El Ministro se detuvo para tomar aire y leer del papel que había sobre la mesa—. El balance de permisos del periodo correspondiente a los últimos tres meses naturales es de mil trescientos doce.

Un murmullo de desasosiego y algunos gritos de desesperación acogieron las palabras.

—¿Mil trescientos doce? —La voz de Jen sonó aguda e incrédula.

—No quiere morirse nadie, joder —respondió Sylwia entre dientes. Klio pidió silencio con un gesto. Ignorante de la agitación que el número había causado a lo largo del Muro, el ministro continuaba la retransmisión.

—Los números son los siguientes. —La pantalla a su espalda mostró el primer número en grandes caracteres blancos—. Diecinueve millones novecientos sesenta mil doscientos veintitrés. —Silencio, y otro número—. Ciento dos millones novecientos cuatro. Treinta y un millones...

Habían llegado al número setecientos ochenta y cuatro. El silencio se volvía espeso y cada vez más tenso a medida que los números pasaban de largo. No hubo ningún cambio en la voz monótona del Ministro, ni en los notarios, y la pantalla se limitó a mostrar el número como con los doscientos ochenta y tres anteriores.

—Diecinueve millones doscientos ochenta y un mil novecientos ochenta y seis. Treinta y dos...

Jen tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Sylwia se había agarrado a su brazo, tapándose la boca y ahogando una exclamación. Para cuando ambas se volvieron hacia Klio sólo tuvieron tiempo para verla alejarse corriendo, tan rápido como podía, camino de la puerta de alambre.

 


	2. 2 de Noviembre: Gente al otro lado

**1.**

**2 de Noviembre: Gente al otro lado.**

            _—No pensarás que lo hago por eso, ¿verdad? No me lo puedo creer, ¿qué clase de...?_

_—No. No lo sé. Es... no puedo pensar sobre ello ahora. No con el número y..._

_—¡Pero tienes que haberte dado cuenta! ¡Era obvio!_

_—Tienes que tranquilizarte y... y yo tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que... hacer algo._

_—¿No me piensas responder? ¡Sólo es un sí o un no!... ¿Por favor?_

_—No._

           

La consola básica que todos los soldados tenían en su habitación escupió la nota exactamente a las doce del mediodía, mientras Aedan revisaba el orden de las fotografías del año anterior. El plástico protector se arrugó un poco, formando una burbuja, así que tuvo que retirar toda la hoja y volver a colocarla asegurándose de que se mantuviera lisa. Levantó el archivador hacia la luz, comprobando por el reflejo que la película transparente no tuviera irregularidades, y buscó el lugar del fichero entre todos los demás, empujándolos hacia la pared para que los lomos quedasen a la misma altura. Entonces retrocedió hasta la pantalla. La hoja con sus horarios para la semana entrante se balanceaba desde la ranura de impresión. Se lavó las manos en el lavabo adyacente: primero la derecha con el cepillo, luego con la izquierda. Luego la izquierda con el cepillo, después con la derecha. Dejó el cepillo en su caja pero la palma rozó el dispensador de arena sanitaria y tragó saliva. Tenía que empezar de nuevo. Abrir el dispensador. Cepillo en mano derecha, frotar con la izquierda, cepillo en mano izquierda, frotar con la derecha, dejar el cepillo y el momento que lo había estropeado todo, esquivar el grifo del dispensador aguantando la respiración, hasta que juntó las manos y empezó a frotarlas entre sí. El jabón se escurrió entre los dedos mientras la arena arrastraba la suciedad invisible. Giró las manos a los cincuenta segundos exactos y frotó con la izquierda mientras las palmas empezaban a enrojecerse. El dolor familiar de la limpieza empezó a quemarle la piel.

Se apoyó contra la pared con cuidado de no tocarla y empujó el botón azul del dispensador de aire con el hombro. El grifo traqueteó antes de soltar los últimos granos y pasar a una corriente de aire a presión que terminó de limpiar cualquier rastro de arena de sus manos. Tenía las palmas casi en carne viva. Alargó la mano hacia el toallero, arrancando un paño, y lo olisqueó. Olor a loción calmante en la toalla de papel y a algo ligeramente quemado en sus manos. Terminó el ritual del lavado y dejó la toalla, con sus nubes rojizas de sangre apenas visibles en el tejido blanco, dentro de la recicladora. Los restos de arena del lavabo se aspiraron por el desagüe y cuando el silencio volvió a ser completo alargó la mano hacia la consola y tomó las instrucciones para su segunda semana de servicio en el Muro.

En la pared sobre el lavabo, la placa del dispensador se hundió en la pared y un zumbido acompañó al espejo que ocupó su puesto. Aedan apenas se dedicó una mirada de reojo, más por el sonido que porque realmente necesitase verse. Se dirigió una sonrisa tímida como de costumbre, como saludando al Aedan del otro lado. Las ojeras se le acentuaron y volvió a concentrarse en los horarios.

Tal como le habían avisado en la academia, sus primeras semanas estaban plagadas de turnos de guardia entre las diez de la noche y las seis de la mañana. A Aedan no le importaba. Decían que las horas de sueño no eran una prioridad en las colonias de Marte, así que a los quince años había decidido no dormir más de seis diarias, sólo para empezar a acostumbrarse. Los dígitos proyectados en la pared opuesta a la cama decían que eran las doce y media, pero Aedan no se fiaba de ellos. Movió el panel de madera junto a la estantería empotrada de los ficheros y éstos quedaron ocultos. La otra estantería estaba casi vacía a excepción de un reloj atómico con la hora del meridiano de Saskatoon y su cámara de fotos. Se sacudió las manos en los pantalones y agarró la cámara. La película estaba cargada y quedaban quince exposiciones. La batería estaba a la mitad; con la cámara aún apretada contra la tela verde oscura del jersey sacó una nota adhesiva azul del cajón del pequeño escritorio y escribió, apretando demasiado el bolígrafo, “Recargar baterías por la mañana”. El Muro era bueno para las baterías solares: se cargaban cinco veces más rápido que en Utopia.

Volvió a girar la cámara e inspeccionó la lente. Se la acercó a la cara hasta que pudo verse reflejado y la luz arrancó destellos del logotipo. Finalmente la acomodó entre los dedos y quiso avanzar la película. El engranaje no cedió. Tomó aire asustado. ¿Cuándo había corrido la película? Era un modelo sin bloqueador, y él siempre, siempre, tomaba la foto y la dejaba así. _No lo recordaba_. No recordaba cuándo había pasado la película. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar la última vez que había sacado la cámara. El día anterior. Era su día libre. Salió a dar una vuelta por las tiendas de la Franja. Compró bolígrafos. Escribió a casa. Fotografió el camino a la oficina postal y el que llevaba a las pistas de balón prisionero y había un pájaro.

Se encaramó de un salto a la cama e hizo girar otro de los paneles. Las tres docenas de fotografías de los últimos tres días, las que aún no tenían sistema de archivo, crepitaron cuando el corcho giró para exhibirlas dispuestas en cuadrícula. Un pájaro, uno feo y desplumado pero un pájaro, allí, en el Muro. La foto estaba la última de todas. No era muy buena porque el pájaro estaba alisándose las plumas parduscas y no se le veía la cabeza pero...

Eso era. Sonrió aliviado. Había querido hacerle otra y pasó la película y entonces el pájaro voló. Sacó una foto al corcho sólo para celebrar que no se había olvidado y luego otra a la consola y a sus horarios, dejándolas encima de la cama. Cuando llamaron a la puerta la abrió todavía con el objetivo ante los ojos, disparando antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

La gente no solía entender lo de las fotos.

—Yo... perdón, no quería... —comenzó a murmurar. Una voz que se parecía mucho a la de su madre le recordó silenciosamente que no debía hablar mirando al suelo. Tragó saliva y se irguió—. Doctor Kavanaugh. Perdone. Estaba haciendo fotos para... mandar a casa.

Asintió reafirmándose en la mentira y preguntándose qué pensaría el doctor del panel lleno a sus espaldas. Era un hombre importante en la Puerta, el doctor. Aedan no se lo había imaginado cuando llegó, sobre todo porque vivía en la habitación de al lado y no se esperaba que el jefe de doctores de la guarnición viviera en los dormitorios de los soldados rasos.

El doctor tenía cerca de cincuenta años y estaba casi completamente calvo. Aedan aún no le había visto dejar de sonreír. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata debajo del abrigo aislante.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con expresión divertida. Aedan no supo a qué se refería pero asintió por costumbre y el doctor cogió la foto olvidada que todavía colgaba de la cámara. La sacudió unos segundos antes de observarla.

—Claro. Claro, quédesela si quiere —se apresuró a ofrecer Aedan. Lo primero que aprendió cuando recibió su primera cámara había sido a pedir permiso para fotografiar seres vivos. Desde que la Ley de Privacidad había entrado oficialmente en el Código Penal sólo hacía falta demostrar que un fotógrafo no tenía el consentimiento expreso del modelo para ficharle. Aedan conocía esa Ley de memoria. El doctor se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No es la clase de fotografía que yo colgaría en la pared. —Le tendió la foto con una mano enguantada y Aedan la recuperó y la guardó en el bolsillo. Kavanaugh guardó silencio un par de segundos, examinándole con expresión afable—. ¿Todo bien, Aedan? ¿Te adaptas al Muro?

Aedan asintió. No era del todo verdad. Las noches eran gélidas y los días desérticos y sólo había traído película para aproximadamente cuatro semanas y todo el mundo parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y a dónde ir, y cómo comportarse y de qué bromas reírse y...

En realidad era tal y como le habían advertido en la Academia. Sin dobleces ni ninguna clase de edulcorante.

—Hago lo que puedo —concedió al final.

—Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Kavanaugh se rascó las sienes como si acabara de recordar el motivo de su visita y miró su reloj de muñeca—. De hecho quería avisarte de que pasado mañana habrá una inspección médica rutinaria. Ocho horas después de tu turno.

—Ah, mi turno. Un momento... —comenzó a decir, volviéndose a medias para alcanzar la hoja de los horarios.

—No hace falta —interrumpió el doctor—. Tenemos los turnos en los archivos del hospital.

Aedan se detuvo a mitad del giro sin saber qué hacer. Sintió cómo empezaban a ponérsele rojas las orejas.

—Ah. Bien. No lo sabía. Allí... estaré.

Kavanaugh asintió complacido y se inclinó ligeramente a modo de despedida.

—Posiblemente os pasarán una circular esta noche. Buenas noches. —Y recorrió los escasos dos metros que le separaban de su puerta con las manos a la espalda. Aedan cerró la suya y apoyó la frente en la superficie de plástico frío, y las palmas también, a cada lado de la cabeza. Estiró los brazos tanto como pudo hasta tocar el dintel. Luego los volvió a bajar a la altura de los ojos y respiró hondo. Aún faltaban horas para la llamada a filas del turno de noche. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y comenzó a ordenar las fotografías colgadas en el corcho: las chinchetas sobre la almohada, las fotos boca abajo en orden cronológico junto a sus rodillas y el archivador preparado en la última página.

Ordenar, colocar y archivar las fotografías le llevó la mayor parte de dos horas. Añadió otra nota adhesiva a la pared, recordando que tenía escribir a casa para que le mandasen más ficheros. Los que vendían en las tiendas de la Franja no tenían el mismo formato y los lomos no quedarían a la misma altura. O quizá era una buena idea cambiar de formato ahora que había llegado al Muro, como señalando la nueva etapa en la estantería, pero entonces tendría que traspasar todas las fotos que ya había ordenado a los nuevos archivadores. Se quedó sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos entrecerrados, considerando sus opciones y mirando de vez en cuando al reloj y al espejo, y a la ventana tintada que daba a la calle.

Desde el interior de la habitación apenas se percibía el filtro azulado que teñía la plaza de baldosas y el edificio contiguo, exactamente idéntico al suyo, pero vistas desde fuera las ventanas parecían agujeros negros en la fachada. En Utopia la regeneración de la capa de ozono había permitido eliminar el tinte y disfrutar de vistas de cristal, pero en casa, en las galerías de Hermosillo... se detuvo para corregirse mentalmente. _Donde había crecido_ , en la ciudad subterránea de Hermosillo, la Nube conservaba un cuarto de su densidad, lo suficiente para que la radiación se mantuviera a ras de suelo y fuera imposible tener ventanas de ninguna clase. Tampoco había nada que ver allí aparte de un páramo negro y helado con colores imposibles en el horizonte y barro púrpura, brillante, que debería haber sido agua pero parecía más aceite con vida propia. Cuando Aedan pensaba en su ciudad natal sólo veía oscuridad, superficies oxidadas y la luz amarilla de las lámparas en los pasadizos. Después de semanas de viaje habían entrado a Utopia por la Puerta del Pacífico, junto a la ciudad muerta de Las Vegas. Allí el cielo había sido azul y luminoso, sin peligro. La base militar de la Franja a la altura de Suburbia parecía algo a medio camino entre el infierno del suroeste y las plazas de UC, quizá tratando de hacer sentir a los soldados en casa.

A las dos de la tarde esperó hasta que fueran las dos y dos minutos y bajó a la cafetería; ciento sesenta y dos escalones en su edificio, con cuidado de comenzarlos con el pie derecho, y setenta y ocho pasos hasta la escalinata de entrada de la cantina. No comió, pero permaneció de pie junto a la puerta indeciso durante al menos cuarenta minutos, murmurando disculpas cuando estorbaba el paso y decidiendo al final que no quería comer pasta con sabor a salsa de tomate en público porque nunca conseguía enrollarla correctamente en el tenedor. En casa no comían pasta desde hacía años porque a su madre no le gustaba y su padre solía olvidarse del tiempo de cocción adecuado. Cuando Aedan era pequeño su padre era siempre el encargado de cocinar, y de alguna manera conseguía convertir los paquetes de preparados en algo que se parecía remotamente a las fotos de sus libros de recetas antiguas. Pero para cuando llegaron a Utopia el mnemox estaba tan avanzado que ni siquiera se le podía dejar al cargo del microondas. Cualquier distracción hacía que olvidara la comida por completo. La última vez que Aedan había llegado a casa le había confundido con Sean, aunque su hermano mayor llevaba muerto casi veinte años y no había llegado a cruzar el Muro.

Intentó dejar de pensar en sus padres, y sobre todo en Sean, aunque antes le dio tiempo de sentirse algo culpable por haber dejado a su madre sola. El trabajo más seguro estaba en el ejército, eso estaba claro. Era la mejor forma de impedir que se aplicase la Ley de Desempleo. Y aún así era extrañísimo encontrar a un hijo de inmigrantes en filas. Aedan no conocía a ninguno.

Tenía cinco años cuando abandonó las Nethers, y ahora tenía veintitrés. Dieciocho años allí le convertían en utopiano de pleno derecho. Por mucho que le doliera a su madre, con su acento y sus cuentos sobre la caída de Eire, Aedan no tenía el más mínimo interés en mantener su “conciencia ancestral”, como la llamaban. Si no la querían en las colonias espaciales es que no la necesitaba.

Algunos niños salieron disparados de la cafetería, las sonrisas cubiertas de protector azul, y se abalanzaron sobre los columpios. Fue la señal que necesitaba Aedan para volver al edificio de los dormitorios lentamente, mirándose los pies. Empezó las escaleras con el pie izquierdo. Se dio cuenta al llegar al primer descansillo, al que siempre llegaba con el pie interior, y dudó un poco al detenerse. Cuando comprobó que no había nadie cerca retrocedió el tramo y empezó correctamente.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra —murmuró para sí mismo. Un día, cuando tenía ocho años y nada que hacer, una vecina le había visto subir y bajar por las escaleras durante una hora. La vecina había puesto cara rara e ido a contárselo a su madre con la excusa de llevarle el correo, como si la escalera se fuera a desgastar, y su madre le había contestado que haría mejor en meterse en sus asuntos y pedir a su hijo que dejase de mear en el hueco de la escalera cuando volvía borracho a las diez de la mañana, maldita sea, y dejara a su Aedan tranquilo, y además, ¿es que no tenían baños en casa?.

Y lo había dicho con su acento y todo, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, en la bata de andar por casa con el cabello pelirrojo suelto hasta la cintura. Aedan estuvo enfermo de vergüenza y preocupación durante meses, escondiéndose de la vecina, de su hijo y hasta del cartero porque ya no estaban en Hermosillo con sus grupos de apreciación de la cultura nacional. Estaban en Utopia, donde la gente se peinaba y se vestía al levantarse, y su madre seguía comportándose como una irlandesa, a pesar de que el mar del Norte se había comido la mitad de las islas británicas antes de congelarse, doscientos años antes de que ella naciera.

Buscó la llave de su puerta en los bolsillos e intentó olvidarse de aquello, pero sabía que era imposible. Siempre era igual, la misma sensación de estar viviéndolo en directo de nuevo, igual de fuerte y de ridícula. En un acto reflejo, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Luego miró a su alrededor asustado por si alguien lo había visto, pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

Sólo tras cerrar la puerta por dentro se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer durante todo el resto de la tarde. Los demás soldados le habían explicado cómo funcionaba el gimnasio, la sala de audiovisuales, la de juegos y dónde tenía que apuntarse para los partidos de itzá, balonmano y bosleigh sobre cemento. Aedan no era muy bueno en los deportes de equipo, aunque le gustaba correr. Todavía no se sentía preparado para ir a las pistas de atletismo cubiertas y enfrentarse a quien quiera que estuviera allí haciendo lo mismo. Y en la Franja ni siquiera tenían una piscina clórica. En la escuela había sido parte de las selecciones de atletismo y natación en sus tres últimos cursos y sus padres siempre estaban allí aplaudiendo y animándole a que siguiera una carrera relacionada con el deporte, profesor, lo que fuera, en lugar de irse a las colonias de Marte, donde sólo tenían máquinas de musculación y cintas de carrera interior.

Pero no sabía si en la Franja correrían más o menos que él y no quería descubrir que su marca personal allí era ridícula. O peor, que era mejor que la media y que todo el mundo pensara que estaba intentando exhibirse.

            Si de él dependiera hubiera bajado a los corredores de admisión en ese mismo momento, dispuesto a hacer el turno de tarde, pero estaba reservado a quienes llevaban allí un tiempo. Los novatos se quemaban como papel en las guardias diurnas, decían, por eso solían asignarles las nocturnas durante los primeros meses. Aedan no veía la lógica en eso y sospechaba que era más un sistema de filtro para que quien quiera que no aguantase pasearse por el Muro de diez de la noche a ocho de la mañana pidiera un cambio de destino antes de que les pasasen a horarios más normales.

            Le daba igual. En las estaciones colonizadoras de Marte no seguían los mismos horarios. El Muro demostraría que era tan utopiano como cualquiera de los nacidos allí. Quizá llegaría a ser el primer colonizador hijo de inmigrantes. Después cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse cómo sería la noche en las colonias, cómo sería despertarse en otro planeta, mirar por la ventana y ver la tierra en lugar de la luna. Y por unas horas también se dedicó simplemente a mirar al techo pintado de blanco sin pensar en nada en concreto y en el Muro y en Utopia y en sus padres y en casa y otra vez en nada.

            Cuando el reloj por fin marcó las siete y cuarto de la tarde, Aedan se levantó de un salto para vestirse. El traje de guardia se adaptó a él como un grueso guante integral, adoptando al instante un equilibrio óptimo entre su temperatura corporal y la de la habitación. Cuando saliera al exterior el tejido inteligente haría lo mismo contra la noche helada del Muro. Sacó el chaleco de protokevlar del cajón superior y comprobó todas las bridas. Después, las calzas del mismo material, ligero y resistente, y los arneses de las armas sobre ellos y otra vez, todo en orden, ya casi era un soldado en el espejo, aunque uno con el cabello castaño rojizo cayéndole sobre los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas. Se puso el pasamontañas y por último se abrochó el casco bajo la barbilla. Estaba listo.

            Cuando abrieron la puerta de los corredores era el primero de una fila de apenas ocho madrugadores, casi todos novatos. Tendió la mano derecha dócilmente para que el encargado del control de seguridad comprobase su ADN y se llevó el dedo sangrante a la boca mientras atravesaba a la carrera el primer corredor, su tarjeta de identificación rebotándole contra el pecho a cada zancada. Cuando llegó al segundo control el ordenador ya había aceptado la prueba de sangre y las puertas al segundo nivel se abrieron sin problemas. Las luces se volvieron verdes y el suelo mostró guías luminosas y nada del intento de ciudad idílica en la Franja, como si el Muro fuera todavía otra ciudad más a medio camino entre Utopia y el resto del mundo. La sala de las armas estaba en el segundo nivel; Aedan recibió su MP7 Alfa y lo colocó de inmediato en el arnés con la mano izquierda, tras comprobar el seguro.

            Aedan salió a la noche llenándose los pulmones de aire helado, filtrado a través del tejido, y decidió prescindir del visor nocturno mientras se cruzaba con varios sargentos que supervisaban el cambio de guardia. Su zona no estaba lejos de aquella puerta, que era uno de los tres accesos de la Franja a la cima del Muro. El pasillo al que daba corría por detrás de la cima propiamente dicha, a la que se accedía por escalerillas metálicas, pero prefería alcanzar la zona antes de subir. La chica del turno de tarde le dedicó una sonrisa mientras bajaba, con el pasamontañas y el casco en la mano, y peinándose los rizos pelirrojos con los dedos. También llevaba una de las bolsas reglamentarias que había visto en algunos otros soldados, donde metían libros o juegos electrónicos o pequeños puzles de madera. El Muro de Suburbia no era precisamente el destino militar más animado del universo, o no lo había sido en los últimos cien años. Aedan le devolvió la sonrisa por instinto, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Buenas noches —se atrevió a murmurar. La chica se llamaba Delia y había sido de las primeras personas del Muro en dedicarle un par de palabras su primera noche.

—No hagas ruido —le respondió ella antes de saltar al suelo y alejarse, saludando a algunos de los demás repuestos. “No hagas ruido” era lo que siempre decían los del turno de tarde, por lo visto un recuerdo de los tiempos en que los dormitorios de los soldados estaban junto al Muro y muy de tarde en tarde todavía había algún intento de entrada por parte del exterior.

Aedan se encaramó a la escalerilla observando de reojo el movimiento de repuestos y reemplazados. Estaba a cargo de doscientos metros en un recodo y sus vecinos no solían acercarse demasiado. Invadir la zona de otro soldado sin que fuera una emergencia estaba expresamente prohibido, así que los demás solían juntarse de dos en dos al borde de sus respectivas zonas. Conocía al guardián de la que delimitaba con la suya al Este, un chico de su edad llamado Casper que llevaba en el Muro un año y solía dedicar las noches a balancear las piernas desde el anfiteatro.

            Aedan prefería el nivel que llamaban el gallinero al anfiteatro. El anfiteatro era el propio Muro, cemento y aleaciones y veinte metros de grosor, pero del lado de Suburbia se podía bajar hasta el mismo suelo. Aedan permaneció sólo unos minutos de pie al borde del cielo, buscando las estrellas y dirigiéndole una breve mirada a las luces de la ciudad a ocho kilómetros. Los focos que apuntaban al perímetro de seguridad permanecían apagados la mayor parte del tiempo porque gastaban demasiada energía simplemente para poder examinar un montón de tierra negra y los ocasionales suburbanos y sus actividades nocturnas. Encontró la escalerilla exterior, mucho más larga y menos pulida por el uso que la del otro lado, y pasó la tarjeta por la puerta blindada del segundo nivel: El palco, diez metros por encima del suelo, más cemento y más tecnología y el zumbido de la energía solar acumulada por el día convirtiéndose en corriente a su alrededor. Otra escalerilla y ya estaba en el gallinero, casi a ras de suelo, y entre el exterior y él sólo había hierro forjado y alambre de espino, y diez mil voltios de energía condensada durmiendo entre las celdillas pentagonales. Todavía había otra barrera más, pegada a ella, pero ésta era apenas un cercado de tres metros más dirigido a proteger a los espectadores de los sorteos de la valla electrificada que a mantenerles fuera de Utopia. Prácticamente ningún soldado bajaba hasta aquel nivel, pero allí el viento no soplaba tan fuerte y el silencio era absoluto.

Sólo que no, se dio cuenta de repente. Paró de pensar y escuchó una voz.

—Ya era hora, ¿dónde te habías metido? —Sonaba nasal, opaca en una respiración forzada. Aedan casi no acertó a sacar su linterna del cinturón y apuntar a la dirección de donde venía, iluminando la verja exterior y una figura oscura encogida junto a ella que movió la cabeza sin demasiado interés antes de seguir llorando. Ahora reconocía el sonido de los sollozos. A la luz de la linterna pudo ver el bulto que eran sus hombros subir y bajar espasmódicamente un par de veces más.

—No te lo vas a creer. No me lo creo ni yo. No tenía que haberte hecho caso, joder...

Se había quedado casi paralizado, incapaz de hablar. Un suburbano. Justo ahí. Sabía que venían a veces, pero no esperaba encontrarse uno. Ni que le hablase.

—No te me acerques, estoy constipada —advirtió la voz, aunque lo que debía de ser sarcasmo quedaba un poco diluido entre los mocos y las lágrimas. Aedan se acercó un poco, todavía mudo, y la figura se puso en pie tapándose los ojos bajo la capucha—. Suri joder, deja la linterna y hazme un poco de caso. El muy desgraciado...

            Suri. Claro.

            —¿Suriya? ¿El cabo Daswani? ¿Suriya Daswani? —No debería haber repetido eso. Era estúpido. Se reprendió mentalmente mirando al suelo unos segundos, y cuando volvió su atención al suburbano que posiblemente era suburbana porque sonaba como una chica, mocos y ronquera y todo, se la encontró aferrada a la verja exterior, entornando los ojos y posiblemente tratando de verle.

            —¿Qué? —preguntó. Una simple palabra, pero Aedan se sintió culpado, juzgado y puesto a disposición de alguna especie de pelotón de fusilamiento sólo por el tono. Retrocedió un par de pasos y la suburbana pareció crecer, casi tan alta como él, tan oscura como él, con las Nethers y su mundo quemado a la espalda—. ¿Qué has dicho?

            Tragó saliva.

            —Suriya Daswani. La buscas a ella...

            De repente ya no había llanto ni tristeza, ni respiración pesada. Sólo un rugido y el reverberar de la verja cuando se colgó de ella de manos y pies, sacudiéndose, agitándola.

            —¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES?

            —¡Aedan! —respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, la mano cerrada en torno a la linterna tan fuerte que le hacía daño—. ¡Aedan O’Malley!

            —¡DÓNDE! ¡ESTÁ! ¡SURI! —Acompañó cada palabra de un nuevo golpe—.¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? ¿Quién coño eres tú y qué habéis hecho con ella?

            Aedan quería responder y explicar que la cabo Daswani había sido trasladada antes del sorteo y él era su sustituto. Sobre todo quería que la chica dejase de echarle la culpa con cada palabra, como si él tuviera algo que ver. Nadie le había advertido que Daswani tenía relación con gente del exterior.

            Una nueva voz interrumpió cualquiera de sus intenciones.

            —Vaya, pero si es la mascota de Daswani. —Casper también gritaba, aunque en su caso era por necesidad; había bajado al palco de su zona pero incluso desde allí era imposible ser escuchado a un tono de voz normal.

            La chica rugió encaramada a la verja. Rugió de verdad, como un animal, mirando a Casper como si quisiera arrancarle la garganta a dentelladas. Él sólo se rió a carcajadas, apuntando a la chica con su arma.

            —¿Quién te va a proteger ahora, zorra? —Y Aedan estuvo seguro de que iba a dispararla, ahí y ahora.

            Pero la chica sólo se irguió más sobre la verja, ágil, alargada, prendida sólo con una mano, y le enseñó a Casper el dedo medio de la mano libre.

            —¡Que te jodan! —Y desgraciadamente, porque había esperado que se olvidase de él, luego también se volvió a Aedan—. ¡Que os jodan a todos!

            Entonces se bajó el cobertor de la cara y Aedan pudo ver el reflejo de las lágrimas y las mejillas enrojecidas, unos instantes antes de que ella tomara impulso y le escupiera. La saliva atravesó la distancia que les separaba como un proyectil, chisporroteó al chocar con la valla eléctrica y apenas le salpicó el pómulo derecho. Antes de que Aedan terminase de frotarse la mejilla, con una lista interminable de enfermedades contagiosas corriéndole en la memoria, había desaparecido en la oscuridad que llevaba a Suburbia.

            Le costó unos cuantos segundos recuperar el aliento, y aún más volver a un ritmo de respiración normal. Casper estaba volviendo al nivel superior cuando se giró.

            —¡Caussade! —llamó haciendo bocina con las manos. Casper se volvió y le hizo un gesto, señalando que le escuchaba—. ¿Conoces a esa... esa chica?

            Casper asintió antes de añadir:

            —Es una puta. Deberías haberla disparado.

Y volvió a las alturas del Muro.

            Aedan se giró y escudriñó la oscuridad, la mano bajando distraída hasta el arnés con sus armas. Se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza utilizarlas.

 


	3. 3 de Noviembre: No como en las películas

**2.**  
 **3 de Noviembre: No como en las películas.**  
           _—¿Entonces no me lo vas a decir?_  
 _—No, es información confidencial._  
 _—¡Pero has dicho que eres mi amigo!_  
 _—Entonces te digo amistosamente que sigue siendo información confidencial._  
 _—Bueno, da igual._  
 _—¿Ahora te da igual? Gracias a Dios._  
 _—Sí, porque de todas formas cuando yo tenga dieciocho tú tendrás veintiséis y entonces podremos casarnos y ya dará igual cuántas hayas tenido._  
 _—Anda, termínate eso que vas a llegar tarde._  
 _—No te rías, es verdad. Pasa en un montón de películas, el chico dice que vale y se ríe y diez años después la chica está buenísima y se casan de verdad._  
 _—¿”Está buenísima”? ¿Qué opina la hermana Gant de esa expresión? ¿Y de tener planes de boda con nueve años?_  
 _—Da igual, pasará. Siempre, siemprísimo, pasa._  
 _—Pero yo no he dicho “vale” en ningún momento, Klio._  
  
           Mientras atravesaba el centro de Suburbia tan rápido como le permitían las náuseas, Klio seguía dándole vueltas a aquella noche, y el día que la había precedido, y el día anterior, cuando todo se había desencadenado. Un amanecer normal se hubiera permitido desprenderse de las capas de ropa protectora para caminar por las calles en jersey y un abrigo ligero mientras el sol todavía no incidía en las cornisas reflectantes y el aire conservaba el frescor justo de la noche. Era el único momento del día en que podía sentirse una persona normal, andando por la calle sin un montón de bufandas asfixiándola, y apenas duraba veinte minutos antes de que la claridad se convirtiera en el sol y los espejos cumplieran su cometido, iluminando y destruyendo cualquier sombra. El gobierno provisional de Suburbia tenía la estúpida idea de que llevando el sol a cada centímetro de tierra podrían hacer crecer algo, retomar el curso natural donde lo había interrumpido la Guerra. El gobierno “provisional” llevaba ahí más de cien años, con sus miembros señalando a sus sucesores de forma directa, y no tenían la más remota idea de nada.  
Se apartó la bufanda de la cara sin detenerse. La tierra prensada de la acera escupía nubes pequeñas de polvo oscuro cuando la pateaba, torpe, con pasos irregulares y las botas convertidas en una trampa mortal. De hecho al salir del bar se había caído de morros para el regocijo de los demás trasnochadores, que con un poco de suerte estarían profundamente borrachos y no lo recordarían en unas horas. El problema es que Klio ya no estaba borracha sino en las primeras etapas de la resaca, con el olor a colavodka atorado en las fosas nasales igual que una mancha de petróleo y la sensación de que cada ciclista madrugador que pasaba a su lado iba a arrollarla como un tornado de plástico y acero. Sabía que bajo los pantalones manchados tenía las rodillas en carne viva, y posiblemente también el codo derecho, porque si iba a caerse había que caerse bien, pensó amargamente, y la caída había sido violenta y espectacular. Con aplausos y todo.  
           Tampoco tuvo que aminorar el ritmo para encenderse un cigarrillo y aspirar con furia, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose si sería capaz de continuar caminando si se detenía aunque sólo fuera una vez. Prefería no tentar a la suerte. Caminó a ciegas por el laberinto de calles sin asfaltar que llevaba al orfanato, aprendido de memoria a lo largo de cientos de escapadas nocturnas por los barrios sin iluminación. Podía quedarse dormida andando, estaba convencida. Sólo tenía que continuar un rato más. Sentía el borde de los párpados y las ojeras tan crudas como si las hubiera bañado en ácido, y el peso de tres días sin pegar ojo rebotaba a cada paso en algún lugar detrás de su frente. En cualquier momento su cerebro desconectaría totalmente exhausto y haría el resto del camino hasta su habitación en un estado de sonambulismo activo. Lo siguiente que sabría sería que despertaba vestida en su cama un par de semanas después y en realidad los últimos días habían sido un sueño estúpido después de una noche de borrachera con Sylwia. Al menos lo de la noche de borrachera sí que era verdad. No merecía la pena afirmar que no volvería a probar el colavodka en su vida porque estaría mintiendo; era la única bebida que se podían permitir en cantidades suficientes como para casi quedarse ciegas, por mucho que lo hubiera detestado desde el primer trago de su vida. Sólo pensar en ello intensificó las náuseas hasta el punto de olvidar el sueño y hacer que se doblase, casi arrodillada sobre la tierra, y abriera los ojos para descubrir que ya era de día y el sol empezaba a ensañarse en la piel blanda e irritada de las mejillas y los párpados. Recolocó las protecciones a manotazos apresurados y no pudo evitar gemir de alivio al situarse y descubrir el edificio del orfanato al final de la calle, familiar en su gigantismo pasado de época.  
           La propia Suburbia era una mezcolanza estilística creada por millones de inmigrantes con pocos medios, ricachones sin gusto y expulsados nostálgicos, y, aunque la mayoría de los edificios nuevos eran bloques simples de tres pisos con la funcionalidad justa, en el centro la variedad era patente. Klio se atrevió a acelerar el paso acercándose al edificio de seis pisos con una punzada de algo imposible de identificar. Podían ser las náuseas o el dolor en las piernas o la sensación de estar llegando a casa por fin, con su imitación del estilo victoriano y los tres niveles de buhardillas, y las tejas a parches. Era uno de los edificios más antiguos de Suburbia y el arquitecto, un tipo obsesionado con los diseños de la antigua Anglia, había sido expulsado de Utopia por corrupción; la hermana Gertrude había investigado toda su historia a fondo cuando se empeñó en comprarlo a pesar de que era demasiado grande, demasiado frío y demasiado histórico. Si la monja presumía de algo era del precio ridículo por el que lo había conseguido. Los materiales suburbanos no estaban diseñados para las ventanas altas y los arcos, y los niveles en los tejados y sus ventanas sobresaliendo. Aquí y allá el tono rojizo de los ladrillos originales se había dado por vencido, sustituido por cemento gris, y aunque Klio y los demás huérfanos sabían perfectamente que se necesitaría otra Guerra para tirarlo abajo, comprendía por qué los recién llegados pasaban noches en vela convencidos de que al próximo crujido se desmoronaría sin remedio.  
           Por supuesto, la puerta principal estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Klio apoyó la mano enguantada sobre la superficie metálica, raspó algo de óxido y sacudió las cadenas gruesas con desgana. Al otro lado el candado tintineó, burlón. Dio un puñetazo y las planchas resonaron pero no esperó ninguna respuesta porque sabía que no la habría. Las puertas se cerraban a las doce de la noche y se abrían a las ocho de la mañana, sin excepciones, y siendo casi las siete Klio era la única desterrada visible de esa noche. No tenía ninguna intención de esperar, ni siquiera por Sylwia, que tenía el día libre y seguramente no aparecería por allí más que para darse una ducha y volver al bar a ligar. Tomó aire y correteó casi con sus últimas fuerzas hacia el lado del edificio que sí que se estaba empezando a caer.  
           Lo malo del plan B era que, tras pasar la noche bebiendo, el tener que encaramarse a los andamios de soporte no era un juego de niños. El consejo no había juzgado necesario dotar de espejos a aquel callejón, así que los tubos estaban permanentemente congelados y el plástico de los tablones a veces se rompía como cristal. Fue ganando metro a metro con cuidado, aupándose como podía, ahora un brazo tembloroso, ahora una pierna dolorida, colgándose como un mono y tratando de no mirar al suelo. Tratando de no pensar en aquel chaval recién llegado dos años antes que quiso ir de listo después de ver a un monitor usando esa ruta de emergencia y terminó con la cara esparcida por la tierra helada cinco pisos más abajo. Los internos eran inteligentes y preferían esperar en fila junto a la puerta principal, pensó, dejando atrás las ventanas tapiadas y alcanzando por fin la única con cristales.   
           También era que los internos siempre montaban escándalo, sobre todo borrachos, e incluso si lograban llegar hasta la ventana sin romperse nada eran incapaces de atravesar el pasillo del despacho de la directora con el silencio necesario. Hacía falta conocer el pasillo con todos sus centímetros y hasta el humor de las baldosas, que se soltaban por el calor seco de la calefacción y traqueteaban igual que una carraca si pisabas la equivocada. Hacía falta haber pasado al menos diez años en el orfanato y muchas horas esperando a las puertas del despacho para esquivar el oído de gata de la hermana Gant, pero Klio había tenido tiempo de sobra. Hasta donde ella sabía era la única a la que nunca había pillado in fraganti.   
           Ahí estaba la parte complicada. Se apoyó en el precario andamio mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas por el vértigo, la resaca y la perspectiva de saltar a la cornisa. De repente era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros en lugar de a apenas medio metro, con una fosa abisal entre ella y la seguridad del edificio, y el mundo olía a alcohol y hacía frío y el andamio temblaba sacudido por un huracán invisible.  
           Agarró la barra a su derecha justo antes de perder el equilibrio, arrancándose la bufanda de la cara, y vomitó casi a cámara lenta una mezcolanza parda y repugnante de colavodka y trans-P que se derramó por el borde saltando de tablón en tablón con un chapoteo enfermizo. Permaneció de rodillas, tosiendo apagadamente mientras el viento helado de las calles en sombra y el malestar le hacían castañetear los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Mejor fuera que dentro, y mejor en el callejón, en el andamio abandonado, que en el baño de su pasillo, donde hubiera apestado hasta al menos la hora de cenar.  
           Con el estómago ya completamente vacío empezó a sentirse mejor, o al menos lo bastante ligera para el último salto. Se incorporó sin dejar de agarrarse a la barra y giró para encarar la ventana, con sus cristales dobles y sucios, comprobando que no iban a acometerle más náuseas a mitad del proceso, porque esa era la parte un poco más complicada técnicamente. Pasó a agarrarse de la barra más cercana a la pared y se estiró todo lo que pudo, balanceándose sobre el hueco que conducía a la caída, los dos pies juntos al borde del tablón y los dedos esforzándose por alcanzar el pedazo de sedal invisible. Al principio sólo tantearon el aire, hasta que se cerraron triunfales y tiró de él. El cierre interior de la ventana crujió y las hojas se abrieron hacia ella. Como un autómata siguiendo un baile que conocía de memoria, saltó para colgarse de la siguiente barra horizontal y se impulsó hacia delante, hasta que sus pies y luego sus piernas pasaron a través de la ventana, utilizando las rodillas para agarrarse al alfeizar. Solía quedarse así minutos enteros, suspendida a medio camino entre el andamio y el edificio, pero nunca lo había hecho estando tan borracha y agotada; los brazos empezaron a hormiguearle y casi se lanzó dentro de la ventana, segura de que si mantenía la posición terminaría cayendo.  
           Aterrizó en el suelo a gatas, pero como casi nadie se acercaba a la ventana las baldosas allí eran aún prácticamente nuevas y por tanto silenciosas. El calor la golpeó como una toalla húmeda y corrió a cerrar los cristales antes de que se escapase, poniendo cuidado en volver a dejar el pedazo de sedal fuera. Después se despojó de todos los cobertores hasta que la ropa normal fue lo único que quedó, plegándolos y metiéndolos en su saco. Al pasarse la mano por la cara la sintió pegajosa. El pelo no debía de estar mucho mejor. Se pasaría un paño limpiador por la cabeza antes de caer en coma al llegar a la habitación, decidió. Pero antes tenía que llegar.  
           Seguía encontrándose débil, todavía mareada, pero al menos sabía que no iba a ponerse a vomitar en medio del pasillo de los despachos. Tal y como había temido, el único despacho del que salía luz por la puerta de cristal esmerilado era el de la hermana Gant. El resto estaba a oscuras, con las persianas echadas y las formas de las sillas y las mesas apenas difuminadas. Klio llegó al borde de los cristales y se acuclilló, comprobando que su coronilla seguía unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de los paneles de plástico opaco imitando madera. El arquitecto corrupto era un enamorado de las películas de detectives del siglo anterior a la Guerra y la entrada al despacho de la hermana Gant parecía un decorado esperando a algún detective en blanco y negro. Muy adecuado para la fama de mafiosa al estilo cristiano de la directora. Alargó la pierna y ya estaba debajo del segundo panel, y un poco más y pasaba por debajo de la puerta, y...  
           —¿Y ya has consultado todo lo que necesitas? —Gertrude. Voz no muy alta y clara y algo ronca y perfectamente educada en Utopia. A Klio no le sorprendió lo más mínimo que estuviera trabajando a esas horas, pero sí que tuviera a alguien en el despacho. Se detuvo conteniendo la respiración.  
           —Las normas sobre inmigración y matrimonio siguen siendo las mismas, ¿no?  
           Y Bastian. Klio tragó saliva. Todavía se sentía como una niña de ocho años suplicándole que le leyera el periódico cuando le oía hablar, suave y grave y calmado, y la temblaron las piernas al pensar en lo que esa voz acababa de decir.  
           ¿Matrimonio? Bastian no estaba casado, seguía viviendo en el orfanato desde que era un niño, como Klio, y luego un monitor, y cuando se casaban se mudaban y...  
           —El Acta del 16, sí. Va a ser difícil arreglárnoslas sin ambos, Bastian, no puedo negarlo.  
           —Diría que lo siento por parte de ambos pero sé que estaría mintiéndole, hermana. —Por el tono de voz Klio supo que estaba sonriendo a medias, posiblemente mirando al suelo, algo triste. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello.  
           Bastian había cambiado de opinión. La certeza fue absoluta y asfixiante dentro de los pulmones y por un momento incluso se la nublaron los ojos.  
           —¿Crees que pasará el control de salud? No parece haberse estado cuidando últimamente.  
           —Tendrá que dejar de fumar, eso desde luego.  
           Se llevó la mano a la cajetilla en el bolsillo del abrigo. Claro que lo dejaría. Bastian había cambiado de opinión y se iban a casar y se iban a ir a Utopia.  
           —Bueno, entonces me alegro sinceramente. Ha sido una sorpresa, una decisión tan repentina. —Ahora la hermana estaba obviamente sonriendo pero Klio estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de decidir qué hacer. O qué decir. O simplemente intentando aplacar las ganas de tirarse al suelo a reír a voz en grito. La hermana no apreciaría eso.   
           —También lo ha sido el resultado del sorteo.  
           Dentro de la habitación ambos rieron suavemente. Klio no pudo aguantar más, sobre todo cuando Bastian añadió “debería ir a despertarla”. Se incorporó de un salto y se pasó las manos por el pelo, deseando no haber dejado que Sylwia se lo sobeteara con las manos pegajosas cuando se pusieron a bailar. Entró sin llamar, como de costumbre.  
           —No hace falta —anunció, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sin resuello, como si acabara de atravesar a la carrera toda la distancia desde el Muro. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco y apoyar las manos en las rodillas, y reírse por fin sin tener que taparse la boca—. No hace falta, lo he oído todo.  
Silencio. Miró a la hermana Gant y pudo distinguir aquel resplandor que precedía a una reprimenda en los ojos castaños, y sonrió incluso más, porque cualquier cosa que Gertrude pudiera decirle carecía de importancia en ese momento.  
           —Qué... —comenzó la directora, con ese gesto que indicaba que iba a empezar a hablar en serio, echándose atrás con una mano los cientos de trenzas que recogían un cabello negro y crespo que empezaba a cubrirse de canas. Klio sintió ganas de abrazarla pero en su lugar se volvió a Bastian, que la observaba desconcertado.  
           —Lo he oído todo. Lo de que has cambiado de opinión. Lo sabía. Sabía que lo de ayer sólo fue la reacción del momento y... —No le salían las palabras. Por lo visto a Bastian tampoco. Seguro que no esperaba que se enterara así. Pero era mejor. Aunque estuviera de resaca y le oliera el pelo a tabaco. Joder, era la mejor maldita resaca de su vida. Casi dio un salto cuando la hermana Gant volvió a hablar.  
           —Un momento, tranquilízate. No entiendo nada, ¿a qué te refieres?   
           Desde luego no estaba muy claro quién era la de los sentidos nublados en la habitación, pensó Klio.  
           —¡A que me voy a casar con Bastian, claro! Ayer lo... hablamos. Y ahora se ha decidido. Siento haber escuchado tras la puerta pero, bueno, es algo que me concierne directamente, ¿no?  
           La hermana Gant abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró hacia Bastian de inmediato.  
           Bastian se llevó la mano a la boca.  
           —Dios mio, Klio, no... —murmuró entre los dedos. Klio se detuvo por un instante, intrigada. Gertrude volvió a intervenir, concisa, directa al grano, como siempre.  
           —Creo que ha habido un malentendido. —La última vez que Klio la había visto así de seria fue cuando tuvieron que expulsar a un interno que había intentado prenderle fuego a otro.  
           No le gustó. Ni el tono ni la expresión.  
           —No ha habido ningún malentendido —afirmó categóricamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. No quería explicarle a la hermana Gant la conversación del día anterior con Bastian, así que se volvió a él para que le echase una mano, sonriendo nerviosamente. El ambiente de la habitación estaba enrareciéndose por momentos—. Lo he oído. Te vas a casar, lo de fumar y lo de ir a despertarme y... eso has...  
           —Ya estoy casado, Klio.  
           Una vez, de vacaciones con sus padres, se había caído a través del hielo de un estanque en pleno invierno, por andar haciendo el tonto.  
           Cuatro palabras y no había agua y de repente no podía respirar. No podía moverse. Los pulmones y la garganta se le llenaron de escarcha. Los oídos también, porque oía a Bastian y a la hermana Gertrude hablando, hablándole a ella, pero todo sonaba sumergido e incoherente. Malentendido, y no contigo, y escuchar detrás de las puertas y no entendía nada, nada de nada, el mundo se había vuelto loco.  
           —...con Rea.  
           Igual se lo había preguntado. No creía que se lo hubiera preguntado, pero tal vez lo había hecho y seguía sin poder moverse, absorbiendo el nombre lentamente. Rea. Administradora de recursos en algún sitio. Algo que ver con comida. No podía pensar. Iba a olvidarse de su propio nombre.  
           —Klio...   
           Eso. Klio. Tragó saliva y le supo a navajas de afeitar. De repente quería chillar. Se echó a reír en su lugar. Sus manos se movían sin que pensara en ello, como si gesticulase al hablar muy lentamente pero sin hacerlo. Tomó aire.  
           —Oh, joder —sollozó. La hermana Gant había salido de detrás de su escritorio en algún momento y Bastian hizo amago de acercarse. Klio alzó las manos, esta vez conscientemente—. No te me acerques. Joder. ¡Joder!  
           Y sin querer ya estaba llorando. Retrocedió marcha atrás unos pasos, sintiendo cómo la ira se hacía más fuerte que la desilusión brutal de los primeros instantes. La ira y la vergüenza. El ridículo parecía estar abriéndose paso a través de sus tripas con unas uñas largas y fuertes como titanio, alguna especie de ente físico. Se llevó la mano al estómago y se giró para mirar por la ventana, sin ver nada, para dejar de verle a él. Ahora también podía verla a ella, aunque no estuviera en la habitación, alta y rubia y con unos ojos que parecían esquirlas de diamante y caminando por el orfanato como si hubiera vivido allí. Respirar hondo. Se notaba las costillas bajo el jersey cuando apretaba pero aquel monstruo no se marchaba. Escuchó un gimoteo pero no quiso creer que fuera suyo. Y luego el ruido de la puerta.  
           Un pensamiento estúpido, que la hermana Gant se había marchado y Bastian se había quedado y todo seguía siendo una broma de mal gusto y...  
           —Cordelia.  
Pero claro, era estúpido al fin y al cabo. Ella era estúpida. Y Gertrude era la única persona a ese lado del Muro que la llamaba así. Más pasos y otra vez.  
           —Cordelia, mírame. —La hermana Gant estaba utilizando el tono de voz más autoritario de su repertorio, acompañado de una mano en su hombro. Obedeció por inercia, porque la otra opción era derrumbarse contra la ventana y añadir un moratón en plena frente al que tenía justo en medio del orgullo. Igual eso acallaría a las cientos de voces que seguían llamándola “estúpida” dentro de su cabeza.  
           Notó algo fresco en el cuello y cerró los ojos aspirando el olor a simulador de extracto de rosas de los paños que usaba la hermana Gant. Pacientemente, la monja le pasó la toalla por las mejillas y la nariz llena de mocos, en un gesto que ambas habían abandonado cuando Klio empezó a usar sujetador. No dijo nada pero Klio sabía que estaba enfadada. Y que sólo estaba esperando a que ella estuviera lo bastante serena como para entender un sermón sobre por qué estaba enfadada y qué había hecho Klio para llevarla a ese estado.  
           Gertrude dejó de cuidarla y le tendió una toalla nueva.  
           —Ahora límpiate toda esa basura que llevas en los ojos y escúchame.   
           Klio tomó la toalla y al respirar hondo no pudo evitar toser. Antes de girarse y dar un par de pasos hasta el espejo de la pared miró a la hermana Gertrude ligeramente avergonzada, como pidiéndole permiso para retirarse unos segundos, recomponerse y volver ante ella para recibir su regañina. Al mirar dentro del marco de madera auténtica, astillada y ennegrecida, sólo se encontró con una versión emborronada de sí misma. A juego con el marco, pensó con una sonrisa de desprecio. Algo estropeado y sucio que no debería estar en Suburbia pero que había acabado ahí a saber por qué. Igual también era robado, como ella.   
           Ese momento era lo que Gertrude había estado esperando durante los últimos minutos, sólo para relajar los hombros e inspirar muy lentamente, tratando de ordenar toda la información recibida de alguna forma que tuviera sentido. Concentrada en su espejo, Cordelia arrastraba dolorida capas y capas del maquillaje negro, espeso como brea, que se aplicaba en cantidades industriales cuando algo la desequilibraba. Bajo la sombra de ojos desbaratada por las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer ojeras profundas, con un tono púrpura que ningún cosmético podía imitar, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. No le había prestado mucha atención a Cordelia últimamente. También era cierto que la muchacha cada vez quería menos atención, o eso afirmaba obstinada si Gertrude se acercaba a preguntar, pero la conocía y sabía que era una experta en declarar a gritos lo contrario a lo que quería en realidad. Se imaginaba que, de alguna manera, esa costumbre había tenido su parte de culpa en lo que acababa de presenciar y todo lo demás que Cordelia no le había contado.   
           Sin embargo no podía permitirse mostrarle esa culpabilidad. A lo largo de los años en el orfanato, Cordelia había desarrollado un mecanismo de defensa férreo basado en percibir la debilidad de su oponente, por así decirlo. Y cuanto más débil, más se enclaustraba en su opinión por errónea que fuera, y más trataba de quedar por encima.  
           A veces Gertrude se preguntaba si era culpa suya o aquella actitud concreta era parte del bagaje que Cordelia había traído consigo de Utopia, si ya era así antes de que se la entregaran.   
Antes de que la muchacha terminase de limpiarse y se volviera hacia ella, demacrada y con expresión impenitente, la hermana rozó el crucifijo de plástico que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de los pantalones y susurró mentalmente una breve plegaria; tenía la sensación de que un simple tono más seco o enfadado de lo normal podría desencadenar decisiones de las que Cordelia se arrepentiría después.  
           —¿Te has serenado ya? —inquirió apoyándose en el borde de su mesa y cruzando los brazos. Cordelia lanzó la toalla embadurnada a la recicladora de la esquina pero falló, y la bola rodó unos centímetros antes de detenerse. La miró durante unos segundos casi con rabia, y sus pensamientos fueron claros como el cristal para Gertrude durante unos segundos. Pensamientos victimistas preguntándose si era tanto pedir el encestar una bola de celuyx correctamente después de lo que había sido sin lugar a dudas un día horrible. Cuando pareció empezar a moverse Gertrude añadió imperturbable—: Ya la recogerás luego. Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado.  
           —Ha pasado que este sitio es una mierda —fue la respuesta, más escupida que pronunciada. Gertrude no mostró reacción alguna.  
           —Gracias por tu apreciación, Cordelia, pero no me interesa lo más mínimo. Céntrate en qué ha sido lo que he visto cuando has entrado en mi despacho sin llamar, obviamente borracha y no procedente de tu dormitorio. Céntrate en explicarme a qué ha venido esa escena con Bastian.  
           Cordelia luchó por no mostrar ninguna emoción.   
           —Y a ti qué coño te importa.  
           —No aprecio ese lenguaje en absoluto —anunció. Su voz pareció resonar en la habitación, comparada con lo que había sido la queja ahogada de la chica—. Ayer Sylwia estuvo buscándote después de la hora de cenar. Tampoco estabas con Jen. Creo recordar que no tenías día libre ayer por la noche, ni razón para ausentarte.  
Las reacciones de Cordelia empezaron a traspasar el muro de terquedad, debilitado por el agotamiento. Empezaba a encorvarse ligeramente, a abrazarse el estómago un segundo, con una sola mano como si fuera un gesto casual. Gertrude quiso cambiar su tono, pedirle por favor que le contase qué le pasaba, abrir los brazos y dejar que se fuera a la cama con una taza de malté. Esperó con la garganta oprimida por el sentido común. Si cedía ahora, Cordelia le gritaría que se metiera en sus asuntos y saldría corriendo hacia la calle, quizá a beber hasta desmayarse o Dios sabía qué locura.  
           —Estaba dando un paseo, joder. —Pero ya no sonaba agresiva, al menos no tanto. Sonaba a súplica aunque no estuviera pidiendo nada—. Estaba... tenía que salir de aquí. De aquí y de Suburbia y estaba dando un paseo y luego se me hizo tarde.  
           —Sí, Cordelia, definitivamente si el amanecer llega antes que tú es que ya es tarde. —Gertrude puso cuidado en suavizar su voz lo suficiente para no sonar sarcástica. Ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Has estado en el Muro otra vez? —Asentimiento, gesto aparentemente casual para frotarse los ojos y limpiarse el comienzo de un sollozo no tan casual—. Siempre vuelves directa desde el Muro, ¿ha pasado algo con Suriya?  
           Rodear el tema de Bastian le pareció lo mejor de momento. Cordelia no le había reconocido jamás lo enamorada que estaba de él y no había razón para creer que lo haría ahora. Si quería la historia completa, más allá de lo que había visto y de lo que dejó claro, posiblemente tendría que preguntarle al propio Bastian.  
           Cordelia negó con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada desolada al techo, antes de sacudir la cabeza.  
           —No está —murmuró. El pelo sucio se le pegó a las mejillas húmedas, cruzándole por delante de los ojos, sin duda molesto, pero no hizo gesto de apartárselo—. Suri no está. Se ha ido. Había otro y no quiso decirme qué... Grité, me colgué de la valla, le escupí y me fui. Eso hice. Le hubiera matado pero resulta que no nos dejan cruzar ese muro.  
           En otras condiciones Gertrude se hubiera alegrado. Había conocido a la tal Suri fugazmente en una ocasión, cuando tuvo que recoger a un par de nuevos expulsados menores de edad en la puerta gris y aquella chica morena y pequeña se acercó a preguntarle si ella era “la hermana Tru de la que hablaba Klio”. Sin embargo por muy agradable que fuera la soldado, aquella amistad era peligrosa y Cordelia siempre había ignorado todas las advertencias de Gertrude al respecto. Tal vez ahora dejaría de ir al Muro por la noche, arriesgándose a recibir un balazo.  
           —Y el chico no te disparó ni lanzó una alerta cuando le agrediste —continuó su pensamiento en voz alta—, lo que sin duda demuestra bastante buen corazón por su parte y mucha suerte por la tuya...  
           —Está casado, Tru.  
           Ahí estaba.  
           —Sí —afirmó simplemente, y se incorporó, preparada para lo que venía.  
           —Está casado y no me lo dijo. Y tú no me lo dijiste. —La voz se quebraba, los labios temblaban y Cordelia se inclinaba, alta y frágil, y la señal de que ya era ella, sin actuaciones, es que se inclinaba hacia Gertrude, que supo que había llegado el momento de abrir los brazos—. Él está casado y yo soy una estúpida.   
           Luego sólo hubo un abrazo y lágrimas, el único agua que ambas habían conocido en años, y a Gertrude le habría gustado poder decir algo que la consolase, pero hubiera sido todo mentira. Pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado y dejó que le empapase la chaqueta hasta que pareció agotada de llorar y avergonzada de haberse acercado, y de repente era Klio Brae otra vez, irguiéndose con ojos oscuros. Gertrude hizo lo mismo, apartándose y rodeando su escritorio para continuar el trabajo que Bastian había interrumpido siglos atrás.  
           —Quiero que te disculpes con Bastian —le anunció severamente. Dudó unos segundos—. Y con el chico del Muro también.   
           Cordelia se encogió de hombros, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Gertrude esperó unos segundos para hablar y golpeó unas carpetas en la mesa, alineándolas antes de preguntar en tono casual:  
           —¿A dónde vas?  
           —A mi habitación —respondió Cordelia extrañada.  
           Gertrude sacudió la cabeza y se sentó, disponiéndose a empezar con el papeleo de la mañana.  
           —Hay tres niños nuevos en el comedor, desayunando —explicó sin mirarla—.Ya que estás levantada quiero que les acompañes al Registro a solicitar un puesto en el grupo de numeración de la semana que viene.  
           —El registro... ¡Pero...! —Cordelia se detuvo. No podía decir que acababa de volver, deslizándose como un ladrón por la fachada sin espejos después de toda la noche bebiendo y sin dormir, por mucho que ambas lo supieran. Aquello le ganó a Gertrude una mirada de odio desesperado y un portazo. En cuanto los pasos de Cordelia se perdieron furibundos en el pasillo, Gertrude dejó lo que estaba haciendo y dedicó unos minutos a intentar tranquilizarse, las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, el corazón doliéndole en el pecho.  
           Podía considerarse cruel, sí, pero también era un modo de mantenerla ocupada hasta que cayera rendida en un sueño sin sueños, y aquello era lo que Cordelia necesitaba ahora. A pesar de sus votos la hermana Gertrude todavía recordaba lo que era tener veinte años y sentir que el mundo le había quitado todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho.


	4. 5 de Noviembre: Números bajo la piel

  
**3.**  
 **5 de Noviembre: Números bajo la piel.**  
           _—¿Cuántos tenemos hoy?_  
 _—Se apuntaron cuatro docenas pero unos diecisiete no han pasado de la solicitud._  
 _—¿Enfermedad o ficha policial?_  
 _—La mayoría por fichas, dicen los del Registro. Volverán a intentarlo la semana que viene, seguro. No parecen entender el concepto de “historial permanente”._  
 _—Actualizaron las fichas para incluir el ADN hace más de 15 años, la verdad es que deberían haberse acostumbrado._  
 _—Sí. Por suerte el sistema funciona._  
 _—Sí, funciona... ¿Están los inyectores preparados? Bien, muchas gracias. Iré diciéndole a Suárez que puede abrir las puertas._  
 _—Aquí vamos otra vez._  
  
           Tenía los ojos enormes y castaños, y los mechones de pelo más cercanos a las sienes decolorados por el sol venenoso del sur. Cuando le llegó el turno de pasar la primera barrera y acercarse a la camilla número doce, Anton le sonrió amablemente como hacía con cada uno de los solicitantes, y ella se limitó a mirarle aterrada abrazándose los codos.  
           —Buenos días —saludó el médico, revisando su solicitud en la pantalla. Foto y fecha de nacimiento y muestra de ADN. La foto coincidía. Le tendió la funda de plástico sin perder la sonrisa, cuidando de que el cable que lo conectaba a la consola no se enrollase por el camino—. O, mejor dicho, buenas tardes. Hoy llevamos un poco de retraso. ¿Serías tan amable de meter el dedo aquí? Es para comprobar tu identidad.  
           La chica obedeció instantánea y apresuradamente, y sus labios se contrajeron cuando el tester le pinchó la yema del dedo. Al momento el piloto verde del aparato se encendió. Anton dio un par de palmadas en el plástico esterilizado de la camilla mientras recolocaba el Tester en su lugar con la otra mano y luego acercaba la camilla, en un juego de movimientos perfeccionado con la práctica.  
           —Lucía Sweet —leyó de la pantalla. La ficha decía diecisiete años, la edad necesaria para darse de alta, pero aparentaba menos. La expresión de Anton no varió lo más mínimo—. Yo soy Anton Kavanaugh. Puedes llamarme doctor Anton. ¿Estás en el orfanato de la hermana Gant, por casualidad?  
           Tal y como esperaba, Lucía asintió sorprendida. Incluso se acercó al monitor para comprobar si decía algo al respecto en la ficha.Así que probablemente tenía catorce o quince años. Gertrude Gant era una experta en convencer a los funcionarios aburridos del Registro de Suburbia de que aquellos niños sin padres tenían la edad legal para entrar en el sorteo por sí mismos, sólo que en sus regiones no existía la burocracia y por tanto no venían con certificados de nacimiento. Al menos la segunda parte era cierta. Y Anton se había cruzado con ella en las entregas de niños deportados las veces suficientes como para saber que la mujer podía hacer que cualquiera le diera la razón sólo para que dejase de explicar _por qué_ tenía la razón. Una suburbana curiosa, la tal Gant, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, por lo que contaban, se había ido de Utopia por su propio pie y no llorando mientras los guardias encargados de las expulsiones la metían a rastras en la cámara de transición, como era costumbre.  
           De alguna manera el detalle del orfanato y de la mención a su directora y fundadora pareció tranquilizar a Lucía, que se encaramó de un salto a la camilla. El plástico crujió mientras se acomodaba. Anton le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de rodearla, empujando la camilla hacia la pared de plástico traslúcido que llevaba a su sala de examinación. Una de las láminas se abrió automáticamente cuando la camilla se acercó; el soldado asignado a aquella sección les dirigió una leve mirada antes de franquearles el paso. Como todos los soldados en la sala, el prokev de su cota era de un gris plateado, distinto al azul oscuro de los guardianes del Muro o al rojo de las Fuerzas de Acción.  
           La lámina se cerró justo a sus espaldas y quedaron aislados visual y sonoramente de la habitación de entrada, en una burbuja cuadrada y blanca que relucía, impoluta, y parecía vibrar al ritmo de los fluorescentes invisibles empotrados en las paredes. El instrumental necesario se hallaba ya dispuesto en sus bolsas, sobre uno de los armarios con ruedas que eran la única decoración de la estancia, además del tubo negro y flexible que colgaba del centro y la especie de pedestal con correas que salía a su encuentro desde el suelo. Como cada uno de los cientos de solicitantes que habían pasado por sus manos desde que Anton comenzó su trabajo en el Muro, Lucía dirigió una mirada aterrada a las correas y se encogió en la camilla, los pies descalzos resbalando sobre el plástico cobertor. El médico la dirigió hábilmente hacia la pared, alejándose del tubo con su cámara sellada.  
           —No te preocupes, no duele más que un corte con un folio de celuyx —explicó pacientemente. A él le hubiera sucedido lo mismo, pensaba. De cualquier modo Lucía debía superar el examen físico antes de ser marcada—. Ahora, por favor, necesito que te abras la bata.  
           Lucía asintió y se desabrochó la bata azulada con la que todos los aspirantes llegaban a las mesas del ADN. Cuando se tumbó y respiró hondo, mirando al techo como si pudiera traspasarlo, las costillas se le marcaron igual que las tripas de un barco sin terminar. Anton se frotó las manos enguantadas unos segundos para espantar el frío de los dedos y examinó pacientemente sus costados y la parte inferior del estómago en busca de los sarpullidos característicos de la escavvia del hielo, las axilas por tumores visibles y las articulaciones por la necrosis desértica. Comprobó su latido, algo más rápido de lo normal, el estado de su dentadura y el de sus genitales, los oídos y los huecos entre los dedos de los pies en busca de marcas de inyecciones. Nada de tatuajes ni perforaciones ni otras marcas más que un par de moratones que por fortuna para ella no parecían deberse a problemas de circulación ni a ninguna de las variantes del síndrome mielodisplásico nuclear. Anton se detenía antes de continuar cada comprobación para explicarle qué se disponía a hacer y cambiar de instrumental o volver a templarse los guantes. Lucía permaneció en silencio en todo momento, tan tensa que cuando Anton le tanteó la rodilla en busca de síntomas de necrosis le dio un calambre tan fuerte que tuvieron que interrumpir la exploración durante cinco minutos mientras ella cojeaba alrededor de la habitación. Entonces sí habló, por primera vez, mientras volvía a subirse a la camilla con dificultad porque insistía en agarrarse la bata con una mano.  
           —¿Por qué hacen esto? —Tenía una voz agradable, con un acento tan fuerte que Anton se preguntó si no pertenecería a alguno de aquellos grupos que conservaban idiomas distintos al inglés para usarlos en la vida cotidiana.  
           —Las rodillas suelen ser los puntos donde antes se manifiesta la necrosis desértica. Comienza como una molestia al doblar las articulaciones y finalmente los cartílagos se...   
           —No. Sé lo que es la necrosis desértica —asintió Lucia volviendo a reclinarse sobre la camilla, a mirar al techo, a soltarse el borde de la bata con resignación—. Por qué hacen esto. El examen. Tantos exámenes. El examen mental de por la mañana era para... bueno, para volverse loco.  
           Anton sonrió, apreciando la broma, y continuó comprobando el estado de los tobillos y el tendón de Aquiles en busca de síntomas de la enfermedad del ácido. Nada.   
           —El gobierno de Utopia decidió hace tiempo que los diagnosticados con enfermedades permanentes o semi-permanentes quedaban excluidos de la participación en los sorteos. —Se incorporó y le cerró la bata. Apartó la bandeja del instrumental para el examen físico y acercó la que tenía una decena de tubos de ensayo del tamaño de lapiceros dispuestos en su soporte de plástico, con la jeringuilla aún por abrir.  
           —Pero en Utopia tienen los mejores médicos. Dicen que allí pueden curarlo casi todo. —Como todos los que nunca habían conocido Utopia, Lucia la defendió con vehemencia.  
           —El equilibrio es frágil. —La voz de Anton fue casi un suspiro mientras desprendía el precinto de la aguja y la colocaba en la jeringuilla. Lucía le escuchaba atentamente y Anton no tenía por costumbre ocultar la verdad—. Utopia necesita mantenerlo y necesita trabajadores para ello, y un inmigrante enfermo costará dinero, sería un gasto superfluo que antes no existía. Si enfermase una vez dentro tendría los mejores cuidados, pero llevar a alguien ya enfermo, permitir que entre, es más una losa para la nación que una ayuda para conservar su equilibrio. ¿Lo entiendes?  
           Claro que lo entendía, y lo odiaba. Por alguna razón muy concreta, tuvo la certeza Anton. La miró en silencio unos segundos.  
           —Mi padre tiene el temblor negro —admitió ella finalmente. Anton sacudió la cabeza.  
           —Siento escuchar eso, Lucía. Me temo que no podrás llevarlo contigo si ganases el sorteo; los ganadores y sus familias tienen que volver a pasar un reconocimiento en la Franja. —Le anudó una tira de goma sobre el codo desnudo e hizo que estirase el brazo sin mediar palabra. Lucía se dejó hacer con total docilidad, procesando la información lentamente en una nube de rabia atemorizada. Sólo dejó escapar una tenue queja cuando la aguja traspasó la piel y Anton extrajo la capacidad entera del depósito en sangre, antes de colocarle un pedazo de gasa con esparadrapo sobre la herida en forma de punto.  
           Dividió la sangre entre diferentes tubos, cada uno asignado con una etiqueta de un color y un número, y descubrió el panel de control de la analizadora en una de las paredes. Los tubos de ensayo, empaquetados en otro más grande, viajarían a la máquina central y darían un resultado en cuestión de minutos. Recibió un satisfactorio zumbido tras enviarlos y se dispuso a esperar a que la consola se iluminase con la respuesta, sentándose en el taburete desplegable que la camilla llevaba incorporado. Aún no había tenido tiempo para abrir la boca y preguntarle a Lucía cómo se encontraba cuando, en medio del silencio níveo de la sala, le llegaron gritos apagados del otro lado de la pared.  
           Anton se incorporó y marcó su código en el mando que guardaba en el bolsillo; una puerta invisible junto a la consola se abrió para mostrar la siguiente sala de examinación.   
           —Espera aquí, por favor —ordenó a Lucia, que había empezado a levantarse. Llegó a la puerta en dos zancadas y se encontró con la imagen habitual de aquellos casos.  
           El paciente era un chico larguirucho y famélico, incluso más que Lucía, y los restos de sangre oscura y espesa sobre el suelo le bastaron a Anton para saber qué había sucedido. La luminosidad de las salas no era de ningún modo fortuita. Había al menos cuatro enfermedades de la familia del temblor negro que mostraban síntomas obvios con una exposición a la luz nuclear de más de dos minutos. Aquel chico se habría puesto a escupir sangre en mitad del examen físico y, al comprender que aquello le suspendía de inmediato, había arremetido contra las bandejas y todo lo que había encontrado, incluyendo a su doctora. Anton se acercó a ayudarla mientras un guardia sacaba a rastras al chico. Éste pataleaba desesperado, tratando de aferrarse con los talones al suelo resbaladizo y dejando un rastro de sangre coagulada en su camino al exterior.  
           —¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Anton a la doctora Oyster, que parecía un poco aturdida.  
           —Sí... sí. Estoy bien. Me golpeó de soslayo con una bandeja pero estoy bien, es sólo un rasguño. —Anton la soltó y la mujer se mantuvo en pie sin problemas. Se recompuso el cabello rubio, recogido en un moño sencillo, e inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada. La herida en su sien ya había dejado de sangrar—. Gracias, doctor Kavanaugh.  
           Anton consultó su reloj de pulsera mientras se acercaba a la mesa de su sala y sacaba un par de toallas limpiadoras.  
           —Su turno concluye en veinte minutos, así que supongo que no hay ningún problema si se toma un descanso de diecinueve —ofreció tendiéndole las toallas con un guiño. Lucía observaba toda la escena con las piernas cruzadas sobre la camilla y el cuello estirado tratando inútilmente de echar un vistazo al otro lado de la puerta—. O puede hacernos compañía a Lucía y a mí mientras esperamos sus últimos resultados, si a ella le parece bien, claro está. ¿Lucía? ¿Te importa que la doctora Oyster nos acompañe?  
           A la chiquilla pareció extrañarle enormemente que el doctor Kavanaugh pidiera su opinión. Asintió y también se encogió de hombros. La doctora Oyster se limpió la sangre reseca con una de las toallitas frescas, sin olor.  
           Anton le acercó el taburete con ruedas a la doctora Oyster.  
           —Lucía Sweet, ella es Victoria Oyster, una de nuestras últimas adquisiciones para el equipo médico. Doctora Oyster, Lucía Sweet, también recién llegada a estos parajes —Hizo las presentaciones como si en lugar de en un examen médico de solicitantes estuvieran en un almuerzo de cortesía. Tal como esperaba Lucía pareció relajarse al comprobar que la doctora Oyster no era ninguna matrona estricta o alguna doctora graduada antes de que ella naciera, sino otra chica de apenas cinco o seis años más y con casi la misma cara de susto.  
           La consola comenzó a pitar en ese momento, aguda, atronadora en el silencio, y la doctora y la paciente saltaron a la vez mirando a la pantalla como si acabasen de salirle púas o cañones de rifle, en lugar de una nueva imagen, un rectángulo blanco sobre el fondo negro, y letras rojas en su interior. Desde aquella distancia lo único que podían leer era el título.  
“Resultados test sanguíneo #67.985.875”. Anton se acercó a la consola y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, sacando las gafas de su funda y colocándoselas calmadamente sobre el puente de la nariz.  
           —Enfermedades de transmisión sexual... negativo —comenzó a leer. A su espalda Lucía y la doctora Oyster le escuchaban tan atentamente que, de no ser por la bata de paciente y la ropa de médico, hubiera sido difícil distinguir quién estaba esperando los resultados—. Mal de Bowden, negativo. Presencias cancerígenas o nucleares, negativo, desórdenes genéticos también negativo... bueno, parece que después de todo sí que tendremos que usar la pistola, Lucía.  
           Anton se acercó al centro de la habitación comprobando las correas del pedestal curvado que acogía los brazos, y encendió un botón a la altura de sus ojos. El tubo de plástico flexible comenzó a vibrar silenciosamente, aunque ni una sola gota de tinta caería en el depósito hasta que Lucía no estuviera sentada y preparada para recibir su número. La doctora Oyster se levantó del taburete y lo acercó a la camilla.  
           —Siéntate aquí, cariño —señaló con el tono de voz que alguien usaría con una sobrina o la hija de algún vecino.   
Anton permaneció en silencio comprobando el equipo mientras Lucía se bajaba de la camilla para sentarse en el taburete y se acercaba hasta él impulsándose con los talones descalzos sobre el suelo de baldosas. Tap tap tap tap, y ya estaba allí frotándose el antebrazo derecho nerviosamente, inspeccionando la pistola y su aguja de metal oscuro y su complicado sistema de tubos y presión y vacío mientras la doctora Oyster la tomaba de la muñeca suave pero firmemente, colocando el brazo moreno sobre la superficie de plástico frío. Las correas pasaron hasta el último agujero en la muñeca y en el codo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que no fuera balancearse en el taburete con el resto del cuerpo y abrir y cerrar los dedos de la mano.  
—Cuando no se usaban correas alguna gente se movía y cualquier error de marcado invalida el número —explicó Anton tomando una aguja más pequeña que la de la pistola de los tubos del techo y acercándola a la mano de Lucía—. Pero como te he dicho, apenas duele más que un corte superficial, así que no estés nerviosa. Esto es sólo otro Tester para registrarte como marcada.  
Solía omitir deliberadamente el detalle de que si había algún fallo en el marcado no habría modo de repararlo; la prueba de ADN en la pistola de tinta era única y exclusivamente para impedir que salieran dosis sin identificar de los depósitos de tinta especial en sus cámaras selladas del piso superior. Una dosis de cinco mililitros era toda la tinta que el código genético de Lucía Sweet permitiría, nada más, no importaba si la pistola fallaba de algún modo o la chica tenía la mala suerte de quemarse en la cocina o hacerse un corte accidental con cualquiera de las superficies oxidadas que cubrían Suburbia y sus alrededores.  
Desde luego era un alivio, sobre todo para los solicitantes, que el proceso se hubiera automatizado y el grabar los números ya no estuviera en manos del buen pulso del médico. Cuando la máquina aceptó la muestra de sangre como un solicitante apto y aún sin marcar, la pistola comenzó a separarse del cuerpo principal con un leve clic, estirando el tubo en el proceso, hasta rozar con la punta microscópica de la aguja la piel blanda del antebrazo. Lucía cerró el puño espasmódicamente cuando comenzó a dibujar su nuevo número, inclemente y sin pausa, marcándola de por vida con aquella sustancia de un azul oscuro y espeso, brillante como petróleo. La máquina giraba y se movía entre traqueteos de piezas minúsculas y ocultas, y dejaba a su paso unos números perfectos y apenas un poco de sangre sobre la carne enrojecida. Lucía se limitó a observar las evoluciones de la aguja con ojos vacíos y húmedos, ocho números que aprendería de memoria a fuerza de verlos cada día, a cada momento, extendidos ahora desde su muñeca hasta más allá de la mitad del antebrazo. O los odiaría o los convertiría en algo a lo que adorar, desplazando a las deidades pre-guerras que los habitantes de las Nethers todavía conservaban. Anton extendió un gel cicatrizante a lo largo del número y la piel lo absorbió en un segundo, sedienta.  
—Gracias —murmuró Lucía con tono ausente cuando comenzó a desabrocharle las correas. Apenas se miró el brazo recién liberado un momento antes de bajarlo.  
—De nada —respondió Anton. La chica parecía distinta ahora, como si al recibir su número hubiera perdido el miedo pero también algo que iba a echar de menos.   
La máquina de marcado volvió a su posición original. Otro zumbido, más agudo que el resto, indicó el proceso de evaporación de cualquier resto de tinta dentro de la cámara y los conductos, así como la esterilización en seco de la aguja. La doctora Oyster fue la primera en acercarse a la siguiente puerta, disimulada en el muro opuesto a la entrada, pero esperó a que Anton se deshiciera de los guantes y marcase su código en el panel y a que él y Lucía salieran a la última sala, donde todos los examinados volvían a reunirse procedentes de los cubículos de examinación.  
—Bueno, Lucía, aquí nos despedimos —explicó el doctor Kavanaugh recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Un enfermero se acercó a ellos y miró a la doctora Oyster con curiosidad antes de saludar a Lucía e indicarle que le siguiera hacia la pared opuesta, pintada de negro, y la tarima junto a ella sobre la que había en esos momentos otros tres solicitantes. No; ya eran aspirantes a inmigrantes, ya tenían su número y lo mostraban con expresiones triunfales u oscuras para la fotografía que acompañaría su expediente—. Ahora acompaña a Haleh para que te tomen la foto y luego podrás irte a casa. Y si tienes suerte volverás a ver esa fotografía cuando te devuelvan el expediente dentro de la Franja.  
Lucía echó a andar tras Haleh un poco antes de que Anton terminase de hablar, pero cuando escuchó la parte sobre entrar en la Franja giró la cabeza hacia ellos y mostró, por primera vez, lo que podía ser una sonrisa muy, muy leve.  
—Gracias —volvió a decir. Anton asintió y la doctora Oyster incluso levantó la mano a modo de despedida, y luego ambos médicos se unieron al grupo de colegas que empezaba a dirigirse hacia el transportador situado al fondo de la sala.  
—Gracias por permitirme acompañarle el resto del examen, doctor Kavanaugh, ha sido, bueno, ¡un honor! —Ahora que se alejaban de las salas y los aspirantes, terminado el turno, Victoria Oyster volvía a ser la joven pizpireta y que se atragantaba con las palabras que Anton había conocido cuando llegó al curso de iniciación dos meses antes. Se rió, divertido, y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No exagere, doctora Oyster. Las máquinas lo han hecho todo y cualquier médico del complejo puede pulsar un botón. ¿En serio se encuentra bien? ¿Le conviene tomar el transportador ahora? Subieron la presión del subterráneo hace una semana por el aumento de las filtraciones de gas —añadió algo preocupado. La chica todavía estaba un poco pálida, seguramente por el susto.   
—Estoy bien, en serio. Es mi primer paciente con un ataque del TN y me sorprendió —reconoció mirando al suelo y uniéndose a la fila de médicos que acababan de terminar su turno y esperaban pacientemente al transportador subterráneo para volver a la seguridad de la Franja. Los que vieron a Anton le dirigieron saludos y gestos, y él se hizo a un lado para permitir que otros se unieran a la cola. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron intrigados—. Oh, ¿no va a la Franja?  
Anton suspiró imperceptiblemente, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba la señorita Oyster muriéndose de curiosidad al respecto.  
—No, empiezo un turno en la casa de salud de Suburbia dentro de una hora —explicó, como si ella no lo supiera, casi en voz baja. Algunos de los médicos presentes habían solicitado acompañarle en un par de ocasiones en lo que a Anton le parecía un afán de hacer turismo y ganar puntos ante compañeros y jefes más que de trabajar en un auténtico hospital, si es que a la casa de salud podía llamársele así. De cualquier modo Iris Hawkins conocía de sobra la opinión de su jefe de médicos al respecto y denegaba toda solicitud con un encogimiento de hombros y una explicación convincente. Posiblemente Oyster estaba considerando preguntarle a Anton directamente.  
—¿Incluso en día de marcado? Debe ser... —Pero Anton nunca se enteró de qué debía ser porque entonces el transporte llegó y la fila empezó a moverse a través de las barreras metálicas hacialos Testers que comprobaron que todo el mundo tuviera sangre de doctor de la Franja en las venas, y aprovechó el primer hueco en la fila para meter las manos en los bolsillos y seguir a los recién nombrados aspirantes a inmigrantes por las grandes puertas metálicas, al enorme recibidor por el que todo el mundo entraba y salía del edificio de los Números.   
La actividad era elevada, como cada día de numeración. Quienes habían pasado ya el examen entraban en los vestuarios con sus batas de hospital, mientras que los que aún estaban esperando pululaban sin rumbo, haciendo tiempo hasta que les tocara el turno para ser desvestidos, interrogados, pinchados y mangoneados por los funcionarios. Anton creía sinceramente que, dado que había que tener unos sorteos, se había llegado a un buen sistema de numeración y control, pero el edificio de los Números seguía dándole la impresión de un matadero, con reses en fila esperando a ser llevadas tras puertas blancas. A medida que se acercaba a las puertas se deshizo de la bata blanca, doblándola mientras caminaba, y el guardia del mostrador de la entrada le tendió su bolsa y un juego de abrigo y protecciones para el exterior. Aún no había terminado de enrollarse la bufanda al cuello cuando salió al sol radiante del erial que era el mundo más allá de la Franja, convertido en un suburbano más de los que abandonaban el edificio para volver a la ciudad con sus números a esperar al siguiente sorteo. Nadie podía reconocerle sin la bata blanca y con la camisa y la corbata cubiertas por las protecciones solares. Por supuesto la gente que acudía a la casa de salud se enteraba de vez en cuando de que el doctor Kavanaugh era en realidad un médico de la Franja, y los que se lo creían mostraban su sorpresa y luego, a veces, trataban de sobornarle como si él tuviera el poder de atravesar el Muro y las leyes que lo sostenían para depositarles al otro lado. A veces resultaba duro, la verdad. Sobre todo cuando pasaba tanto tiempo en Suburbia, tratando simbólicamente a pacientes desahuciados que en Utopia hubieran podido recuperarse en un par de semanas con una simple pastilla. De cualquier modo su turno ese lunes no sería largo. Él trabajaba en la casa de salud voluntariamente; no necesitaba el dinero de Suburbia. El de su sueldo como jefe de médicos de la Franja se iba acumulando en una cuenta de banco en una ciudad utopiana que no visitaba desde que sus padres murieron. Sin embargo, comprendía que los demás médicos y enfermeros no pudieran prestar sus servicios gratis, viviendo en Suburbia. Y el hospital ya tenía que luchar y suplicar suficiente al Muro y a sus escasos patrocinadores como para poder pagar a una plantilla permanente. Había días que simplemente tenían que cerrar. Un par de enfermeras se quedaban a cuidar de los pacientes pero no había médicos ni operaciones, ni consultas ni urgencias. En realidad los estudiantes de Medicina de la Escuela de Oficios Suburbana estudiaban y luchaban durante años para entrar en la plantilla de la única clínica privada de los alrededores, y si no lo conseguían solían buscar otra profesión. Anton le había hablado al director de la costumbre utopiana de obligar a los estudiantes a trabajar en hospitales durante sus estudios, y el director del hospital había hablado con el de la Escuela, y el Consejo de Suburbia había atajado la idea tan pronto como empezó a tomar forma con la excusa de que aquello distraería a los futuros médicos de sus estudios. Anton todavía se sentía indignado cuando pensaba en ello. Aquella era la egoista y estúpida forma de actuar del Consejo de Suburbia, que seguía una filosofía de patio de recreo cuyo lema podía ser “Si no es para mí no es para nadie”. Por suerte algunos estudiantes de Medicina todavía escogían el curso por ganas de ejercerla. Algunos acudían a la casa de salud en su segundo año, cuando ya sabían distinguir una apendicitis de un ataque de intoxicación por nemoxicilina, ofreciéndose a aprender lo que hiciera falta y trabajar por nada en lo que querían hacer el resto de su vida.  
La mayoría del tiempo Anton sospechaba que los otros médicos de la Franja se ofrecían a acompañarle a Suburbia única y exclusivamente porque ya sabían que no había aceptado llevar a nadie con él en los últimos diecisiete años.  
Suspiró largamente. No eran malos chavales, desde luego. Unos cuantos eran médicos excelentes, mucho mejores de lo que él había sido a su edad, y con toda seguridad desempeñarían un papel fantástico y disfrutarían con ello, con su profesión, tanto en los edificios blancos de UC como en los barracones disfrazados de plástico y cristal que era la casa de salud suburbana. Pero Anton, aunque siempre afable, consideraba la casa de salud en el sector siete de Suburbia algo tan suyo que se hubiera sentido celoso de tener que compartirlo, de dejar de ser el único habitante de la Franja que pasaba allí casi tanto tiempo como dentro del Muro.  
           Recorrió de memoria el laberinto de calles poco planificadas que llevaba al hospital. Plazas, bloques irregulares en forma de trapecios, una cuesta que no llevaba a ninguna parte o un hueco vacío en el que no cabía ninguna casa, y los espejos en todas las fachadas llevando el sol a cada rincón, aunque allí nada era blanco y luminoso, sólo había polvo y una luz amarilla que se te metía en los ojos.  
           El edificio del hospital estaba en medio de uno de los solares que el crecimiento de Suburbia había rodeado de edificios altos, y estaba compuesto de cuatro naves colocadas casi al azar, como si tres de ellas formasen el patio entre ellas de pura casualidad, con la cuarta separada igual que un niño castigado. Alguien con ínfulas de arquitecto había cerrado la U con un muro y una puerta, y alguna cabeza pensante cubrió luego el patio con plástico azul para permitir pasar la luz y dejar fuera los rayos UVA, y  así crear un acuario sin agua donde todo era azul y brillante, como Catherine en esos momentos.  
           Después de tanto tiempo Anton había dejado de preguntarse por qué clase de presentimiento o ultrasonido siempre se encontraba localizando a Catherine en cualquier habitación, aún sin saber de antemano que ella estaba allí. Tal vez era la bata enorme de las enfermeras, con sus bolsillos mágicos, y el susurro distintivo de las zapatillas sobre el cemento. Pero Catherine no estaba andando en ese momento, así que no habían sido las zapatillas, ni tampoco llevaba puesta su bata azul celeste porque obviamente disfrutaba de su descanso para comer, sentada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas tapiadas del ala Este. Anton cambió su trayectoria, y lo que sí se preguntó fue por qué, a sus cincuenta y dos años, el corazón seguía bailándole como el de un colegial el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones cada vez que tenía delante a Catherine Buraglia, en esos segundos previos a saludarla al comienzo de un turno. Cuando ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de que se acercaba, y seguía leyendo una de las publicaciones del hospital mientras mordisqueaba una zanahoria pardusca. Al llegar a su altura, y como ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún de que tenía compañía, no pudo evitar rozarle el pelo con un dedo, haciendo el gesto de apartarlos a un lado pero sin llegar a terminarlo.  
           Catherine alzó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente al reconocerle, marcando arrugas que no se molestaba en ocultar en las comisuras de los labios y los ojos.   
           —Buenas tardes, doctor Kavanaugh —saludó haciendo sitio en el alfeizar.  
           —Buenas tardes, enfermera Buraglia —fue la respuesta de Anton, que ocupó el asiento después de librarse de las protecciones, el abrigo y la bufanda —. ¿Empieza el turno o lo acaba?  
           —Ni una cosa ni la otra. Intermedio. ¿Quiere una zanahoria? —Anton negó con la cabeza cuando Catherine le ofreció la bolsa que descansaba junto a sus zuecos—. ¿Cómo fue el marcado hoy?  
           —Oh, estupendo. Todos mis pacientes consiguieron números. —Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una mirada de soslayo al antebrazo de la enfermera. Su jersey de lana gris estaba remangado casi hasta el codo, pero el número resaltaba bajo la luz azulada con apenas un destello del color rojo que hubiera cubierto la tinta de ser iluminada con una de sus linternas especiales.  
           Catherine asintió complacida, royendo su zanahoria.  
           —Eso es bueno. Debe de ser terrible viajar tantos kilómetros y descubrir que no se puede participar. Ayer por la noche entró otro intoxicado por tinta. Un conejillo de Indias suponemos.  
           —¿Ixocilina?  
           —No, ahora están usando un compuesto nuevo, asdasol. El resplandor bajo la luz negra es rojizo pero se descompone en apenas días y... bueno, el chico no pasó de la camilla de reconocimiento. La reacción es muy rápida. —Mientras hablaba la mirada de Catherine se desplazó a su propio número, siguiéndolo con un dedo largo y delgado de uñas cortas—. La Escuela de químicos sigue intentándolo en horario extraescolar supongo.  
           —Quizá va siendo hora de hacer otra ronda de charlas —sugirió Anton mirándose las manos. Las frotó preocupado por la ligera rigidez que iba notando cuando tenía que salir de la atmósfera protegida de los edificios de la Franja, un anuncio de los achaques que vendrían en apenas unos años. Pensó también en todos aquellos chicos suburbanos a los que sus amigos dejaban en la puerta del hospital a toda prisa después de que el enésimo intento de falsificar la fórmula de la tinta que usaban en el Muro saliera mal.   
           —Quizá, se lo comentaré al director. La verdad es que últimamente hay muchísimos más. Me pregunto cómo quieren pasar la prueba del ADN. No es suficiente con tener un número ganador.  
           —Van poco a poco. Primero el número y luego pensarán en las pruebas sanguíneas... ¿se encuentra bien, Catherine?  
           Los enormes ojos castaños de la enfermera se habían quedado fijos en un punto más allá de las baldosas del patio, oscuros y tristes, y Anton se permitió el lujo de colocar su mano áspera sobre la suya, blanca y suave. Y fría. Casi tuvo miedo de volver a moverla, por si su palma reseca dejaba un rastro de piel levantada en el dorso de la de ella.  
           Catherine tomó aire y se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió, volviéndose hacia él.  
           —Sí, sólo un poco fatigada. No se preocupe doctor, no voy a escaparme del turno. —Giró la mano y acercó la otra, dándole unas palmaditas antes de retirar ambas y posarlas sobre el regazo de su falda. Los rizos que le enmarcaban la cara, espesos y brillantes, se deslizaron por su espalda hasta casi la cintura cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al tejado semitransparente—. Supongo que deberíamos entrar de nuevo. Los de mantenimiento dicen que las planchas están comenzando a debilitarse y el índice de rayos ha aumentado en este patio. ¿Me acompaña?  
           Anton se levantó y extendió la mano izquierda, cediéndola el paso. Aún así no pudo evitar una ligera sensación de malestar mientras Catherine le precedía dentro del edificio mal conservado, como si un millar o un millón de despedidas previas no hubieran logrado acostumbrarle al hecho de ver cómo se alejaba. Incluso si era sólo por un instante antes de que él la alcanzara.  
            
  
  
  
  



	5. 5 de Noviembre: Siete botellas a medias

  
**5 de Noviembre: Siete botellas a medias.**  
 _—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?_  
 _—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo?_  
 _—¡No podemos dejarla triste para siempre!_  
 _—No sé con quién has salido los últimos años, pero cuando le van las cosas bien tampoco es el alma de la fiesta precisamente._  
 _—Te lo estás tomando a broma._  
 _—Jamás de los jamases. El asunto me quita el sueño._  
 _—Yo creo que lo que necesita es un novio._  
 _—Oh, vamos, seguramente no quiere volver a ver a un tío en su vida._  
 _—Pues si te piensas que se va a pasar a la otra acera lo llevas claro._  
 _—Gracias a dios, lo último que necesitamos en este no-pais es otra lesbiana psicótica._  
  
Aquella noche en “El loco” sonaba música pre-guerras, como siempre, y brillaban fotografías pre-guerras enmarcadas en recuadros que imitaban madera, llenos de polvo que no era de imitación. Nadie se preocupaba demasiado por la limpieza de los carteles de cine plastificados, las fotos de ciudades sumergidas o destruidas y los recuerdos de una vida que nadie había conocido. Sólo los dueños del local sabían si el detalle del polvo y los cuadros torcidos era un toque deliberado o falta de tiempo e interés. Podía parecer que en realidad sólo era un almacén distribuido al estilo de los bares de aquellas ciudades tal y como se habían conservado en películas y fotografías, con su desorden y la falta de practicidad incluidas, con su zona de billar y la de mesas y una barra larga protegiendo la pared cubierta de botellas llenas de líquidos de colores apagados y los vasos relucientes. El contraste entre la penumbra desordenada, con su música de más de cuatrocientos años, y los vasos siempre brillantes y esterilizados, llamaba la atención a los que entraban allí por primera vez. Jen, Sylwia y Klio prácticamente se habían criado bajo aquellas mesas de billar, así que casi todo dentro del bar había dejado de sorprenderlas.   
           Roberto les dirigía miradas de vez en cuando desde detrás de la barra, como un profesor de preescolar que estuviera cuidando de que nadie se partiera la cabeza con un columpio durante el recreo. Repartía su atención entre ellas, la media docena escasa de clientes a esas horas y los vasos que iba limpiando metódicamente. Normalmente ese era el trabajo de Daniel, que sentía la misma satisfacción cuando salían las manchas pegajosas del cristal que otros al acertar con un dardo en el centro de la diana. A Roberto en cambio empezaban a dolerle las manos y de vez en cuando tenía que cambiar el sentido y la mano que sostenía el paño. Culpa de los vasos y de los movimientos repetitivos, se decía a si mismo cada vez que los dedos se le agarrotaban. Y del frío porque el radiador integral bajo el panel de la pared funcionaba cuando quería. El vaso que tenía entre manos empezó a emitir aquel sonido chirriante al frotarlo con el trapo esterilizador que indicaba que por fin estaba limpio, así que cogió el siguiente del balde y silbó al ritmo de la música, a mayor volumen del habitual, mientras se desplazaba al otro lado de la barra. Inspeccionó el armario de cristal plástico reforzado donde guardaban la colección de discos compactos anteriores a la Guerra. Tendrían un valor incalculable si alguien en Suburbia hubiera estado interesado en la historia más allá de las últimas leyes de Inmigración, y se mantuvo a prudente distancia como si sólo el hecho de estar limpiando vasos pudiera trasladar la suciedad a los discos. Tuvo que entornar los ojos para distinguir las delgadas letras en los lomos de plástico aunque no tenía intención de cambiar la música de momento. Le gustaba aquella especie de country por lo adecuado que resultaba en Suburbia, que parecía un decorado preparado para Sergio Leone cuando se levantaba el aire y la tierra.  
           Roberto siempre había querido ser uno de esos vaqueros, incluso de los que iban en naves espaciales; no le importaba mientras pudiera llevar un abrigo largo, revólveres en cinturones de cuero auténtico y caminar por una calle desierta al ritmo de Johnny Cash, al encuentro de su destino o alguna de aquellas expresiones hechas de imágenes que habían creado los directores, antes de que la Guerra convirtiese la industria del cine en una sucesión de comedias descerebradas para adolescentes.   
           —Si es que la música ya no es lo que era —suspiró Sylwia dramáticamente, aupándose sobre la barra hasta la cintura y fingiendo que se desmayaba sobre ella. Roberto la golpeó sin fuerza con el trapo de limpiar los vasos y ella continuó hablando con la nariz pegada al plástico imitación de madera—. Ni el sexo ni el cine ni las drogas ni las muertes. Todo era más bonito antes de que todo fuera fe-e-e-o.  
           —¿Qué pasa con vosotras últimamente? —preguntó—. He oido que Brae salió a gatas de aquí el otro día. Las chicas no deberíais hacer esas cosas o un día os despertaréis metidas en un lío.  
           —Pues no sé, _Hetfield_. —Sylwia recalcó el apellido adrede, por la costumbre de Roberto de no llamarlas nunca por sus nombres de pila. Había posado los labios en la barra accidentalmente y escupió un par de veces sobre un pañuelo de papel—. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que nos despertemos preñadas y tengamos que dejar de venir aquí a beber estate tranquilo. Por muchas y variadas razones eso no va a pasar.  
           —Bueno, tampoco quiero ser quien lo compruebe —respondió Roberto sin dejarse intimidar. Últimamente las chicas aquellas estaban excediéndose, sobre todo Brae—. Hoy no se va a repetir, ve diciéndoselo a tu amiga. En cuanto empiece a tener dificultades para pronunciar la palabra “extraordinario” lo único que se le servirá en este bar será tonicafé.  
           —Vamos, la mitad de tu clientela no podría decir eso ni sobria. —Con el comienzo de un paso de baile y un par de palmadas en la barra dio el tema por zanjado y recorrió la vitrina de las bebidas con la mirada, pensativa—. A mi ponme...   
           —Un colavodka —concluyó Roberto con la experiencia que le habían dado las noches detrás de la barra. Agarró la botella casi sin mirar y llenó un vaso largo hasta que las burbujas amenazaron con derramarse—. Sólo os digo que tengáis cuidado. Si no es por vosotras, al menos por esos números que lleváis en los brazos. La cirrosis es una de las enfermedades excluyentes en el examen médico del otro lado de la Franja.  
           —Nunca estuviste en la Franja, cielo. —Roberto no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.  
           —Porque reclamé mi derecho a disfrutar de la cirrosis si se daba el caso. Tres cobres y medio, por ser tú.  
           —¡Esa copa no vale más de dos!  
           —Ya te lo he dicho, por ser tú. Así podrás seguir diciendo que no tienes dinero para comprarte la ropa completa —se rió Roberto señalando el jersey que no la cubría el estómago. Sylwia se lo palmoteó pero luego buscó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros para dejar cinco monedas.  
           —Ponme “Hurt” y para “Ring on Fire” estaré lejos de aquí gritando cosas _extraordinarias_ —susurró. La chica a la que señaló con el pulgar no podía verle los dedos a Sylwia desde su lugar en la zona de mesas—. Y un nombre, si eres tan amable.  
           A Roberto le bastó alargar el cuello y un rápido proceso de eliminación para localizar a una chica morena que no solía pasarse mucho por allí, por lo que se podía explicar que Sylwia, a la que muchas veces confundían con alguna especie de relaciones públicas de El Loco, no supiera su nombre.  
           —Creo que se llama Mira, pero no te lo podría asegurar. ¿Vas a dejar a tus amigas solas? —En la mesa de la esquina que solían ocupar las tres, Jen y Klio hablaban con las cabezas bajas, Jen como siempre de rodillas en el banco, acompañando su conversación de pequeños saltos. Sylwia les dirigió una mirada de soslayo y se rascó el estómago, subiéndose el jersey, volviendo a centrarse en Mira.  
           —A ellas las veo todos los días y esta noche voy a triunfar —afirmó golpeando la barra con los nudillos antes de abandonarla vaso en mano. Era lo que tenían los particulistas, que decían esa clase de cosas sin fanfarronadas o tono esperanzado. Hacían que todo pareciera un hecho consumado incluso antes de que lo fuera.  
           —Al menos déjale una nota en la almohada mañana —dijo Roberto, aunque no lo bastante alto para que Sylwia le escuchase.  
           Desde la mesa de siempre, Klio desconectó unos segundos de la historia de Jen sobre algún bar nuevo que tenían que visitar aquel fin de semana si conseguía la noche libre y observó a Sylwia alejándose de la barra. Le llevó cuestión de segundos adivinar quién de entre el grupo de chicas recién llegado había llamado la atención de su amiga y supo que la pobre no tenía ninguna posibilidad de resistirse. Lo que tenía Sylwia, y Klio lo había presenciado más o menos de cerca unas cuantas veces, es que se limitaba a plantarse en medio del grupo o del campo visual de la chica que le gustase y decir algo como “Hola, me llamo Sylwia, ¿sabes que te pareces un montón a...?” y ahí insertaba el nombre de alguna actriz pre-guerras. Una de dos: o la chica demostraba ser un tremendo acierto y sabía de quién estaba hablando, poniéndoselo un poco más difícil y a la vez conectando por un dato poco conocido, o, lo que sucedía normalmente, ponía cara de intriga y preguntaba quién era. Y entonces Sylwia la cogía del brazo como si fueran amigas desde la guardería y la llevaba al retrato de aquella actriz en cuestión sobre las paredes del bar, que casualmente solía estar en la zona menos concurrida del bar.  
           —Yo digo que hoy toca Lauren Bacall —sugirió Jen.  
           —No, es Piper Perabo, fíjate qué mandíbula. Además hay una pareja dándose el lote en la esquina de la Bacall —explicó Klio aburrida. Observó a Jen de reojo—. ¿Has quedado con Brian?  
           —Sí, dentro de un rato. —“Por supuesto”, pensó Klio con cierta amargura, volviendo a centrarse en Sylwia, que ya se había colocado frente al retrato escogido. La canción que estaba sonando se terminó, pero la que tomó el relevo no era la siguiente en el disco. Roberto nunca cortaba canciones. Decía que era algo tan horrible como pegar a un padre.  
           —Te dije que era Piper Perabo. Y ya tiene su música. Ya la hemos perdido.  
           A Sylwia todo le parecia asquerosamente fácil. Sólo tenía que acercarse y hablar y sonreir, y la chica morena ya estaba dejando que la cogiera del brazo mientras Sylwia decía algo en su oido, después de señalar los altavoces con la barbilla. Al segundo siguiente estaban bailando, las manos de Sylwia en la cintura de la desconocida, y los dedos de ésta a punto de tocar la nuca descubierta de Sylwia, y Klio se sintió desagradablemente hipnotizada. Esperaba sinceramente que Sylwia no decidiera invitar a su ligue a unirse a ellas. Esperaba que se perdieran por ahí y que Jen se fuera con su queridísimo Brian y que ella pudiera ir a la barra y pedirle a Roberto unas cuantas copas más, aunque la mirada del barman había estado volviendo a ellas durante toda la noche y no parecía muy contento.  
           —Ese chico te está mirando. —Jen le pinchó el costado con un dedo por debajo de la mesa, sin ningún disimulo.  
           Klio ni siquiera se volvió.  
           —Que mire lo que le dé la gana.  
           —Klio...  
           —¿Qué?  
           —Que es bastante guapo, anda. Seguro que, si no vas tú, viene él.  
           Pero en lugar de mirar al chico Klio se volvió a Jen incrédula.  
           —¿Te has perdido mi vida en los últimos cuatro días? —susurró entre dientes—. Además, tú siempre eres la que dice que no deberíamos ligar con desconocidos en un bar.  
           Jen no se amilanó lo más mínimo.  
           —Bueno, pues hoy creo que te vendría bien divertirte un poco. Para olvidarte de Bastian.  
           Eso sí que había sido demasiado. Las manos se le crisparon y no pudo evitar alzar el tono de voz, un graznido chillón e indignado.  
           —¡JEN! ¿Qué demonios...? —No tuvo que mirar para saber que ahora no sólo la estaba mirando el chico del que hablaba Jen. Bajó la voz, más por no estropearle el ligue a Sylwia, que se ponía insoportable cuando algo así sucedía, que por discreción—. Eso no... ¡no pienso echar un polvo con un tío sólo para olvidarme de otro!  
           —Pues con una tía.  
           Era increíble. Todo. El hecho de que Jen, con su carita de niña pequeña, que muchos días se ponía coletas y horquillas de purpurina en el pelo y trataba a todo el mundo como si fueran algo delicado y precioso, hubiera sugerido eso, y que Klio todavía estuviera escuchándola.  
           —No voy a hacerlo. Hoy no.  
           “Y puede que nunca”, canturreó una vocecilla insidiosa en su cabeza. Los últimos días le habían quitado las ganas de cualquier cosa que no fuera beber hasta quedarse inconsciente, más por la parte de quedarse inconsciente que por el alcohol en sí.   
           Y además todavía esperaba un cambio. No podía reconocérselo a Jen, pero...  
           —No va a cambiar de opinión, Klio. —Y después de leerle la mente Jen no la miró, pero la cogió de la mano mientras le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar—. Sé que es lo que esperas y te juro que me encantaría decirte que sí, que seguro que es sólo un error por la emoción del sorteo. Pero conozco a Bastian mucho menos que tú y aun así sé que no va a hacerlo. Tú tienes que... no sé, dedicarte a otra cosa. A otras personas. De todos modos se va esta semana y no es probable que vuelvas a verle en la vida. Ni siquiera si ganas otro sorteo —añadió al final, como si con eso pudiera arreglar todo lo que acababa de decir.  
           Klio necesitó unos minutos para digerir las palabras, aunque eso no significase asumirlas. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo tomárselo.  
           —No voy a “dedicarme” a otras personas —escupió. Jen se encogió de hombros y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Klio en una caricia imperceptible y fugaz, antes de echarle el pelo hacia atrás. Las puntas le rozaron el hombro que la camiseta de tirantes dejaba al desnudo y Klio contuvo la respiración. Se permitió inclinar la cabeza un segundo para que la mano pequeña y suave de Jen rozara también su mandíbula, y por suerte Jen supo que era mejor no decir nada más.  
           —Vale, igual es un poco pronto todavía —concedió, volviendo a su vaso de concentrado chocolateado y sorbiendo por la pajita transparente mientras, obviamente, seguía pensando en el tema—. ¿Y montar un taller de arte dramático en el orfanato o algo así? ¿Tú no querías ser actriz? Distráete un poco. Busca algo que hacer.  
           — _Tengo_ algo que hacer, por si no lo recuerdas. En una casa muy grande llena de críos psicópatas que sólo están esperando a cumplir los diecisiete para salir disparados de allí.  
           —Eso es donde vives. No te concentras en absoluto en ello. —Jen se encogió de hombros—. Tú también podías haberte ido a los diecisiete y preferiste pedirle a tu jefa que te dejase quedarte como cuidadora. —De repente, Jen dejó la pajita y posó ambas manos en la mesa, poniéndose seria—. Por favor, Klio, dime que no te quedaste por Bastian.  
           Se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué no había dejado el orfanato a la edad habitual. No sabía si había sido por él o porque no quería buscar un trabajo y aferrarse a lo conocido era la mejor manera de seguir viviendo en Suburbia con los ojos cerrados, convencida de que el día que se fuera de allí sería al otro lado del Muro.  
           —...puede —murmuró al final. Jen la observó en silencio y suspiró.  
           —Pues vas a tener que buscarte otra excusa para quedarte allí ahora que se va. Y sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, “A ver si deja de repetírmelo de una puta vez, que ya sé que se va” —añadió velozmente, levantando las manos como si Klio fuera a emprenderla a golpes contra ella—. Pero es que es verdad, y aunque deje de decírtelo no va a dejar de ser verdad y no soportamos verte así. Sylwia y yo. Aunque ahora mismo parezca haberse resignado con la lengua dentro de la boca de esa chica a la que no conocemos. Pero te aseguro que está preocupada. Enferma de preocupación.  
           Jen y Klio observaron a la pareja en silencio durante tres segundos y medio exactos y entonces se echaron a reir a la vez, flojo, Jen sin preocupaciones y Klio sintiendo que acababa de enfrentarse a una decisión, la de reírse o echarse a llorar sobre la mesa.  
           —Así que no me quiere —dijo con tono casual, mordisqueándose la piel seca junto a la uña del pulgar. Jen sacudió la cabeza.  
           —No te quiere —repitió claramente—. Y tampoco es que se vaya a volver a congelar Atlanta por eso, ¿eh? Lo del despacho fue una casualidad horrible y todo eso pero ya está. Haz otra cosa. Seguro que tienes un montón de cosas pendientes que no incluyen lloriquear con una botella en la mano. Haz una lista. Y no incluyas “lloriquear con una botella en la mano” ni demás variantes. A ver, ¿qué tienes que hacer antes de que termine la semana? Estamos a martes así que puedes hacer como si fuera lunes porque casi no cuenta.  
           —Tengo que pedirle perdón.  
           —¿A quién?  
           —A Bastian.  
           Los enfados de Jen eran escasos y breves, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando sucedieran y que a Klio siempre la cogieran por sorpresa.  
           —¡Deja de pensar en él! —Cuando se enfadaba, la voz que de normal se mantenía suave y aniñada se volvía un rugido de alta frecuencia. Klio estaba secretamente convencida de que cuando Jen chillaba, en algún lugar de las Nethers los perros salvajes se echaban a llorar.  
Y, contrariamente a su costumbre, Klio la hizo caso. Se encontró asintiendo azorada y buscó otra respuesta. Una alternativa, la primera que se le ocurriese.  
           —Pedirle perdón al chico del Muro. Eso dijo Tru.  
           Jen asintió, todavía seria pero más satisfecha.  
           —Ése al que le diste un susto de muerte antes de escupirle.  
           —Ése mismo.  
           —Vale. Ve. Venga.  
           —¿Qué?  
           —Que vayas. Te acompaño hasta las afueras, yo me voy a ver a mi novio músico lleno de talento y tú te vas a ver al soldado que podría haberte matado sin complicaciones después de que te volvieras loca —explicó Jen mientras cogía su abrigo y las protecciones térmicas. Klio se echó atrás en el asiento hasta que su espalda se golpeó con la pared..  
           —¿Al Muro? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás loca?  
           Jen alzó una ceja.  
           —¿Cuántas veces fuiste a hablar con Suri siendo de día?  
           Klio no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla malhumorada, aceptando que tenía razón. Que había elegido una mala excusa. Jen comenzó a ponerse sus prendas de abrigo y luego se inclinó para alcanzar las de Klio y tendérselas tranquilamente.   
           —Venga, no es tan terrible. Seguro que se te pasa la depresión en cuanto empieces a enfadarte.  
           Caminaron hacia la puerta lentamente, Jen despidiéndose con la mano de Roberto, que seguía limpiando vasos, y Klio buscando a Sylwia. El bar era grande pero hubiera sido difícil que en el camino desde las mesas hasta la puerta se les escapase de la vista algún rincón; Sylwia se había marchado con su nuevo ligue, así por las buenas y sin avisar. No era la primera vez, pero Klio había mantenido la esperanza de que propusiese un cambio de planes, aunque fuera con la desconocida a cuestas.   
           —Sabes que en condiciones normales te mandaría a la mierda y me quedaría aquí aunque fuera sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó débilmente junto a la puerta interior. Jen asintió, concentrada en la decena de correas de su grueso abrigo.  
           —Sí, estoy aprovechándome de tu falta de sueño. Sylwia me dijo que ella no quería ocuparse de este asunto o te pegaría de bofetadas... ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? ¿Asusto?  
           Los brazos de Klio se detuvieron a mitad de camino de colocarse la bufanda. Jen, convertida en una bola de tejido sintético y prendas térmicas, se adelantó anadeando para enrollársela alrededor del cuello. Sacudió la cabeza todavía con la boca abierta, y agitó los brazos, momento que Jen aprovechó para enrollarle desde el pecho a las caderas otra bufanda mucho más ancha de tejido aislante, reciclada en una especie de faja.  
           —¡Deja de vestirme! —acertó a graznar por fin, en el momento que Jen le calaba el gorro hasta las cejas.  
           —En el Muro hace muchísimo más frío que dentro de la ciudad y no quiero que se te congelen las orejas... espera. —Y sin más se quitó sus orejeras de peluche rosa, encasquetándoselas a Klio y después dio otro par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, apreciando su obra—. Ya puedes salir.  
           Y sin más la empujó al otro lado de la puerta interior, donde el frío gélido que las esperaba al atravesar la exterior ya empezaba a hacerse notar.  
           Fiel a su advertencia, Jen la abandonó en las afueras para irse a algún garaje con los amigos músicos de su novio músico, repitiendo una y otra vez contra las súplicas de Klio que el Muro le daba miedo, y que sólo iba a los sorteos porque era por la mañana y además una tradición, y las tradiciones se tenían que conservar. Cada vez que decía cosas así, Klio tenía ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. A veces parecía que Jen no estaba ni remotamente interesada en entrar en Utopia, que sólo se había registrado en el sorteo porque en Suburbia era lo más parecido a una transición oficial a la edad adulta. Como si le gustara vivir en Suburbia, en las Nethers. El pedazo de mundo que sólo parecía un sitio habitable visto de noche y de lejos, con la oscuridad profunda del desierto que se prolongaba hasta conseguir estrellas y las luces blancas de la ciudad apuntando al suelo. En plena tierra de nadie, Klio se giró para caminar de espaldas, tropezando de vez en cuando con piedras o baches, sin separar la vista de la silueta difuminada de los edificios. Conocía el camino de memoria y podría haberlo recorrido de espaldas hasta la propia Puerta de haberlo querido, pero mirar a Suburbia podía ponerle de mal humor a gran velocidad y no necesitaba eso en aquel momento. Tomó aire y giró, encarando la oscuridad y el resplandor lejano. No podía enfadarse con Suburbia ni con su mala suerte si tenía que pedir perdón al chico aquel, porque entonces no le pediría perdón y la hermana Gertrude volvería a preguntarle si se había disculpado, otra vez, cada día un poco más impaciente, y Klio no podía mentirle. Tru veía a través de ella como si fuera un pedazo de vidrio. Así que tendría que pedirle perdón al soldado y volver a cerciorarse de que Suri ya no estaba allí y...  
           A pesar de que sabía que detenerse de noche en medio del desierto era una invitación abierta a la congelación por mucha ropa que llevase encima, no pudo evitarlo. Necesitó unos cuantos segundos para librarse del gruñido de rabia y frustración que le había parado los pies.  
           Y es que Suri se había ido sin despedirse. Era su única amiga al otro lado del Muro, la única con la que podía hablar sin la sombra de Suburbia, su acento, sus ideas adueñándose de cada frase. Con Suri hablaba como si ambas estuvieran dentro, no separadas por una frontera de alambre.  
           Aún así, no le había dicho nada. La había abandonado sin avisar, a traición.  
           Tuvo que obligarse a caminar, y cuando el ritmo no fue suficiente, a correr. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, con el aire helado entrándole a oleadas en la garganta y dejando un rastro casi congelado en su camino a los pulmones, para olvidarse de todas las traiciones de los últimos días y de cómo el destino parecía empeñado en seguir riéndose de ella incluso quince años después del golpe maestro que la había condenado a aquella vida de mierda. Corrió por encima de las piedras, sin tropezar, y las luces que había creído un espejismo se volvieron reales, y no necesitó aminorar el paso lo más mínimo para dirigirse un poco más al este, esquivando las zonas de los soldados desconocidos y sobre todo la de Caussade, que había querido pegarle un tiro desde la primera vez que la vio acuclillada junto a la alambrada, susurrándole secretos a su amiga huida. En los últimos metros tuvo la sensación vigorizante, eufórica, de que con sólo aumentar un poco más la velocidad con la que se movían sus piernas hubiera podido elevarse, corriendo sobre los muros y usando los brazos a modo de timón, cruzando la frontera sin necesidad de loterías de ninguna clase.  
           La alambrada detuvo la carrera, aterradoramente sólida y pegada al suelo. A pesar de la fuerza con que la golpeó, los reflejos de Klio actuaron mejor que en los últimos días, a pesar del cansancio, y se encontró aferrada a la reja con las manos en lugar de rebotada y caída en el suelo.  
           Cerró los ojos y recuperó la respiración con dificultad, recolocándose la bufanda con una mano, aspirando el aire filtrado y caldeado por la defensa térmica del tejido. Casi había olvidado por qué estaba allí, y cuando escuchó la voz de Aedan casi volvió a dejarse llevar por el enfado contra aquel sustituto no deseado.  
           —¿...Hola? —Sonaba elevado, sobre su cabeza, en la zona a la que Suri siempre se refería como el gallinero. Klio abrió los ojos a medias, pero las escasas luces la cegaron. Lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra.  
           —Hola —respondió apoyando la frente en el alambre. Escuchó pasos indecisos, aunque no el sonido de un arma apuntándola, que era lo que estaba esperando. Llevaba esperándolo días, a decir verdad.  
           Más pasos. La luz debía mostrar sólo un montón de ropa desde una perspectiva complicada, así que el chico debía de estar preguntándose qué hacía alguien de Suburbia allí y si se había olvidado de ella no tenía por qué pedir perdón.  
           —Eres la chica del otro día, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, bueno. No es que vengan muchas más. Pero eres la que buscaba al cabo Daswani, ¿no?  
           —Un irlandés con buena memoria. —Klio medio sonrió, aunque no se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto. Se balanceó cogida de la verja, mirando al suelo—. Baja, no te voy a escupir. A menos que te lo merezcas.  
           —No soy irlandés. Soy utopiano. —Era la primera frase que el chico pronunciaba sin aquel temblor en la voz que no era obvio pero estaba siempre latente. Luego oyó el crujir familiar de la escalera mientras bajaba a su nivel —. ¿Qué quieres? El otro día... bueno, no sé si me oirías. Pero Daswani no está. La trasladaron. Yo no llegué a conocerla. La sustituí pero no la conocí. Lo siento.  
           Klio esperó a que descendiera dentro de la luz para observarle, y preguntarse cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no era Suri la primera noche. La poca piel alrededor de los ojos que dejaba ver el casco y la malla y todas aquellas protecciones militares era blanca en vez de tostada, y los propios ojos más pequeños, más juntos y redondos, de algún color claro. Y, además, Suri era bajita y menuda, y este chico era más alto que ambas. Volvió a balancearse, suave, curiosa.  
           —Pues tienes acento irlandés. Y te apellidabas O’Algo, ¿no? —recordó repentinamente. El chico había gritado su nombre completo en una presentación histérica aquella noche. Si Klio no hubiera estado tan enfadada seguramente le habría parecido gracioso.  
           —O’Malley —aceptó casi a regañadientes. Luego, como si recordara sus modales, casi hizo el gesto de tenderle la mano y añadió—: Aedan O’Malley. De Chitek. En Utopia.  
           —Y no eres irlandés —se burló Klio. Después ella también recordó sus modales, o algo similar—. Yo soy Klio Brae.  
           El nombre suburbano le salía ya sin pensar en cada presentación y documento, por pura costumbre, porque nadie habría creído su historia de tener que explicarla y de todas maneras su auténtico apellido no significaría nada en las Nethers. Cuando conoció a Suri esperó de alguna manera que a lo largo de sus conversaciones terminase preguntándole si era verdad, si se llamaba Klio Brae, pero nunca lo hizo. Posiblemente tampoco la creía. Aedan se limitó a asentir.  
           —Encantado de...  
           —Sí, seguro —interrumpió Klio con una carcajada y un golpe a la valla. Recordó que posiblemente Caussade no andaría demasiado lejos y bajó la voz a un volumen apenas superior al de un susurro—. Encantadísimo.  
           Aedan ladeó la cabeza y no necesitó verle la cara para saber que se sentía bastante confuso.  
           —Oh vamos. Te escupí. ¿Se te ha olvidado? Porque entonces igual no debería dicho nada.  
           Cuando él se llevó la mano a la mejilla supo que no la había olvidado.   
           —No. No se me olvidan las cosas.¿Qué quieres?  
           Klio se separó un poco de la verja y le dio la espalda, apoyándola en el metal y dejándose resbalar con un tintineo hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Solía adoptar esa postura con Suri también, cuando la contaba cosas que la entristecían o avergonzaban. Sí que estaba avergonzada por el espectáculo que le había montado al pobre chaval, aunque sólo fuera un poco.      —Que siento lo del otro día —soltó de un tirón. Aquellas cosas había que quitárselas de encima sin rodeos.   
           —Ah. Bueno, yo... —Más pasos, a un lado y a otro, aunque no más cerca—. No sé. Estabas buscando al cabo Daswani. Y obviamente estabas... nerviosa.   
           Klio se echó a reir intentando no levantar la voz otra vez.  
           —La verdad es que si no tuvierais toda esta parafernalia de alto voltaje para mantenernos fuera, te habría sacado los ojos.  
           Silencio, unos segundos.  
           —Ah. Pues gracias.  
           Klio sonrió y giró la cabeza un poco, para mirarle de reojo, aunque sólo hubiera podido verle hasta las rodillas por mucho que hubiese estirado el cuello.  
           —¿Por qué no me disparaste? —preguntó cuando volvió a mirarse los pies. Todo el mundo  se hacía la misma pregunta. Hacía mucho que nadie moría cerca del Muro porque los suburbanos no tenían mucho que hacer por allí y los soldados, la mayoría, se tomaban las cosas con calma. Pero Klio sabía que ella sí que habría disparado.  
           —No... —Aedan dudó un poco—. No sé. Ya parecías tener bastantes problemas. Sin que te disparasen. ¿Qué...?  
           —No tientes a tu suerte, irlandés. —Klio notó cómo su voz se volvía seca y cortante pero no hizo nada por detenerlo—. Te he pedido perdón y no te he escupido pero no eres mi puto psicólogo.  
           —No, no, ¡no! —La sombra de Aedan movió los manos tan rápido que Klio se percató por primera vez de su existencia, ahí, achatada y triplicada por las otras luces—. No quería que me lo contaras. Sólo que eso. Que qué haces aquí. No tenías que volver.  
           —Ah. Eso. Vale. No sé, es de buena educación hacer esas cosas. Y Tru me iba a volver loca si no lo hacía, independientemente de mi buena educación. Además tú no tienes la culpa de que la zorra de mi amiga se haya ido sin avisar.  
           —No se fue. Daswani. La trasladaron. No suelen avisar mucho de esas cosas —explicó Aedan, como si tuviera que defender el honor de Suri o algo parecido—. Casi seguro que se enteró un par de horas antes de que saliera el transporte. No sé... ¿Vienes todas las noches?  
           —Pues claro que no —contestó Klio, ofendida—. No sé qué pensaréis ahí dentro pero no vivo debajo del desierto, ¿sabes? Tenemos una ciudad. Con bares. Y más sitios donde pasar el rato. Además esto es una jodida cámara frigorífica y tu compañero de turno está loco de atar.  
           —Ya lo sé. Lo de que tenéis una ciudad. No quería decir que no tuvieras una vida por ser de Suburbia o algo así...  
           —¡Y no soy de Suburbia! Para tu información, soy utopiana. Más que tú, de hecho —volvió a interrumpir Klio, definitivamente de mal humor.  
           Que el chico se arriesgase a ignorar aquel trozo de información fue toda la prueba que necesitaba Klio para saber que él tampoco la creía.  
           —A lo que me refiero es, —tomó aire a mitad de la frase, como si le costase pronunciar una larga—, a que si no vienes todas las noches tal vez quería decírtelo y no pudo y cuando volviste ya se había ido. Y era época de sorteo. Aquí dentro eso es un caos. En serio. Seguro que quería decírtelo.  
           Tenía su sentido, después de todo. Klio nunca se acercaba al muro los días justo antes y justo después de un sorteo porque los ánimos andaban caldeados y la seguridad se incrementaba. Al menos eso era lo que se notaba de cara al exterior. Aedan podía tener razón. De hecho lo de ir a buscar a Suri sólo dos días después había sido una excepción.  
           —Puede ser —admitió al cabo de un rato. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Aún así le hubiera gustado poder despedirse, pero Aedan no iba a ofrecerse y ella no pensaba pedírselo. Esa norma estaba ya tan arraigada dentro y fuera del Muro que nadie trataba de saltársela, igual que nadie intentaba atravesar el Muro de otra forma que no fuera ganar el sorteo desde antes de que Klio naciera.  
           De repente se dio cuenta que llevaba siglos sin fumar. Con la exactitud que le había dado la práctica, buscó a través de los abrigos, las bufandas y las protecciones hasta dar con el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó la cajetilla y un mechero eléctrico, impaciente. Estaba tan concentrada en la nueva tarea de encender el cigarrillo y aspirar profundamente antes de soltar el humo hacia el cielo que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de Aedan acercándose un poco más. Tampoco se hubiera percatado del chasquido del obturador si un relámpago no hubiera estallado a apenas veinte centímetros de su cara, un relámpago silencioso y artificial.  
           —¡JODER! —exclamó, atragantándose con el humo e impulsándose hacia delante para girarse, de rodillas sobre la tierra—. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!  
           Aedan, en cuclillas, trasteaba desesperado con algo que se movía tan rápido en sus manos que Klio no acertaba a verlo.  
           —Perdona, lo siento, pensé que... —comenzó a disculparse, las palabras saliendo a trompicones—. Creí que estaba desactivado y... Es sólo una foto. Mira. Sólo una foto.  
           Una cámara. Y el relámpago que todavía se repetía en las esquinas de su campo visual había sido el flash. Al menos no se le había caído el cigarrillo. Se lo puso en la boca y gateó hasta la verja otra vez, observándole desconfiado.  
           —¿Una foto? ¿Eres alguna especie de pervertido? Joder, seguro que sí. —Suri siempre llevaba su bolsa llena de novelas pornográficas. Hablando de pervertidos, se dijo Klio, sonriendo para sí misma, por lo de las novelas y por el obvio atolondramiento de Aedan.  
           —¿Qué? No, ¡no! ¡Es sólo una foto! Una fotografía instantánea, mira... —Y acercó la cámara con su fotografía colgando, aún borrosa y blanquecina. Klio tuvo un breve momento de nostalgia; no veía una cámara Polaroid desde las que llenaban las vitrinas de casa de su tía abuela, que coleccionaba aquel tipo de cacharros electrónicos. Pero el soldado no la creería si decía eso.  
           —Como las de los expedientes —murmuró en su lugar.   
           Aedan asintió con vehemencia.  
           —Este es un modelo un poco más antiguo. Pero usan la misma película. Siento haberte asustado. Pensaba que el flash estaba apagado. Lo siento. De verdad.   
           Klio le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, larga y lenta, considerando la cámara y a su dueño, sin saber si enfadarse o pedirle la fotografía.  
           —Mejor lo del flash —concedió, magnánima, incluyendo un gesto de la mano del cigarrillo para indicar que no tenía importancia—. El hacer fotos con el flash desactivado para que la gente no se dé cuenta sí que es de pervertidos. Por si no lo sabías. La próxima vez avisa.  
           —Pró... no, no. Sólo necesito una. Para recordarte. —Y tras decir eso, algo tan raro, pareció que se arrepentía—. Bueno, lo hago con todo el mundo. Un álbum. De recuerdos. ¿Próxima vez?  
           Por un momento Klio le observó desconcertada, sin saber a qué se refería. Le costó otra calada y unos segundos mirándole manipulando la cámara el caer en que, efectivamente, había hablado de una “próxima vez”.  
           —Me habrá traicionado el subconsciente. —Se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse demasiado por si podía volver o no. El chico era raro pero durante aquellos minutos de rareza reconcentrada ella había pensado más bien poco en Bastian, como si simplemente fuera una nube que no se inmiscuía, sólo flotaba alrededor de cada palabra y gesto. Si Jen también resultaba tener razón siempre como Gertrude su vida iba a ser un desastre—. Igual es que voy a volver a escupirte, sólo que aún no lo sé en mi yo externo.  
           A Aedan le costó un par de instantes de confusión el darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Klio hubiera jurado que oía algo que podía ser o una tos o una risa grave y muy breve, y que desde luego no se repitió. Decidió levantarse. Parecía que el chico iba a tener un ataque de algo si seguía metiéndose con él, y además sólo había ido a disculparse. Ahora podía volver al orfanato y preparar la parte difícil, la de Bastian, pero antes igual podía meterse en su habitación a dormir una noche en condiciones, si llegaba antes del toque de queda. La tierra se quedó pegada a los guantes cuando se la sacudió de las rodillas.  
           —Me voy, pero igual vuelvo a por mi foto —amenazó. Tampoco esperó a que él se despidiera, pero sí que le oyó, la voz grave diluyéndose mientras se alejaba.  
           —La... sí, claro. Vuelve. Cuando quieras.


	6. 7 de Noviembre: Dejar de esperar

**5.**  
 **7 de Noviembre: Dejar de esperar.**  
           _—Pero eso no sería justo._  
 _—¿Por qué? Todos los números están en el ordenador._  
 _—No me jodas, no sería justo, en realidad tampoco es justo que toda esa gente entre  mientras yo me quedo aquí._  
 _—Igual has ofendido a algún dios o grupo de partículas con esa boca que tienes y es su manera de castigarte._  
 _—Seguro que sí. Y una zarza me prenderá fuego cuando menos me lo espere o algo así._  
 _—Se nota tu no-educación atea. De todos modos si entrase antes que tú no podrías repetirme eternamente lo injusto que es. Porque ya me habré ido._  
 _—Y una mierda. Yo me iré primero._  
 _—Una pequeña apuesta, ¿de acuerdo? El primero que se vaya tendrá que comprarle al otro un kilo de cigarrillos._  
 _—¡Si tú no fumas!_  
 _—Pero me iré primero, y tú sí._  
 _—Graciosísimo. Que sea chocolate. De todos modos tendré que dejar todo mi dinero suburbano aquí cuando me vaya. Lo donaré al orfanato para que le pongan una placa con mi nombre a alguna mesa del comedor._  
  
           Klio había vivido en esa habitación durante los últimos cinco años, desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y “ascendido”, por así decirlo, de interna a trabajadora del orfanato. Y aún así todavía podía distinguir una infinidad de nuevas formas en el techo irregular con sus marcas de sequedad, nuevas siluetas dibujadas por las sombras dependiendo del momento del día y de si su cabeza estaba un milímetro a la derecha o a la izquierda sobre la almohada. Era casi mediodía y el techo color crema sólo mostraba gente sin cara moviéndose al ritmo de las nubes. Las paredes habían sido de un amarillo brillante cuando heredó la habitación de una cuidadora a la que siempre había odiado y que demostró además tener un gusto horrible. Todavía recordaba el edredón estampado y las docenas de discos que había tirado alegremente por la ventana a la media hora de tomar posesión del cuarto. La muy zorra de Verana no se lo había tomado demasiado bien al volver al día siguiente y encontrarse con el encogimiento de hombros inocente de Klio y con Sylwia, que había pasado dos horas esperando en la puerta de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo sólo para presenciar la escena. Un rapapolvos de Tru y dos semanas después la habitación era azul y completamente suya.  
           Era el único sitio de Suburbia donde se sentía tan segura como se había sentido en su casa de Utopia, e incluso aquello se tambaleaba algunas noches. Desde los seis a los diecisiete años, cuando compartía el dormitorio con otras cinco niñas, sus compañeras detenían las pesadillas con un golpe de almohada y algún “Klio, cállate ya”. Entonces ella despertaba del todo y se fingía enfadada, y posiblemente la noche acababa con un par de golpes y muchos tirones de pelo, cuando en realidad quería agradecerles que la despertasen. En el dormitorio privado, en cambio, había descubierto pronto que la sensación de seguridad no duraba todo el día. Los sueños siempre eran parecidos, siempre la puerta abierta, las sombras entrando. Había descubierto que la sensación de seguridad era ficticia incluso en Utopia, así que mucho más en Suburbia, donde se veía obligada a compartir su casa con hijos de criminales o inmigrantes de todas partes de las Nethers que sólo tenían en mente entrar en Utopia a cualquier precio.  
           Incluso en ese momento se enfadó al pensarlo. Muchos entraban en Utopia y estaban fuera para el siguiente sorteo porque simplemente no podían contenerse y hacían las mismas estupideces en Utopia que en Suburbia, y en Utopia las cámaras de vigilancia trabajaban a todas horas y en todos sitios, y el sistema _funcionaba_. Fuera una pintada en la pared o un atraco a mano armada, no importaba, volvían al exterior para no volver. Pero para entonces ya habían desperdiciado un número en el sorteo que podría haber sido el suyo.  
           La música sonaba a todo volumen desde la consola pasada de moda. Lo de cantar era una costumbre que Tru le había inculcado bien. Un truco para controlar los pensamientos obsesivos, le había explicado cuando era una niña obsesionada con que sus padres volverían a buscarla en cualquier momento. Klio no le creía, pero aún así cantaba porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Las únicas personas del orfanato que parecían entenderla o soportarla eran Sylwia y Bastian. Sylwia tenía tres años más y durante un tiempo aquello fue un obstáculo insalvable. Tres años eran prácticamente la diferencia entre una niña que acababa de quitarse el mordedor y una que empezaba a pintarse para ir a ver una película los martes por la noche. Y Bastian era un cuidador y tenía otras cosas que hacer, por mucho que a Klio siempre le hubiera parecido injusto.  
           Seguía pareciéndole injusto. No era justo que Bastian tuviera otras cosas que hacer que estar con ella en ese momento, cuando sentía que todas las manchas de la pared querían hacerle llorar a la vez. Aunque fuera culpa suya. No era justo que Bastian estuviera preparando su marcha con su jodida esposa mientras ella lloraba a intervalos irregulares mientras gritaba letras de canciones que se sabía tan de memoria que ya no recordaba su significado.   Oyó pasos en el pasillo y encogió el estómago, conteniendo la respiración, pero aún asi hizo todo lo posible por no dejar de cantar. Era difícil porque no cantaba bien y prefería no hacerlo cuando había gente cerca, para que no dijeran estupideces al respecto, pero esperaba que fuera Bastian. Y Bastian siempre sabía que cantaba cuando no estaba bien, y Klio quería que él supiera que no estaba bien. Y que era por su culpa. A veces no tenía ningún problema en reconocerse a sí misma que todavía esperaba hacerle sentir tan culpable como para que cambiara de opinión.  
           Los pasos se perdieron al otro lado del pasillo sin detenerse junto a su puerta. Era ridículo. Debería bajar al comedor, donde se estaba celebrando la despedida oficial, y abofetearle. No era justo. Le había mentido y la había engañado y era ella quien se encerraba en su habitación practicando técnicas de distracción que no servían de nada y esperando contra toda esperanza, todavía, que volviera a decirle que era todo un gran error. Veía la escena en su cabeza continuamente, con detalles que cambiaban dependiendo de su humor y escenarios que cambiaban dependiendo de dónde estuviera en ese momento, pero el argumento general y el desenlace permanecían igual. Él llamaba a la puerta y le pedía perdón y reconocía que estaba equivocado y Klio se comportaba como una auténtica zorra y le mandaba a la mierda. Al menos un par de días, los suficientes como para que les diera tiempo a casarse antes de irse juntos a Utopia. Una noche incluso soñó que le daba igual, que simplemente se casaban pero perdían la ventana temporal y se tenían que quedar en Suburbia, y en el sueño le daba igual de verdad y todo era perfecto, pero cuando despertó tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la garganta llena de miedo hacia la ciudad fronteriza que se estaba inmiscuyendo de aquel modo en sus fantasías de escape.  
           Llevaba casi cuatro horas allí tumbada y nadie había ido a buscarla. Ni Sylwia, ni Gertrude, ni Bastian ni ninguno de los internos. A todo el mundo le daba igual si estaba en la fiesta o no, y nadie se preguntaba por qué en los últimos días había dejado de hablar con Bastian cuando antes pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día. ¿Qué sentido tenía que Klio se quedase en el orfanato o no? ¿Qué diferencia había con que estuviera en esa habitación o se fuera a vivir a las calles, sobre las rejillas de los generadores en el barrio de las fábricas, como todos los deshechos humanos que habían perdido su derecho a sorteo por ser adictos terminales a las drogas o tener toda clase de enfermedades incurables después de que las Nethers terminasen con su salud como un vampiro hecho de falta de oxígeno y radiación? Posiblemente el ordenador también estaba ignorándola por eso.  
           Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se encogió sobre su vientre, con la cabeza colgándole del borde y el pelo alborotado balanceándose cerca del suelo. Tumbada así se ganaría un dolor de espalda en cuestión de minutos, pero a veces le ayudaba a ver las cosas más claras, y era cómodo de una forma extraña. Como si pudiera hacer que sus huesos se doblasen y se amoldaran a una postura que no resultaba natural para alguien con el esqueleto en su sitio. Y le gustaba que la respiración tuviera que buscar su camino a través de su garganta, sin ponérselo fácil. Apenas podía cantar, sólo le salía un susurro ahogado y profundo que no tenía mucho que ver con la melodía real pero no importaba lo más mínimo.  
           Otra vez, pasos en la escalera y por el pasillo, y otra vez se calló, esta vez del todo, y mientras una parte de su cerebro le aseguraba que no se trataba de Bastian, igual que no había sido él las últimas doscientas veces que Klio había esperado que lo fuera, la otra seguía esperándole.  
           Los pasos se detuvieron junto a su puerta. Seguía convencida de que no la buscaban a ella incluso cuando llamaron con los nudillos.  
           —¿Qué? —preguntó devolviendo la cabeza al colchón, todavía encogida pero encarando la puerta. Bastian entró sin contestar.  
           Klio se incorporó casi de un salto, recogiendo un libro que andaba tirado por el suelo y que ni siquiera recordaba haber cogido de la biblioteca. Hacía días que no le miraba si podía evitarlo. Desde que había ganado el sorteo sólo habían tenido otra conversación, incluso más desastrosa que la primera.  
           —¿Qué tal estás?  
           —Bien.  
           —Seguro que sí —asintió Bastian con un atisbo de cansancio en el tono. Dejó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda junto a la puerta y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la mesa, casualmente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero. Luego se sentó junto a ella, a los pies de la cama—. No pareces estar muy bien.  
           —Estoy bien. —Klio utilizó el tono de voz más seguro que pudo, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de los dos se lo creía. Se concentró en el libro. Un libro sobre particulismo. Eso no había salido de la biblioteca; Sylwia tenía la extraña noción de que si dejaba aquellos panfletos científico-religiosos diseminados por el cuarto de Klio, algún día le daría por leerlos y tal vez creérselos.        
—Klio, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.  
           Era increíble que se atreviera a decir algo así.  
           —No quiero hablar —se limitó a decir. “No quiero hablar y menos de todo contigo” hubiera sido infinitamente más adecuado.  
           —Pero creo que lo necesitas. Mira, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo en tu situación...  
           Cerró el libro de un golpe y tuvo que esforzarse para no mirarle, colérica.  
           —Vete a la mierda, ¿qué coño sabes tú de mi situación? Joder, Bastian, ¡estás _casado_! ¿desde hace cuánto, eh? —le gritó a la pared de enfrente, pero perdía parte de su fuerza si no podía mirarle a la cara. Pero si lo hacía tal vez no podría enfadarse todo lo que necesitaba enfadarse para no llorar.  
           —Tres meses y medio. —Durante años había pensado que era una buena cualidad, la capacidad de Bastian para no perder la paciencia ni los estribos jamás, para estar siempre tranquilo incluso cuando los internos gritaban, quemaban cosas, se peleaban o amenazaban con clavarse un cuchillo en la garganta. Ahora descubrió que lo odiaba. Que quería que él se enfadase o se mostrase avergonzado o cualquier cosa excepto aquella tranquilidad y el tono de comprensión que le había visto usar con un centenar de críos enrabietados.  
           —Tres meses y medio —murmuró primero, en un susurro, y ya estaba llorando otra vez—. ¡TRES PUTOS MESES Y MEDIO!  
           —Lo siento, Klio. Siento no habértelo dicho pero... sencillamente no queríamos ese tipo de atención. Y lo del sorteo fue... —Klio tuvo que girarse a mirarle.  
           Ganar el sorteo no parecía haberle sentado muy bien. Siempre había sido alto y delgado, como la propia Klio, pero no famélico o cansado. Parecía cansado en ese momento, mucho, con las ojeras destacando sobre la piel blanca y el pelo rubio alborotado, e incluso su jersey de lana gris, el mismo con el que Klio había dormido cada vez que se lo había encontrado en la secadora, parecía colgar más lacio. El enfado impidió que se preocupara.  
           —Júrame por la puta de tu esposa que...  
           —Klio —advirtió, y ni siquiera entonces perdió la paciencia. Sólo sonó cansado. Klio continuó como si nada.  
           —...no tenías ni idea de... no, déjalo, joder. Era obvio. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! —Alzó los brazos, incrédula—. Y algunos incluso creían que tú...yo creía que... joder, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía? ¡Vete a tu puta fiesta de despedida con tu esposa de mierda!  
           Nada. Como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. Klio se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su sudadera, dejando un reguero blanquecino en la manga, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
           —De alguna manera me siento culpable por todo esto —explicó Bastian. Klio se volvió hacia él otra vez, incrédula.  
           —¿”De alguna manera”? ¡De alguna manera! —repitió riéndose a carcajadas, mirando al techo, y se detuvo tan bruscamente como había empezado—. Claro que tienes la culpa. Y no de alguna manera. Tienes la culpa de todo, joder, de mentirme y de que hiciera el ridículo y de que esté así, y me da exactamente igual lo que te digan Tru o tu querida mujer, no es “alguna manera”, son todas las maneras posibles. Toda la culpa. El cien por cien de ella, así que no te hagas ilusiones de ser sólo un factor insignificante. Y no quiero volverlo a repetir, ¡que te vayas de mi habitación!  
           Al terminar de hablar Klio tenía la garganta tan reseca como papel de lija y la respiración agitada. Ya no podía mirarle más. Pero por suerte Bastian pareció obedecer. Aunque no le veía, con la cabeza encerrada entre los brazos, notó su peso levantarse de la cama.  
           —Lo siento de verdad, Klio. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido aquí y lo último que quería era despedirme de esta forma. —La voz se iba alejando poco a poco pero no escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Sí notó un nuevo peso en la cama, no tan intenso como el de Bastian—. Nos vamos a las cinco. Me gustaría que bajaras un rato.  
           —Puedes esperar sentado. —Esperó hasta que escuchó sus pasos y, esta vez sí, la puerta al abrirse, para mirar a su lado. Había dejado la mochila allí, donde había estado sentado un segundo antes. Miró hacia la puerta justo cuando empezaba a cerrarla—. ¡Hey!  
           —Es tuyo. —Y como siempre, cerró con cuidado de no dar un portazo.  
Klio se quedó unos segundos mirando a la puerta, consciente de que era la última vez en su vida que veía esa escena, la de Bastian marchándose de su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertarla o distraerla. Cuando consiguió apartar ese pensamiento se giró hacia la mochila y la golpeó con el puño, y sollozó abiertamente, con lágrimas de verdad, y el contenido se desparramó por el suelo en una lluvia de barras de chocolate en envoltorios de colores. Un kilo, concretamente.  
No podía hacer eso. No podía seguir siendo Bastian hasta el final, preocupándose por ella y cumpliendo todas las promesas estúpidas que le había hecho por alguna clase extraña de sentido del honor obsesivo. Quería odiarle y quería que se comportase como un desgraciado, y lo único equivocado que él se había dignado a hacer fue ocultar a todo el mundo que se había casado. Así nunca iba a dejar de estar enamorada de él. Porque lo único que podría recordar era que incluso al final, cuando le había chillado e insultado, él había cerrado la puerta con cuidado para no molestarla después de darle chocolate.  
Se abrazó a la mochila y lloró hasta que pareció que no le quedaba ninguna lágrima más, y luego siguió tumbada mientras algunas de las chocolatinas se deshacían bajo sus brazos, oyendo la música sin escucharla. Pensaba en términos de “el último”. La última vez que se había reído con alguna de las bromas de los internos mientras Bastian estaba delante, la última vez que habían tenido una conversación civilizada, el último trozo de envoltorio que se habían tirado mientras veían la televisión. Todo tenía más de una semana de antigüedad. Luego estaba lo último que le había gritado y lo último que él había visto.  
Y no era como cuando un interno se marchaba porque había encontrado casa o trabajo o lo que fuera en Suburbia y se pasaba una semana señalando “esta es la última vez que lavo los platos delante tuyo” y cosas así. Porque los antiguos internos viviendo en Suburbia tenían casas que se podían visitar para verles fregar los platos.  
Bastian se iba a Utopia, y Utopia significaba que no volverían a verse jamás. Que aquellos últimos detalles estúpidos eran los últimos de verdad, sin trucos ni dobleces. Y lo último que había visto de ella habían sido lágrimas, insultos y odio.  
No sabía si se arrepentía, aturdida como estaba por el dolor de cabeza y de garganta, y las náuseas que le había provocado tanto llorar, pero sí que sabía que no quería que Bastian la recordase así. Lo último que ella recordaba de Utopia era un bosque y un lago de verdad, y eso hacía que todas las cosas malas que hubieran podido suceder antes de aquel bosque y aquel lago se quedaran siempre en un segundo plano cuando se acordaba de su casa.  
El mundo le dio vueltas en el momento en que se puso en pie y tuvo que alargar las manos y apoyarse en la pared unos segundos. Trastabilló hasta el baño con pies de barro. El espejo sobre el dispensador de las toallas le devolvió una imagen terrible que se parecía a ella sólo en los ojos y la forma de los huesosTenía las mejillas irritadas y el blanco de los ojos oculto casi por completo por un montón de venillas y nubes rojizas, además del pelo desordenado y disparado en todas direcciones igual que el nido de algún pájaro en los documentales antiguos. Arrancó una de las toallas y la presionó contra los párpados pero el frescor no duró mucho. Se sentía como un radiador. También se peinó con los dedos y se apartó el pelo de los ojos, recogiéndolo en una coleta baja. La sudadera estaba sucia de mocos y lágrimas y babas, sobre todo en las mangas, pero no tenía otra que no fueran las protecciones para el exterior, y se asaría igual que un pedazo de carbohidrasa si se las ponía dentro del orfanato. Frotó las manchas con toallitas y saliva hasta que fueron menos obvias y respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque fuera lo último que le apeteciera en el mundo. Así que se miró al espejo decidida y tuvo la tentación de decirse algo que la animara, algo que le hiciera pensar que tenía razón. Nunca había hablado con el espejo así que no supo qué decirse, y mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, saltando los últimos tres escalones de cada tramo, sintió cómo toda la decisión que había tenido en el lavabo iba diluyéndose hasta el momento de empujar las puertas del comedor, cuando ya no quedaba ni la más mínima gota.  
Algunos de los internos levantaron la cabeza y volvieron a sus conversaciones, peleas y comida sin demasiado interés. Bastian la miró unos segundos y a Klio le pareció que intentaba no sonreír antes de volverse para seguir hablando con alguna trabajadora de otra organización de la que Klio no recordaba el nombre. Dos personas, sin embargo, la miraron casi sin pestañear desde que entró en la habitación hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa más cercana a los homenajeados; la hermana Gertrude, con la sombra de unas arrugas de preocupación yendo y viniendo sobre su frente, y la propia Rea, inexpresiva como siempre, los brazos cruzados grácilmente sobre la ropa negra. Klio miró a todos lados menos a ellas y descubrió que Sylwia no estaba por ninguna parte. La mayoría de la comida sobre la mesa había desaparecido, aunque todavía le duraban las náuseas y no hubiera podido tragar bocado. Antes de que pudiera enterarse de qué estaba hablando el grupo con el que se había sentado, Rea se sentó a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pasando una de sus larguísimas piernas a un lado del banco y encarando a Klio, que trató de actuar como si no quisiera tirarle la jarra de acuol que tenía enfrente por encima.  
—Hola, Klio —saludó Rea casualmente. Klio no sonrió porque hubiera sido demasiado hipócrita, y no habló porque no estaba segura de que le saliera la voz. Rea no sonreía; Klio no recordaba que lo hiciera a menudo, claro que siempre que la había visto era porque algo iba mal y tenía que ir al orfanato a arreglarlo en persona. Tenía ojos de gato, azules, enormes, incluso más claros que los de Bastian, que eran del color del océano que mostraban los satélites en la antigua Tierra, y una boca enorme. A Klio se le ocurrió que parecía un sapo de pelo rubio claro con los pómulos demasiado salientes y sin maquillaje. A Sylwia le había gustado Rea por un tiempo. No dejaba de tener gracia—. ¿Qué tal estás?  
Klio entornó los ojos, desconfiada, y miró a Bastian de soslayo. Seguía inmerso en su conversación. Pero Rea debía de saber lo que había pasado. Estaban casados, así que seguro que se lo había contado todo. Seguro que se habían reído de ella y de lo imbécil que había sido.  
—Bien. No tanto como tú. —Rea sí que sonrió cuando dijo eso, sólo un poco, con las comisuras de los labios, mientras estiraba brazos tan largos como sus piernas para coger una barra de proteínas y cereales de la mesa y dar un par de mordiscos pequeños.  
—Ya empezaba a pensar que no ibas a bajar a despedirnos. —Klio la miraba incrédula, calculando que era la conversación más larga que habían tenido cara a cara en todos esos años de tratarse exclusivamente por consola o comunicador para hablar de lo que necesitaba de comida el orfanato esa semana. A través de los auriculares su voz no parecía tan profunda ni rasposa, ni tenía ese acento extraño y leve que percibía ahora. Había oído alguna vez que Rea estaba muy metida en un grupo cultural sobre la antigua Alemania, pero no hubiera creído que era uno de aquellos psicópatas que mantenían idiomas extraños como parte de los grupos culturales.  
—Ya ves, Aurelia, soy así de sorprendente —murmuró Klio usando su nombre real y encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de fingir indiferencia mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperada por que alguien la rescatase. No tenía la más remota idea de por qué Rea hablaba con ella, a no ser que quisiera ponerse en modo territorial y pedirle que se alejase de su marido. Lo que hubiera sido profundamente estúpido ya que en un par de horas iban a ser ellos los que se alejaran de manera definitiva.  
Rea mostró otra de sus extrañas sonrisas, siempre sin enseñar los dientes, y Klio no supo si la estaba mirando con simpatía, algo parecido a la pena o simplemente tenía esa expresión idiota porque se estaba reprimiendo de empezar a dar saltos sobre las mesas gritando a carcajadas, que era lo que hubiera hecho ella.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—¿Por qué imaginas que quiero algo? —respondió Rea, en un tono que a Klio le hizo pensar que la veía como una niña de cuatro años.  
—Porque te conozco desde hace siete años y es la primera vez que me preguntas cómo estoy, por eso.  
Tan lenta y segura como un gato, otra vez, Rea posó las manos en el borde de la mesa y luego la mejilla sobre esas manos, y Klio tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de la ropa de lesbiana militante con su camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones negros y nada de maquillaje y la seriedad, era cierto. Rea era increíblemente hermosa y Klio no tenía nada que hacer frente a ella con su pelo enredado y los ojos enrojecidos.  
—Yo fui quien le dijo a Bastian que no te dijera que nos íbamos a casar —ronroneó muy bajo, moviendo un hombro, haciendo que el pelo fino y claro se deslizase por el cuello de alabastro muy, muy lentamente, y si Klio no hubiera querido abofetearla tal vez habría deseado recolocarle el cabello, del que no parecía preocuparse lo más mínimo mientras se posaba en la mesa sucia—. Él quiso decírtelo en cuanto nos prometimos y yo le dije que no lo hiciera. Que no había por qué. ¿Había por qué, Klio? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?  
Klio tragó saliva y supo que daba igual lo que dijera, y daba igual que Bastian no le hubiera contado nada, porque aquel demonio de ojos pálidos podía ver a través suyo como un personaje de película de terror. Y se alegró al pensar que en unas horas iba a perderla de vista para siempre.  
—No. No hubiera cambiado nada —aceptó, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada. Rea asintió incorporándose con un codo apoyado en la mesa.  
—Me alegra ver que estamos de acuerdo. Te vamos a echar de menos. —Y sin más se levantó con el mismo silencio con que se había sentado, alejándose hacia el grupo de Bastian, caminando como si lo hiciera sobre las puntas de los pies, pero no era ni un andar femenino ni zancadas masculinas. Klio jamás la había visto durante tanto tiempo y de repente se daba cuenta de que Rea daba un poco de miedo. Por ser hermosa o por ser rara o porque decía las cosas mirándote a los ojos y la forma en que parpadeaba cámara lenta resultaba inquietante.  
De cualquier modo, Klio fue capaz de meterse en la conversación de Fern, Maria y Snieg, los tres internos más cercanos, con algo de naturalidad. Tampoco tuvo que fingirlo durante mucho tiempo. En una de las incontables veces que miró de reojo a la mesa en el centro del comedor se dio cuenta de que empezaban los abrazos y los apretones de manos, y que aquello estaba terminando. Muchos de los internos ya ni siquiera estaban allí, totalmente indiferentes ante el hecho de que uno de los empleados fuera a marcharse para siempre. Algunos se quedarían en el comedor un rato más, terminando por completo con la comida. Un solo vistazo fue suficiente para hacer un rápido recuento de quiénes se estaban levantando camino del ropero, para salir a despedirles al exterior; una veintena de internos y trabajadores, y algunos de otras organizaciones que Klio sólo conocía de oídas, media docena de integrantes del grupo cultural y, por supuesto, Gertrude. El grupo salió por la puerta principal y se extendió a lo largo de la calle charlando, gente con las manos en los bolsillos, y algunos comenzaron ya a despedirse. Algunos abrazaban a Bastian. A Rea siempre le daban la mano.  
En cuestión de minutos sólo quedaban Gertrude, Bastian, Rea, Klio y unos pocos de los internos más antiguos parapetados bajo un par de sombrillas enormes. A los suburbanos no les gustaban las despedidas si no eran para ellos. Klio había permanecido a un lado de los internos pero sin mezclarse con ese grupo ni con el de trabajadores. Se acercó mientras la hermana Gant le ponía las manos en las mejillas a Bastian, con una sonrisa triste, y le decía algo que Klio no podía escuchar desde su posición. Luego trazó la señal de la cruz sobre su frente y finalmente le abrazó durante un buen rato. Gertrude había ocupado toda la atención de Rea cogiéndola de los codos antes de abrazarla también, aunque mucho más brevemente. No pudo evitar notar que a ella no la bendijo. Klio colocó junto a Bastian y no necesitó carraspear para anunciar que estaba ahí. Bastian le pasó la mano por los hombros como había hecho infinidad de veces y Klio tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.  
—Gracias por bajar —le susurró al oido justo antes de besarle la frente. En Utopia estaba prohibido tener hermanos pero sospechaba que aquel era un típico gesto fraternal, y no se sintió demasiado afortunada.  
—De nada —respondió con un hilo de voz. Bastian la sacudió un poco y Klio se giró para abrazarle, la crema solar derritiéndose contra las tiras sintéticas de su chaquetón. Tru no tenía toda la atención de Rea, porque pudo sentir sus ojos de gato del demonio quemándole en la espalda mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas—. Tu esposa es una bruja.  
Y Bastian se rió. Klio estaba segura de que era una risa triste, sin tener que mirarle a la cara, sólo por el modo en que sonó, tan cerca que tal vez sólo lo oyó ella.  
—Seguro que sí.  
—Lo digo en serio. Ten cuidado con ella. —Respiró hondo, consciente de que era la última en despedirse y de que todavía tenía que hacer algo. Pareció que Gertrude se lo recordaba telepáticamente o algo así—. Lo siento mucho.  
Las manos de Bastian le rascaron la nuca por última vez mientras se inclinaba a susurrarle al oído.  
—Vale. No pasa nada. —Y no hizo ningún gesto por apartarla pero Klio supo que tenía que empezar a pensar en hacerlo ella misma. Ni siquiera se molestó en ser tan hipócrita como para acercarse y abrazar a Rea. Unos segundos después ambos emprendían lo que parecía el camino al centro de Suburbia. En realidad era el que les llevaba fuera de ella para siempre.  
Gertrude le dirigió una sonrisa de ojos húmedos mientras volvía al interior, cogiéndole de la mano brevemente al pasar a su lado, y los demás volvieron ruidosamente, comentando el día y lo que harían ellos como despedida si alguna vez salía su número. No todos, descubrió Klio, cuando la sombra de uno de los parasoles la cubrió y otro brazo que conocía la rodeó casi como si fuera Bastian.  
—Eres una estrella —le dijo la voz desdentada de Andy en uno de sus cambios de humor, y Klio sonrió, agotada, sin importarla que su malestar hubiera sido tan obvio como para provocar la compasión de un interno, y se dejó llevar de vuelta al edificio. Durmió el resto del día, y al anochecer saltó de la cama sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería hacer. Que cambiasen las circunstancias no significaba que tuviera que dejar de hacerlo. No tardó ni diez minutos en vestirse y despedirse, y apenas media hora de carrera en atravesar el desierto, quizá cubriendo algunos de los pasos por los que Bastian se habría marchado horas antes.  
Al llegar a la verja la sacudió suavemente como si estuviera llamando a la puerta de alguna casa de visita.  
—¡Ey! ¿Irlandés? ¡Eo, irlandés! —llamó sin alzar la voz demasiado. La sombra de Aedan empezó a descender desde el gallinero y Klio se sentó de espaldas a la alambrada y se sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los dobleces del gorro, encendiéndolo y dando una larga calada, expulsando el humo hacia el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos—. Cuéntame cómo te ha ido el día, y que sea interesante y con flores porque el mío ha sido una mierda.


	7. 20 de Noviembre: Todas son casas vacías

  
**6.**  
 **20 de Noviembre: Todas son casas vacías.**  
           _—Gracias, pero es una pena no poder conseguir los ingredientes reales. Así todo sabe a sustitutivo vitamínico._  
 _—Anda, no digas tonterías y sírvenos otro plato._  
 _—¿Qué necesitarías especialmente? Es decir, no vamos a poder conseguirte una pierna de cordero pero quizá algo que sólo esté ligeramente modificado._  
 _—¿Habláis en serio?_  
 _—¿Para qué íbamos a ofrecer algo que no podemos conseguir? Desde luego que a veces pareces tonta, niña._  
 _—Sólo me parece increíble. Unas patatas servirían, los copos de almidón sólo mantienen las vitaminas, no el sabor..._  
 _—No te hagas ilusiones, no creo que podamos conseguir más de cuatro o cinco._  
 _—Con cuatro o cinco valen, sería perfecto. Acércame el plato, por favor._  
 _—Es una pena que ya no dejen ceder los números, hubiéramos podido mandarte de vuelta a tu tierra de las patatas._  
 _—Qué ganas de joderle el día a la chica diciendo estupideces._  
 _—No, déjalo, no pasa nada. Aquí tenéis, ¿en serio os gusta incluso sin patatas de verdad?._  
  
           Catherine se mudó al edificio de paredes verdes y apartamentos desiguales poco después de cumplir los veinticinco años, cuando ahorró lo suficiente en su trabajo limpiando los pasillos de la Academia Profesional de Suburbia como para permitirse no tener que escabullirse cada noche en alguna de las fábricas abandonadas que el crecimiento de la ciudad había dejado diseminadas por el centro. No fue un gran cambio. Por supuesto que lo era el poder dormir a pierna suelta, aunque eso le llevó años, sin temer que alguien le quitase hasta las botas, y tener su propio salón de techos altos y una cocina pequeña con infinidad de compartimentos para los sobres de preparados alimenticios, y un baño de verdad con recicladora y todo. Fue interesante acostumbrarse a estar sola cuando quería estar sola, y el poder llevar a casa a algunas amistades espontáneas sin tener que inventar excusas. Nadie se dio cuenta de que había pasado de ser una aspirante sin techo a una aspirante con trabajo y piso propio de alquiler ridículo en una casa que podría haber existido en cualquier ciudad, en cualquier momento quinientos años antes. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible, cómo nadie se había dado cuenta de quesu ducha diaria se la daba usando los dispensadores de los baños de la Academia según llegaba, a las seis de la mañana antes de que llegaran el resto de los alumnos. Eso parecía. Cuando, después de terminar Enfermería, consiguió trabajo en la Casa de Salud ya no tenía sentido hablar de que durante diez años después de que la sacaran de Utopia había pertenecido a una especie propia y exclusiva de las Nethers.   
Vivir en las calles sólo le dejó una idea más aproximada de lo que podía llegar a ser un invierno sin nieve, la costumbre de cubrirse por completo con el edredón al dormir y un par de cicatrices que dolían cuando iba a llover. Considerando que la lluvia que caía sobre Suburbia quemaba las pupilas y se comía la tierra de las calles, consideró una suerte poder saber con un poco de antelación y más seguridad que los partes meteorológicos si tenía que prepararse a conciencia antes de salir a la calle. Los once años entre la muerte de sus padres y la casa de la escalera verde parecían apenas un mes cuando pensaba en ello. Los veinte siguientes, con la Casa de Salud y libros en el salón, y una puerta con llave, poco más de un año. No pensaba demasiado en Utopia.   
Sólo el doctor Kavanaugh se acercaba de vez en cuando con pedazos de noticias que ni siquiera le habían interesado mientras vivía con sus padres, porque Utopia era grande pero sus montañas siempre se habían sentido aisladas. .  
           Daniel sabía todo eso, tal vez. Sí. Daniel jamás habría admitido que conocía a Catherine Buraglia mejor que la práctica totalidad de sus compañeros de trabajo, y mucho menos se hubiera referido a ella como a una amiga, pero cuando se la cruzó en la escalera se echó a un lado, todavía corpulento a sus sesenta y tres años, pegándose a la pared. Ella volvía del turno de noche y él bajaba a abrir el bar.   
           —Buenos días, niña. —La propia Catherine le había comentado una vez, al poco de llegar y sin atisbo de miedo o reproche, que era extraño cómo casi todas sus frases parecían llenas de desprecio, aunque fueran para algo como pedir que le pasaran el edulcorante en la mesa. Roberto se había echado a reír en carcajadas y Daniel se había encogido de hombros. A él no se lo parecía, y punto.  
           —Buenos días, Daniel, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Catherine a su vez, apenas aminorando el paso y llegando a su altura.  
           —No va mal. Qué, ¿a dormir? —Catherine asintió y Daniel asintió también, y reanudó su camino escaleras abajo mientras ella alcanzaba el descansillo de su piso.  
           Aquella solía ser la duración típica de sus interacciones cuando no sucedían en una mesa llena de comida. Daniel se detuvo en el portal y, en vez de salir al exterior, donde empezaba a amanecer, abrió la puerta sencilla que había junto a los contadores de energía y luego las rejas, y entró directamente en el bar gruñendo su enfado, concentrado, realizando metódicamente todas las tareas necesarias antes de abrir la puerta principal. Colocó las sillas en el suelo, todavía a oscuras, y no encendió las luces hasta que no hubo encendido la música. Después volvió al armario del equipo, cambió el CD que había dejado Roberto y buscó uno de los suyos en la estantería superior, subió el volumen e hizo oídos sordos a los golpes en la puerta principal. Clientes pesados que querían comprar tabaco, como todas las mañanas, y, como todas las mañanas, Daniel se paseó por la barra preparándose un desayuno de galletas de centrino, barra de chocolate proteínico y una pinta de leche de soja con un montón de edulcorante. Lo llevó en una bandeja a una de las mesas visibles desde la puerta y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno, ya que no había tenido muy buen despertar. En un día normal no se habría tomado tanto tiempo para untar el chocolate en las galletas, masticarlas a conciencia y beberse la pinta a pequeños sorbos, paladeando el dulzor artificial, pero aquella mañana necesitaba a aquella familiar media docena de adictos a la nicotina tan enfadados como él. Era más fácil entenderse con su propio mal humor cuando los demás a su alrededor no estaban haciendo bromas o riéndose de tonterías.  
           Roberto le había sugerido alguna vez a Catherine que dejase la casa de salud para trabajar con ellos en el bar, y Daniel no se había mostrado en contra pero ella sí. Era una pena porque la chica todavía era lo bastante guapa como para atraer clientela no sólo por la comidao. Así que El Loco Afortunado no servía nada que no viniera en lata, bolsa o botella.   
           Un rato después de abrir el bar volvió a vaciarse. Silbando entre dientes al ritmo de la música, Daniel se ocupó del inventario de cada miércoles, apiló los envases vacíos y arrastró las cajas hasta el patio cubierto del edificio, que usaba el bar en exclusividad. La luz se filtraba a través del parapeto lleno de suciedad, tres pisos sobre su cabeza, convertida en algo inofensivo. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración, inclinado, con un dolor punzante atravesándole la espalda y en cierto modo aliviado porque Roberto no estuviera allí para burlarse de lo que parecían achaques de la edad. Claro que Daniel sabía que no se trataba de eso porque ya hubieran querido muchos suburbanos de cuarenta años tener la forma física que él conservaba. De repente un grito y el sonido de algo que se rompía interrumpieron su discusión interna.  
           La barra cayó desde el tercer piso, giró un par de veces en el aire y se clavó con estruendo de cristales rotos en la caja junto a su cabeza.  
           —¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! —exclamó sin aliento. En cuanto pudo reaccionar volvió al centro del patio, alzando la cabeza para comprobar que no caía nada más, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Quién ha sido el hijo de la gran puta?  
           La cabeza de Roberto se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso, a su derecha, el pelo rizado y canoso todavía sin peinar, y la furia de Daniel aumentó por segundos, sobre todo cuando Roberto preguntó:  
           —¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
           —¡¿Estás intentando matarme o algo así, desgraciado?!¿Así es como se arreglan las putas discusiones ahora?  
           Roberto abrió los ojos e inspeccionó el patio, cayendo en la cuenta de la barra plana y de metal, clavada entre un montón de botellas destrozadas.  
           —No tengo ni...  
           —Lo siento —murmuró la voz de Catherine desde el tercer piso. Se asomó un poco, lo justo para que la vieran, aferrándose al alfeizar—. Lo siento... estaba intentando cerrar las cortinas y se ha desprendido.  
           Daniel gruñó. Roberto permaneció en silencio un momento.  
           —Obviamente eso necesita un vistazo —decidió antes de desaparecer.  
           Junto a la ventana de la cocina, Catherine se limpió las manos sucias de tocar la pared exterior y comprobó el destrozo que la barra había causado. Una de las cortinas debía de haber caído también, y además los pedazos de cristal de la ventana hecha añicos se habían esparcido por todo el suelo. También había gotas de sangre entre ellos, y Catherine tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que al caerse, agarrándose a la cortina, también se había cortado. Se miró la mano y comprobó bajo la luz que no quedaban pedazos de cristal en los cortes. Antes de que pudiera acercarse al dispensador de desinfectante escuchó tres golpes fuertes en la puerta de la calle. Era de imaginar que Roberto o Daniel fueran a aparecer tras aquello. Se envolvió la mano en una toalla limpia y se sacudió la falda descubriendo con alivio que no tenía heridas de importancia, sólo pequeños rasguños en las piernas y una cocina hecha un desastre.  
           Nada más abrir la puerta, Roberto entró de dos zancadas y echó una mirada alrededor y luego a ella, y la venda improvisada fue lo primero que llamó su atención.  
           —A ver, siéntate y déjame ver eso.   
           —No tiene importancia —comenzó Catherine, que tras haberle echado un rápido vistazo a los cortes estaba segura de poder curarse con el material que tenía en casa. Roberto sin embargo la rodeó con un brazo y la empujó sin discutir hacia la mesa de la cocina.  
           —No te he preguntado si es grave, te he dicho que me dejes verlo —recalcó Roberto haciendo que se sentara en la silla y cogiendo otra para sentarse a su lado. Catherine extendió el brazo sobre la superficie de plástico con docilidad, y Roberto desenvolvió la mano herida rápidamente. La sangre ya había empapado gran parte de la tela dejando manchas de un rojo brillante y luminoso, de aspecto artificial. Roberto meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? ¿Intentando agarrar la barra?  
           —Me caí encima de los cristales. —Observó a Roberto abrir y cerrar armarios con total familiaridad, hasta encontrar el botiquín—. Roberto, llevo años siendo enfermera, no necesito ayuda con unos cortes en la mano.  
           Por supuesto, Roberto la ignoró mientras inspeccionaba los contenidos de la caja blanca, ordenados, etiquetados y actualizados escrupulosamente. Abrió un paquete de paños desinfectantes y otro de tejido coagulador y se puso manos a la obra después de usar una de las toallas para limpiarse él mismo, con la misma concentración de un niño jugando a vendarle la pierna a su juguete preferido.   
           —A ver si comes más, que no tienes carne ni en las palmas. Te estás quedando en los huesos niña, y se te vuelve la piel blanda y las rodillas de goma —barruntó mientras arrastraba el desinfectante a lo largo de las heridas sin demasiado cuidado, usando las yemas de los dedos para separar los bordes y cuidar de que todo quedase limpio y seco al aplicar los pedazos de cicatrizante. Catherine tuvo que arrugar la nariz un par de veces, aunque al ser heridas recientes el dolor no fuera insoportable, y Roberto se lo echó en cara de inmediato—. ¿Sabes?, a tu edad ya estás mayorcita para dejar de ingerir proteínas por alguna manía de presumida, como todas esas crías tontas que vienen al bar. Unos buenos empujones y un plato de sopa es lo que necesitan. —Se detuvo de improviso para pasar su atención de la mano a la cara de Catherine, que se había empezado a recostar en la silla tanto como le permitía aquella postura, y alzó una ceja con expresión severa—. Cat, no estarás preñada, ¿verdad?  
           A Catherine se le escapó una risa sorprendida y se tapó la boca con la mano, atónita ante lo mucho que Roberto le había recordado de repente a su padre, sobre todo porque ella había sentido la misma vergüenza infantil que si la pregunta la hubiera hecho él. No hubieran podido ser más diferentes, Roberto con su piel del color del café con leche y los ojos azules, y su chaqueta de lana sintética sobre un pijama de anciano impecable como recién comprado. El padre de Catherine era alto y de piel blanca, con los ojos marrones y una nariz aguileña, y la ropa siempre sucia de tierra de verdad. Una versión masculina de Catherine, en realidad. Roberto no parecía verle la gracia a todo aquello, sin embargo, y todavía esperaba su respuesta.  
           —Por supuesto que no, Roberto. ¿Cuándo me has visto traer un hombre a casa?   
           —¿Te crees que soy una abuela para dedicarme a espiar por la mirilla quién entra y quién sale? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. No creo que estés menopáusica todavía y por Dios que no pienso preguntarte, pero si dices que no, me lo creeré. De todos modos, como si necesitarais hombres ya para esas cosas. Sobre todo trabajando en un hospital. A ver si te piensas que nací ayer.  
           Sin mover la mano herida, Catherine se acercó hasta poder apoyar el otro codo en la mesa, con la sensación de que podía quedarse dormida allí mismo mientras Roberto se quejaba.  
           —Ya sé que no. Es sólo cansancio, los últimos inmigrantes parecen dispuestos a subir las estadísticas de todos los accidentes posibles y yo ya no tengo treinta años. Acabo de llegar del turno de noche —añadió a modo de excusa. Roberto asintió terminando de curarla.  
           —De acuerdo, eso te disculpa. Pero hay un cabrón en ese bar de ahí abajo al que le has dado un susto de muerte con la dichosa barra y tu mala puntería...  
           —¡Roberto!  
           —...y yo en tu lugar bajaría a disculparme. En cuanto hayas dormido un rato —terminó Roberto sin hacer caso del tono de reproche de Catherine—. Ya te preparará algo de comer en cuanto lo haya hecho.  
           —No tengo hambre —protestó Catherine débilmente, doblando el codo y echándole un vistazo a las curas para comprobar que los cortes no iban a empezar a sangrar otra vez sin avisar, mientras dormía.  
           —¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? Si hay que comer se come, y punto. Vete a la cama y deja de decir chorradas, que te está afectando el cansancio. —Y nada más decirlo Roberto se puso en pie y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, agarrándola del codo. Catherine hizo un breve y leve intento de valerse por sí sola pero finalmente claudicó y dejó que la acompañase hasta la puerta del dormitorio, donde Roberto se despidió con un beso en la coronilla y un buenas noches.  
           Despertó apenas seis horas después, totalmente descansada y con la mano latiéndole, pasado ya el adormecimiento de los primeros instantes de un trauma. Abrió y cerró los dedos y las tiras de tejido se arrugaron, amoldándose a los pliegues de la palma, con un dolor fresco y soportable. No parecía haber sangrado más pero Catherine podía notar cómo los bordes de las heridas, con su sangre coagulada y el comienzo de la cicatrización, pugnaban por abrirse con cada latido. Durante unos días le resultaría incómodo utilizar esa mano, la izquierda, para agarrar todo lo que requiriese de un poco de presión y precisión, pero no resultaría un gran problema. No podría ayudar en quirófano pero si de algo andaba sobrada la casa de salud de Suburbia era de trabajo en todas sus plantas. Nada más levantarse de la cama recogió cada uno de los pedazos de cristal, arrodillada en el suelo, todavía en pijama, con un aspirador de mano que luego vació en el compartimento adecuado de la recicladora. Después se las arregló para desnudarse y lavarse sin apenas tener que valerse de la mano izquierda, aunque la parte de vestirse fue algo más complicada. Siguiendo una ley universal para las heridas, cada una de las hebillas que se clavó, o las cremalleras que le rozaron, o las gomas que saltaron antes de lo previsto, tomó la palma de su mano izquierda como objetivo. Para cuando se observó en el espejo para revisar que todo estaba en su lugar, la falda limpia y sin arrugas, la chaqueta bien abotonada y las medias nuevas opacas sin un solo rasgón, podía notar un par de gotas solitarias intentando bajarle por la muñeca. Sacó del botiquín un spray de anestesia y se lo aplicó en las heridas sangrantes. Tal vez esas necesitarían un par de grapas una vez que llegase al hospital.   
           Recogió su abrigo y las protecciones porque no tenía ninguna razón para volver al piso entre su visita al bar y el siguiente turno. Aunque sólo tenía que salir del portal por los cuatro segundos necesarios para meterse en la puerta contigua, se ajustó todo cuidadosamente en su sitio antes de salir a la luz de la tarde. El edificio estaba situado en lo que había sido una de las calles principales de Suburbia cuando Suburbia intentó convertirse en una ciudad auténtica, con calles y un centro económico. El problema era que poca gente quería quedarse allí para convertirla en una auténtica ciudad, y la falta de interés comenzó a vaciar el centro a medida que la gente con dinero construía casas de mejor calidad en las afueras, y los recién llegados se veían obligados a acampar en los barrios de inmigrantes. El centro eran bares y tiendas y casas vacías que crujían bajo el viento con cada tormenta.  
Catherine entró en el bar y la envolvieron los sonidos familiares de los parroquianos discutiendo las noticias que pasaban por las pantallas mudas junto a la barra, la música elegida por Daniel, que tendía a ser más ruidosa que la que Roberto ponía cuando podía elegir, y el propio Daniel gritando precios, bebidas y órdenes, golpeando botellas contra la barra paraabrirlas.   
           Se quedó de pie en la entrada, algo aturdida, con el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza empezando a latirle en la nuca al mismo ritmo que las heridas. Era la hora de comer y después el local se vaciaría, y podría hablar con Daniel con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto se dirigió al grupo de mesas más alejado de la barra, aliviada al reconocer un rostro familiar. La hermana Gant había tenido que ir a la casa de salud tantas veces que Catherine se sentía lo bastante cómoda con ella como para acercarse a saludarla. Sus huérfanos eran una fuente inagotable de cortes, quemaduras, contusiones y comas etílicos, y Catherine había pasado ya unas cuantas horas sentada con ella en el patio, esperando altas y escuchando historias.  
           —Buenas tardes hermana Gertrude —saludó al llegar a la mesa. La hermana Gant leía el periódico con un vaso de orangina a su lado, retorciéndose una trenza fina entre los dedos.  
           —Hola Catherine, ¿qué tal estás? —Los ojos negros e inquisitivos de Gertrude se centraron de inmediato en la mano vendada, aunque no perdió la sonrisa.          
—Tuve un pequeño accidente en la cocina, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te importa si me siento contigo un rato?  
           La sonrisa de Gertrude se ensanchó como si le hiciera gracia que Catherine preguntase.  
           —Por supuesto que no —afirmó apartando una silla con el pie. Catherine dejó su bolsa en la mesa y se sentó mirando a Gertrude, con las manos sobre las rodillas—. Yo a punto de cerrar el orfanato y convertirlo en un casino. Como de costumbre.  
           Ambas se echaron a reír. Catherine jamás le había ocultado a Gertrude cuánto le habría gustado que el orfanato hubiera estado allí desde siempre, desde el momento en que Suburbia empezó a necesitarlo, aunque sin decirle que, de haber sido así, ella habría podido ser una de sus internas. Lo que sí era seguro es que la hermana Gant moriría con las botas puestas antes de cumplir sus amenazas y bromas sobre cerrarlo.  
           —Ese chico al que conocías se marchó ya, ¿no? ¿Era un cuidador? —preguntó Catherine, recordando su última conversación, un par de días después del sorteo.  
           Gertrude suspiró y asintió. Seguía sonriendo, pero para Catherine fue obvio que se había perdido la ligereza de las bromas de unos segundos antes.  
           —Sí, Bastian. Va a ser difícil reemplazarle, llevaba conmigo casi desde el principio... ocho años de interno y once de cuidador —concretó, asintiendo para sí misma. Después abrió la boca y se golpeó el labio inferior con un dedo encallecido, de uñas cortas, antes de mirar a Catherine entornando los ojos—. Ha habido un par de problemas a raíz de eso y estaba pensando... a una de las cuidadoras le vendría bien cambiar de aires una temporada. Es una chica joven. Utopiana.  
           Catherine no se molestó en intentar disimular su sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia delante, interesada.  
           —¿Utopiana? —Y en el último momento se contuvo de hacer más preguntas. Cuando niños de Utopia acababan en un orfanato o viviendo en las calles, el tema solía ser delicado. Asintió y levantó las manos un poco, en un gesto a la hermana Gertrude para que continuara hablando.  
           —Sí, ella te contará la historia si la conoces, supongo. Verás que no necesita que la interroguen demasiado para ello... El caso es que creo que podría aprovechar una temporada como voluntaria en la casa de salud. ¿Seguís escasos de personal?  
           —Siempre, ya lo sabes. —Catherine cruzó los dedos sobre la falda y sonrió—. Creo que sería estupendo tener a alguien con experiencia con los huérfanos... conocería a muchos de nuestros pacientes. ¿Quieres que hable con el director? Aunque no creo que haya problemas viniendo recomendada por ti.  
           Ante esas palabras, Gertrude pareció elegir las suyas cuidadosamente.  
           —Catherine, no te entusiasmes con ella todavía, te lo pido como un favor personal —pidió al final—. Es más responsable y caritativa de lo que le gustaría, pero puede ser difícil. Todavía no he hablado con ella y no me cabe duda de que pataleará y gritará, aunque confío que se limite a los confines de mi despacho. Y posiblemente la veas de mal humor más a menudo que contenta.   
           —¿Quieres que pierda el contacto con el orfanato? —preguntó Catherine, intrigada. Ya habían tenido voluntarios difíciles, y desde luego pacientes, así que aquello no suponía un gran problema. Gertrude negó vehementemente.  
           —No, en absoluto. Seguiría viviendo y comiendo en el orfanato, no quiero que pierda eso. Además dudo que quisiera asentarse en cualquier otro lugar de Suburbia, se lo tomaría como si quisiéramos mandarle alguna clase de señal diciendo que va a quedarse a vivir aquí y eso sería un desastre. Está obsesionada por marcharse.  
           —Creo sinceramente que eres la única persona en todos estos años que ha considerado Suburbia como la meta del viaje, y no como el camino a la meta.  
           —Es una pena —coincidió Gertrude mirando a su alrededor—. Este lugar se cae a pedazos en todos los sentidos porque todo el mundo lo toma como una pensión de carretera. Es una ciudad, no un maldito trampolín. Disculpa mi lenguaje.  
           —Descuida, no pasa nada. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar en un futuro próximo, Gertrude. Pero volviendo a lo de esa chica... —Catherine extendió la mano derecha hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza.  
           —Klio —respondió Gertrude.  
           —Klio. Puedo decirte casi con toda seguridad que no será un problema encontrarle algo que hacer en la casa de salud. Mientras no sea violenta podemos soportar un poco de terquedad y mal humor.  
           —Grita mucho, y muy fuerte —se limitó a añadir la hermana Gertrude, volviendo a sonreír un poco.  
           —Perfecto, también tenemos pacientes medio sordos. —Catherine posó la mano derecha en el brazo de Gertrude, que parecía preocupada al respecto, y recibió una sonrisa divertida que rejuveneció el rostro de la monja unos diez años.  
           —Muchísimas gracias, Catherine. Te mantendré al corriente —aseguró Gertrude antes de recoger su abrigo del respaldo de su silla y ponerse en pie—. ¿Vas camino del hospital? Tengo que ir al Registro, te puedo acompañar.  
           Catherine miró a su alrededor. Daniel miraba las noticias mientras limpiaba los vasos.  
           —Si me esperas cinco minutos sí, tengo que hablar con Daniel —pidió a Gertrude, que asintió e hizo una seña hacia las puertas.  
           —Te espero fuera.  
           Gertrude se colocó el abrigo, plano y negro, de syntec barato, sobre la ropa, y se esparció protección por la cara mientras se acercaba a la puerta interior. Catherine a su vez se dirigió a la barra y se colocó dentro del campo visual de Daniel, esperando a que le prestase atención. Odiaba que le interrumpieran las noticias.  
           Pasó un resumen del último partido de balonmano de la exigua liga suburbana, y la lista definitiva de inmigrantes de aquel sorteo. No se había tenido noticia de ningún secuestro, aunque dos o tres de los números elegidos no se habían presentado en ninguna de las puertas. Después comenzó la breve sección de espectáculos, y Daniel, que detestaba la industria del cine suburbana, la miró de soslayo mientras continuaba frotando vasos.  
           —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?  
           —Sí, mucho mejor. Sólo me corté un poco la mano —explicó Catherine pasándose el saco al otro hombro. Daniel asintió, sin nada que decir al respecto—. Siento mucho el susto y el destrozo, pásame la factura en cuanto pue...  
           —Bah, qué montón de tonterías —interrumpió Daniel dejando el vaso a un lado y apoyando las manos en la barra—. Tú come más e instala unas ventanas de plástico y déjate de facturas y chorradas, que no eran más que botellas vacías y no me ha dado ningún infarto. —Con estrépito, colocó cuatro o cinco latas enormes, una detrás de otra, sacándolas de debajo de la barra y sobre ella—. A ver, ¿cuál prefieres?  
           Catherine sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
           —Me tengo que ir ya al hospital, pero muchas gracias. —Le bastó el modo en que Daniel siguió mirándola fijamente para saber que iba a empezar a gritarle de un momento a otro, así que se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta—. Hasta luego, Daniel.  
           —Maldita señorita del pan _pringao_ —le escuchó gruñir en lugar de los gritos, que ya no tenían sentido y, arrebujándose en las protecciones que Gertrude le tendió, salieron por la puerta principal sin una palabra más.  
  



	8. 2 de Diciembre: Mal de Watsow

  
**7.**  
 **2 de Diciembre: Mal de Watsow.**  
           _—El problema es que al cabo de un tiempo ya no me afecta._  
 _—¿Lo dices en serio?_  
 _—Creo que sí. Es decir... llega un momento en que se convierte en un juego de “a ver quién dice la burrada más gorda”. Así que tengo una especie de baremo y si no lo pasan, no me impresiona..._  
 _—A ti no te parieron, te sintetizaron, ¿verdad?_  
 _—Joder, no me digas que después de todos estos años se te siguen llenando los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que alguien habla de sus padres moribundos por intoxicación de benzanol._  
 _—Pues sí, ya ves, es lo que tiene ser así como medio humano._  
 _—Muérete, Sylwia._  
 _—¿Eso te impresionaría?_  
 _—No, pero me dejaría quedarme con tu cuarto_.  
            
Odiaba el primer turno de desayuno. Cada vez que se arrastraba desde debajo de los edredones a primera hora de la mañana camino del comedor se preguntaba cómo era posible que algunos cuidadores eligieran ese turno a propósito, como si tener que madrugar y vigilar que los internos no se mataran por un cuenco de omnicereal fuera algo envidiable. Pero no todo el mundo era masoquista, y a Klio todavía le tocaba apechugar con esas dos horas de vez en cuando, porque no llevaba trabajando allí lo bastante como para estar de las primeras a la hora de preparar los horarios semanales. Era una gilipollez. Entre los años de interna y los de cuidadora llevaba allí bastante más que la mayoría, exceptuando media docena de gente en su misma posición. Y tampoco es que hubiera tantos momentos en que la plantilla estuviera obligada a controlar las zonas comunes. Tampoco vivían tantos cuidadores en el orfanato. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a la carrera atándose la chaqueta, porque ya llegaba tarde, refunfuñaba al respecto. La mayoría ni siquiera se veían obligados a vivir allí. Venían, prestaban algo de atención a los internos y volvían a sus apestosas casas en la apestosa Suburbia. Y sin embargo Klio, o Sylwia, o Bastian antes de irse... ellos trabajaban a todas horas porque vivían en su trabajo, pero daba igual. Tenían que aguantar los peores turnos del mismo modo que los que podían descansar lejos del orfanato tras ellos. Klio se quejaba de vez en cuando, unos días casualmente, como si no le importase, y otros con intensidad, persiguiendo a la hermana Gant por los pasillos y las escaleras, repitiéndole lo injusto que era, explicándole los miles de ejemplos en los que los cuidadores que vivían allí se veían obligados a atender a los huérfanos incluso durante los días que supuestamente tenían libres.  
           Pero nunca servía de nada, claro. Jen se reía de sus intentos de cambiar las normas como si fueran la revolución de un niño de preescolar tratando de conseguir caramelos gratis en todos los recreos. Para ella era muy fácil porque sus padres se habían encargado de que no acabase en un orfanato, porque para eso era suburbana de sexta generación, decían. Jen había nacido en Suburbia y sus padres la habían mandado al colegio en Suburbia, y después al instituto en Suburbia, a uno en el centro para que viera lo que era la vida, decían ellos. Sylwia se reía junto con Klio en esos momentos, por una vez, porque si los padres de Jen pensaban que el instituto era la vida en Suburbia es que no vivían en Suburbia sino en alguna especie de universo alternativo con el mismo nombre. Se suponía que si estabas allí al menos tenías un mínimo de interés en seguir aprendiendo a leer. Los fichados no solían llegar hasta allí. La mayor parte de los huérfanos tampoco.  
           Y sin embargo algunos de ellos conseguían salir de Suburbia. Durante todos sus años en la escuela Klio volvía llorando al edificio rojizo el día después de cada sorteo porque ese o aquel compañero estaba camino de Utopia y ella no.  
           Se presentó ante la monitora de aquella mañana, una cuidadora externa de la que no recordaba el nombre, y se aseguró de que apuntaba el minuto exacto en que había llegado. Las seis y cincuenta y ocho, concretamente. Dos minutos antes de lo que debía. Intentó convencer a la mujer, una matrona redonda y de cara quemada, de que añadiera una nota sobre disminuir su turno por pronta aparición, pero aquellas cosas sólo funcionaban muy de vez en cuando. Y generalmente les funcionaban a otras personas. Klio respiró hondo y se dirigió a las mesas con las manos en los bolsillos.  
           Al menos los internos mayores no solían estar en el comedor tan pronto. Calculó a simple vista que, como de costumbre, la edad media de los madrugadores estaba entre los siete y los once años, y aceptó a regañadientes que tampoco era tan mal trabajo para un par de horas. La mayoría se habrían ido al colegio en cuestión de minutos, y el resto, los que no iban a la escuela, temían demasiado a los cuidadores como para discutir sus decisiones u órdenes directas. No dejaba de ser curioso que al cabo de unos años fueran los que más problemas dieran. Klio se paseó perezosamente por entre las mesas a medio llenar, recordando su época de comensal a aquellas mismas horas. Las cuidadoras nunca le habían dado miedo porque sabía que Gertrude despediría a cualquiera que les pusiera una mano encima, y en cuanto a las regañinas, bueno, siempre había tenido la capacidad de vaciar la mente y dejar que las palabras hirientes entraran y salieran a toda velocidad mientras se terminaba el desayuno.  
           Claro que la insistencia de Gertrude en seguir unas normas morales que nunca habían existido en Suburbia a veces podía volverse en su contra. Los niños podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera, sobre todo cuanto más tiempo llevasen en el orfanato, y a menudo Klio tenía que salir de alguna habitación dando un portazo para fumar sentada en las escaleras hasta que le doliera la garganta, todo para contenerse de repartir bofetadas. Y el turno del desayuno. El maldito turno del desayuno que siempre le coincidía con noches en las que daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta las tantas de la madrugada, o en las que podía hablar con Suri de cualquier cosa hasta que de repente el horizonte se volvía morado y regresaba al edificio rojo dejando a su espalda una sarta de juramentos. Parpadeó recogiendo su bandeja. No había vuelto de madrugada esa noche. O casi. Mientras recorría las mesas localizando a su grupo de aquella mañana, intentó recordar a qué hora había vuelto del Muro. La mayoría de los bares seguían abiertos así que no podía ser _tan_ tarde. Pero la tienda de comida basura había cerrado ya así que desde luego no era tan pronto como hubiera querido. Y le había dicho claramente al irlandés que no tenía mucho tiempo para él y no la entretuviera, nada más llegar, pero había sido tan divertido observar su reacción cuando Klio dijo que la línea de actuación del embajador Kessler a comienzos del siglo veintiuno había sido la mejor posible que se resistió a negarse ese pequeño placer.  
           Ahora el cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño pasaban factura hasta a aquellos minutos de carcajadas. El tal Aedan sabía un montón de historia utopiana y pre-Utopia, y fingirse una suburbana inculta era demasiado entretenido. Además parecía que el discutir sobre un tema que obviamente le interesaba también eliminaba el trastabillar de palabras y el miedo que Klio estaba segura de inspirarle cada vez que aparecía al otro lado de la verja. Y en Suburbia apenas estudiaban la historia anterior al último cambio de numeración, unos ciento cincuenta años antes. Todo el resto, la Guerra, la Reafirmación, las nuevas fronteras... en cualquier colegio suburbano cualquiera de esos temas sonaba a historia tan antigua como Grecia, Roma y Constantinopla. La única persona con la que Klio había podido mantener conversaciones de más de tres segundos sobre gente que llevaba muerta siglos y lugares que habían desaparecido de la faz del planeta era Tru, y Klio ya conocía de memoria cada una de las opiniones de Tru. Y Tru tendía a defender a todo el mundo, incluso al jodido embajador Kessler, como si alguien pudiera encontrarle excusas al imbécil que inició el conflicto diplomático entre los antiguos Estados Unidos y China por no saber comunicarse con seres humanos. Como si el mundo no hubiera estado ya lo bastante jodido por aquel entonces con la Tercera Cruzada o “liberación y democratización de los países petroleros tiranizados”, como la habían llamado algunos.  
           —¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó una de las niñas pequeñas en cuanto Klio se sentó a la mesa. Pequeña, pecosa, con pelo muy largo y moreno. Klio parpadeó una vez y recordó su nombre. Verónica. Luego se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de su camino hasta las mesas se había puesto a sonreír.  
           —No lo entenderías —respondió empujándola para que dejara sitio en el banco.  
           —Igual Klio tiene novio. —Justo enfrente de ella otra cría se puso de rodillas en su asiento, y su coleta rubia se balanceó al moverse.  
           Klio se limitó a mirarla unos segundos sin siquiera molestarse en localizar su nombre, la sonrisa totalmente desaparecida de su cara, y luego al plato vacío en la bandeja y al vaso de plástico transparente todavía con su colección de pastillas de colores.  
           —Si no te tomas eso la carne se te despegará de los huesos por falta de proteínas y posiblemente te quedes ciega antes de agonizar durante varias semanas —explicó en voz lo bastante alta para que la oyeran por encima de las risitas estúpidas, y vaciando su propio pastillero en la palma de su mano se metió las pastillas en la boca y tragó. Aún podía notarlas discurriendo por su garganta cuando volvió a hablar—. “Agonizar” significa morir muy lentamente mientras te sangra el cerebro, por si no os enseñan nada en el colegio.  
           Normalmente no tenía que dar detalles. Se sentaba, señalaba las píldoras aún presentes sobre la mesa y a sus dueños y añadía que a ella le daba exactamente igual si morían. No hacía falta mucho más. No es que los niños del orfanato le tuvieran miedo a la muerte, pero sí que se sentían amenazados ante la idea de dejar su cama libre para otro, aunque fuera después de morirse. El problema es que de repente tenía ganas de coger a la rubia aquella de las coletas y abofetearla hasta que le sangrase la nariz. Y ni siquiera la conocía, decididamente. Esperó a que tres o cuatro de los niños se tomaran sus vitaminas en silencio, acompañadas de un trago de acuol anaranjado, incluyendo a la rubia ocurrente.  
           —¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó señalándola con la barbilla, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que la niña supiera su nombre. Mejor aún. Un poco de humildad y de saberse ignorada no le vendría mal.  
           La niña seguía arrodillada en el banco y, al contrario de lo que esperaba Klio, el saberse el centro de atención de la mesa en ese momento no la catapultó a ninguna clase de frenesí de respuestas estúpidas.  
           —Audra.  
           —¿Cuántos años tienes?  
           —Trece.  
           —Pues parece que tengas nueve —observó Klio ladeando la cabeza. Audra se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apartó la mirada por primera vez. Klio todavía la observó unos momentos, mientras se terminaba su propio desayuno, y resolvió que la estaba mintiendo. Tenía todavía la nariz redonda de una niña, los ojos grandes de una niña y el cuerpo famélico y sin redondeces de una niña de las Nethers, toda huesos y piel y cuello de tortuga. En cuanto los mandara al colegio y se librara de ellos iría a las oficinas y buscaría en los archivos de recién llegados para saber cuántos años tenía en realidad.          
Klio todavía no había terminado de masticar su tercera cucharada de soja y fructes cuando tres mesas más a la derecha se desató un alboroto lleno de patadas en el suelo que le hizo temer alguna otra pelea como la de la semana anterior. Se giró pausadamente, convertida en una experta en disimular cualquier clase de susto delante de unos niños ya hiperactivos de por sí, y dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Sylwia, que dirigía entre chillidos de deleite una ronda de “El caballo de John Wayne” golpeando la mesa con más ruido que cualquiera de los críos.  
           —¡Curva a la derecha! —exclamó Sylwia ahogada por la risa, y todo el mundo en su mesa y algunos de las más cercanas aumentaron la velocidad de sus golpes mientras se inclinaban peligrosamente a la derecha o a la izquierda, dependiendo de su capacidad para distinguirlas. Un par perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo entre empujones y carcajadas. Nunca había lloros cuando era un juego lo que causaba los cardenales.  
           Dos puestos a la derecha de Klio, uno de los gemelos Selkins comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus manos de uñas rotas a ambos lados del cuenco, y pronto Adelle Ho, sentada frente a él, le imitó. En apenas segundos y antes de que Klio pudiera decidir si el Selkins era Christian o Leonard, la mesa al completo estaba imitando al jodido caballo de John Wayne, salido de su tumba en alguno de los bajíos de la antigua California para hacer de su desayuno un infierno con migraña. Tomó aire para gritarles que se callasen y terminasen los malditos cereales transgénicos y su montón de pastillitas de colores y desaparecieran de su vista, y entonces descubrió que estaba demasiado harta como para preocuparse. La sonrisa de Sylwia era tan brillante y burlona al mirar en su dirección, ordenando saltar a todos sus acólitos alborotadores, que Klio reunió ganas para mostrarle ambos dedos medios. Sylwia respondió con una elaborada imitación de recoger un beso en el aire y guardárselo en el centímetro del sujetador que le asomaba al borde de la camiseta. Si hubieran estado en el turno de mayores posiblemente se lo habría guardado en las bragas.  
           —Muy bien, ahora terminaos los cuencos y las pastillas, por favor —murmuró Klio apoyando los codos en la mesa y masajeándose las sienes en cuanto la propia Sylwia tuvo que tomarse un descanso, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes, casi febriles, por la actividad física.  
           Los niños obedecieron hablando entre ellos en un tono de voz casi tranquilo. La niña llamada Audra permaneció silenciosa, su plato terminado y el vaso de plástico de las pastillas vacío, y sin embargo no se levantaba.  
           —¿Tú no vas al colegio? —le preguntó Klio, y como eran las dos únicas ocupantes de la mesa que no estaban hablando con nadie, Audra supo de inmediato que se dirigía a ella.  
           —Voy al instituto. Pero no sé cómo se va así que estoy esperando al resto para seguirles y ellos desayunan más tarde.  
           —¿Y por qué tú desayunas ahora?  
           Klio sabía la respuesta perfectamente. “El resto” eran niños de doce a dieciséis años que podían volverse bastante desagradables con los pequeños si sentían que estaban invadiendo sus privilegios, como el desayunar media hora más tarde. Por lo visto Audra había decidido que Klio no era estúpida porque se limitó a mirarla gravemente sin responder durante unos segundos.  
           —Ya sabes por qué desayuno ahora. —Audra contestó en un susurro dirigido más hacia la mesa que hacia Klio, paseando la cuchara por el borde del plato y arrancando un suspiro metálico de la superficie desgastada.  
           Las manos de Audra correspondían al tamaño del resto del cuerpo, igual que sus coletas correspondían a una niña y no a una alumna del instituto, y sin embargo sólo el comentario sobre tener novio había sido infantil y lanzado a la ligera. Todavía la observó de reojo mientras se incorporaba dando una palmada suave sobre la mesa.  
           —Muy bien, venga, todo el mundo a dejar los platos en su sitio y a coger las cosas al ropero — anunció al grupo.  
           Entraron al vestuario en una fila irregular y desorganizada, y allí el alboroto aumentó. No alcanzaba la intensidad de lucha encarnizada de otros días, pero Klio sabía hasta dónde podían llegar por un simple guante, así que decidió dejar claro desde el principio que esa mañana iban a organizarse. Se metió dos dedos en la boca y silbó tan fuerte como pudo.  
           — Dejad de coger protecciones —ordenó cuando pararon de pitarle los oídos.  
           Casi todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla con curiosidad. Klio reaccionó deprisa, sabiendo que aquellos primeros segundos de atención inconsciente no volverían a repetirse. Alargó la mano hacia el perchero más cercano, y sus dedos se cerraron en torno al cuello plástico de una cazadora roja. Clavados a la pared los percheros de metal dibujaban líneas más o menos paralelas a lo largo de las paredes, hasta la esquina, donde la estancia continuaba formando una L que recorría toda la fachada oeste de la planta baja. Una fila a la altura de los hombros para cazadoras y jerseys, capas y chubasqueros, otra sobre la cabeza con gorros y capuchas de distintas formas, gafas integrales y bufandas. Los cajones bajo los bancos estrechos guardaban las botas para la lluvia, sólo en tallas adultas porque Gertrude no permitía que los niños salieran si llovía. Tampoco alcanzaban para coger los gorros o las gafas, y muchos se habían encaramado ya a los bancos a empujones. Klio cogió una capucha sin preocuparse de que fuera la perteneciente a la cazadora, y alzó ambas por encima de su cabeza. Incluso fingió pensar unos segundos con un dedo apretándose el labio inferior, la vista paseando sobre el montón de cabezas de distintos colores y la sensación de que podría echarse a chillar bajo el peso de tanta curiosidad infantil.  
           — Tú. Esto es perfecto para ti. —Señaló a un niño al azar, y éste se abrió paso rápidamente y recogió su cazadora y su capucha como si fueran una placa conmemorativa. Quizá era alguna figura influyente en su clase de quinto grado, porque tras él el resto fueron increiblemente fáciles. Klio sólo tenía que hacer como que decidía de verdad quién iba a llevar cada prenda y desfilaban uno tras otro desde esquinas inverosímiles con las manos extendidas.  
Era el método más lento del mundo y después de la primera docena de “atar chaqueta, esparcir protección, tapar cabeza, subir cuello” los dedos empezaron a dolerle por tanta cremallera y botón, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a la anarquía del vestuario. Además los niños sonreían cuando les señalaba, e iban a marcharse al colegio y Klio podría irse a ver la tele y dormitar en alguna sala común. Dejó que creyeran que los escogía por alguna razón más que el que parecieran de la talla adecuada, y al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta satisfecha de que los primeros metros de percheros de la larguísima habitación ya se habían vaciado.  
Durante todo el reparto Klio evitó cuidadosamente siquiera mirar en la dirección de Audra, que después de todo había entrado en el vestuario con el grupo de la escuela primaria, mientras empujaba al resto hacia el recibidor. Allí quien quiera que estuviese al cargo ese día de los turnos de líder llevaría al montón de chaquetones blindados de medio metro hasta el colegio.  Al final sólo quedaban Audra y Verónica en la habitación, además de dos chicos mayores que habían entrado durante el reparto y buscaban con insistencia una chaqueta en particular cerca de la esquina. Klio eligió un largo abrigo azul y un gorro con orejas puntiagudas tejidas de forma irregular y algo chapucera, y le hizo una seña. Audra no sonrió al saberse elegida para ser la anteúltima, pero Verónica sí. Sin decir nada tomó las manos de Audra e introdujo una en la manga. Se acercó a ella para pasar el abrigo por su espalda y Audra amagó un paso atrás, al parecer por puro reflejo.  
—Ven aquí, que no tengo brazos de goma —susurró Klio ignorando el movimiento. Audra tragó saliva y obedeció, dejándose hacer con docilidad. Siguió observándola al calarle el gorro, manchando el borde de pomada, y también cuando comenzó a rehacerle las coletas. Entonces Audra habló, por fin.  
—Es el Mal de Wastow —reconoció fijando la vista en el recibidor, más allá de la mirada inquisitiva de Klio.  
           Lo niños nunca debían saber que a veces resultaban sorprendentes o chocantes. Eso decía la hermana Gertrude. Todos tenían que sentirse normales, así que Klio siguió trenzándole el cabello con rapidez. El pelo de Audra era fino y suave, y aquello hacía que pareciera escaso al tacto.  
           — Aham... — asintió pocos segundos después, tratando de mostrarse neutral.  
           La verdad es que no servía para escuchar. Se lo había dicho a Tru, a Jen, a Sylwia, incluso a Bastian en alguna ocasión con alcohol y defensas bajas de por medio. No sabía qué decir y, más concretamente, no sabía qué esperaba Audra de ella en aquel momento. Otro interno hubiera seguido hablando de sí mismo, el tema preferido de cualquier habitante del orfanato, pero Audra debió de considerar que ya había dicho bastante o que Klio no era digna de oirlo.  
           En realidad a Klio ya le bastaba. Ató las bandas de las trenzas y la despidió con otro empujón hacia la puerta, observándola salir del vestuario con su auténtica edad asfixiada por aquel aspecto de niña de escuela.  
           —Es rarísima, ¿verdad? —preguntó Verónica, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la voz para que Audra no oyera nada. Apoyando las manos en las rodillas, sin levantarse aún, Klio chasqueó la lengua.  
           —Todos somos raros, Verónica. Tú eres tan rara como ella. —Mentira. Verónica había tenido una casa en Suburbia donde la habían educado con cierto esmero y fue la mala suerte lo que terminó llevándola al orfanato. Casi como Klio. Igual por eso tenía un poco más de paciencia con ella. O más bien porque Verónica siempre había seguido volviendo como un perrito pecoso, pegada a sus piernas, incluso cuando Klio chillaba o era desagradable. Sin embargo todos los niños tenían que sentirse iguales, y Klio se puso seria—. No me gusta que digas esas cosas, ¿te gustaría que yo las dijera de ti?. ¿Qué abrigo quieres?  
           A pesar de la pequeña reprimenda, el ofrecimiento de elegir impidió que la niña se enfadase. Como Klio había previsto, escogió todo lo que pudo encontrar en verde, y al echar a correr para unirse al grupo que ya salía por la puerta parecía una espinaca saltarina.  
           Había terminado el turno. De pie en el vestuario no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma y balancear los brazos doloridos, recogiendo un par de abrigos del suelo. Salió al recibidor vacío y se detuvo apoyando la mano sobre el comienzo de la gran barandilla. En el siguiente descansillo, doce escalones sobre ella, la cara seria de Audra la observaba entre dos balaustres.  
           —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Klio mientras subía los escalones y llegaba a su altura. Contuvo el deseo de tomar asiento.  
           De nuevo, una pregunta de la que ya sabía la respuesta. Y de nuevo Audra que la miraba como preguntándose por qué la hacía entonces.  
           —Esperar al grupo del instituto.  
           —No salen hasta dentro de una hora —señaló Klio. Aquello era una colección de obviedades.  
           —Ya.  
           —¿Me vas a contar qué te pasó? —Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, había empezado a sentir curiosidad.  
           Supo de inmediato que no debía haber preguntado directamente. La expresión seria en la cara de la niña se volvió oscura una milésima de segundo, con algo a medio camino entre el enfado y la confusión, o la sorpresa. Entonces mostró una sonrisa desagradable que devolvió a Klio las ganas de ponerla en su sitio.  
           —¿Y tú tienes novio? —preguntó Audra, la propia voz convertida en algo distinto y artificioso.  
           Klio ni siquiera consideró necesario mandarla a la mierda.  
           Subió hasta el primer piso saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta el segundo a ritmo normal y antes de llegar al tercero tuvo que detenerse y sacar el administrador de oxígeno del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Las dos dosis tardaron unos segundos en recorrer el camino hasta sus pulmones y devolverles el aire. El corcho del pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Tru le dio la excusa perfecta para detenerse, inspeccionando los horarios y las noticias sobre diferentes actividades para los próximos meses, y listas de niños nuevos y habitaciones y un montón de información que Klio solía recibir de Sylwia, que sí que tenía por costumbre leer las circulares a menudo. Aún notaba el resuello en los pulmones cuando llamó a la puerta de vidrio en un gesto simbólico, entrando inmediatamente después.  
           —¿Cuándo demonios piensan arreglar la jodida generadora? —exclamó al entrar, alzando los brazos y recorriendo apenas en tres zancadas la distancia hasta la mesa. Sentada tras ella, la hermana Gant le señaló los auriculares de la consola que mantenían en ese momento la maraña de trenzas apartada de su rostro, y continuó hablando.  
           —No, una cuidadora, dime... sí... necesitamos al menos el doble, Marie. Ya lo sé... — La voz de Tru tenía el tono paciente y comprensivo que adoptaba cuando tenía que explicar las necesidades del orfanato cinco veces seguidas a cinco personas distintas en alguno de los pocos negocios u organismos medianamente oficiales de Suburbia. Además todos la conocían. Y todos se interesaban por el orfanato. Y todos sabían aquella historia hilada a parches por el resto de Suburbia sobre cómo Gertrude Gant había creado un orfanato a partir de cabezonería y un edificio en ruinas, aunque la propia Tru se negara a contar su versión.  
           Si se hubiera podido creer a los suburbanos que colaboraban, la hermana Tru tendría alas y una aureola resplandeciente en lugar de su cabello crespo y canoso.  
           Klio puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que Gertrude tenía para rato y se paseó por el despacho con familiaridad. Se acercó al enorme archivador de metal azul que contenía las fichas más recientes y tiró de una de sus manillas. Cerrado. Suspiró desilusionada y recorrió las superficies de madera de mentira, con sus vetas de mentira, tamborileando con la yema de los dedos. También había un expositor con algunas fotos. Y un crucifijo no muy grande colgado de la pared. Klio siempre se ponía de mal humor al mirar el crucifijo, porque parecía existir sólo para recordarle que el despacho de Tru, a pesar de su limpieza de olor a limón y su eficiencia de archivadores cerrados, seguía estando en Suburbia. Decía “Si esto fuera Utopia yo no podría estar aquí”.  
           No había nada nuevo allí. Nunca había nada nuevo, así que al final terminó sentándose en una de las dos butacas acolchadas del otro lado de la mesa, recostándose y mirando al techo. Pronto empezó a sentirse más arrullada que molesta por la larga conversación. Eran sólo sonidos, pero un sonido que en aquellos momentos identificaba como algo relajante. Cuando por fin Gertrude pulsó unos cuantos botones en su consola y se quitó los auriculares de la cabeza, Klio gruñó un poco.  
           —Buenos días —Klio se incorporó para apoyar los codos en la mesa y alargó la mano hasta alcanzar uno de los bolígrafos que Gertrude acababa de alinear junto a las carpetas de plástico—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
           —¿Qué pasa con la depuradora? —repitió Klio, echándose hacia atrás de nuevo y mordisqueando la punta del bolígrafo por simple manía. Después empezó a hacerlo girar entre los dedos—. Cada vez que hago algo más que andar como una abuela empiezo a ahogarme.  
           —No creo que tu abuela fume un paquete de tabaco al día. —La leve sonrisa desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como había aparecido cuando continuó—: No tienen dinero para repararla y nadie quiere darlo, no hay generadora Este. Al menos en un futuro próximo.  
           —Hijos de puta...  
           —Tendrás que aprender a no ir corriendo a los sitios. Y no creo que en la Franja haya más oxígeno que aquí, así que se me escapa la razón por la que podrías ir a buscarlo durante la mayor parte de la noche.  
           A modo de advertencia, o de señal de que no pensaba entrar en esa discusión de nuevo, Klio arrugó la nariz y se golpeó los labios con el bolígrafo. Luego optó por un cambio de tema radical.  
           —¿Qué le pasó a Audra? Pequeñaja, rubia, ojerosa... con el mal de Watsow —puntualizó. Esta vez fue Gertrude quien se recostó un poco en su silla, el mismo modelo que la de Klio, y cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas.  
           —¿Te lo ha contado ella? —preguntó. Klio negó con la cabeza levemente.  
           —No, sólo que tiene el mal de Watsow. No me lo creí.             
           La mirada de Gertrude rodó por la carpeta, la mesa y los brazos de Klio sobre ella, algo preocupada.  
           —Pues deberías, porque tiene el mal de Watsow. Se le desarrolló hace cinco años.  
           Klio hizo girar sus manos y ladeó la cabeza.  
           —Y bien.... ¿Por qué?  
           La respuesta de la hermana Gant fue inmediata aunque no brusca.  
           —Si Audra no te lo ha contado no voy a ser yo quien lo haga, Klio. Y tampoco voy a dejarte el archivo. —Dando el tema por zanjado, Gertrude abrió una de las carpetas apiladas en la mesa, la de plástico azul rebosante de impresos, y fue pasando las esquinas de una en una hasta que encontró la que buscaba. La extrajo sin esfuerzo, cerró la carpeta y sacó un nuevo bolígrafo del cajón, ya que el suyo continuaba en manos de Klio. Durante unos segundos se limitó a rellenar y firmar lo que parecía, por el color verdusco del celuyx, alguna clase de petición oficial a la policía, y entonces dejó de escribir y entrelazó los dedos, mirando a Klio de nuevo—. Pero ahora que me acuerdo, tenía que hablar contigo.  
           Klio había decidido no insistir pero quedarse en el despacho un rato, simplemente pensando y escuchando el ir y venir de la directora y el murmullo de conversaciones a las que nunca prestaba atención. En aquel momento estaba pensando que tal vez debería hacerlo. La posibilidad de que Tru se hubiera enterado del matrimonio de Bastian y Rea Kauffman en alguno de esos momentos en que Klio vegetaba en el despacho, perdida en sus propias preocupaciones, se le había metido en la cabeza y amenazaba con adueñarse de todos sus pensamientos durante las próximas horas. Se removió en la silla y concentró toda su atención en Gertrude, apoyando las manos en los brazos acolchados, casi incorporándose.  
           —¿El qué? —Cualquier tontería, seguro. Llevar a alguien a algún sitio o cambiar su turno con cualquiera o...  
           —El martes empezarás a trabajar en la casa de salud.  
           O que estaba despedida.  
           Klio abrió la boca. La cerró. Apoyó ambos pies en el suelo como si necesitase un asidero en el despacho. Al otro lado de la mesa, Gertrude seguía hablando sin romper el contacto visual.  
           —Te dará una nueva perspectiva y te será muy útil en cualquier aspecto de tu vida. He hablado con Catherine Buraglia, la jefa de enfermeras, de Admisiones, y ella te acompañará y te enseñará todo lo necesario. Por supuesto no tendrás que...  
           ¿Por qué? ¿Por no saber escuchar? ¿Porque Audra no le había querido contar nada? ¿Por el Muro, por Bastian, porque odiaba a los bebés llorones y gritaba a los mayores insolentes? La capacidad de Klio para formar frases regresó de donde fuera que se había metido, aunque la voz le sonó ahogada.  
           —Tru, ¿me estás despidiendo? —preguntó, sólo para confirmarlo. Habría querido hacerlo con un tono más intenso, enfadada, indiferente o llena de desprecio, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida y asustada para otra cosa.  
           Gertrude se detuvo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, una sola vez, muy suave, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Klio no iba a tener que hacer.  
           —No, Klio. Seguirás viviendo con nosotros y haciendo algunos turnos pero tu trabajo prioritario será en la casa de salud, como auxiliar voluntaria.  
           Siempre le había sorprendido la manera que tenía Tru de localizar y neutralizar de inmediato qué parte dolía o asustaba. La mitad de la frase que iba después de “Seguirás viviendo con nosotros” le entró a Klio por un oído y le salió por el otro.  
           No tenía que marcharse. No tenía que establecerse en Suburbia, que convertirse en una suburbana con trabajo, sueldo y un piso mugriento para el resto de su vida. No tenía que ser uno de ellos.  
Ahora ya podía enfadarse.


	9. 3 de Diciembre: Podría ser peor

**8.**

**3 de Diciembre: Podría ser peor.**

_— Igual es lo que necesitas._

_— Igual me vas a visitar en camilla, por lista. Pásame eso._

_— ¿”Eso” el qué?_

_— ¿Y yo qué sé? Eso marrón que voy a echar sobre lo que sea que vamos a comer hoy._

_— ¿La palabra mágica, Miss Simpatía?_

_— ¿Dejadetocarmelasnaricesypásamelputobote?_

 

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

            Todavía era raro. Todo. El que la suburbana, “Klio”, siguiera viniendo. El que lo hiciera de noche, y el que ya no golpease la verja a no ser que se enfadase más de lo normal. Era raro que estuviera siempre enfadada en lugar de alicaida por vivir al otro lado, y también que cuando no estaba enfadada fuera burlona y ácida como un chaparrón en las Nethers.

            Lo más raro era que Aedan todavía no había empezado a evitarla y de hecho participaba en sus monólogos de vez en cuando. Como entonces. Había intentado resistirse y no interesarse demasiado en la enérgica interpretación de la charla de Klio con la directora de su casa, para no tener que hablar o dar una opinión que a ella le parecería estúpida y externa o algo así, pero al final había cedido y preguntado.

            —Le dije que “y una mierda” —respondió la chica, volviendo a pasearse por sus dos metros de escenario imaginario. Agitaba las manos al hablar y sobre todo cuando gritaba—. Le dije “¿Voluntaria? ¿¡Ni siquiera me van a pagar!?”, ¡y va y me dice que no! ¡Que no me van a pagar! Joder, en el orfanato ya me están explotando pero al menos me dan comida, techo y una asignación de mierda a cambio de explotarme.

            Aedan se limitó a asentir y a seguir sus pies con la mirada. Los pasos eran irregulares. Una zancada y luego dos pasos pequeños, media vuelta. Un paso, una patada al suelo tan repentina como un calambre, media vuelta. Nunca completaba los tres metros con el mismo paso y Aedan no podía contarlos. Calculaba que unos cinco en total, pero podían ser cuatro. Quizá ni siquiera era un número redondo. No había líneas que explicasen por qué Klio siempre se volvía en el mismo sitio y los números no casaban, no coincidían, no era lógico.

            —¡EH! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Los pies se detuvieron y se lo estaba preguntando a él, claro. Aedan la miró, asintió, cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

            —Sí.

            —Vale —respondió Klio, sin pedirle que repitiera lo último que había dicho. Reanudó su explicación como si no la hubieran interrumpido—. Así que me dice que “Klio, en eso consiste un trabajo de voluntariado”, y luego añade que es un caso o algo así de caridad cristiana. ¡CARIDAD CRISTIANA!

            Aedan dio un pequeño respingo ante la expresión, familiar, y ante la última palabra, más familiar aún, con el mismo sonido plagado de imágenes de su madre primero enseñándole a rezar y después de sus lágrimas al tener que abandonar todas sus reliquias en una bandeja en la Puerta de Hermosillo, en las puertas de Utopia. Al otro lado de la verja Klio, presa de la indignación, había abierto los brazos en cruz, gritándole al cielo, y le pareció irónico. Casi gracioso. Incluso sonrió un poco bajo las protecciones. De alguna manera Klio pareció vérselo en los ojos.

            —¿Te parece gracioso? Tú eres irlandés, a los irlandeses siempre les han gustado esas cosas. ¿Eres católico? ¿Cristiano? ¿Eres religioso? ¿Te estoy _ofendiendo_? —La chica abandonó su ruta para apoyar ambas manos en la valla y acercar la cara al metal, y dobló y estiró las rodillas haciendo que las celdillas crujieran bajo su peso, y Aedan negó con la cabeza.

            —Por supuesto que no. —Ningún cristiano iría nunca a las colonias.

            —No me has dicho que no eres irlandés.

            —No soy irlandés —añadió azorado. Lo había pensado, o eso creía, pero no, no había llegado a decírselo. Desde su puesto tras la valla electrificada le pareció que los ojos de Klio se reían. Dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha, para no tenerla directamente frente a él.

            —Ahora ya no me vale, mi pequeño monaguillo de Cork.

             Las reacciones contradictorias de Aedan parecieron luchar por manifestarse a la vez, y terminó dando otros dos pasos a la izquierda, indecisos, y mirando al suelo en lugar de a ella, y riéndose suavemente, todo seguido. “Monaguillo de Cork”, sonaba gracioso. Se preguntó qué podía saber una suburbana sobre un lugar de la antigua Europa, quinientos años antes. No preguntó. Miró a Klio de reojo y vio que se incorporaba un poco como si cogiera aire, como si fuera a decir algo más, y por una vez fue más rápido que ella.

            —¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer? —Todavía no había oido el final de la historia. Todavía no sabía cuántos pasos de Klio había en tres metros de Franja. Cuando ella se puso en cuclillas supo que posiblemente no lo averiguaría esa noche y le invadió la inquietud.

            —¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

            —Sobre el hospital. ¿Vas a ir? —Tenía que averiguar aunque fuera a cuánto equivalía uno de sus pasos en comparación con los suyos propios. Si ella se sentaba no lo sabría. Dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos metros en dirección a la esquina del Muro, hasta que no pudo ver los ojos de Klio.

            —¿A dónde coño vas? —preguntó ella casi gritando, pero se levantó y le siguió. Bien. Levantó la mano y Klio se detuvo en el sitio algo dudosa.

            Bien, cuando estaba callada sí que caminaba como las personas normales. Daba pasos grandes para ser una chica, como si tuvieran un propósito al que había que llegar haciendo temblar la tierra, y con el cuerpo echado hacia delante. Entre tantas protecciones Aedan tuvo que suponer que lo hacía con las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos. Cuatro pasos y medio. Bajó el brazo y negó con la cabeza retrocediendo parte del camino hasta volver a situarse frente a ella.

            —Nada. —Y se encogió de hombros, más tranquilo, mientras Klio entornaba los ojos y se acercaba tanto a la verja que de no llevar protecciones las celdillas se le hubieran podido marcar en la frente. Permaneció así unos segundos, ella en silencio y el metal quejándose y silbando con cada respiración.

            —Pues es que no me hace ni puta gracia tener que limpiarles el culo a gilipollas suburbanos lo bastante idiotas como para terminar en esa mierda de hospital. —Aedan se preguntó cómo había conseguido decir todo aquello en apenas segundo y medio a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el suelo, recostándose contra la valla. Examinándose las manos con desinterés, Klio giró un poco la cabeza como para mirarle—. ¿Tú qué harías si fueras yo?

            —Supongo que iría —respondió Aedan acuclillándose y rozando el suelo con las yemas de los dedos. El tejido de sus guantes era una patente militar utopiana que daba la sensación de que no había nada entre piel y suelo. Se preguntó si Klio, con sus guantes de lanex baratos, podría notar lo compacta que era la tierra bajo la primera capa superficial de gravilla y arena.

            —Por supuesto que irías. Pero no me refiero a qué harías si fueras tú mismo. Ya sé que te apuntarías de cabeza a ponerles la mano en la frente a todos los infectados por el temblor negro. Joder, ¡si viniste al Muro voluntariamente!

            Aedan empezó a descartar las piedras que tenían más de cinco aristas en un radio de un metro.

            Todo era más fácil cuando no le miraba. Y cuando no gritaba o se colgaba de la valla como si pudiera echar abajo el cemento del Muro ella sola. Tal como Aedan esperaba, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio Klio terminó tomando la decisión por sí misma.

            —Pero supongo que tampoco me queda más remedio, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros y bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que casi un gruñido quejumbroso, enfurruñado—. Además Tru puso bien de cuidado en no mencionar que me quiere fuera para que no me quede llorando por las esquinas. Como si no me diera cuenta.

            Las manos de Aedan bajaron hasta el cierre de su bolsa, abriéndola en silencio, buscando la cámara mientras aquel momento poco común se detenía en el aire, con Klio silenciosa más allá de la falta de palabras. Toda ella se había callado, los gestos y la respiración, la burla y la fuerza contra la valla. Incluso el metal chirriante perdió sus sonidos. Estaba pensando. Había pasado otras veces, un par, y Aedan siempre echaba mano de la cámara. Nunca había sido lo bastante rápido. Klio siempre sacudía la cabeza y soltaba una risa que era casi un ladrido, desechando la simple idea de dar explicaciones. O se daba cuenta de lo que él pretendía y se parapetaba tras protecciones y telas gruñendo insultos.

            Consiguió sacar la Polaroid de la bolsa sin que el momento pasara, todavía en vilo sobre sus cabezas, y dio un par de pasos a la derecha buscando un ángulo que no fuera sólo gorro, algo de pelo oscuro disparándose aquí y allá y la sombra de un perfil que apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas. Se iba a ver un montón del vacío de la Franja, se lamentó, pero al menos podía evitar que el flash se reflejara en las barras cromadas de la segunda barrera, la eléctrica. Ya estaba. No podía esperar más o lo perdería.

            Klio se volvió justo en el momento en que apretó el obturador, lentamente y sin perder del todo la tranquilidad extraña que Aedan esperaba encontrar en la fotografía.

            —Sabía que ibas a hacer eso —suspiró parpadeando. Se dio media vuelta sin levantarse—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

            —¿Y tú por qué ibas a estar llorando por las esquinas? —preguntó Aedan a su vez sin preocuparse demasiado en qué decía, concentrado en recoger el papel. Abrió un poco la cremallera de su chaleco y la guardó en el bolsillo interior. Tal como esperaba, Klio no contestó.

            —Sabes, cualquiera creería que estando dentro os darían películas decentes, de las que no necesitan temperatura mínima para revelarse.

            —Es una partida defectuosa, creo.

            Claro que no iba a responder. Ninguno de los dos. Normalmente Aedan no tomaba tantas fotografías delante de Klio como hacía cuando estaba a solas, a no ser que no pudiera evitarlo, como la que acababa de meterse en el bolsillo. Sin embargo el pensar en explicárselo cuando parecía haber vuelto a su forma de ser original le provocó un escalofrío y se encogió sobre sí mismo. De repente se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un escenario, con Klio a unos metros abrazándose las rodillas y siguiéndole con la cabeza. Se concentró en dar los pasos iguales y en no respirar demasiado fuerte, esperando que ella volviera a hablar, como siempre sucedía.

            Nada. Aedan dio cinco largas zancadas hacia la zona de Caussade y luego diez hacia la esquina y otras cinco para llegar al punto de partida, todas idénticas, y Klio siguió mirándole como alguna clase de animal de documental a punto de pegarle un picotazo a la cámara. Con cierta desesperación Aedan intentó recordar qué había sucedido antes de la foto y las preguntas que no querían responder, la boca seca y la familiar sensación de no ser capaz de formar palabras comenzando a adueñarse de sus cuerdas vocales.

            —El... —comenzó, y se detuvo. No sabía continuar la frase pero tampoco sabía qué era lo último que había dicho ella. Algo sobre el trabajo pero no recordaba la frase exacta. No lo recordaba. Un pánico más profundo se instaló en su garganta mientras la memoria se vaciaba—. Oh Dios...

            Tuvo la descabellada idea, por un segundo, de que en algún lugar de Utopia acababa de encenderse una luz roja con su nombre ante la última palabra. El pánico pareció retroceder sustituido por el enfado hacia sí mismo, hacia el hecho de que después de años en colegios, institutos y academias utopianas las palabras de una religión extinta todavía acudían de forma instintiva. Olvidó que no estaba solo y se golpeó la frente lleno de frustración. Lo recordó casi a la vez que el golpe y el sonido del golpe, y si Klio podía ver a través de sus protecciones en esos momentos vería que se había puesto rojo. Klio, o al menos los ojos de Klio, parecían más confusos que dispuestos a reírse de él.   

—¿Has acabado de agredirte a ti mismo o prefieres que te deje solo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

            —Yo... no, estoy bien. Me pasa a menudo —admitió Aedan estirándose, con una sensación dolorosa en el plexo solar. El tema de conversación regresó a su mente, inesperado y dos minutos tarde—. Es que si no fueras al hospital... bueno, si lo que tu jefa quiere es que trabajes... no sé qué trabajos hay en Suburbia.

            —Trabajos de mierda en una ciudad de mierda —canturreó Klio encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Dio una larga calada y Aedan continuó de pie, ni dándole la espalda ni la cara, pero tampoco caminando—. Jen siempre ha querido que me meta en la plantación de pollos de sus padres. Yo siempre le he dicho que se puede meter sus pollos por el culo, que posiblemente le hagan más servicio que comiéndoselos.

            —¿Tu amiga Jen tiene una...? —A Aedan le costó un poco recordar la expresión, y frunció el ceño extrañado—. ¿”Plantación de pollos”?

            Klio golpeó la reja suavemente con la punta de las zapatillas y dio otra calada, asintiendo, alargando el cuello para observar el cielo característico de la Franja, con su negrura absoluta y las estrellas tan brillantes como focos, sin la Nube del sur o la humedad artificial de Utopia. El humo del cigarrillo se perdía apenas al medio metro de altura, asfixiado por el frío.

            —La segunda más grande de Suburbia, y la más limpia. Dos millones de pollos, diez millones de huevos diarios, “Casi como en corral es nuestro lema” —anunció Klio con voz monótona, de anuncio de televisión, aunque terminaba las palabras con un atisbo de burla que no se preocupaba por disimular—. ¿No sabes lo que es una plantación de pollos? ¿Tan patético era el sitio donde vivías antes de convertirte en un irlandés de incógnito?

            —Sí, bastante. —No le fue difícil responder a esa pregunta con sinceridad. Sus recuerdos del desierto podían ser los de un niño de seis años, pero incluso como niño de seis años Aedan había prestado atención a lo que le rodeaba, y sabía que la metrópolis metálica de Hermosillo, semienterrada en la arena vulcanizada, no había visto nada ni remotamente parecido a un pollo al menos desde la Guerra. Dio un par de pasos y tras dudarlo unos segundos decidió sentarse en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de la verja eléctrica. Cuando se hubo limpiado la arenilla de los guantes con una toalla desinfectante, colocado su bolsa de forma que la cámara no quedara boca abajo y cruzado las piernas, con las manos sobre las rodillas, se decidió a preguntar—. ¿Cómo es?

            —¿La granja de pollos? —Otra calada y tos. Aedan asintió. Le pareció que al morderse los labios Klio estaba considerando si compartir la información o limitarse a seguir despotricando sobre ella. Al final se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

            —Es un edificio enorme. Creo que de los más antiguos de Suburbia, porque cuando lo construyeron estaba en las afueras y ahora resulta bastante céntrico, pero el centro está muriéndose de todos modos.... Tiene tres pisos y todo lo que hay son jaulas de pared a pared y de techo a techo todas llenas de gallinas suburbanas. Las gallinas suburbanas son... joder, no sé. Como gallinas normales pero sin plumas y con unas patas pequeñas, atrofiadas como una bola. Las tienen a todas allí en hilera con un tubo en el pico y otro en el culo y se pasan así toda su vida. Y huele fatal. No a mierda, es un olor dulzón como a... ¿embrión de gallina? O placenta de pollo o lo que sea. Y se mezcla con el olor del desinfectante y todas esas mierdas que usan para que no huela a gallina ni a la basura transgénica que les meten. Imagínate, un edificio tan grande como... como el antiguo hangar de UC oeste, pues lleno de esas cosas que no son animales ni plantas oliendo todos a la vez y... no sé, no se puede explicar. Cuando fui con el colegio terminé vomitando todo el desayuno.

            Podía creerla, porque sólo la descripción había hecho que su garganta comenzase a cerrarse con una sensación de náusea. Había algunas granjas de aves cerca de su casa en Utopia, pájaros de los que no sabía el nombre comiendo posiblemente la misma basura transgénica de la que hablaba Klio, pero al menos esas tenían plumas y patas en condiciones dentro de sus jaulas, y nada de tubos. En ningún sitio.

            —Y el sabor... —continuó Klio. Ahora hacía muecas de asco o sacudía la cabeza incrédula, el cigarrillo completamente olvidado esparciendo ceniza sobre sus pantalones—. Saben igual que darle un mordisco a una barra de ferromina o algo parecido, dependiendo de lo que hayan comido. ¡Gallinas de sabores! No sabes lo que daría por carne de verdad... ¿tenéis carne en la Franja?

            —Sí, de vez en cuando. Pero yo no como carne. —No quería interrumpir el cuento de Klio con una opinión personal que podía enfadarla. No pasó nada, excepto que ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

            —¿Voluntario o resignado? Si eres resignado no cuentas...

            —Resignado antes de entrar —aclaró Aedan—. Voluntario después. Mi madre no cree ético fabricar animales para un aporte de proteínas que puede solucionarse con los suplementos normales.

            —Ya, la mía es igual. A mi padre le encanta la carne. O le encantaba, no tengo ni idea...

            —¿No están muertos?

            Klio le miró. Dos segundos, cuatro, seis, lo bastante tranquila como para que Aedan no apartase la vista. En realidad fue ella quien lo hizo primero.

            —No que yo sepa.

            Aedan se sintió incómodo. Klio mencionaba de vez en cuando datos insignificantes sobre Utopia, la clase de datos que se escapaban en una conversación, como lo del hangar, pensó de repente. Pero vivía en Suburbia, en un orfanato, y tenía un número escrito en el brazo. Sus padres posiblemente la habían abandonado o habían muerto en el desierto o alguna de las historias que contaba sobre los niños a los que cuidaba. Una de las primeras cosas que les habían enseñado en su entrenamiento al llegar al Muro era a no creer ni una palabra proveniente de Suburbia, y por supuesto a no transmitir ni una palabra más allá de la Franja. Se quedó callado, mirándola.

De repente, Klio levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera sabido todo el rato que la estaba mirando. Aedan fingió que barría el exterior con la mirada. Klio sonrió y se rascó la mejilla.           

—Hazme una foto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Klio se impulsó hacia delante y en un solo movimiento se puso de rodillas, agarrándose a la verja con la mano libre y levantándose. Aedan la imitó mientras se sacudía la arena de los pantalones.

            —Que me hagas una foto. —Klio lanzó el cigarrillo a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y se cruzó de brazos pensativa. Al cabo de un momento levantó el izquierdo y entrelazó los dedos con las celdillas de metal, pegándose a la verja—. Como la de mi expediente.

            Las manos de Aedan ya estaban sacando la cámara. Los funcionarios del registro se encargaban de tomar la foto de los aspirantes, pero Aedan recordaba la normativa de verla en los carteles. Así que si Klio quería una fotografía como la de su expediente sería lo más parecida posible.

            —Tienes que... vale, el brazo derecho abajo y el izquierdo puedes dejarlo así. No te quites el guante pero tiene que vérsete el...

            —No —se negó Klio sin siquiera mirar a la muñequera que cubría su número—. Da mala suerte.

            Otra de las supersticiones de las Nethers. Aedan lo dejó pasar. Se colocó directamente frente a ella, lo más cerca de la valla electrificada que le permitían las normativas de seguridad, y se acercó la cámara a los ojos, sin pegársela a la cara, lo bastante como para poder distinguirla a través del visor.

            —Baja la barbilla un poco y relaja la mandíbula —ordenó, mirándola por momentos a través del visor o por encima de la cámara. Klio obedeció y entreabrió la boca, tomando aire imperceptiblemente. Aedan contó hasta siete y apretó el disparador.

            El obturador y la maquinaria interna sonaron prácticamente a la vez, el primero con un clic breve y la segunda con un zumbido ruidoso al expulsar la fotografía. Aedan tiró de ella con suavidad y encontró otras dos en el bolsillo interior al guardarla. Una era la de Klio detenida en mitad de un giro para mirarle, la silueta recortada sobre el fondo negro. La cámara no podía recoger las estrellas si utilizaba el flash y una velocidad de obturación tan alta, pero Klio jamás se estaría quieta el tiempo necesario para que la película absorbiera las constelaciones de las Nethers. La otra era de su plato de la cena aquella noche. Garabateó la fecha en ambas y las metió en la bolsa.

            —¿Para qué quieres tanta foto? Todo el día con la jodida cámara a cuestas como si fueras un reportero. Tendría más sentido que todo eso de querer ir al espacio.

            Aedan carraspeó mientras guardaba la cámara, poniendo cuidado de que no se vieran las ocho o nueve fotografías que había tomado a lo largo de la tarde.

            —No creo que dejaran a los reporteros subir hasta aquí...

            —...ni aunque quisieran. —Klio terminó la frase por él. Aedan había había creido que Klio, como suburbana, encontraría el comentario ofensivo. Parecía que en Suburbia eran más conscientes de su falta de importancia que lo que habían sido los viejos vecinos de Aedan, que aún esperaban un cambio en la política de inmigración y la apertura de las cuatro Puertas.

            Con una sonrisa de suficiencia bailándole en los labios Klio se levantó el cuello elástico del abrigo hasta la nariz y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

            —¿Puedo quedarme la foto?

            Aedan miró a su alrededor sabiendo que no había manera de dársela sin atravesar las puertas de la barrera electrificada. Klio siguió su mirada por encima del alambre de espino, de los tres metros de alto voltaje, y asintió más allá, al propio Muro.

            —Ya veo.

            —Te la puedo dar cuando ganes —aventuró Aedan.

            Klio golpeó la alambrada con fuerza, con las palmas de las manos.

            —Claro que sí, irlandés. Que te sea leve.

            La última patada que dio a la verja todavía resonó varios segundos después de que Aedan la perdiera de vista y sacase la fotografía de su bolsillo. La superficie se había convertido ya en las ojeras y la mano de Klio, tras una barreraque parecía alzarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia.


	10. Quince años antes: Faltas menores

**9.**

**Quince años antes: Faltas menores.**

            La mujer era baja y menuda, con la ropa ligeramente deslavada para una habitante de Utopia y una melena espesa que iba desde el naranja hasta el amarillo con naturalidad. No llevaba maquillaje pero tenía una cara agradable, la nariz respingona y los ojos verdes, y sostenía a la niña dormida con ambas manos, la cabecita morena descansando en uno de sus hombros y llenándoselo de babas, los brazos echados alrededor de su cuello. La niña llevaba un vestido de verano y la piel llena de protector solar, aunque empezaba a anochecer, y sus pies descalzos se balanceaban con cada paso de su portadora. Quizá por eso la mujer, Rose, aceleró el paso mientras atravesaban las calles veraniegas de Saskatoon, brillantes y cálidas por sus célebres generadores de calor subterráneos, casi tan luminosas de día como de noche. Aspiró el olor de la niña con una sonrisa y se entretuvo mirando el interior de los cafés y las luces de colores. Jamás había estado en Saskatoon, que había decidido sólo unos años antes disputarle a UC el honor de ser la ciudad más agradable de Utopia. Claro que antes de que Saskatoon decidiera presentar batalla, UC no tenía competencia.

            El hombre que la seguía se llamaba Jaime y llevaba el pelo rubio algo más largo de la moda vigente aquel año, y las manos en los bolsillos. Le sacaba una cabeza y media a Rose y como sus piernas eran muchas más largas no necesitó apresurarse cuando ella lo hizo. Había nacido en Saskatoon y no tenía demasiado interés en la ciudad, así que se limitó a seguirla a ella y a la niña durante un buen rato. Después del viaje en tren magnético desde las montañas se agradecía poder dar un paseo por algún lugar que no amenazase con la congelación después del atardecer. Mientras atravesaban una de las plazas principales, en la que el gobierno incluso se había permitido el lujo de plantar árboles de verdad, acortó en dos zancadas la distancia que le separaba de Rose y la pasó la mano por los hombros con cuidado de no golpear a la niña. Pero ésta estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera notó cuando los dedos largos del hombre le apartaron el cabello de la cara, antes de inclinar la cabeza para besar a Rose en la coronilla.

            —¿Crees que irá todo bien? —preguntó Rose. Lo hizo en voz baja, distrayendo su atención de la ciudad y sus gentes para concentrarse en la niña y en la respuesta de Jaime.

            —Claro que sí. Lo más difícil ya ha pasado, y ha salido bien. A partir de aquí sólo puede ir a mejor.

            —Es una niña guapísima, ¿verdad? Igual un poco flaca y larguirucha —preguntó Rose, cambiándola de un brazo a otro. La niña continuó profundamente dormida.

            La pareja torció a la derecha al terminar la plaza, y luego a la izquierda otra vez un par de bloques más adelante, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta iban de camino a un control policial.

            Jaime soltó un juramento que resonó delator por toda la calle e hizo que al menos dos de los siete policías que componían la patrulla repararan en ellos.

            Contra toda lógica utopiana y física, la reacción de Rose fue echarse a correr. Fue algo instintivo, aunque ella no supiera que en la edad de piedra o en la sabana africana aquella había sido la defensa más común de cualquier madre con una cría, mucho más que sacar una pistola y disparar, como había crecido pensando. Para los inmigrantes la historia había comenzado cuatrocientos años atrás, con una guerra nuclear, y antes de aquello sólo existía el paraíso. Pero de alguna manera casi tres mil años de instinto de supervivencia se concentraron ahí, en ese momento, cuando supo que tenía que correr aunque Jaime no lo hiciera, y aferró la nuca de la niña y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas.

            Rose había pasado sus primeros veintitrés años viviendo muy cerca de la antigua central minera de Nuevo Phoenix y pronto el instinto se encontró con la oposición de sus pulmones. Los policías, utopianos, sanos, con sus uniformes brillantes, parecieron surgir de todas partes. De la siguiente calle, del portal más cercano, de un agujero negro a su espalda, hasta que le fallaron las rodillas y se dejó caer en el asfalto. Jaime se resistía detrás, y resistirse también era un crimen. Una falta menor, como todas de las que había escapado ella alguna vez, cosas como recoger una cartera del suelo y no devolverla, cosas que veían las cámaras de las ciudades y que se registraban pero sólo quedaban en los testers que los controles policiales llevaban consigo.

            Se encogió sobre su estómago, la niña todavía pegada a ella, todavía dormida, y lloró a voz en grito, despertando a los vecinos y sacando a los clientes de los bares y las tiendas. Porque habían estado tan cerca, increíblemente cerca, y al destino no le había dado la gana dejarles el paso libre.

            Les llevaron a los tres a la comisaría más cercana, a apenas tres manzanas del lugar donde Rose se había rendido, aunque les costó al menos veinte minutos conseguir que dejara de aferrarse al suelo como un peso muerto. Al final cuatro policías tuvieron que arrastrarla a lo largo de las calles mientras los otros tres se encargaban de conducir a Jaime por delante, y los dos refuerzos se hacían cargo de la niña. Lo más difícil había sido desprenderla de la niña, que ahora tenía el vestido empapado de lágrimas y seguía inexplicablemente dormida. Al oficial médico de la comisaría le bastó un segundo mirando dentro de sus pupilas castañas para distinguir que no era un sueño natural, y los cargos por administrar estupefacientes a un menor se agregaron a los de desacato a la autoridad e intento de fuga. Los milagros de la información centralizada hicieron posible que en un nanosegundo las consolas de toda la red de Utopia almacenaran en sus archivos el dato de que Rose y Jaime Lamb habían sido señalados para la deportación. Las comisarías de Saskatoon no tenían celdas sino una eficiente red de transportes hasta las estaciones que recorría el transporte de la Puerta de Suburbia; menos de una hora después de su detención, la familia Lamb se encontraba a bordo del tren magnético diario al Muro.

            Les separaron al llegar allí, Rose y Jaime a las celdas de detención que saldrían por la puerta gris, la niña al centro de examinación hasta que despertara y fuera enviada a Suburbia. Como la mayoría de los menores nacidos en Utopia su ADN no había sido registrado; el equipo de médicos la transportó en la cámara sellada que unía la sala de examinación con las instalaciones de la Franja, y comenzó a despertar cuando estaba a medio camino, bajo el suelo del desierto. Cuando la depositaron en el salón de entrada la hermana Gertrude ya estaba allí, avisada por uno de los médicos, preparada para llevársela al orfanato en lugar de dejar que, siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, se limitasen a darle un par de protecciones y señalarle el camino a Suburbia.

            Lo primero que pensó Gertrude Gant fue que la niña había tenido sin duda una vida horrible, porque parecía cansada y aturdida más allá de las drogas, y que con suerte el salir de Utopia no sería un castigo sino una mejora. Se arrodilló junto al banco en que la habían tendido y le masajeó los pies helados, le peinó el cabello y se ocupó de que no hubiera mucho ruido a su alrededor mientras empezaba a despertar. La niña la miró con los ojos medio abiertos durante un buen rato, confusa, y Gertrude se inclinó hacia ella.

            —Me llamo Gertrude, la hermana Gertrude, ¿me oyes? —Tardó unos segundos más de lo que hubiera tardado un niño sano, pero la niña asintió, brevemente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos—. Te voy a llevar a mi casa pero antes tienes que volver a abrir los ojos y decirme cómo te llamas. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Lamb, qué más?

            —...no —murmuró sin abrir los ojos. La hermana Gertrude tenía experiencia con los niños, y aquel “no” de una niña que estaba despertándose de los efectos de la droga, aunque fuera débil, le intrigó.

            —¿No? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Hubo movimiento de labios, desde luego, pero el sonido que surgió de ellos no parecía lo bastante fuerte. Gertrude se acercó más, pegándose a ella—. ¿Me lo puedes repetir? Venga, un último esfuerzo.

            Lengua de trapo y todo, la pequeña escupió lo que sí que parecía un nombre y luego cayó en un sueño profundo que no tenía nada que ver con las drogas. Gertrude la levantó en brazos y luego la cubrió con sus protecciones, con ganas de llegar al orfanato cuanto antes. La niña apenas pesaba y ahora que no estaba drogada murmuraba en sueños, y en un par de ocasiones hasta lloró, mientras recorrían la explanada desértica. De vez en cuando Gertrude respondía a sus murmullos sin sentido, le pasaba la mano por el pelo y hacia sonidos tranquilizadores.

            —Tranquila, sshhhh, tranquila, Klio... todo va a salir bien —aseguró.

La niña no se recuperó del todo hasta tres días después. Durante esos tres días durmió en una cama gemela en la habitación de la propia Gertrude, un lujo que solía reservarse a los niños más pequeños y recién llegados, y sólo por un breve periodo de tiempo. Normalmente no pasaba mucho antes de que incluso el niño más pequeño descubriera que compartir habitación con otros niños de su edad era infinitamente más interesante que hacerlo con una monja que roncaba. Klio no fue consciente de eso durante los primeros días, en los que sólo durmió y se agitó en sueños, y se consumió de fiebre, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos y no había drogas ni delirios en el iris castaño, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por sus padres.

—Lo siento mucho, Klio, pero no creo que puedas verlos en una temporada.

Y la niña la miró, tremendamente sorprendida, con los pies sucios y las ojeras marcadas.

—Esos no eran mis padres. Y yo no me llamo Klio.

 


	11. 27 de Diciembre: Esperanza de vida media

**10.**  
 **27 de Diciembre: Esperanza de vida media.**  
            _—Es curioso, pero incluso teniendo mi vida, la auténtica, aquí, sigo pensando que me gustaría volver a Utopia para morir._  
 _—Aún falta mucho para eso, aunque no está mal ir preparándolo. ¿Puede acercarme el expediente de Regina? Gracias... ¿Y a qué parte volvería?_  
 _—A casa, claro. Silbury Hill, la casa de mis padres en Nunavut. Si sigue en pie subiría hasta allí y luego me daría igual todo. ¿Conoce los bosques de Nunavut?_  
 _—No tengo el placer. ¿Son bonitos?_  
 _—No se me ocurre nada más hermoso ante lo que cerrar los ojos por última vez._  
             
A media tarde el silencio en los pasillos de los pisos superiores era tan marcado que casi podía oírse el quejido del cemento, agrietado por los años y los cambios de temperatura, asentándose a todas horas sobre el suelo de Suburbia. La pintura protectora en las ventanas de aquella galería había sido una de las escasas donaciones que la Casa de Salud había recibido a lo largo de los años, y otorgaba una luminosidad casi natural; en comparación con el cristal opaco utilizado normalmente, la pintura azulada proporcionaba la claridad de un día del antiguo invierno, tal como aparecía en las películas pre-guerras. Catherine caminó un par de veces de un lado al otro del pasillo sólo para darse la vuelta y sentarse en una de las butacas desgastadas, sólo para observar las motas de polvo diminutas flotando en la luz hasta un buen rato después de que las despertase. Las partículas procedentes del suelo eran como pequeños espejos. Las que se desprendían de su bata o de su falda de lanex al cruzar las piernas eran opacas y más pesadas, siempre las primeras en caer. Pasó los dedos por los cuadros grises, y luego por las lineas de azul más claro que se entrelazaban con ellos. La tela había sido bastante gruesa, pero ahora estaba desgastada. Le gustaba aquella falda. Irónicamente los bordes de los cuadros tenían el mismo color entre gris y púrpura que los hematomas que le cubrían la parte interior del antebrazo. Se posó la mano en el jersey, donde sabía que comenzaba el más grande, el que ya tenía el tamaño de una ciruela, y lo notó responder con molestias a la presión. Aquel se lo había hecho al apoyar el brazo en la encimera para levantarse después de coger una cazuela del armario inferior. No había habido dolor, ni contusión, nada. Lo descubrió mientras se desvestía a la mañana siguiente.  
            Para entonces, sin embargo, ya había pedido los análisis. Ni siquiera en la galería, dos semanas después y esperando los resultados, sabía muy bien por qué. El apetito había sido una pista, desde luego. Catherine siempre había tenido un apetito saludable. Se esforzaba por ello. Tenía sus tiendas preferidas y conocía las marcas de ingredientes que conseguían un sabor similar al de la comida de verdad. Sabía cocinar. Había pasado años con hambre y ya que no podía estar segura de que no volvería a pasarle, prefería hacer lo que estaba en su mano para evitarlo.  
            No era el hambre lo que le hizo preocuparse, sino la ausencia de ella. Prestó atención y descubrió que a veces se olvidaba de prepararse el desayuno antes de irse a dormir cuando regresaba de los turnos de noche. Se había obligado a comer, algo que no había hecho en toda su vida, cada vez en raciones más pequeñas para impedir las náuseas. Había aumentado la dosis de suplementos vitamínicos esenciales pero continuó perdiendo peso. No era excesivamente obvio, pero ella lo sabía. Notaba la ropa moviéndose un poco más, bailando un poco más en los brazos y los muslos, y a veces cuando se tumbaba en la cama creía sentir cómo el hueso de la cadera se había vuelto también un poco más protuberante, como el de una pre-adolescente larguirucha.  
            Si hubiera tenido más imaginación quizá habría intentado convencerse de que era un simple desarreglo hormonal o una menopausia adelantada, o simplemente una racha. En el hospital nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre una pérdida de peso y masa corporal que a ella le parecía obvia cada vez que se miraba al espejo, con ropa o sin ella, y cada vez que se abrochaba un botón o deshacía un nudo. Pasaron las semanas y siempre había algo que hacer, impidiéndole subir al tercer piso y solicitar un reconocimiento; demasiados pacientes y muy pocos voluntarios, y después la jubilación de Li, y después de eso el aprendizaje de la protegida de la hermana Gant.  
            Si Roberto no hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo la segunda vez que se desmayó en su presencia, Catherine lo habría dejado pasar hasta olvidarse de ello y acostumbrarse a su nueva condición.  
            De eso hacía tres semanas y media. El día de los análisis Catherine había trabajado de mañana, y a las dos de la tarde estaba esperando a Roberto sentada bajo la mampara del patio interior. Cuando llegó Daniel, puntual como un sorteo, estaba sola. Esperaba a Roberto, pero Daniel siempre la hacía sentir como si tuviera escolta. Era muy adecuado. Posiblemente Roberto había pensado en ello también al enviarle. No era un hombre alto pero a ella siempre le parecía grande, con su camisa y los pantalones vaqueros y la visera negra que era su única protección diurna para cualquier clase de tarea, desde recoger pedidos hasta arreglar la incineradora del sótano. Daniel saludó y comentó una sola vez lo poco que le gustaban tanto los hospitales como los matasanos, pero lo primero que hizo al pisar la Casa de Salud fue enseñar a un voluntario a reanimar a una niña en parada por coma etílico cuya camilla bloqueaba el paso en el primer piso, y lo segundo rodear la nuca de Catherine con su mano seca y cálida para conducirla sin excusas hasta su batería de revisiones.  
            Catherine había escogido adrede uno de los escasos días completamente libres de Anton Kavanaugh, y a uno de los médicos que nunca hacía rotaciones en los pisos inferiores si podía evitarlo. Conocía a la doctora Collado y también sabía que consideraba al cuerpo de enfermeras un montón de seres metomentodos y conspiradores; no se rebajaría haciendo comentarios sobre la visita de Catherine a nadie que no hubiera ido a la Escuela de Medicina, y mucho menos querría importunar al doctor Kavanaugh con ello si es que alguna vez coincidían. Y Catherine no quería de ninguna manera que Kavanaugh hablase con el director y la apartara del trabajo usando por una vez una influencia que quizá él no sabía que tenía.  
            En realidad Collado no miró la ficha que la propia Catherine había sacado del archivo más que lo suficiente para recordar su nombre antes de comenzar los reconocimientos. Análisis, pruebas físicas, pruebas psicológicas, recuentos, estructura genética, predisposiciones... Catherine las conocía casi todas, y Daniel escuchó sus explicaciones mascando chicle de mentol e inmutable a su lado a lo largo de horas y horas. Cuando terminaron y Catherine tuvo que salir al atardecer aferrada a su brazo, dolorida y agotada, la llevó a una cafetería tan limpia como podía estar una cafetería de Suburbia y la invitó a un chocolate cinco por ciento auténtico cacao transgénico y a dos porciones de tarta de queso.  
            Les pidió a Roberto y Daniel que no la acompañaran a recoger los análisis. Tuvo que jurar que se pasaría por el bar en cuanto volviera del turno que comenzaba media hora después de su cita con Collado. Pero nadie pasaba tanto tiempo de enfermera en la capital mundial de las enfermedades nucleares sin reconocer un par de detalles. De repente le parecía ridículo que al principio lo hubiera tomado como simple debilidad. Fue después de los análisis cuando comenzó a tomarse unos minutos al día para respirar y pensar en ello, para empezar a diagnosticarse poco a poco, apartando síntomas y con ello todas las enfermedades que no tenía. No era temblor negro porque no sufría ninguna clase de crisis aparte de los ocasionales desmayos, ni el mal de Bowden porque si bien escupía sangre en algunos violentos ataques de tos al despertar, por lo demás sus pulmones sonaban abiertos y sin obstrucción. Ni sibilaciones ni falta de circulación en las puntas de los dedos, ni sangrados fuera de su menstruación, ni espasmos musculares, ni pérdidas de memoria... pero sí debilidad, y heridas que tardaban demasiado en cicatrizar, y el pelo espeso y rizado volviéndose quebradizo, y los huesos que asomaban. Sólo lo notaba ella pero pronto lo notarían los demás. Pensaba en la ropa que podía arreglar para que los síntomas no fueran tan obvios, cuando levantó la cabeza de su falda y reconoció al chico de barba oscura que se acercaba por el pasillo, con una ligereza que podía parecer prisa y las manos llenas de ficheros.  
            —Buenas tardes, Hugh —saludó Catherine cuando él llegó a su altura. Cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas y aprovechó para darle un ligero tirón a la manga de su jersey.         
            —Enfermera Buraglia. Buenas tardes. —Hugh había empezado a trabajar apenas unos meses antes, recién salido de la Academia, y todavía trataba a cualquier miembro de la plantilla más veterano que él con un respeto que le delataba como procedente del desierto. Posiblemente de algún lugar cercano a las marismas de Carolina, por la manera de hablar y tanta educación. Aquellos modales no durarían mucho, suponía Catherine, que inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.  
            —¿No hay mucho trabajo en el primer piso? —Era una manera fácil de hacer conversación.             
            —Nada. Un par de quemaduras poco importantes y alguna pelea entre chiquillos del Badén —explicó Hugh con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Catherine supuso que sus padres habían hecho dinero de algún modo en los eriales muertos de las Nethers, pero no sintió curiosidad. El enfermero Anderson era competente y las chiquillas que iban a Urgencias los fines de semana siempre sonreían y se calmaban cuando se acercaba con su pelo oscuro y los ojos azules, y un uniforme que podía pasar por el de doctor. Dudó sobre su siguiente frase—. ¿Está usted de turno o...?  
            Fue muy amable por su parte el no terminar la frase, dándole a Catherine la oportunidad de cambiar de tema o desecharlo con un encogimiento de hombros. Sin embargo pronto no iba a tener demasiado sentido el ocultar la consulta, se dijo Catherine.             
—Estoy esperando a la doctora Collado —asintió al final, sin mentir. Y casi a la vez la voz de la doctora llegó desde el fondo del pasillo, ronca y seca, llamándola por su nombre de pila—. Bueno Hugh, te veré esta tarde.   
            Se puso en pie y su rodilla derecha se quejó, pero recorrió la galería entrando y saliendo de los parches de luz junto al enfermero, despidiéndole ante la puerta de cristal esmerilado y metal del despacho de Collado. Hugh se alejó levantando la mano como si Catherine fuera un compañero de facultad y ella golpeó la puerta con los nudillos dos veces.   
            La doctora ya estaba sentada detrás de su mesa, la mesa ridículamente grande en la blancura vacía de la consulta. La sala de reconocimiento con su camilla y demás instrumental estaba en la habitación anexa. La luz era blanca y su fuerza parecía a punto de engullir a Collado, con su cabello corto y gris y un traje de chaqueta del mismo tono, difuminando sus contornos a base de claridad. Sin embargo cualquier ilusión de Collado como algo confuso o irreal quedaba eclipsada por la seguridad con que señaló la única silla de plástico de la estancia, sin mirar a Catherine y abriendo su omnipresente portafolio.   
            Catherine cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó al borde de la silla. Collado no era la persona más agradable de la Casa de Salud, pero al contrario que otros médicos que se permitían comportarse del mismo modo, ella era una doctora brillante. Y podría haber creado una clínica privada, teniendo los contactos que tenía entre los ricos de Utopia, pero seguía allí pasando consulta a gente como Catherine. Tenía ojos redondos y pequeños, y oscuros como el caparazón de un insecto. Debía de estar cerca de los sesenta años, aunque Catherine esperaba de corazón que no estuviera pensando en retirarse aún.   
            —Buenas tardes —saludó sin demasiado interés mientras revisaba sus pliegos. Catherine no creyó necesario responder y sólo entrelazó los dedos sobre la falda. Collado echó un último vistazo y los guardó antes de volverse hacia ella—. ¿Por qué te has hecho las pruebas?   
            —Me interesaba su opinión...   
            —Puedes llamarme Beatriz —interrumpió la doctora. Su tono no tenía ni un ápice de calidez. Catherine sabía que el cambio de tratamiento se debía a que iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntas a partir de ese momento. Todos los pacientes terminales llamaban a Beatriz Collado por su nombre de pila.   
            —De acuerdo, Beatriz. —No iba a haber sorpresas.   
            —Muy bien, Catherine, ahora lo repetiré. ¿Para qué nos has hecho perder el tiempo en pruebas si sabes perfectamente lo que tienes? Hace tres semanas que podríamos haber empezado con la quimioterapia.   
            En ese momento Catherine no pudo reprimir un escalofrío y que se le crisparan los dedos. No temía al cáncer, pero no sabía si podría enfrentarse a las drogas y sus efectos secundarios mostrando la misma aceptación.   
            —Quería estar segura —respondió—. Quería la opinión de un médico.   
            Collado dejó escapar una risa violenta y seca que sonó casi igual que una tos.    
            —No me regales los oídos, Catherine. Sabes más de medicina que muchos de los matasanos que están cobrando el doble de tu sueldo. —Tras aquella crítica frontal a sus colegas Collado volvió a su faceta profesional sin apenas inmutarse—. Tienes leucemia mielógena crónica. Ya lo sabías, o al menos que era un cáncer. Es eso. Empezaremos con imatinib e hidroxicarbamida, y leucoféresis una vez cada dos semanas.   
            —Beatriz, sinceramente no creo que haga falta la quimio, no me encuentro tan mal como para...   
            No le dejó terminar.   
            —Desde el momento en que pediste hora en mi consulta eres mi paciente, y mis pacientes se toman y hacen lo que les mando y opinan lo justo. Puedes pedir que te trate cualquier otro doctor si piensas que tendrán más en cuenta tu criterio.   
            Catherine miró al suelo, dándose por vencida.   
            —¿Las tres semanas hubieran supuesto alguna diferencia?   
            —Ya no lo sabremos nunca así que no merece la pena que pienses en ello. Empezarás con las dosis esta noche, dos veces al día. Mañana te diré cuándo tienes la primera sesión en la máquina y dentro de una semana si tenemos que usar radio. —Collado sacó una consola portátil de un cajón que Catherine no podía ver y tecleó durante varios minutos antes de devolverla a su lugar—. Recibirás las recetas en tu consola. La de casa, no la de la sala de enfermeras. Porque imagino que prefieres llevarlo con discreción.   
            —No quiero que las cosas cambien demasiado —reconoció Catherine echándose el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos y apartándolo a un lado del cuello, pensativa. Collado sacudió la cabeza.   
            —Ah, pero las cosas van a cambiar. —Por primera vez la doctora tuvo que esforzarse por atrapar su mirada—. Es demasiado tarde para que no cambien. Estás en fase blástica.   
            Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Collado sin apartar la vista y Catherine mirándola sin verla, pensando en las distintas maneras de mitigar el impacto que la medicación y los tratamientos tendrían en su rutina. Al final descubrió que los quince minutos de tiempo que tenía antes de comenzar su turno no eran suficientes para ello, y sonrió a Collado agradecida.   
            —Nos vemos mañana, entonces. —La doctora asintió y se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta. Ninguna de las dos se despidió, como si a partir de entonces esas formalidades fueran a convertirse en una pérdida de tiempo si iban a verse casi a diario. La luz del pasillo seguía siendo igual de brillante cuando Catherine lo recorrió camino de las escaleras y, en realidad, nada había cambiado del todo. Sólo le habían puesto nombre.   
            Catherine salió del vestuario con su ropa de trabajo cinco minutos antes del comienzo de su turno, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño y atravesando los pasillos de urgencias hacia las cortinas donde estaba Kavanaugh en esos momentos. Los cinco minutos de adelanto no eran fortuitos; no le parecía profesional contárselo durante el turno propiamente dicho. Kavanaugh se volvió con un fichero en la mano al oír sus pasos y sonrió como de costumbre. Catherine respondió a la sonrisa.   
            —¿Tiene un minuto, doctor?   
            Kavanaugh señaló la siguiente cortina, apenas a un par de metros de distancia pero lejos del alcance auditivo del niño al que estaba atendiendo.   
            —¿Hay algún problema? ¿Está bien?   
            Catherine se sintió casi culpable y casi triste por primera vez desde el diagnóstico.   
            —Empiezo un tratamiento de carácter personal esta semana, y me temo que necesitaré recortar algunos de mis turnos —explicó. Aún no había tomado una sola pastilla y ya tenía que cambiar las cosas, y posiblemente empezar a pedir favores—. Recuperaré mis horas en otros momentos, pero es posible que usted prefiera llevar los tratamientos continuados con otro ayudante. Puedo prepararle una lista de los candidatos para mañana.   
            Anton levantó la mano pidiendo silencio, aunque Catherine ya había acabado de hablar.    
            —Pensaré en ello, enfermera Buraglia. No se preocupe.   
            Catherine asintió, le dio las gracias y procedió a vendar el tobillo luxado del niño de la camilla. A Anton todavía le llevó un momento de curiosidad paralizante volver al trabajo.   
            Por primera vez Anton Kavanaugh tuvo la impresión de que su turno junto a Catherine resultaba interminable. Al término de éste esperó hasta que la vio abandonar el edificio envuelta en sus protecciones nocturnas y atravesó tan rápido como pudo sin correr los pasillos del primer piso y las escaleras hasta el segundo. Cuando introdujo su identificación en la puerta de la sala de médicos le dolía el pecho y le quemaban los pulmones. Ingresó sus datos en la única consola que seguía encendida y después los del director para acceder a los ficheros generales.   
            Lo encontró enseguida. Collado era desde luego rápida y eficiente a la hora de añadir sus historiales a la base de datos confidencial.   
            La esperanza de vida de Catherine Buraglia no sobrepasaba los dos años ni en el supuesto de que los tratamientos tuvieran un éxito abrumador, y Anton Kavanaugh lloró sin lágrimas ni sollozos durante al menos cuarenta minutos después de leerlo y antes de volver a su habitación, al otro lado del Muro.


	12. 8 de Enero: Aire libre

**8 de Enero: Aire libre**

           

 

El día en que llegaron no se dio cuenta de cómo la luz cambiaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada inspeccionando el tren del Muro. Aleaciones ligeras, plástico y metal. Una espina dorsal de electroimanes retorciéndose como una anguila en las tres curvas a la salida de la Franja y luego convertida en una flecha a seiscientos kilómetros por hora durante las seis horas que duraba el viaje. Tenía ruedas durante los primeros momentos de aceleración, antes de que los imanes se alinearan y tomasen el suficiente impulso para que el tren se despegase del suelo y volase a medio metro por encima de las vías. Como los aviones de los documentales, un tren de aterrizaje. Al plegarlas a los costados los vagones temblaron unos segundos y después sólo hubo el silencio de la maquinaria utopiana y los susurros excitados de los inmigrantes ganadores.

            Bastian y ella habían salido en el primer tren, casi vacío. El vagón tenía capacidad para veinte personas y lo ocupaban siete. Rea pasó la primera hora estudiándoles con indiferencia, tomando notas mentales por pura costumbre, porque no podía hacer otra cosa cuando abría los ojos. Les había visto a todos en algún momento durante las dos semanas que tenían que dejar pasar entre la entrada a las instalaciones de la Franja y la salida del tren a UC, pero había relegado sus rostros a un plano alejado de su mente. La chica casi veinteañera que iba a gastarse sus sueldos en ropa casi le hacía gracia. El matrimonio de mexicanos con su hija era exactamente igual que todos los demás a un lado y a otro y no presentaba mucho interés; trabajarían como esclavos, ellos ahora y la niña cuando pudiera. En dos generaciones si tenían suerte habrían olvidado que venían del desierto y estarían aplaudiendo la política de puertas cerradas que les protegería del demonio de las Nethers. Un padre y un hijo que ya parecían utopianos por su actitud diligente y sus trajes de tonos sobrios. A Rea le llamaba la atención la mujer que solía salir del baño de la residencia por la mañana con los ojos rojos y marcas en las mejillas. Fue Bastian quien habló con ella y quien trajo de vuelta las noticias sobre los tres hijos que había dejado en Suburbia, incapaz de elegir a qué dos incluir en su número ganador. Incluso en el tren a la UC Rea sentía que su vista volvía a ella más que de costumbre. Sólo porque sí. Por encontrar alguna señal visible que le contase qué iba a ser de los niños, qué esperaba encontrar la mujer que justificase el seguir una ley semejante o si había siquiera pensado en ello cuando se quedó embarazada del tercero. Al comienzo del viaje se había sentado frente a ella, pero dos horas más tarde terminó removiéndose bajo su mirada y cambiándose de vagón.

Rea se limitó a devolver su atención a la ventana y ver pasar los primeros árboles que veía en su vida. Los más cercanos sólo eran una sombra, una ráfaga verde y parda de vegetación todavía indecisa, emborronada por la velocidad imposible del tren. Sólo los más lejanos, encaramados cada vez más en colinas, y después montañas a medida que atravesaban el sur de Utopia, seguían enfocados y definidos. A esa distancia no había podido reconocerlos, pero los nombres se deshacían en su mente. Hayas, cedros, pinos, abetos, melocotoneros, palmeras, los nombres entremezclándose, especies extintas con las que habían sobrevivido, las tropicales con las continentales, en un susurro de hojas imaginado.

En la capital no había colinas llenas de árboles. El tren urbano que los llevaba a las afueras en ese momento era un modelo más pequeño y sencillo que el del Muro. El paisaje había sustituido la tierra por los edificios, brillantes y ordenados como fichas de dominó, y los grupos desorganizados de árboles por parques de un verdor intenso y casi insultante entre la claridad. Porque la Ciudad era blanca, aunque algunas paredes aquí y allá se esforzasen en ser grises o rojizas. Blanca más allá de los materiales y de sus habitantes, vestidos en diferentes tonos pero aún así sin una sola nota discordante, como si hubieran elegido las mismas proporciones para cada color de la escala, el mismo matiz de una muestra de cien telas distintas. Las mujeres en azules, rojos, rosados, verdes, blancos y más grises de los que Rea había pensado que podrían existir. Los hombres sobrios hasta la clonación en sus trajes negros y azules. No había visto mucho marrón durante aquellos dos meses. Quizá algún bolso de metapiel, o un gorro en un escaparate. No había visto el anaranjado que bañaba Suburbia por las tardes y volvía el suelo de un pardo profundo.

Era por la luz, claro. Porque Suburbia nunca tenía nubes blancas o grises y nunca tenía humedad en el aire, en la respiración y en la tierra. Al caminar por la calle en Utopia, Rea podía notar las gotas microscópicas adhiriéndose a su piel, rodeándola, intoxicando sus poros acostumbrados al desierto. Jamás había sido tan consciente de su piel como ahora que podía caminar por la calle a cara descubierta, el pelo cosquilleándole la nuca y las mejillas libres de crema solar. Cuando salían de casa por la mañana y atravesaban el parque hasta la parada del tren había agua, agua de verdad en el césped, y al final del paseo sus zapatillas de lona siempre estaban húmedas. Cuando se descalzaba al sentarse en el tren tenía los dedos arrugados y blandos igual que los de un bebé increíblemente viejo. La primera vez que llovió estaba en la habitación de empaquetado cuando unas gotas gordas como escupitajos empezaron a golpear la pared, y la impresión hizo que dejase pasar tres cajas, detenida en la línea de producción como una estatua de alabastro. Sabía que la lluvia en Utopia no quemaba, pero treinta años de instinto seguían retorciéndose ante la imagen de la gente en la calle, caminando como si nada bajo una cortina inofensiva que hacía crecer las plantas. La sexta vez apretó los puños, dejó la cena en el plato y salió al círculo de portales de su urbanización, decidida a que la lluvia de los cuentos de su infancia se encargase de disolver un miedo tan arraigado y lógico que ni siquiera podía catalogarlo como temor. No había dicho nada durante unos minutos. Después, cuando su cabello se había vuelto oscuro y tiritaba de emoción, se había vuelto a Bastian, parapetado tras las puertas de cristal del portal, y lo había sacado a rastras sólo para poder comparar impresiones.

Se acordaba con todo detalle mientras el tren empezaba a abandonar el centro. Notaba la progresiva desaceleración del descenso a las afueras de UC en el estómago y en lo cerca que las casas estaban de repente, pero ni siquiera cuando llegaron a nivel del suelo dejó de haber luz. En Suburbia cuando entrabas a la sombra entrabas al frío. Allí la luz era cegadora y sin ambages y la sombra era oscura y se comía los colores. Rea se apoyó un poco más en la ventana, estirando las piernas hacia el asiento de Bastian, derramada contra el cristal como un muñeco impasible, y levantó la mano para observar el brillo de la tela sintética en la luz cambiante del tren de alta velocidad. Parecía algo líquido. Había experimentado mucho con el agua en casa, con el mismo cuarto de litro, recogiéndolo cuidadosamente, empapándolo en distintas telas, oliéndolo por la mañana y por la tarde o molestando su superficie con cuentagotas y observando las ondas chocar contra las paredes del recipiente. Las ruedas del tren se acoplaron a la vía con una ligera sacudida y Rea entrecerró los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar un poco al techo, las pupilas saturadas, y algunos mechones de pelo le cubrieron la cara, se deslizaron por el cristal. Un segundo después la sombra de Bastian se movió de su asiento y entró en su campo de visión para apartar un mechón y acariciarle el cuello en silencio. Rea no le miró y apoyó la barbilla en la mano, tapándose la boca a medias.

—Quiero una bicicleta —le dijo al cristal, donde se dibujó un círculo de vaho. Tanta respiración para una marca tan pequeña, pensó. Tantas sesiones de aeroterapia para un aumento de la capacidad pulmonar del cinco por ciento. Su terapeuta decía que era un progreso extraordinario para alguien que había vivido en las Nethers toda su vida. Que a ese ritmo en un año quizá alcanzaría el noventa por ciento necesario para una bicicleta en lugar del tren.

No tenía un año para perderlo en entrenamientos y quería poder correr por diversión y montar en bicicleta para ir al trabajo como hacían los utopianos nativos, y no tener que coger un tren blanco y aséptico como un contenedor de residuos junto con todos los demás inmigrantes cuyos pulmones estaban tan asfixiados por el aire hostil de las Nethers que incluso caminar resultaba penoso.

            Bastian se limitó a enrollar el mechón de pelo entre los dedos. Bastian no dijo nada porque, si le prometía una bicicleta, Rea sabría que no tenía poder para hacerlo, y si le recordaba que primero tendría que entrenar hasta caer rendida estaría señalando algo obvio y presente en la mente de ambos. No era su estilo. La mano de Bastian se deslizó hasta su hombro y se quedó allí como un peso familiar y agradable conectándola con la realidad del tren, sus superficies y el hecho de que su viaje tenía un objetivo.        

—Es la siguiente —murmuró, algo desilusionada. A través de los altavoces la voz femenina y neutra de un programa de dictado anunció la llegada a la estación del distrito 43 y las puertas aún no se habían abierto del todo cuando Rea descendió al andén.

            Bastian esperó a que sonara la campana electrónica indicando que era seguro salir. Se colocó sus gafas de sol antes de echar un vistazo a un lado y a otroy dirigirse a las escaleras. Rea le siguió en silencio.

            En aquellos primeros meses Bastian era quien se encargaba de aprender miles de rutas por las calles y la red de transporte de UC, todos los datos necesarios para alguien que acababa de llegar a una ciudad. Rea recordaba que su llegada a Suburbia había sido muy distinta, precipitada, teniendo que descubrirla a marchas forzadas, y consideraba un lujo poder limitarse a seguir a Bastian. Se detuvo unos segundos sobre el puente para ver alejarse al tren, con sus ruedas primitivas en lugar de la tracción imantada en el centro de la ciudad, camino de sus últimas estaciones. Bastian ya había bajado las escaleras y oyó sus pasos deteniéndose. Sobre el puente soplaba un viento suave, tan distinto a las brisas crueles del desierto que Rea entrecerró los ojos y movió la cabeza sin ninguna razón en especial, a un lado y a otro, dejando que la despeinase.

            —Rea... —Abandonó la barandilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, por unas calles tan similares a todos los demás suburbios de Utopia que, de no ser por la disposición de las tiendas, podrían haber pensado que seguían en su barrio.

            La dirección que corría de boca en boca en los grupos suburbanos llevaba a un edificio blanco con ventanas azules, no demasiado alto y dividido en módulos alrededor de un jardín al estilo del siglo XXI. Mientras Bastian miraba a su alrededor buscando el portal correcto Rea entraba y salía de la sombra de los soportales, haciendo eses alrededor de las columnas, hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada. Tres pisos en una escalera de caracol blanca con barandillas de aluminio azulado y al final del ascenso otra puerta idéntica con el nombre en una placa de plástico gris. _Souma S_. Les abrió la puerta una mujer. El color cálido le hizo parpadear lentamente como si en vez de una mujer vestida de naranja fuera un foco franqueándoles el camino dentro del piso. La mujer sonrió y habló con Bastian, y les acompañó hasta una puerta antes de desaparecer en lo que debía ser la cocina. El pasillo era muy estrecho y Rea tuvo que detenerse detrás de Bastian mientras él hablaba con alguien en otra habitación. El tono de la conversación flotó sin palabras concretas en la mente de Rea, una presentación y los saludos de rigor, una invitación a entrar cuando Bastian abandonó el umbral y un saludo hacia ella cuando le siguió, asomando la cabeza.

            Era una habitación exterior y no tenía nada de especial, decidió Rea de un vistazo, aparte del chico que se había levantado tendiéndole la mano a Bastian y luego a ella. La palma era seca pero no demasiado cálida, y él parecía totalmente acostumbrado a las visitas porque se limitó a sentarse junto a una consola apagada y a ofrecerle un té a Bastian. Rea respiró profundamente, abrumada por lo genérico de la habitación, pidió permiso para visitar el resto del piso y cuando lo obtuvo golpeó el umbral con los nudillos a modo de despedida momentánea, sumergiéndose en la casa ajena.

            La mujer preparaba lo que debía de ser la cena en una cocina con armarios de puertas transparentes, casi todos vacíos, y el baño olía a plantas que Rea no había aprendido a reconocer todavía. El dormitorio de ella tenía las paredes amarillas y el techo blanco. Rea sólo entró para rozar con los dedos las ramas de hojas carmesí dispuestas en un jarrón frente a la cama, lo único llamativo de la habitación, y después continuó su recorrido hacia el final del pasillo. Un pequeño armario para los conductos a las recicladoras comunales y la ropa sucia, aunque no había ropa sucia y también olía a lo mismo que el baño, y finalmente el dormitorio del chico.

            A Rea le había parecido joven, tal vez veinticinco años, treinta como mucho. Su habitación podría haber sido la de un catedrático de Historia o algún estudioso de cultura antigua. La cama parecía estar ahí porque no tenía más remedio, estrecha y con la colcha tersa como la piel de un tambor, empequeñecida por las estanterías y las vitrinas que Rea tenía que esquivar a medida que las inspeccionaba. Donde no había libros había muñecas de resina de cuatrocientos años de antigüedad bajo sus focos de baja potencia, mirándola con ojos que faltaban o las narices rotas, millones de créditos en una colección de cinco o seis. Rea se giró hacia otra de las estanterías, con figuras de plástico que habrían tenido colores brillantes en su época pero ahora se habían vuelto porosas y parduzcas, y discos compactos ordenados alfabéticamente, brillantes y restaurados. Los Cruzados de Utopia solían ser familias que llevaban allí generaciones, esperando, integrándose, pero este chico y su madre vivían como inmigrantes recién llegados. Vivían como Bastian y Rea, sólo que mientras Bastian y Rea no poseían nada aún, frescos de las Nethers con nada más que sus permisos de residencia en la mano, ellos se habían empobrecido recuperando bienes de una cultura que ya sólo existía en sus genes y en las subastas de ruinas y expediciones. Los armarios de la cocina estaban vacíos porque el contenido de esa habitación y la necesidad intrínseca de aumentarlo los dejaban al borde del umbral de pobreza, al borde de ser expulsados. Se inclinó para oler las carcasas y los muñecos, las revistas, los cuadros de caligrafía, y la bandera blanca y roja plegada en la última balda. La tela brillaba y tuvo que tocarla, reprimiendo un escalofrío al tacto sedoso, frío y sintético, un murmullo de envidia controlada. Nunca podría tener aquella habitación, su versión de aquella habitación. No podría visitar las subastas ni llevar a casa nada que no fuera cien por cien utopiano, y precisamente era aquel chico, aquel coleccionista extraordinario, quien iba a encaminarles a no poder hacerlo. Nadie que quisiera entrar en el Ministerio podía ser nada más que un ciudadano aséptico.

            Alzó la barbilla y abandonó el dormitorio-museo sin mirar atrás, con la impresión de que aquellas muñecas mutiladas la seguían con sus cuentas de cristal en forma de ojos. Se detuvo en la entrada del salón. Bastian ayudaba al chico a disponer dos puestos para comer, mientras su madre insistía en que se unieran en un inglés tan perfecto que Rea tuvo ganas de felicitarla; no tenía ninguna clase de duda de que ella y su hijo hablaban japonés cuando se quedaban a solas. Se quedó a un lado, sin hablarles a ninguno de los tres, observando la escena como otra muñeca más. Cuando la mujer volvió a insistir en que se quedasen a cenar Bastian rechazó la invitación otra vez y esta vez también se puso en pie.

            Salieron de nuevo a la escalera azul. Bastian había podido percibir la pregunta bullendo a través de los poros de Rea desde el momento en que la señora Souma cerró la puerta. En realidad ni siquiera esperó al primer descansillo; se giró, apoyada en la barandilla como si estuviera a punto de deslizarse sobre ella, y le examinó indiferente.

            —¿Querías quedarte a cenar?

Bastian bajó hasta su escalón y la miró, desde la pared.

            —Mañana no hubieran tenido almuerzo.

            —Lo sé. ¿Pero querías? —Al principio, al conocerla, Bastian creyó que Rea disparaba cada una de sus frases con el mismo tono metálico que usaba para intimidar a los proveedores que no cumplían los plazos. Estaba acostumbrado a la expresividad sin inhibiciones de los niños del orfanato, a gritos y lloros y carcajadas histéricas. Tardó años en sintonizar los matices. La primera pregunta había sido pidiendo su opinión. La segunda sólo quería saber lo que le habría gustado.

            —Hubiera sido agradable —admitió.      

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad, sincera.

            Bastian sonrió y bajó un par de escalones, y Rea abandonó su barandilla para continuar el descenso.

            —Porque nosotros nunca cocinamos —bromeó antes de encogerse de hombros—. Si hubieras estado allí en vez de curioseando en sus habitaciones te habrías dado cuenta de que son muy interesantes.

—Si hubieras estado curioseando en sus habitaciones en vez de con ellos te habrías dado cuenta de lo interesantes que son.

            —Vale, cuéntame qué tienes. —Al llegar al portal Bastian le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

            —Tú primero —respondió Rea, y atravesaron los patios idénticos con las cabezas juntas como unos novios de instituto. Bastian asimiló lentamente la información sobre las antigüedades, que encajó con el hasta entonces sorprendente hecho de que, siendo un experto en burocracia y política, Shouya no hubiera intentado entrar en el Ministerio.

Cuando terminó de explicarle a Rea el mecanismo de los exámenes y las instrucciones que Shouya les daría siguieron caminando en silencio junto a las vías del tren pero sin detenerse en la estación, siempre en dirección este, hacia el centro de la ciudad. Bastian contó los trenes mentalmente a medida que pasaban y Rea los seguía con los ojos entornados. Pasaron de largo tres estaciones y, poco después de que el tren número diecisiete continuase en dirección a las afueras, Utopia cambió de color, hacia el azul nocturno salpicado de luces. Poco antes de la cuarta estación Rea volvió a acercar su cabeza a la de él.

—Quiero una bicicleta —anunció en voz baja y decidida. Bastian despegó los labios con todas las razones por las que no podían permitírselo en aquellos momentos y luego cambió de opinión. Besó la mejilla de su esposa sin decir nada y entraron en la cuarta estación justo a tiempo para subirse a su tren.

 


	13. 18 de Enero: Prometiendo golosinas

**12**

**18 de Enero: Prometiendo golosinas**

_—¿Tú? ¿En un hospital? ¿Haciendo qué?_

_—Autopsias, si te parece. Pues supongo que me tocará hacer un montón de camas y limpiar un montón de mierda._

_—Y sangre._

_—Y sangre. Cuando digo “mierda” quiero decir todo tipo de ella._

_—Pues entonces no veo la diferencia con lo que hacemos en el orfanato, la verdad._

_—Ya. Yo tampoco._

           

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Sylwia se había convertido en una versión rubia y burlona de ella misma, con el uniforme robado y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo reglamentaria. Parecía mentira que en el sistema sanitario tambaleante de Suburbia todavía se preocupasen por cosas como que las enfermeras llevasen el pelo suelto. Se lo había dicho a Sylwia mientras ella se desnudaba en el vestuario antes de enfundarse en los pantalones y la camisa.

            —Claro que conociendo a algunas, se distraerían hasta dejar de respirar —había gruñido.

            Le había prometido una visita guiada, al menos hasta que llegaron a la habitación marcada como Farmacia con un rótulo de aluminio mal atornillado. Entonces Sylwia se detuvo y Klio lo hizo también, disimulando un suspiro, como si no hubiera tomado aquel camino adrede y no hubiera sabido que el interés sanitario de Sylwia era más bien químico. Cuando Sylwia golpeó la puerta con los nudillos ella se apoyó en el umbral y se sacó un cigarrillo arrugado de los pantalones.

            —Sylwia... —comenzó con poco ímpetu, buscando el encendedor en los bolsillos. Sylwia giró sobre sus talones, golpeó el aire con sus zapatillas de carreras y terminó apoyando la espalda en la puerta y mirando al techo desconchado.

            —Klio... —la respondió. Después levantó la mano en un gesto de petición educada que a Klio siempre le había resultado más difícil de ignorar que cualquier exigencia violenta.

            Puso los ojos en blanco y, para meterle miedo y prisa, también miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de sacar la llave y el encendedor. Con una lentitud deliberada y la llave siempre en la mano, Klio se encendió el cigarrillo y dio una calada honda, expulsando el humo poco a poco en dirección al suelo, como si se lo estuviera pensando. De hecho se lo estaba pensando. Abrirle la farmacia a Sylwia sería como dejar a un niño salvaje de las Nethers suelto en una tienda de artículos de lujo en Utopia. Como cuando habían dado la mayoría absoluta a los republicanos antes de la Guerra. En el caos de la Casa de Salud nadie iba a saber quién había sembrado la confusión en el inventario o pulsado primero el botón nuclear; sólo se notarían las consecuencias.

            —Joder, a saber en qué estarás pensando. —Sylwia abandonó su estado de tranquilo reposo junto a la puerta para incorporarse y golpearla el hombro con el dorso de la mano. Klio se lo devolvió sin demasiadas ganas—. La llave, y luego te rallas lo que quieras.

            Klio se mordió el labio y balanceó su llavero ante los ojos de Sylwia, que brillaron como los de la pequeña urraca feliz de sus vídeos infantiles. 

—Cinco minutos —le advirtió Klio incorporándose. Entró detrás de Sylwia, colocándose el cigarrillo en la comisura de los labios y encendiendo la luz de un golpe.

            La habitación de la farmacia no tenía ventanas, sólo estanterías provistas de ruedas, colocadas más o menos por tipo de contenido, y sobre ellas centenares de botellas idénticas de tapas azul oscuro, todas (o eso esperaba Klio) etiquetadas según lo que tenían dentro. En contra de lo que había esperado, Sylwia no se puso a bailar ni a correr de un lado a otro desordenándolo todo. Se acercó al primer mueble y recorrió las filas de medicinas con la mirada, y a veces, cuando había demasiadas, con los dedos. Al terminar cada bloque de estanterías daba un paso a un lado y examinaba el siguiente. Klio se cruzó de brazos con una punzada de culpabilidad por lo fácil que le había resultado a Sylwia convencerla de aquello, pero al menos parecía que se tomaba en serio lo de los cinco minutos. La vio sonreír y murmurar algo antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar uno de los frascos.

—¿Llevas trabajando aquí algo así como un mes y no has cogido nada? —preguntó mientras vaciaba las pastillas rosáceas en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. No me lo creo. Seguro que has estado vendiéndoselo a tus amigos de la guarnición, zorra.

—A tus padres también les vendí unas cuantas pero siguen sin querer que te diga que están vivos —respondió Klio devolviendo su atención al cigarrillo—. ¿Qué has cogido?

—Al menos los míos no necesitan un muro para mantenerme lejos. —Sylwia tamborileó en la estantería y se giró con curiosidad— Rhoids, ¿por? ¿Alguna sugerencia de entendida?

Klio echó un vistazo al pasillo y se dio por rendida. Al menos podía evitar que Sylwia se equivocase de pastillas y terminase vomitando en el desayuno delante de medio centenar de niños aterrorizados y enfervorizados a partes iguales.

—Coge methedrina mejor. ¿Para qué quieres tantas? —Esperaba que Sylwia no convirtiera aquello en algo regular, o Klio tendría que mostrar sus recién descubiertos recelos sobre el robo de medicinas con fines poco médicos.

Sylwia se encogió de hombros. No había cogido más pastillas pero siguió paseando por la habitación mirándolo todo con una sonrisa, entretenida. Klio no se movió del umbral. Así que era el cuento de la cigarra otra vez, como cuando a los diez años les dio por guardar los cereales del desayuno durante un mes, después de que un niño de las Nethers les llenase la cabeza con cuentos de terror sobre hambrunas y escasez. Se sintió aliviada, consciente de que durante esos minutos había estado casi segura, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, de que Sylwia iba a empezar una carrera en el tráfico de drogas a su costa.

—¿Me estás mirando con cara de Gertrude? —Sylwia siguió sin volverse, pasando a la alacena de los aliúricos. Escuchó el breve maullido de sorpresa de Klio, y cómo se movía un poco, tal vez pasando al otro lado del umbral, pero no quiso darle tiempo a quejarse—. No mamá, no estoy en un lío ni voy a meterte a ti en uno. No se puede decir que este sitio tenga las medidas de seguridad de las colinas de Braña. Posiblemente se pensarán que se las ha comido un gato.

Sylwia no entendía muy bien a qué venían, de vez en cuando, los repentinos ataques de mojigatería de Klio. Años atrás habían sido frustrantes, molestos, la niña tozuda con modales raros que afirmaba venir de Utopia y decidía en plena incursión nocturna a las cocinas encender las luces del comedor, porque había cambiado de opinión. Al menos había dejado de repetir lo de Utopia tan a menudo, o tan en público, a medida que las disputas de niños de colegio se volvieron peleas a la salida del instituto. Demencia de las Nethers, lo llamaban, y Klio debía de tener el cerebro del color del uranio residual a juzgar por su manía persecutoria. En todas las clases había al menos un niño que iba por ahí diciendo que en realidad era de Utopia. Algunos podían serlo, pero los hijos de criminales expulsados eran tan suburbanos como cualquier inmigrante de las Nethers.

La diferencia era que la mayoría dejaban de hablar sobre ello después de la primera paliza, cuando los compañeros de clase que sabían cuál era su lugar se hartaban de aquella actitud de superioridad.

En realidad Sylwia había esperado más resistencia y dramatismo a la hora de tener que convencerla para que abriese la farmacia. Eso había hecho que Sylwia se contuviese. Volvió a mirarla, girando un poco la cabeza como si examinase los frascos del estante inferior, y la encontró oteando el pasillo con una expresión a medio camino entre el enfado y la culpabilidad. Tal vez era eso, pensó Sylwia. Tal vez en realidad sí que se sentía un poco culpable, por llevar apenas un mes trabajando allí y estar repartiendo drogas a sus amigas. Después de todo la única regla estricta que le había dado a Sylwia aquella mañana era que bajo ningún concepto se llevase más de un cuarto de provisiones de lo que fuera que cogiese. Sylwia se rió observándola, los pantalones y sus camisetas de pordiosera cubiertos por el respetable linex del uniforme de enfermera, y Klio giró la cabeza hacia ella con lentitud, entornando los ojos.

—Menos mirar y más prisa —le gruñó, terminando de una calada su cigarrillo escuálido y envolviéndolo en un pedazo de celuyx garabateado que se sacó del bolsillo—. No irás a venderlas, ¿verdad? Porque esto no es un puto muestrario.

Sylwia decidió tranquilizarla, pero antes abrió un bote lleno hasta la mitad de una de las repisas superiores y se metió un puñado de pastillas de un bonito color oscuro en un bolsillo diferente. Respondió a la cara intrigada de Klio con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué? Cómo se nota que vives en el piso superior y no tienes a los jodidos niños del polígono gritando toda la noche. Y si no duermo mis neuronas no se regeneran, enfermera —terminó con tono burlón—. Y las otras no voy a venderlas, pero creo que vamos a tener algo que celebrar muy pronto.

Se giró y echó a andar hasta la puerta, sonriente, pasando de largo junto a Klio.

—No pienso rogarte que me cuentes qué hay que celebrar, si eso es lo que pretendes —avisó Klio mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Aunque Sylwia había seguido andando, a Klio le bastó con un par de pasos no demasiado apresurados para ponerse a su altura.

—Puta zancuda —refunfuñó Sylwia lo bastante alto para que la oyera, y lo bastante en serio para que Klio bajase la cabeza y sonriera satisfecha con aquella pequeña venganza.—. Creo que Jen está preñada.

Klio se detuvo en el acto, y al principio Sylwia siguió caminando como por inercia.

—¿Qué? —A Klio le salió la voz ligeramente cruda, sin desbastar, que tenía cuando alguien la pillaba por sorpresa—. ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Sylwia!

A Sylwia se le pasó por la cabeza que igual tenía que haber esperado a saberlo con seguridad, por la cara de incredulidad de Klio. No era sólo incredulidad, se fijó. También enfado, o nerviosismo, o algo así. Optó por tomárselo a la ligera. Muchas veces era el único modo de tratar con ella.

—Pre-ña-da, Klio —explicó con el mismo tono que usaría con los niños más pequeños del orfanato, y también se puso de perfil y trazó una parábola sobre su estómago plano—. Tiene un niño dentro, en la barriga. O eso creo.

—No me jodas —fue todo lo que Klio respondió. Cuando decidió reanudar la marcha oyó a Klio siguiéndola en silencio.

—Ha estado un poco rara y el otro día tenía consulta en la Academia. Y ha estado vomitando. Viniendo de alguien que se comía las chocolatinas rebozadas en margoteca, las náuseas por ingestión de yogures me parecen un poco sospechosas.

—Ves demasiadas series suburbanas. Contrariamente a lo que aprendes en ellas, una persona puede vomitar por más motivos que el embarazo —gruñó Klio, aparentemente recobrada del susto—. Pero espero que no sea cierto.

Sylwia aprovechó ese momento para quitarse la camisola del uniforme de enfermera, y su resoplido quedó ahogado por el tacto violento del linex arañándole la cara. Hizo una bola con la prenda y se la colocó bajo el brazo, soltándose la coleta, alisándose la camiseta que había llevado debajo.

—No sé por qué dices eso si sabes que Jen sería una madre estupenda. Mucho mejor que cualquiera de las nuestras. —Jugueteó con los cordones de la cinturilla sin dejar de caminar, bajaron al trote las escaleras hasta el primer piso, y cuando salieron a otro pasillo desierto Sylwia se detuvo y se quitó los pantalones por ir ganando tiempo.

—No digo que no. Pero tener un hijo aquí no es justo ni para ella ni para el niño. —El suspiro de Klio le puso la piel de los muslos de gallina, y se arrepintió de tener que recorrer los últimos metros hasta el vestuario en bragas con aquella sensación de pesimismo compartido—. ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de niños nacidos fuera del Muro que logran pasar los exámenes? ¿Un setenta por ciento? Al menos no es de las Nethers, pero si cualquier cosa fuera mal tendría que elegir entre irse sola o quedarse con el niño.

—Jen no haría eso. Se quedaría, con sus pollos y con el niño. —Sylwia sonrió apesadumbrada, sabiendo que para Klio la decisión estaba muy clara.

—Pues entonces es que es tan tonta como Daniel. Y si se ha quedado embarazada aquí, definitivamente lo es. Mírate a ti —explicó Klio con convicción, y Sylwia acogió su opinión con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Para quedarme embarazada tendría que estar mínimamente interesada en tocar a un hombre —bromeó, aunque sabía que Klio no se refería a eso.

—Pero tampoco vas por ahí encoñándote, sabiendo que tendríais que separaros si gana...

— _Cuando_ gane —interrumpió Sylwia de inmediato—. Al menos el niño de Jen tiene posibilidades de nacer sanote y de acuerdo a los estándares utopianos. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que legalicen el matrimonio bollero? —Ahora sí, Klio soltó una carcajada al aire, toda la respuesta que Sylwia necesitaba a su pregunta retórica—. Lo dicho, sexo desatado en Suburbia, intenciones honorables cuando esté al otro lado de la pared.

Al terminar de reír Klio quedó en silencio. Casi habían llegado a la puerta del vestuario, al otro lado del pasillo, cuando se decidió a hablar.

—Jen me dijo que habías quedado tres veces con la chica de la Escuela de Industria —contraatacó.

Sylwia no se molestó en maquillar el tono algo decaido de la respuesta.

—Sólo nos acostamos la primera. De todos modos ya está, ya le expliqué lo que había. Es una tontería complicar las cosas tan cerca de un sorteo. —Cuando Klio estiró el brazo hacia ella, Sylwia se inclinó dejándose envolver en un movimiento perfeccionado a base de regresos tardíos, borrachas y sentimentales gracias al alcohol. Pero eran las cuatro de la tarde en la Casa de Salud, con la luz demasiado brillante y ellas demasiado sobrias, así que el momento duró poco. Sylwia recorrió de tres zancadas el resto del pasillo, hasta el vestuario. Allí se giró en un pequeño salto, balanceando el pie derecho pensativa—. Si no salgo en este igual vuelvo a llamarla. Para el siguiente ya habremos roto.

Las dos sabían que no llamaría.

Catherine entró al vestuario con pasos cortos y la cabeza baja, aterida de cansancio tras el turno, pero alzó la barbilla cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y dedicó una sonrisa a Klio y a su acompañante, una chica rubia que había visto a menudo rondando El Loco. Creía recordar que también trabajaba en el orfanato, y en cierto modo se parecía a Klio de la misma manera en que los habitantes de las Nethers se parecían los unos a los otros; en el caso de las chicas eran las extremidades largas, los ojos desconfiados y la misma postura descuidada, como si las caderas fueran lo único soportando el peso de tanto hueso. Klio se enderezó y pareció crecer por encima de su amiga y, para sorpresa de Catherine, también por encima de ella. Anotó mentalmente preguntarle a la doctora Collado si el tratamiento podía afectar los huesos como si se tratase de la vejez, encogiéndola y obligándola con el paso del tiempo a mirar desde abajo a quienes hasta entonces había tenido a la altura de los ojos. La mayor parte del tiempo Catherine ya podía sentir cómo se plegaba desde dentro. El saludo de Klio fue formal y algo receloso. El de su amiga sonó como si la conociera desde hacía años en lugar de segundos. También se presentó por su cuenta, quizá sabiendo que Klio no lo haría. A Catherine le había resultado graciosa la protegida de Gertrude desde el momento en que se presentó en la Casa de Salud con un mohín descontento pero cinco minutos antes de la hora convenida, y tuvo la impresión de que la tal Sylwia estaba exagerando el componente risueño de sus frases sólo para fastidiarla. Escuchó sus presentaciones y los intentos de Klio por echarla del vestuario, y el parloteo de la chica (que en tres minutos puso a la Casa de Salud por las nubes, se quejó de la inexistente política de subvenciones en Suburbia y le enseñó tres cicatrices adquiridas antes de la escuela elemental) consiguió apartar la mente de Catherine de sus preparativos por un momento.

De repente su conversación se extinguió y la observó atentamente, sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Tenía los ojos de un peculiar color azul claro, se fijó Catherine, el azul de los pedazos de un cristal blindado al romperse, el mismo tono de grosor afilado. Se entornaron en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Sylwia asintió respondiéndose a alguna pregunta invisible.

—¡Ya sé de qué te conozco! Vive en el edificio del Loco —le anunció a Klio encantada. Catherine asintió y Sylwia añadió—: El Loco no está mal, pero los mejores Boomers de Suburbia los ponen en el New Caprica. Si acabas el turno ahora podemos ir juntas.

Catherine no hubiera hecho más que excusarse educadamente de no haber interceptado la mirada brusca, incrédula e iracunda, todo a la vez, que Klio lanzó a su amiga. Llevaba tanto tiempo ignorando cualquier clase de insinuaciones que ya ni siquiera las identificaba, y se echó a reír. El dolor atravesó su nuca como un dardo. Quedaban quince minutos para su cita con Collado. A veces se preguntaba si la doctora Collado dormía, o tenía algún otro paciente, o si ya que se veía en la práctica de la medicina pública había decidido vivir en el hospital y ahorrarse desplazamientos y molestias inmobiliarias. No se lo había preguntado, claro, y no iba a hacerlo. Sólo era la clase de pensamientos ociosos en los que intentaba concentrarse mientras estaba tumbada en la camilla, esperando a que su sangre dejase de escapar por un tubo y volver por otro.

—No creo que pueda ser, Sylwia, lo siento —respondió, la migraña intensificándose y extendiéndose como un incendio forestal.

Sylwia se encogió de hombros, colgó los pulgares de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y agarrando a Klio del cogote la forzó a inclinarse para besarle la mejilla fugazmente, entre risas. Se apartó del irritado empujón de respuesta con una precisión milimétrica.

—A ti te veo luego, simpática. ¡Encantada de conocerte Catherine! —exclamó cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas. Catherine tomó un poco más de aire al observar que en comparación la suya parecía transparente y quebradiza. Su cara quizá no mostraba signos evidentes más allá de la palidez y la pérdida de peso, pero sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes del deterioro obvio.

Observó a Sylwia abandonar la habitación aunque su atención no estaba en ella. Estaba avanzando hacia el futuro, varias horas después, cuando Collado le extrajera las agujas de los antebrazos magullados, después de que una nueva remesa de sangre enferma fuese tratada y envasada de nuevo a través del segundo vial. Estaba también en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, con el frío incrustado en los huecos que las células eliminadas habían dejado entre sus glóbulos rojos. Y llegaba incluso a su escalera, a su piso, al arcoíris de pastillas que la conducirían a otra noche de insomnio y náuseas cuando lo que quería era dormir y quizá cocinar un desayuno casero a la mañana siguiente.

Lo consideró mientras se deshacía del uniforme, repasando los pros y los contras. Habría tiempo para el pensamiento subjetivo después, cuando le doliera todo el cuerpo y casi pudiera notar el cáncer corriéndole por las venas, agitado por el tratamiento. Había hablado de ello con Collado pero por supuesto, como doctora, su obligación era insistir en la vía activa. Bajó la vista antes de ponerse la camisa de manga corta y le pareció que los huesos de su cadera eran los colmillos del esqueleto de algún animal extinto. No los veía desde que empezó a trabajar. Klio, todavía en la habitación y ocupada en recogerse el pelo, dudaba entre decir algo o ir a peinarse a otro sitio.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Gertrude se lo había comentado al contratarla, pero seguía encontrando curioso que incluso cuando estaba siendo educada aquella chica siempre consiguiese sonar hosca. Catherine la miró y volvió a mirarse, y pensó algo entristecida que si empezaba a caminar y a fruncir el ceño como Klio en pocas semanas podrían pasar por hermanas, hermanas con problemas de nutrición y pocas ganas de estar en cualquier sitio donde estuvieran. Se bajó la camisa y alisó la tela sobre el estómago.

—Estoy un poco mareada pero es normal. Es la medicación —aceptó al final. Era consciente de que Klio lo sabía, de que la había visto terminar su turno y subir al segundo piso prácticamente cada día en lugar de marcharse a casa, e incluso una vez se habían encontrado a la puerta de la sala donde guardaban la máquina. Era de agradecer que la chiquilla le dejara espacio y se limitase a preguntar cuando era necesario. Sin una palabra más Klio la dejó sola en el vestuario.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Catherine se acercó al lavabo sin apresurarse y vomitó una mezcolanza blanca indefinida que no podía ser el almuerzo. Su última comida se había perdido por el sumidero del cuarto de baño de su casa. Encendió el grifo y observó cómo el acuol se mezclaba con la sustancia, pardo y burbujeante, y su aroma dulzón la hizo arrugar la nariz. También estaba sedienta, pero sólo pensar en beber aquello le provocó otra arcada seca. Con los años no había tenido más remedio que acostumbrarse a que los grifos de Suburbia dieran un compuesto químico que no quitaba la sed, un sustituto hídrico y ligeramente vitaminado que daban todos los grifos de consumo humano. La bebida en condiciones normales aún le resultaba algo desagradable aunque necesaria. En los últimos meses bastaba oír el borboteo, pesado y arenoso, para revolverle el estómago. Cerró el grifo y tiró del dispensador de toallas para refrescarse la cara. La recicladora se tragó la toalla arrugada con un chasquido y Catherine se llevó las manos a la nuca, desmontando su pasador de plástico. Esperó hasta que el cabello terminara de soltarse, desenvolverse y caer sobre sus hombros y espalda, y se acercó al espejo un poco más, estirando la raíz en las sienes, palpando el nacimiento de los mechones alrededor de su rostro y la forma del cráneo. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta tampoco de cómo estaba perdiendo pelo, incluso en ese momento, hebras quebradizas desprendiéndose y quedando enmarañadas entre las sanas hasta el momento en que decidiera peinarse. Miró de soslayo el reloj y dio por terminado aquel ritual desalentador; le quedaban siete minutos.

No oyó los gritos hasta que salió de la burbuja de silencio del vestuario. Echó a correr hacia la entrada, por la que acababa de torcer una camilla. Apenas fueron treinta metros y al completarlos le fallaba la respiración y tenía dificultades para enfocar la vista. Se apoyó en el desvencijado mostrador de la recepción vacía mientras un médico doble y un par de enfermeras multiplicadas se afanaban alrededor de la camilla detenida. Sangre y piernas y brazos, todo se movía demasiado rápido para que lo procesase coherentemente. Al menos eso no era cosa suya; quien quiera que estuviese en la camilla estaba sufriendo un ataque. Por eso se habían detenido.

—¡Aprieta ahí, te estoy diciendo! —Reconoció al médico por la voz y cerró los ojos.

Por fin logró enfocar la vista y atravesó la sala. Pidió a los mirones que se apartasen y algunos le hicieron caso. El doctor Fisher y su escaso equipo intentaban cortar la hemorragia masiva en un chico joven plagado de cortes profundos. El que le estaba desangrando atravesaba el bajo vientre cerca de la ingle. Catherine se sorprendió de que hubiera llegado vivo al hospital. Se hizo un hueco mientras alguien inyectaba un calmante al chico y Fisher gritaba sus instrucciones iracundo. Catherine apartó unas manos que temblaban de la herida principal y presionó. Le resbalaron un poco en el intestino delgado. Lo único que podía ver era el torso pálido, la sangre fuera de las venas, zapatillas azules empapadas, el repentino espacio para maniobrar. Se concentró en la herida y Fisher ordenó continuar hacia el quirófano en cuanto los temblores cesaron. Habían recorrido apenas diez pasos cuando se dio por vencido.

Catherine se tomó unos segundos para echar un vistazo al chico, al cuerpo convertido en un mapa de carne blanca y con continentes morados y granate. En el antebrazo izquierdo las heridas mostraban el hueso y todavía tenían pedazos de tejido o plástico donde el material del protector había quedado incrustado. También tenía los ojos abiertos. Fisher se los cerró después de limpiarse las manos en una bata ya llena de sangre.

—Si hubiera llegado usted primero, con éste habría dado igual. Pero dígale a la enfermera a la que relevó que podía haber matado a alguien con esa forma de temblar —murmuró con su acento del extremo oriental del Muro.

Catherine pensó un momento y decidió con un ligero sobresalto y bastante seguridad que posiblemente se tratase de Klio.

—No es enfermera, es una de las voluntarias.

La expresión taciturna de Fisher no varió lo más mínimo.

—La chica no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con una herida, ella sabrá si le conviene aprenderlo.

Tenía razón, y Catherine se lo reconoció antes de despedirse. Aquella vez no corrió, repentinamente agotada, sabiendo que en el segundo piso Collado ya contaba los minutos de tardanza golpeando su escritorio con los dedos. Vio a Klio atravesar a zancadas la intersección de los dos pasillos, en ropa de calle y directa a la salida, sus protecciones diurnas en el brazo. Catherine alcanzó la puerta doble y empujó la exterior para verla alcanzar el otro extremo del patio, a punto de salir del recinto. La llamó alzando la voz. Klio se detuvo y titubeó, y Catherine pudo ver, mientras atravesaba el patio con la mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera, que sus zapatillas habían dejado un rastro de huellas sangrientas en la piedra arenisca de las baldosas. Esperó a tenerla al alcance de una conversación privada, bajo la sombra del tejadillo de la salida, antes de decir nada más.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó, aunque podía imaginárselo. Klio se llevó la mano a la nariz sin pensar en la sangre y sorbió ruidosamente, evitando su mirada.

—Me... joder, yo iba a ver qué necesitaban en la sala de espera —comenzó, la voz entrecortada y áspera, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para golpearse las mejillas, borrar las lágrimas y añadir inconscientemente nuevas huellas carmesí—. Me cogieron y me hicieron ponerle la mano y sangraba y si apretaba se movía todo... _ahí_ _dentro_. No soy una puta enfermera. No es mi puto trabajo sujetarle las tripas a un ratero de mierda.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Catherine ni siquiera necesitó preguntar.

—Así que le conocías. ¿Del orfanato? —No era fácil adivinar la edad de los niños de Suburbia, y menos de los que llegaban al hospital en ese estado. Podía tener lo mismo quince años que veinticinco. Klio miró a la última puerta con impaciencia.

—Sí, ¿vale? Se fue hace un par de años, lo conocía. Don, o Dom, o Tom, o yo qué coño sé. —Agitó las manos frustrada y Catherine no cayó en el error de pensar que las lágrimas eran de tristeza. Aquella chica estaba rabiosa. Le brillaban los ojos casi febriles al volverse a ella y señalarla—. ¡Y era su trabajo! ¡Usted tenía que haber estado allí, siguiendo las órdenes de ese costero de mierda!

Ante la mención del insulto Catherine echó los hombros atrás y frunció el ceño. Utilizó la voz clara y firme, sin alteraciones, que usaba para los ocasionales ataques de irracionalidad de ingresados o pacientes en espera.

—Entiendo que estés alterada, Klio, pero no permitiré que te refieras de ese modo al doctor Fisher.

—¡Y una mierda no me permitirá! —Klio pasó de las exclamaciones a un grito furioso, las manos crispadas como garras y el rostro convertido en una máscara roja, el pelo oscuro pegoteado en las manchas de sangre—. Métase sus jerarquías por el culo, ¿dónde coño se cree que está? Aquí somos todos la misma mierda, ¡usted ya no es mi jefa!

Y con una patada en el suelo, Klio salió por la puerta casi corriendo, casi caminando, con sus protecciones en el brazo y el aspecto de un matarife en plena crisis nerviosa. Directa al sol aplastante de Suburbia por la tarde, que hizo que Catherine tuviera que apartar la vista antes incluso de que alcanzase la acera más cercana. Volvió al interior del hospital, al pasillo donde nadie había limpiado aún los charcos de sangre, y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó recordándola que todavía faltaba todo lo demás. La parte desagradable.

 


	14. 25 de Enero: La princesa y los mendigos

**25 de Enero: La princesa y los mendigos.**

            _—¿Es otro de tus proyectos? Van dos limpiezas de equipo a que no sacas nada en claro._

_—Ya no me dedico a eso, mi fracaso contigo fue el último. He dirigido mi carrera profesional a campos más fértiles._

_—Venga ya, yo no soy ni la mitad de raro._

_—Tú usas calzoncillos de dibujos animados, y él es nuevo y tiene que aguantar a gente como tú._

_—¿Has vuelto a robarme la ropa interior?_

_—Sólo la que no tiene agujeros._

           

El tercer impacto la alcanzó de lleno justo debajo del esternón y extrajo todo el aire de sus pulmones. Retrocedió un par de pasos, encogiéndose hasta doblarse por la cintura, pero no dejó caer la pelota. Intentó fingir que había sido una recepción correcta.

            —¡Punto mío! —No había funcionado. Aquello era lo malo de jugar con un profesional, aunque fuera profesional de la liga de institutos. Delia levantó la cabeza, todavía incapaz de incorporarse, y arrugó la nariz. La pelota de itzá le resbaló por los antebrazos ligeramente húmedos. Casper seguía en el punto desde el que había hecho el lanzamiento, cinco metros a su derecha, esperando con la impaciencia cosida a las zapatillas, y Aedan se acercó.

            —¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Delia vocalizó un “sí” antes de pasarle la pelota en un movimiento brusco.

            —Sacas —anunció en un susurro urgente.

Había sido un movimiento obvio, pero Casper estaba demasiado inmerso en su victoria como para reaccionar. Aedan tomó la pelota, rodeó a Casper y se plantó en la línea de tiro, a cinco metros de la pared. Disparó desde ahí a las gomas dobles que la cruzaban sobre sus cabezas, medio segundo antes de que Casper tratase de bloquearlo. Las planchas metálicas de las esquinas resonaron con el estruendo que marcaba el tanto.

—¡Doble! —gritó Delia corriendo al rebote. Vio a Casper de reojo, recuperando sus reflejos y soltando a Aedan. Delia aceleró. Al menos la pelota había salido despedida en su dirección. Estuvo a punto de hacerse un nudo con las piernas cuando tuvo que coordinar el salto con medio giro y con acertar a agarrar la pelota. Al aterrizar ya encaraba la pared opuesta. Más o menos. Demasiado tarde; Casper la bloqueó apenas a unos pasos de distancia, enorme desde su perspectiva, enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa de superioridad.

Delia consideró sus opciones. Casper encontraría la forma de recibir cualquier disparo con las manos o desviarla con los pies, evitando así un punto de penalización como el que ella todavía podía sentir en el estómago. Un disparo a gomas desde aquella distancia y a la altura del suelo era cosa de profesionales superdotados, y Delia había aprendido a jugar itzá al llegar al Muro dos años antes. Apoyó la pelota en el suelo regalándose así cuatro segundos más y buscó a Aedan entre los huecos que Casper dejaba en su campo de visión. Lo encontró desplazado ya a mitad del campo azul. Delia elevó la pelota a la altura de sus rodillas y la golpeó con el antebrazo. Los nudillos reforzados del guante arañaron la pista de piedra con un sonido áspero. Casper no intentó interceptarlo sino que echó a correr en dirección a Aedan, de lado, sin apartar jamás la vista de la esfera.

La pelota ascendió hasta casi tocar el techo de plástico verde. Delia echó a correr esperando un mal rebote en la recogida o alguna falta cuando Casper bloqueó el alcance de Aedan. Una esperanza bastante estúpida. Esa era la clase de errores que Aedan y ella solían cometer, no Casper. Ambos saltaron, pero Casper lo hizo estirando la espalda, echándose hacia atrás sin comprometer su centro de gravedad y empujando a Aedan. Delia había visto ese movimiento explicado alguna vez en alguna revista. No tenía ni idea de que la gente usase esas cosas jugando de verdad. Trotó hacia Aedan, que se había quedado tendido de espaldas en el suelo. Estaba agotada. Llevaban jugando dos horas y había dejado de contar los puntos cuando el tanteo de Casper les superó por treinta. Se junto a Aedan y dejó caer su guante sobre su cabeza. Aedan dio un bote, se apartó el guante de la cara y se puso en pie, todo sin decir una palabra. Luego recogió el guante y se lo entregó. Delia no pudo evitar una risita y pensar por enésima vez qué raro era aquel chico, pero la acompañó de una sonrisa amigable para que no pensase que se reía de él.

—¿Os rendís? —preguntó Casper a gritos, haciendo botar la pelota en el suelo. Aedan miró a Delia como si le estuviera pidiendo su opinión.

—Algunos hemos trabajado esta noche —gritó Delia como respuesta. Ahora que se había detenido empezaba a dolerle la cabeza a modo de recordatorio de la noche de guardia y notaba los músculos entumecidos por unas agujetas madrugadoras.

Casper le lanzó la pelota con un gesto de desprecio. En un último esfuerzo Delia hubiera pretendido devolvérsela en una patada, directa a la cara si podía ser. Salió al encuentro de la pelota con un trote poco enérgico y la golpeó con el empeine, desequilibrada y algo torpe. Casper se rió a carcajadas. Delia se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, estirándose la camiseta, pegada a su estómago por el sudor y el tejido sintético. La pelota entró limpiamente a través del aro de piedra en el centro de la pared Este y quedó atrapada por el revestimiento de goma que cubría el resto del círculo.

Mientras Casper seguía riéndose, caminando hacia ellos, Delia se detuvo. Pudo escuchar a Aedan titubear a su espalda.

—¿Eso no es un tanto de partido?

Delia asintió, divertida por aquel golpe de suerte y todavía sin creérselo. Repitió la pregunta de Aedan en voz alta.

—Oye Casper, ¿eso no es un tanto de partido? —Casper se giró de inmediato hacia el aro.

—A la mierda los dos, ya habíamos terminado. ¿Cómo coño lo has hecho?

Delia repitió el gesto de correr y chutar desmañadamente, exagerando cada movimiento, para terminar inclinándose con las manos en las rodillas. Intentaba recuperar la respiración, que entre el cansancio y la risa se había vuelto algo desacompasada. Casper volvió a mirar hacia la pelota, obstinadamente atrapada, y después a Delia y Aedan, hasta que el ceño se le distendió en una sonrisa incrédula.

—Me seguís debiendo un botellín, par de listos —anunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¡Hemos ganado nosotros! —exclamó Delia a voz en grito, arrastrando a Aedan con ella.

            Salieron de la pista al pasillo central con Casper todavía refunfuñando que no pensaba aceptar un golpe de suerte así, y repitiendo entre dientes que les había ganado de sobra. Como siempre. Delia prefería no engañarse; lo de la pelota y el aro había sido poco menos que un milagro de los antiguos, y seguro que alguna religión habría tenido algo parecido en su libro sagrado de turno. Y se llamaría algo como “La mágica aparición del tanto de partido”. Casi tuvo ganas de ir a buscarlo en alguna lección de Historia Clásica, pero en la escuela no se profundizaba en esas cosas. Y ahora tenía cierta curiosidad al respecto. Preguntarle a Casper sería aún más inútil; ni siquiera había ido a Historia en la escuela superior, y por tanto tampoco en la Academia. No recordaba dónde estaba metido mientras ella subrayaba los cambios políticos que precedieron a los nuevos cambios políticos que a su vez habían precedido a un montón de divorcios diplomáticos. En ninguna parte hablaban del itzá, que después de todo era el juego de Utopia y por tanto historia contemporánea.

            Se sentó en el banco de su pista con un quejido de cansancio. Tanteó entre sus tobillos hasta encontrar las zapatillas de goma y empezó a desatarse las pesadas botas con espinilleras con algún quejido más. Aedan se acercó al banco aunque no se sentó.

            —Eh, Aedan… ¿Tú conoces a algún creyente? —Otros reclutas iban y venían camino de las diferentes pistas y Casper pasó de gruñir a tararear algo inidentificable mientras accionaba el dispensador de toallas más cercano a golpes. Delia no miró a Aedan hasta que pasaron unos segundos más sin que contestase—. ¿Aedan? ¿Eo?

            Aedan dejó de secarse la cara para mirarla un segundo antes de empezar de nuevo, mandíbula, frente, mejillas y cuello, sin pedirle siquiera que repitiese la pregunta.

            —Mis padres son católicos —murmuró desde detrás de la cuarta o quinta limpieza. Delia alzó una ceja intrigada y Casper dejó de abusar del dispensador para echarse a reír.

            —Pues los arrastracruces no van al espacio —anunció, dando por terminada su limpieza con un par de los pliegos más grandes.

            —Espero que luego te cambies de camiseta —sugirió Delia arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco exagerada. Esperó a que Casper le pusiera el estómago en la nariz para pellizcarle en el costado y retorcer con fuerza. Casper respondió arrancándole la cinta del pelo y golpeándole con ella, justo en la oreja.

            —Las manos donde pueda verlas —ordenó con voz de falsete. Delia recuperó la cinta y sacó un peine de su bolsa mientras devolvía su atención a Aedan, algo preocupada de repente. Los creyentes se tomaban algunas cosas muy en serio.

            —Es sólo una manera de hablar. Y además a éste no hay que hacerle ni caso —aseguró, usando el dorso del cepillo para golpear a Casper en el punto exacto donde le había pellizcado. Al menos esa vez se dignó a emitir un gruñido de dolor.

De todas maneras, Aedan no parecía enfadado. No parecía nada. Estaba pasándose una toalla más grande por los brazos y el cuello, la usada ya absorbida por la recicladora y las protecciones colocadas en el banco, junto a Delia.

—Da igual, yo no soy creyente. Mis padres... —Se interrumpió para extender la toalla con ambas manos y darle la vuelta, sin mirar ni a Delia ni a Casper, que había empezado a revolverse el pelo con tanto ímpetu que Delia podía notar gotas de humedad salpicando su brazo derecho—. Mi madre es católica pero yo no.

Delia asintió sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso que no pareciera condescendiente o sarcástico, y Aedan no parecía muy interesado en continuar hablando del tema. Ahora se dedicaba a secarse con la toalla por debajo de la camiseta, sin quitársela, mostrando casi por accidente unos huesos a un paso de la visibilidad de un niño de las Nethers. Casper por el contrario debía de haber decidido que la camiseta de ejercicio ya había cumplido su misión; se estaba paseando con ella en la mano de un lado al otro del pasillo, saludando a gente al azar y alborotándose el pelo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Delia se puso en pie y metió sus cosas en la bolsa hechas un montón. No veía el momento de lanzarla a una esquina de la habitación, limpiarse a fondo, embadurnarse de crema refrescante y dormir hasta el día siguiente, intoxicada por el aroma a melocotón. Igual si todavía conservaba fuerzas al subir los cuatro pisos hasta su apartamento se molestaría en echar la ropa sucia a la limpiadora, pero no estaba tan segura de ello. Mientras caminaba junto a Casper en dirección a la salida volvió a cepillarse el pelo, mirándose de reojo en los espejos dispuestos enfrente de cada banco, a lo largo del pasillo. En el último, antes de la puerta, se detuvo para mirarse un poco más detenidamente. Cuando se metió la mano bajo la camiseta para recolocarse el escote Casper se puso de puntillas sobre ella haciendo amago de mirar. Delia se rió. Apartó a Casper de un codazo cuando empezó a acercarse demasiado y se inspeccionó la cara más de cerca, estirándose las pecas. A través del espejo vio cómo Aedan le respondía algo a Casper antes de que éste buscase en los bolsillos de su bolsa, aunque Delia no había escuchado a qué venía la conversación. Finalmente se irguió considerando que tenía un aspecto aceptable para salir a las zonas comunes.

—¿Qué murmuráis? —preguntó mientras salían al pabellón general. La hora de la comida había traído a todo el regimiento a los pasillos del centro de ocio, y los que no iban camino de la cafetería parecían volver de ella—. Si no estuviera tan cansada estaría muerta de hambre.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Es lo que pasa cuando vas para funcionaria en baja forma y te metes a defender el Muro.

—No todos podemos ser aristócratas de la represión y la metralleta, Casper —respondió entre dientes. No quería entrar en esa discusión otra vez, así que también sonrió. Por unos segundos, sin detenerse, Casper entornó los ojos y se apartó los mechones de pelo negro y todavía húmedo que le rozaban los párpados. Tal vez estaba sopesando la cantidad de diversión que le proporcionaría el discutir con ella cuando estaba obviamente baja de defensas, y si merecía la pena que luego dejase de hablarle unos cuantos días. Delia continuó caminando, acercándose imperceptiblemente a Aedan. Por unos segundos consideró el darle un codazo y animarle a intervenir, suponiendo que lo haría de su lado. Al menos no desde el de Casper. Después de todo había nacido en las Nethers, o eso le había dicho en una de las pocas ocasiones que habían hablado más de cinco minutos seguidos. Pero lanzarle contra Casper sin avisar quizá fuera demasiado para O’Malley de momento. A punto de llegar a una de las puertas, Delia le observó de reojo, concentrado en sus zancadas muy iguales y muy en línea recta, y luego miró a Casper que prácticamente bailaba acomodado al ritmo de piernas más cortas de Delia. Conocía a Casper de sobra gracias a la Academia y al Muro, pero jamás podría conocer a Aedan con Casper ahí siendo... bueno, él.

—¿En qué guardias estáis esta semana? —preguntó con tono indiferente, a nadie en particular. Fue Casper quien respondió.

—Salpicadas, coberturas, esas mierdas. En el horario estarán. —Delia estaba tan cansada que empezaba a tener problemas para no cerrar los ojos mientras caminaba, y las semanas de turnos “de necesidad” con sus horarios inciertos solían terminar con ella llevando una agenda frenética de dónde y a qué hora tenía que presentarse. Por lo que sabía, la hora de entrada de Casper ese día podía ser en los siguientes veinte minutos.

Aedan también respondió.

—Yo estoy en noches.

—Entonces te veo luego —anunció Delia sonriente. Después, mucho después, tras atravesar el complejo, subir sus escaleras, untarse de crema, ponerse el pijama, dormir durante unas cuantas horas y comerse el plato más grande que tuvieran en el menú de ese día, ya pensaría en si debía intentar acercarse a Aedan o la forma de hacerlo. Cuando recuperase sus funciones cerebrales. Dio un empujón a la puerta principal y agitó la mano por encima del hombro a modo de despedida.

—¡Valerii, esos pantalones te quedan pequeños! —llamó Casper cuando Delia había recorrido ya una veintena de metros. Aedan tuvo la impresión de que había esperado a que ella se alejase para poder gritarlo más alto. Algunos de los compañeros se volvieron a mirar, pero Delia debía de estar más que acostumbrada porque se limitó a seguir caminando hacia su residencia.

Por unos instantes Aedan se sintió algo incómodo ante la perspectiva de pasar el resto de la tarde con Casper. Calculó que habían pasado unas cinco horas juntos desde el momento en que aporreó la puerta de su habitación y fueron a buscar a Valerii a la salida de su turno. Cinco horas eran demasiadas horas; a lo largo de los meses que llevaba en el Muro se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de Caussade, poco a poco, muy lentamente, como había sucedido siempre, pero eso no quitaba que llegase un momento en alguna de esas mañanas en el que la torpeza volvía y se sentía incapaz de decir una palabra. Afortunadamente en aquel momento Casper miró su reloj y dio una patada al suelo.

—Mierda, ¡joder! Entro en veinte minutos y todavía no he comido. —Aedan parpadeó y tuvo la sensación de que Delia habría mencionado que era bastante más necesario que se duchase, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza comentarlo. Casper le dio un golpe en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza—. Hasta otro día, chaval.

Y sin más, se había marchado.

Aedan volvió directo a su habitación y se lavó de nuevo, esta vez a fondo, durante veintisiete minutos. Comprobó sus horarios y recogió unos periódicos en la sala común. Los leyó mientras comía, esperando alguna nueva noticia sobre el programa espacial. Sólo encontró proyectos de ampliación de la red de transportes en UC y Saskatoon, la lista de nuevos expulsados de la semana, los anuncios de sorteos públicos para la remodelación de la planta de ozono de Omaha, varios estrenos de nuevos documentales sobre el mundo antes de la Guerra y las habituales reseñas sobre las últimas manifestaciones políticas. Reordenó los pliegos de la sección de deportes que alguien había convertido en un caos y los devolvió a la sala común. El doctor Kavanaugh estaba allí sorbiendo un café; conversaron durante veinte minutos y volvió a la habitación a limpiarse. La tinta y las manos sucias del pasillo entero no era algo que quisiera llevar entre los dedos, visible o invisible, con una sensación de grasa ajena debajo de las uñas. Frotó con tanta fuerza que terminó haciéndose sangrar entre el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha. Terminó de lavarse y cubrió la herida con una gasa. Después anotó que tenía que comprar más gasas, y cicatrizante, y finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de que la piel había absorbido toda la materia oleosa, se sentó en la cama con el último montón de fotografías, abrió un fichero y empezó a organizarlas.

Cuando llegó al Muro esa noche, Klio ya estaba allí. Por una vez la vio antes que ella a él. A medida que pasaban las semanas todas las sombras de las Nethers habían ido encontrando sus identidades, y donde al comienzo sólo veía un parche oscuro junto a otro camino de Suburbia ahora a veces había gente, o piedras, o incluso alguno de los matorrales raquíticos y testarudos que se aferraban al suelo. Había sido sorprendente descubrir la cantidad de suburbanos que iban y venían por la alambrada a lo largo de la noche. Dentro nadie hablaba de ellos, como si fueran tan cotidianos o de tan poca importancia que resultaba asunto de cada uno ignorarlos, darles conversación o enviarlos de vuelta al desierto con la amenaza silenciosa que suponía el MP7 colgado del hombro. La separación económica y de la información entre Utopia y las Nethers significaba que la guardia no era sobornable y que la comunicación con el interior era imposible, así que sentía cierta curiosidad por las razones de los suburbanos, Klio incluida, pero nunca preguntaba. Estaba pensando si carraspear o dejar caer la bolsa al suelo para llamar su atención cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer? —preguntó sin saludar, entrando en la zona iluminada. Desde allí le bastaron siete pasos para acercarse, y con otro medio se hubiera topado con la valla. Como siempre que estaba fumando se había bajado la bufanda, y Aedan pudo verla adelantando la mandíbula, con expresión contrariada.

—Tenía el día libre. —A Klio pareció valerle. Asintió, apartó algo de gravilla del suelo y se sentó junto a la alambrada, sin darle la espalda del todo. Luego dio una larga calada antes de mirar al cielo y al humo y añadir pensativa:

—Sabes, Suri solía pedir que le dieran los horarios de toda la semana y así sabía cuándo venir. —Y entonces giró la cabeza un poco, mirándole de soslayo—. Me pasé aquí dos horas y ya no sentía el culo. Yo no tengo uno de esos trajes atómicos tan geniales.

—Térmicos —corrigió Aedan tragando saliva, y recibió a cambio una sonrisa burlona y triunfal, como si Klio hubiera sabido en todo momento que los uniformes eran “térmicos” y no “atómicos” y sólo quisiera comprobar algo. El no saber qué empezó a ponerle nervioso—. Y ya miraré lo de los horarios.

Klio asintió aparentemente satisfecha y no volvió a decir nada mientras se terminaba su cigarrillo. A Aedan se le encogía el estómago al pensar en tener que solicitar el cambio para los informes, o la posibilidad de que se le olvidase un turno o algo similar. Respiró hondo y comenzó a contar los enganches de las celdillas en la barra metálica más cercana, primero de uno en uno y luego restando del total de dos en dos. Había llegado a veintiocho cuando Klio se removió y las celdillas temblaron contra su espalda, y Aedan tuvo la sensación de que algo fallaba.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó tanteando dentro de la bolsa en busca de su cámara, intrigado por la nueva atmósfera de recogimiento. Quería estar seguro de no olvidar que Klio, en lugar de reírse desdeñosamente, encogió los hombros y miró al suelo frotándose el hombro con la barbilla.

—He mandado la Casa de Salud a la mierda. —Luego echó la cabeza atrás y se quitó el gorro, revolviendo el pelo en el cogote. Aedan asintió y abrió el visor, acuclillándose—. Me pusieron a uno que conocía delante y pretendían que parase una especie de surtidor de sangre a presión y después de quedar como una gilipollas les mandé a la mierda a todos.

            Apretó el disparador mientras Klio todavía tenía la mano sepultada bajo media docena de mechones enredados y dispersos en la nuca, mirando al vacío delante de sus pies, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó por el sonido del papel. Aedan se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo interior, puso la cámara sobre la bolsa con cuidado y se sentó.

            —Creía que odiabas ese sitio. —Puso cuidado en que no sonase a reproche. La gravilla bajo Klio crujió y se desplazó mientras ella giraba, las rodillas al suelo, una mano colgándose de la alambrada, la otra lanzando la colilla lejos, retorciéndose como una anguila hasta casi mirarle de frente con los ojos entornados.

            —Claro que sí, pero tenía la esperanza de que terminasen echándome ellos al ver que hacía las camas sin ganas y no daba los buenos días a los pacientes. —Terminó de girarse y se arrodilló frente a él, con los pies apuntando hacia fuera y sentada en el suelo. Aedan tuvo ganas de advertirle de que esa postura podía terminar destrozándole las caderas, sobre todo con los ridículos aportes de calcio de las Nethers—. Lo que me jode es Tru.

            —¿Está enfadada?

            Klio resopló y se caló el gorro hasta las cejas.

            —Peor: decepcionada. Decepcionada silenciosa. Apenas ha dicho una palabra al respecto después de que se lo conté pero cuando me ve me mira con esta cara de... yo qué sé, como si fuera un perro al que querían sacrificar o algo así. —De repente se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos frenéticamente, sacando algunos trozos de papel de plata y esparciéndolos por el suelo como runas metálicas—. No me jodas, me he quedado sin cigarrillos. El caso es que no dijo nada de obligarme a volver y estoy otra vez donde estaba.

            —¿No habías dado ningún curso? —Klio alzó la cabeza y le miró con un atisbo de su agresividad habitual—. Lo digo porque a nosotros nos obligan durante los años en la Academia.

            —¿Te crees que no tengo ni idea de primeros auxilios? ¡Trabajo con un montón de suicidas de metro y medio! Sé impedir que se ahoguen con un trozo de pan, y reanimarles. Y si tuviera que hacerlo también la movida esa de clavarles un bolígrafo en la tráquea para que respiren...

Aedan se echó a reir, sin pensarlo. El imaginársela dispuesta a clavarle cualquier cosa en la garganta a un niño de diez años producía una imagen tan realista que le hizo gracia.

—No suena como una buena idea —explicó a modo de disculpa cuando Klio se interrumpió y le miró suspicaz.. Le mantuvo la mirada un instante y Klio se pellizcó el labio inferior, fijando la vista en la tercera barrera, el Muro sobre sus cabezas.

—No, no sería buena idea —concedió con cierta ligereza. Luego su expresión se ensombreció, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con los dientes apretados, aún mirando por encima de él—. Pero lo de Toby fue... bueno, no tenía ni puta idea de que pudiera haber tanta sangre fuera de alguien.

—Un siete por ciento del peso corporal. Aproximadamente.

—Gracias por la información —exclamó Klio con cierta sorna, y para alivio de Aedan decidió echarse atrás y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en una postura sin riesgo anatómico comprobado—. Pero ya no pienso entrar en la Destor.

Al principio no procesó el comentario adecuadamente y se limitó a esperar a que Klio siguiera hablando. Entonces reparó en la verja electrificada cercana a él, y luego en la siguiente, en la que Klio estaba arañando la pintura oxidada, y los conceptos de “dentro” y “fuera” se volvieron algo más nítidos.

—¿De qué conoces la Destor?

Klio se puso en guardia como pillada en falta, echó los hombros adelante y casi proyectó su actitud defensiva.

—Soy utopiana, ya te lo dije. Más que tú. Oh, sí —añadió llena de burla, sonriente pero aún agazapada—. Muchísimo más que tú.

—¿Y por qué estás en Suburbia? —Aedan lo dijo con ánimo conciliador, pero en un relámpago de comprensión pudo predecir alguna explicación sobre robos menores, una pelea a patadas o destrozo de la propiedad pública. Quema de contenedores, por ejemplo. Klio se tocó la boca, tal vez echando de menos un cigarrillo invisible. En Utopia tampoco tenían cigarrillos, penso Aedan bajo su escrutinio, mientras ella se acomodaba en su postura.

—Me secuestraron un par de borderos.

—¿”Borderos”?

—Borderos, limitantes, precarios... —La escuchó enumerar los nombres aumentando el volumen con cada uno y mirándole como si hubiera preguntado cuánto era dos más dos—. La gente a punto de traspasar el umbral de pobreza. Porque sabes que Utopia tiene un umbral de pobreza límite, ¿verdad?.

—¿Y por qué te secuestraron? —Mantuvo un tono neutro. Aedan siempre había conocido a ese sector como “habitantes en estado económico de riesgo”. Incluso había pertenecido a él durante los primeros años en Utopia.

Ella se rascó el nacimiento del cabello antes de tomar aire como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarlo. O inventárselo.

—Mis padres eran ricos, o lo son. Asquerosamente ricos, teníamos una cuota de 10 litros de agua pura a la semana cada uno, así que imagínate. Habrían podido pagar los permisos para tener quince hijos si hubieran querido, así de ricos —recalcó con un golpe de los nudillos en el metal. Aedan no dijo nada y ella lo interpretó como una señal para continuar—. Un verano fuimos de vacaciones a los Bosques, cerca de Yellowknife. Yo me enfadé muchísimo. Ya ni recuerdo ni por qué, hay que joderse. El caso es que me levanté antes que ellos, metí un paquete de cereales en la mochila y me fui de la cabaña. Con una mochila y mi paquete de Buccaneers, hay que ser gilipollas.

—Ellos, los borderos, habían estado esperando durante semanas, supongo —continuó Klio, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero yo nunca salía de debajo de las faldas de mi madre. Recuerdo que se me acercó una señora y cuando desperté con la cabeza hecha una mierda me habían dado de alta en la lista de espera para el número con un nombre que no era el mío. Tru lo entendió mal. Todo el mundo dio por hecho que esos tipos eran mis padres.

—¿Y tu ficha genética? —Aedan tragó saliva con incomodidad. No quería dar ninguna señal a Klio sobre si la creía o no pero empezaba a notar un asomo de duda. Era apenas algo escabulléndose en el fondo de su mente, detrás de la certeza de que le estaba engatusando.

            Klio se rió, suave y en voz baja.

            —Los utopianos de nacimiento no tenemos obligación de hacernos esas cosas. Mi padre decía que era parte de nuestras libertades civiles. Ojalá me hubieran colgado una ficha de identidad del cuello.

            —¿Y entonces cómo te llamas? —Hizo la pregunta por curiosidad, y no por mantenerla entretenida. Le intrigaba saber cómo se llamaba Klio a sí misma si es que alguna vez lo hacía, o qué nombre se inventaba para esa historia, aunque le sorprendió que contestara tan rápido.

            —Cordelia. Cordelia Braithwaite —añadió. Aedan no dijo nada y tuvo la impresión de que ella estaba esperando que reaccionase de algún modo. El silencio fue volviéndose denso a medida que la expresión de Klio cambiaba de la impaciencia a la inseguridad—. ¿No te suena?

            Negó con la cabeza. No recordaba haber oído aquel nombre en su vida, pero claro que aquello no quería decir nada. Podía haberlo olvidado. La inquietud dio un salto de su estómago a la garganta. Klio se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sorbió por la nariz. También se frotó los ojos con el dorso de los guantes. Aedan empezó a desear que cambiasen de tema.

            —Mi tatatatatarabuelo hizo una fortuna con un compuesto alternativo de limpieza que no necesitaba agua cuando comenzaron las restricciones —explicó, tal vez tan cansada del juego como empezaba a sentirse él—. La mitad de la industria relacionada con la limpieza en Utopia es nuestra. O lo era. Soy la puta princesa del lavado en seco —anunció con una carcajada furiosa. Luego se llevó la mano al interior del abrigo con un respingo y sacó un cigarrillo consumido a medias. Al encenderlo lo cubrió con una mano aunque no hacía viento y dio dos caladas superficiales antes de mirarle de soslayo y dar paso a una sonrisa lenta—. Te lo has creído... —canturreó señalándole con la mano que sujetaba el cigarrillo.

            Aedan tomó aire. El oxígeno helado se filtró a través de la mascarilla del traje hasta una temperatura más confortable mientras todo lo que Klio había dicho se mezclaba en su cabeza. ¿Se lo había creído? No, claro que no. No se podía creer a los suburbanos aunque contasen historias imposibles sobre secuestros y lavanderías. Porque era imposible. Cuando estabas fuera decías cualquier cosa para entrar.

            Sin embargo no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.        

—Mejor, ¡pues claro que es mentira! Mis padres arrancaban matojos en los eriales de Jackson y yo fui la cuarta hija, así que me mandaron a Suburbia con la cabeza llena de liendres a ver si otro cuidaba de mí. Leí lo de la Destor en un Internacional —explicó entre risas desacompasadas. Por primera vez aquella noche Aedan consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera borracha. Su voz se volvió nítida y acelerada otra vez, y la noche recuperó su ritmo—. Sylwia está convencida de que Jen está preñada y quiere preparar una tarta. ¿Tú sabes preparar tartas, irlandés? ¿Tenéis libros de recetas para ingredientes de mentira en ese lado?

            Aquella noche Klio habló y habló, deteniéndose sólo a veces para preguntarle su opinión o pedirle que sacase la cámara, que le hiciera una foto al Este para ver el alcance del flash, que le hiciera una foto a ella sacando la lengua para ver si se le veían los colmillos. Le contó que la enfermera jefe tenía algún tipo de cáncer pero que no quería que nadie lo supiera, que los particulistas estaban volviendo a asegurar que era en ese sorteo en el que demostrarían su poder mental, que un niño había pintado los baños del segundo piso de morado y a la hermana Gant le había gustado tanto la idea (aunque no el color, por lo visto) que había decidido poner a los niños a pintar cada vez que se necesitase y ahora vivían todos rebozados en plástico líquido. Preguntó a Aedan sobre el partido de itzá y sobre Delia, aunque no sobre Casper porque, usando su expresión exacta, de ese cabrón no quería saber ni el número de sus zapatos, y cuando el cielo se volvió rojo brillante a nivel del suelo se puso en pie de un salto y se despidió profiriendo una increíble variedad de juramentos.

            Su turno acabó apenas dos horas después. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos a medida que atravesaba los controles, con el turno de mañana quejándose y bostezando a su paso y el de noche impaciente por llegar a sus habitaciones. Aedan cerró la puerta de la suya, se deshizo del traje y lo colgó en su soporte para rociarlo con polvo antiséptico. Después lo guardó en el armario, terminó de desnudarse, se limpió hasta que le dolió la piel del estómago y se puso los pantalones del pijama. Se tumbó sobre la cama y apagó la luz.

            Pasaron veintidós minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir. Veintitrés antes de que se decidiera a levantarse, alisar la colcha azul marino, caminar descalzo hasta el panel principal. La consola tardó treintaiséis segundos en encenderse, y el programa dieciocho en acceder con su nombre de usuario y contraseña a la base de datos privada del Ejército de Utopia. Fue contándolos todos, mientras las diferentes barras de progreso se llenaban de porcentajes verdes y azules, con la idea de dormir abandonada. Encontró la sección de búsquedas y tuvo que borrar tres o cuatro caracteres antes de lograr teclear el nombre correcto en la oscuridad. Siete horas, veinticinco minutos y doce segundos después de que Klio le contase su disparatada historia, en la pantalla aparecían la ficha y la dirección electrónica del cabo Suriya Daswani. Le costó cerca de media hora redactar el mensaje, y una entera llena de titubeos el decidirse a enviarlo.


	15. 31 de Enero: Sin incidencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que últimamente se me han pasado unas cuantas actualizaciones. Estoy de mudanza y no sé muy bien en qué día vivo, así que si alguien está siguiendo esto: mil perdones!

**31 de Enero: Sin incidencias.**

_—¿Y hermanos después? ¿Nada?_

_—No._

_—Qué horror. Yo una, Soleil, pero no la veo mucho desde que se fue de casa. Vive cerca de las recolectoras del Pacífico... ¿quieres?_

_—No, gracias. ¿Qué es?_

_—No sé, me lo dieron en la cafetería. Entonces vienes con nosotros ¿no?_

_—¿Seguro que se puede?_

_—Claro que sí, los sorteos son aburridísimos y ya hay exceso de militares todo el resto del tiempo. Pero deja el uniforme en los vestuarios. Sólo por si acaso._

           

Desde arriba parecía que los aspirantes sólo podían ver a los soldados de servicio, porque era a lo único que prestaban cierta atención además de las pantallas gigantes. Los dos grupos permanecían en sus respectivos campos, inmersos en silencios distintos; el de los aspirantes en la Franja era pesado y zumbón con las conversaciones en voz baja. El de los soldados del Muro, profundamente dormido o alerta; era imposible saberlo.

            Desde dentro parecía que las normas se habían relajado, y que el deambular por el parapeto superior, el nivel más alto de la frontera, era algo que se pudiera hacer todos los mediodías. “Comisionados pero no de servicio” era como Delia había explicado la situación, antes de añadir que si tenían que bajar corriendo a la armería era mejor estar en lo alto del Muro que en sus habitaciones o la cafetería, desde donde se tardaba bastante más en alcanzar los controles de seguridad.

            —Vamos, que tenemos que estar aquí pillando un puto cáncer en vez de ahí abajo con el uniforme adecuado y preparados para impedir que los infraurbanos se nos metan en el salón —había sido la explicación de Casper mientras se unían a la larga cola para subir por las pasarelas. Después de dos horas allí la mayoría de los grupos habían ido dispersándose en largos paseos.

El Muro serpenteaba esquivando desniveles hacia el Este y el Oeste. Había soldados “comisionados pero no de servicio” repartidos en pequeños grupos hasta donde podían ver. El aire caliente pegado a la cubierta asfáltica distorsionaba a los más alejados. Era la primera vez que Aedan subía al Muro de día, sólo para descubrir que bajo el sol incluso la Franja de tierra arenisca con sus arbustos raquíticos parecía más acogedora que el pasillo de cemento. El Muro era como alguna de las carreteras en desuso que se desmoronaban por todo el sur de Utopia desde la purga de automóviles; notaba el calor a través de la suela de las zapatillas. Los más previsores habían ido montando tendidos, aunque de vez en cuando algún superior ordenase echarlos abajo o volver a colocarlos para que resultasen menos visibles desde fuera. El único parapeto que se podía ver desde el suelo era el de la Comandante Hawkins, situado en la zona de guardias. Delia había asegurado que bajo él había algunas sillas para la Comandante y otros oficiales, pero cada vez que Aedan miraba en esa dirección podía verla en pie al borde de la sombra. En el mismo lugar, sin un solo cabello fuera de sitio, primero mientras la Franja iba llenándose y después cuando por fin empezó el sorteo. Casper se había tumbado en una esterilla de aislante térmico y sólo se movía para pasarse una toalla refrescante por la cara y gruñir de vez en cuando. La única que parecía prestarle atención al resto del Muro, al sorteo y a lo que pasaba entre los suburbanos era Delia, parapetada bajo un paraguas negro y con las mejillas cubiertas de la protección solar azul que utilizaba el personal civil. Distribuía su tiempo entre asomarse sobre la barandilla de protección, bailotear para desentumecerse las piernas y acercarse a la sombra en busca de conversación.

—¿Quieres crema? —Aedan negó con la cabeza y Delia se inclinó hacia él entornando los ojos—. Pues ya te están saliendo pecas. Después de las pecas viene el dolor, lo sé por experiencia.

Y dobló las rodillas para sentarse bajo el borde del toldo, aferrada al paraguas con las dos manos. Aedan sonrió un poco y se rascó la nariz, pero no se sentó.

—Tú tienes más predisposición a quemarte —murmuró con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchando la retahíla de números del ministro. A Aedan le gustaban los números que tenían sentido dentro de sí mismos, porque sus cifras seguían un esquema o porque si sumabas los dos primeros más el del medio daban los dos segundos. No pudo fijarse demasiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy pelirroja? —exclamó indignada, e hizo girar el paraguas de tal modo que Aedan notó un golpe de aire—. ¿Tu madre no es pelirroja?

A decir verdad, además de curiosa y quizá graciosa Delia resultaba un poco abrumadora; le gustaba más hablar de los demás que de ella misma, y Aedan no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Tenía tendencia a quedar como un idiota. Desde el fondo de la pared, Casper volvió a gruñir.

—Teñíos o id a haceros trenzas ya, joder, qué calor. ¿Cuánto falta? —gimoteó. Delia se encogió de hombros.

—Un rato. ¿Te acuerdas del sorteo en el que entraste? —Devolvió su atención a Aedan y él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

El problema no eran las preguntas de Delia, ni la brusquedad de Casper. Con Delia hablaba de casa o de la escuela o de las guardias y, a veces, de Klio. Con Casper entrenaba y hablaba del entrenamiento, o del nuevo equipamiento que probaban en los otros puntos del Muro. Y de chicas cuyos nombres ni le sonaban, aunque conociendo a Casper posiblemente eran los nombres equivocados. Si estaban los tres juntos dejaba que hablaran entre ellos. Se tensó con la pregunta, y pudo ver de soslayo que Casper lo hacía también pero de forma distinta, todavía tumbado y descansando en apariencia pero interesado en la conversación.

—No me acuerdo, sólo tenía seis años. Un día estábamos fuera y otro dentro.

Le bastó echar un vistazo a Delia para comprender que no iba a ser tan fácil. Deseó conocerla más, poder hacer un gesto poco obvio y que ella entendiese al momento que si quería se lo contaría otro día, cuando tuvieran tiempo. Cuando no fuera mediodía en un sorteo, el sol no quemase y estuvieran solos. Le empezaron a picar las manos y sacó la cámara de su bolsa disparando tres veces seguidas; una panorámica algo brusca de la Franja y los espectadores.

—¿Cómo no vas a acordarte? —insistió Delia—. Seguro que hasta sacaste fotografías de todo.

—No teníamos cámara. —Y entonces tampoco la necesitaba, estuvo a punto de decir, o no sabía que pudiera necesitarla. Cuando estuvo a su altura disparó otra vez, hacia Delia. Esa foto tuvo que sostenerla en la mano porque se le habían acabado los bolsillos—. Y además no fue más que un viaje muy largo cambiando de un camión a los barracones y después al tren. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo dormido o vomitando, creo.

—Así que es verdad que los Orugas de Nuevo México empiezan a deshacerse por dentro si abandonan sus túneles —intervino Casper. Lo dijo sin levantarse, sin apartarse siquiera la toalla de los ojos, y levantó las manos a ciegas en un gesto de miedo teatral—. Se les licuan las entrañas porque sólo respiran aire subterráneo y gasolina. Por dentro debes de tener las tripas como un plato de gelatina. ¿Has subido algo de comer?

Delia se agachó para abrir su mochila y le lanzó un paquete de galletas saladas. Casper había empezado a incorporarse y le acertó de pleno en la nariz, con un crujido de plástico y migas, pero Aedan no prestó atención al despliegue de insultos que siguió. Se alejó un poco y sacudió la fotografía sin mirarla. Ni siquiera era necesario con esa temperatura, en la que el papel se revelaba a toda velocidad y sin zonas irregulares. El ministro anunció más números. Abajo, la coronilla de Hawkins continuaba inmutable. Más abajo todavía los suburbanos iban de un lado a otro envueltos en sus trapos, aplastados por el sol. Diez, veinte, cien... todos se movían así que era imposible hacer una cuenta aproximada del primer cuadrante, bajo la pantalla Este, que a su vez era aproximadamente una octava parte del área más ocupada, más o menos.

No podía saberlo porque, aunque trataba de contar a los más cercanos a la puerta, ellos también se apartaban o acercaban sin orden. No existían las líneas porque la Franja a ese lado, después de todo, seguía siendo las Nethers. La alambrada exterior, al borde de Suburbia, no era más que una ilusión de control que cualquiera podía atravesar de día o de noche y por la que nadie se preocupaba. En la puerta del Pacífico no había sido así en absoluto. Incluso sin haber tenido una cámara, las imágenes de quince años antes eran más nítidas que el desierto que tenía delante en ese momento. Si cerraba los ojos veía las paredes de los corredores que sustituían a las calles en Hermosillo, la ciudad túnel. Ciudad Oruga, como decía Casper. Allí todo estaba hecho de luz verde, siempre temblorosa por los fallos en los generadores, y olía a petróleo y gasolina, un olor extinto para el resto del mundo como decía siempre su padre. Les habían llevado a la puerta del Pacífico en un camión hecho de carroña metálica que traqueteaba igual que la alambrada pequeña cuando iba a haber tormenta. Se acordaba de eso y de que otra mujer, procedente de las colonias aún más al sur de Hermosillo, había tenido un ataque de nervios al ver el final de la Nube. No paró de gritar hasta que la madre de Aedan le dio una bofetada y la obligó a rezar hasta que cesaron los temblores. A él le pidió que contase. Cuando llegaron a ciento doce su padre se había dormido y al resto la luz les hacía daño en los ojos. Su madre dejó descansar a la mujer, gateó hasta sentarse junto a Aedan y le abrazó por primera vez desde la muerte de Sean.

En la puerta del Pacífico no había grandes reuniones para ver las retransmisiones, ni una ciudad de verdad esperando en el lado de las Nethers. Tuvieron que bajarse del camión a quince kilómetros del Muro y pasar allí un primer reconocimiento médico, antes de que les dejasen atravesar la primera barrera. Aunque apenas habían salido media docena de ganadores en toda la zona, les acompañaron veintidós soldados silenciosos y anónimos durante una caminata que duró horas, a ciegas por el repentino exceso de claridad. Habían pasado de vivir bajo la Nube y los techos de la ciudad a caminar al sol, y para cuando alcanzaron el siguiente edificio todos tenían la piel quemada. No recordaba mucho más de las pruebas médicas y la entrada en el complejo de barracones para inmigrantes. El aire limpio le irritó los pulmones, fue incapaz de comer durante días e hizo el viaje en tren hasta UC con tanta fiebre que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo llegaron y más tarde tuvo que conformarse con las explicaciones de su padre. Por aquel entonces las explicaciones de su padre aún eran fiables.

Unos años más tarde leyó en la escuela que los inmigrantes de las Nethers occidentales tenían un ochenta por ciento más de probabilidades de enfermar al llegar a Utopia, porque era la zona con más población conocida bajo la Nube. Los suburbanos y sus pueblos satélite, las factorías centrales y los grupos nómadas de los eriales vivían al sol, aunque siguiera siendo un Sol distinto que el de Utopia, con reglas propias y amenazantes. Si la Nube estaba retrocediendo, como llevaban diciendo años, no lo hacía sobre las ciudades subterráneas; allí era prácticamente imposible distinguir el día de la noche.

El libro de Sociedad dedicaba un párrafo escaso a los problemas médicos de adaptación de los inmigrantes. También mencionaba “confusión, problemas de visión, fotofobia e insomnio, alteración de los ciclos biológicos” como si fuera una lista de ingredientes para un experimento químico. Aquella lección llegó un poco tarde. Al principio Aedan había creído que la propia Utopia le estaba rechazando como a una transfusión de sangre defectuosa. La desconfianza primaria e instintiva de los recién llegados hacia los médicos utopianos, a los que confundían con aquellos que podían negar la entrada en el Muro, tampoco ayudaba. Siempre tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento los soldados silenciosos que les escoltaron dentro irrumpirían sin un sonido en el salón y les devolverían al otro lado de las puertas. Otra vez a las galerías de cemento con su luz verde y definida, a mirar el desierto nocturno a través de las claraboyas.

Pero para cuando leyó el párrafo en su libro las Nethers resultaban algo tan lejano que parecía que todo aquello le hubiera sucedido a otro. Él ya era utopiano y no desconfiaba de los médicos, porque sabía que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, era expulsado por una enfermedad siempre que la enfermedad apareciera dentro.

No había ningún modo de contarle todo aquello a Delia sin tener que hablar mucho más de lo que quería.

—Si sigues sacudiendo la foto de esa manera va a terminar borrándose —murmuró ella. Extendió la mano en un gesto elocuente.

Delia examinó la fotografía sosteniéndola de las esquinas, sujetando el paraguas en el hueco del codo derecho. De repente Casper estaba de pie a su lado, apartando a un lado la tela y las varillas, una cabeza más alto que ella y no lo bastante rápido como para hacerse con la foto.

—Escóndela, pero así no te vas a comer una rosca, Valerii. —Si Casper hubiera querido la fotografía de verdad, y no como parte de un juego más, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en hacerse con ella. Aedan volvió a acercarse al borde, dejándoles con su forcejeo, y entonces quedó claro que lo único que Casper buscaba era alguna clase de distracción, ya fuera manoseando a Delia o sentándose en el Muro justo al lado de Aedan.

—No estarás buscando a esa novia salvaje tuya, ¿verdad?

—Joder, ¡Casper! —Casper no tuvo reparos en desechar el tono de advertencia de Delia con un gesto desdeñoso, absorbiendo el silencio de Aedan como combustible.

—¿Qué? ¿“Joder, Casper”, qué? ¡Si sólo le he hecho una pregunta! —prácticamente gimoteó. Casi podía pensarse que estaba siendo víctima de una gran injusticia, a juzgar por su expresión.

Convivir con Casper Caussade era, en palabras de Delia que reflejaban a la perfección lo que pensaba Aedan, la fusión definitiva de todos los elementos de cualquier instituto, conviviendo a la vez en la misma persona. Era el amigo payaso, el chico que te encerraba en una taquilla y el capitán del equipo de itzá, el baboso al que le valía cualquier chica y el delegado de la clase. “Menos el experto en química y el columnista estrella del periódico, es todo lo demás. Incluida la jefa de animadoras”, había dicho Delia. La clave siempre estaba en quedarse callado porque siempre había otro, como Delia, que hablaba más y mejor.

—Que tú ya hayas espantado a todas las chicas a un lado y otro de la frontera no te da derecho a meterte con las de los demás —se burló Delia, conciliadora. Aedan apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el Muro y contó hasta cinco sin despegarlas a pesar del calor, intentando volver a dejarles aparte con sus peleas.

—Y de todos modos no es cierto —intervino sin alzar la voz.

—Mejor, porque un día de estos le voy a pegar un tiro, a esa “chica espantada” en concreto. —Casper miró a Delia de reojo y se apartó un poco cuando ella le dirigió una mirada definitivamente enfadada.

—¿Y por qué exactamente? ¿Porque es suburbana? ¿Porque es caucásica? ¿Lleva una bufanda que no te gusta? —En un momento dado Delia incluso apartó el paraguas, dejándolo abierto en el suelo, y Aedan creyó que iba a golpear a Casper con él, pero se limitó a ponerse ambas manos en las caderas—. ¿Porque “mi familia lleva nueve generaciones defendiendo el Muro de los malvados aborígenes”?

La imitación del tono de Casper y su forma de arrastrar las palabras, sin vocalizar demasiado, fue perfecta, pero pasó desapercibida entre las carcajadas del imitado.

—Pero es que resulta que mi familia sí que lleva nueve generaciones defendiendo del Muro de esos malvados... ¿malvados qué, decías? —inquirió con sorna—. Lo que pasa que mientras tú preferirías estar recogiendo firmas para lo que sea que está de moda recoger firmas ahora, yo me siento útil. Defendiendo el Muro. Décima generación.

Casper pareció crecer varios centímetros al enderezarse. Delia resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque los suburbanos comen niños —espetó disgustada.

—Y se los comen sin sal. —De repente se produjo un cambio visible en Casper, nada más terminar la frase. Había abandonado su postura descuidada y se alzó de verdad, ligeramente inclinado hacia Delia y extendiendo el brazo hacia fuera, hacia las Nethers—. Para vosotros todo es “pobrecillos, todos deberíamos querernos y comer flores juntos”, y no tenéis ni puta idea de lo que pasa ahí fuera y de hasta qué punto los de dentro nos lo deben por no dejar que pasen y conviertan Utopia en lo mismo. Y te recuerdo que tú también te pones el uniforme todos los días.

—Venga, Casper, ni que siguiéramos en el decenio de Afirmación. No tiene nada que... —Cuando Delia se calló, Casper la miró como si fuera una consola bloqueada, tan inmerso en la discusión que no se había dado cuenta de que el silencio de los suburbanos se había roto. Delia se abalanzó hacia el borde—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé —murmuró Aedan confuso. ¿Por qué se lo preguntaban a él de todas maneras? Era su primer sorteo. De repente, sobre el zumbido de las conversaciones en voz baja, alguien había exclamado algo, y entonces fue como si los espectadores pasasen de ser parte del paisaje a una tormenta de arena concentrándose en el punto de donde había surgido la discordancia. Aedan señaló en aquella dirección mientras un centenar de murmullos urgentes se alzaban por todas partes—. Ha pasado algo allí.

—Un ganador, seguro. —Delia se removió, nerviosa, asomándose al borde para ver qué hacía Iris Hawkins de tal modo, con medio cuerpo en el aire, que Casper se acercó y le puso una mano en la cintura del pantalón.

—Se lo van a comer —aseguró, tirando de ella hacia dentro sin esfuerzo.

—¿Quién ha sido? —Klio ni siquiera se molestó en moverse o girar la cabeza cuando comenzó el alboroto. Dejó que fuera Sylwia la que se pusiera en pie de un salto en el momento que se interrumpió la monotonía, y ella se esforzó en retener su atención en la pantalla. Tal vez sucediera entonces, se dijo, tal vez saliera su número y no quería perdérselo aunque algún otro espectador se pusiera a chillar o declarase la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. Además Sylwia tenía mucho más ojo para aquellas cosas.

—Creo que una mujer. Nómada. Claro que también podría ser un hombre —la escuchó titubear por encima de su cabeza pero ella siguió sin moverse, aunque ahora empezaba a resultarle imposible ver la pantalla. A su alrededor se había alzado un bosque de pantorrillas quemadas, perneras llenas de arenisca y niños surgidos de ninguna parte que buscaban al ganador o ganadora con curiosidad y una envidia enfermiza.

—Espero que se haya escondido bien, la jodida gilipollas —susurró Klio entre dientes.

En ese momento sentía lo que debían haber sentido los operarios de Nuevo Canaan cuando les reventaron los tanques y miles de litros de ozono líquido sin procesar se fueron por el desagüe, donde no iban a ser de ninguna utilidad. Un desperdicio monumental, un gasto de número afortunado. Seguro que esa ganadora estaba durmiendo bajo algún escape calorífico en las calles de Suburbia y esa noche la mataban a patadas sólo por haberse emocionado demasiado ante la perspectiva de conseguirse una vida de verdad. O lo mismo no. Lo mismo tenía suerte y nadie se había quedado con su cara o los presentes en aquel sorteo eran gente pacífica y resignada. Nunca se sabía. Se preguntó si serían verdad las leyendas urbanas, las que volvían a susurrar cada cierto tiempo que en los pueblos que recibían el sorteo por radio los Cruzados seguían en activo, esperando en Malpaso a los convoyes de ganadores para retrasarlos durante la ventana de entrada en las cuatro Puertas. Los cazadores aficionados de inmigrantes ganadores en Suburbia sólo se apoyaban en la filosofía del “si no entro yo, no entra nadie”, pero Klio nunca había comprendido qué le importaba a Utopia que una veintena de analfabetos no llegasen a tiempo de colarse en el censo y qué ganaban los Cruzados con ello aparte de poca simpatía. De todos modos eso era historia antigua; los transportes se averiaban o no aparecían o no les daba la gana hacer el viaje hasta el fin del mundo civilizado y un poco más allá, y siempre era más fácil echarle la culpa a un grupo terrorista que según Tru llevaba diecinueve años sin reivindicar ni el atraco a una tienda de toallas. En la pantalla el Ministro se quedó en silencio y aparecieron las letras anunciando un intermedio.

Sylwia volvió a sentarse a su lado y abrió la revista en la misma página por donde les había interrumpido el alboroto. El Internacional había venido más escaso de lo normal. Parecía que el Ministerio de Exterior utopiano no consideraba necesario informar a las Nethers de nada más que un par de misiones de exploración espaciales, y de la renovación de las consolas de intercomunicación y los protocolos de seguridad del edificio central del Ministerio. Sylwia había decidido matar el tiempo con una de aquellas revistas que proliferaban en las vísperas de los sorteos, tan mal encuadernadas que a veces las páginas ni siquiera estaban en orden. Posó los pliegos sobre las rodillas de ambas e hizo un globo con el chicle que al estallar esparció un olor repugnante a vainilla y mentol.

—No sé qué coño nos importa a nosotros que el Ministerio cambie de ordenadores y de alarma de incendios —gruñó Klio. Sylwia la ignoró completamente para señalar un artículo.

—"Para llamar a la suerte escribe tu número en un pedazo de celuyx y quémalo. Con la pasta resultante haz una mezcla de acuol y arena del Muro y extiéndelo sobre los números. Cúbrelo con unas vendas o tus protecciones y no toques a nadie con la mano izquierda durante tres días y tres noches. Lista de ganadores que han utilizado este truco..." —Sylwia leía rápido, siguiendo las líneas con el dedo, y al segundo nombre resopló y pasó página—. ¿Cuántos sureños crees que se abrasarán los números esta semana por no dejar enfriar el celuyx después de quemarlo? Así, una aproximación media.

—¿Sólo entre la gente que hay aquí ahora mismo? Veinte o treinta. Aproximación media. —Mientras se ponía un cigarrillo medio consumido en la boca y buscaba su encendedor, Klio echó un vistazo a la revista—. ¿Algo nuevo sobre las estadísticas?

Sylwia negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de las páginas que iba pasando.

—El índice de entrada está descendiendo y el otro día adjudicaron el número uno en la puerta de las marismas pero es información extraoficial así que lo pusieron en las páginas de rumores —murmuró. Después se detuvo y entornó los ojos hasta que apenas fueron dos rendijas azules rodeadas de maquillaje. Klio se inclinó para observar la foto que ocupaba toda la página mientras Sylwia la golpeaba con dos dedos—. Joder, juraría que me he liado con esta tía.

“Patricia Krantz, entrevista de ganadora”. A Klio no le sonaba el nombre lo más mínimo, y después de repasar la fotografía decidió que la chica tampoco. Como muchos de los ligues de Sylwia, tenía el pelo largo y una boca enorme. Como con todos los ligues de Sylwia, Klio había dejado de hacer el esfuerzo de recordar su aspecto. Se acordaba de algunas, pero por datos circunstanciales.

—Podría ser. A mí no me suena. —El cigarrillo estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo. Volvió a sacudir su mochila y luego se palmoteó los pantalones. Nada—. ¿A ti te suena? ¿De qué?

—Pues no lo sé —murmuró Sylwia, obviamente concentrada—. Puede que de la fiesta aquella en el solar de Las Calizas, ¿sabes cuál te digo?

—¿Aquella que no mereció en absoluto las cinco horas de caminata? —De la fiesta sí que se acordaba, aunque sólo del hecho de que habían atravesado Suburbia hasta mucho más allá de su área habitual, al entramado de pueblos independientes que habían terminado convertidos en barrios de una megalópolis confusa. Incluso habían visto transportes de combustible, coches de verdad, y uno incluso les había acercado de vuelta al centro a la mañana siguiente. Pero la chica no le sonaba para nada—. Bueno, pues ella ya ha entrado. ¿Era particulista?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —preguntó Sylwia echándose a reír—. No estábamos en condiciones de hablar.

—Menuda guarra —afirmó Klio. El filtro del cigarrillo estaba empezando a quedársele pegado en los labios, pero el encendedor por fin apareció en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Aspiró hondo y le hizo una seña a Sylwia para que pasase de página—. Deja de mirar eso, joder.

Sylwia volvió a alisar el celuyx, que empezaba a mancharles los pantalones de tinta, y se removió con anticipación.

—Veamos, sucesos... Oh vamos, no pongas los ojos en blanco, sé que te gustan —se burló dando un codazo a Klio, interrumpiéndola a mitad de la mueca—. Divorciado justo antes de que su ahora ex esposa gane el sorteo... organiza un concurso entre sus tres hijos... su hermano resulta no ser su hermano... bah, es más de lo mismo. Hace siglos que no pasa nada divertido.

—Esas cosas nunca fueron divertidas, para empezar.¿Hay algo en Leyes?

—Sólo más rumores. “Según fuentes del Muro, Utopia podría reducir la cuota de entrada por primera vez en cincuenta años si los polígonos industriales más cercanos a la frontera no disminuyen sus emisiones tóxicas”. —Klio volvió a interesarse por la revista, y Sylwia la sostuvo en las manos y sacudió la cabeza incrédula—. El polígono más cercano es el de Iron Brew, ¡está a mil kilómetros del puto Muro y debajo de la Nube!

Klio se mordió los labios. Sonaba a excusa. Sonaba a que Utopia simplemente no quería más gente, o no quería molestarse en producir ozono y oxígeno para más gente. Tenía que darse prisa. Su número tenía que salir ya, antes de que cerrasen las Puertas del todo como parecía que era su intención, si había que hacer caso de aquello. Tragó saliva y cuando la emisión se reanudó todo lo que no fuera el Ministro y su lista de números desapareció muy por debajo de su umbral de atención.

Cuarenta y tres minutos después, cuando la comunicación se dio por finalizada y confirmaron que sus números no estaban en la lista leída por el Ministro, Sylwia y Klio se dejaron llevar por la marea humana en un lento desfile hacia el lado suburbano de la Franja, en silencio. Hacía tiempo que tras los sorteos ni siquiera les quedaban ganas de decir “posiblemente la próxima vez” en voz alta.


	16. 12 de Febrero: Los jardines de otros

**12 de Febrero: Los jardines de otros.**

_—¿Y tienes árboles de verdad en tu casa? Pero árboles, no matojos de la Franja._

_—Si los tiene no serán suyos, serán de su madre._

_—¿Y por qué no van a ser suyos?_

_—Porque con diez años es todo de tus padres, estúpida._

_—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienes tú que sea de tus padres, lista? Si todo es..._

_—No tenemos árboles exteriores. Luego cuando llueve hay que volver a encargarlos y mi padre dice que es una tontería... Klio, no te enfades, que tienes razón._

_—Y yo también, ¿o no?_

_—Sí, venga, tenéis razón las dos. Pero no os enfadéis... y tirad de una vez o me llevo la pelota._

Llegar hasta la casa de Jen, o la casa de los padres de Jen, había sido una aventura desde la primera vez. Las invitaciones siempre habían sido escasas, primero a jugar, luego a ver películas, después a pasar el rato en el salón climatizado, pero no por culpa de Jen. Klio odiaba el paseo hasta allí, y Sylwia la gente que vivía en sus casas unifamiliares, así que aunque le había costado Jen asumió en el segundo año de instituto que sus únicas dos amigas de la infancia preferían quedarse toda la tarde en un bar mal ventilado y lleno de humo que disfrutar de la última proyección de Maud Teiba cómodamente instaladas en el sofá. El hecho de que los padres de Jen no pudieran ni ver a Klio y a Sylwia también tuvo su parte, aunque menos. Sylwia siempre decía que después de todo tendrían que habérselo pensado mejor antes de mandar a su hija a las escuelas públicas del centro en vez de a las privadas, pero "las ganas de tenerla cerca de la granja de pollos y controlada dieron al traste con su privilegiada educación de señorita". También decía que si no tenían árboles era porque a la señora Calder ya le bastaba con el palo que llevaba permanentemente metido en el culo, pero eso no lo decía delante de Jen. Klio pensaba que la señora Calder no estaba tan mal, y de todos modos el único adulto del que Sylwia decía cosas buenas alguna vez sin que hubiera sexo de por medio era Tru.

            Klio detestaba el barrio por la sencilla razón de que le recordaba a su casa. A una versión suburbana de las calles que rodeaban su casa, claro, donde los colores dolían en los ojos y crecían árboles del asfalto, clavados como postes de electricidad, pero la idea era la misma. Estaba lo bastante lejos del centro como para que las dos horas de camino a pie disuadieran a la mayoría de indeseables, que en Suburbia eran todos, de acercarse por la zona. Y estaba lo bastante cerca como para que los habitantes de las Brañas, con sus cyclomots cubiertos, tardasen apenas media hora en ir y venir, ya fuera al instituto, a la fábrica de pollos o a donde les diera la real gana. A Jen solía llevarla y traerla su padre cuando iba a la oficina, en un cyclo de tres ruedas que subía las cuestas con un ronroneo leve, al menos hasta que la propia Jen decidió que nadie se había muerto nunca por ir a los sitios andando o corriendo. Aquel día también le dijo a su padre que las marcas de las patadas con las que apareció a la salida del colegio eran fruto de un partido de futbol muy reñido, pero no volvió a subirse a una máquina, al menos por el centro. Era curioso cómo Jen podía mentir a sus padres con tanta constancia y convicción en algunas cosas y seguir siendo de todos modos una hija ejemplar.

Todas las calles que atravesaron estaban prácticamente vacías, en un silencio obstinado de media tarde; cuanto más ascendían por la colina de la urbanización los muros que rodeaban las casas se volvían más altos, y la vegetación tras ellos más pretenciosa y fuera de lugar. En las calles en las que las hojas colgaban sobre la acera, Sylwia saltaba para golpearlas y decidir si eran de plástico o naturales. La mayor parte de las de aquel tamaño eran sintéticas.

La casa de Jen parecía fría y enorme en comparación con las pequeñas selvas que ocultaban las fachadas de sus vecinos, aunque Klio y Sylwia sabían que en realidad era una de las mansiones más modestas del barrio. En una urbanización donde la proporción de habitaciones por habitante era de al menos tres y media, los Calder se conformaban con un solo dormitorio de invitados y un par de habitaciones más. En realidad ni siquiera tenían limpiadoras ni jardineros, y cuando Sylwia apretó con fuerza el telefonillo de la puerta exterior fue la propia Jen quien respondió.

—Vais a despertar a mi madre, no me extraña que os odie. —La voz de Jen sonaba algo desorientada, como si acabasen de despertarla de la siesta a ella también. Sabiendo que podía verlas aunque la pantalla del intercomunicador siguiera apagada, Klio alzó su dedo medio con una sonrisa sobre el hombro de Sylwia y se apoyó en la puerta metálica blindada.

—¿Tu madre nos odia? Cielos, Klio, la madre de Jen nos odia. Deberíamos haberle traído chocolate —exclamó Sylwia mientras un único pitido avisaba de que la cerradura se había abierto. Empujaron la puerta con cierto esfuerzo, y antes de entrar en el patio Sylwia volvió a tocar el timbre en tres golpes, con una sonrisa.

            Atravesaron el patio a la carrera, pero Jen llegó antes que ellas al recibidor y ya estaba esperándolas con la puerta abierta. Como siempre, estaba en pijama. Al pasar junto a ella, directas al salón, Klio le pellizcó la cintura y arrugó la nariz.

            —Uuuh, pijamas de lanex. Tú sí que sabes, Jen —canturreó siguiendo a Sylwia por el pasillo con total familiaridad. Tras ellas, Jen cerró la puerta de entrada con un bostezo. Cuando Klio y Sylwia se hubieron acomodado en sendos sillones Jen se dejó caer en el sofá opuesto, todavía adormecida, y volvió a bostezar con pereza. Su madre tardaría medio segundo en adivinar que alguien había puesto los pies en la tapicería, y otro medio en suponer que había sido Klio, porque Sylwia solía dedicarse a apelmazar los cojines y arrugar todo lo arrugable más que a esparcir la arena de Suburbia en las superficies delicadas.

            Jen sonrió y se descalzó, volviendo a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Apenas le había dado tiempo a bostezar otra vez cuando Sylwia echó a un lado la revista que había empezado a hojear.

            —Bueno, ¿y qué? —inquirió balanceando las piernas por encima del brazo del sillón y estirándose—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de la invitación?

            —¿A qué debo el honor de que la hayáis aceptado? —contraatacó Jen, alzando las cejas. Klio y Sylwia se dedicaron una mirada fugaz, como pilladas en falta, y Jen les tiró una bolsa de trans-P fritos que acertó a Klio en la frente.

—Oh, comida. —Sylwia saltó hasta el sillón de Klio para alcanzar la bolsa y volvió al suyo en apenas cuatro segundos. Después se descolgó como un animal del zoológico hasta mirar debajo de la mesa central, sin llegar a tocar el suelo, y sacó de su escondite un par de paquetes de chocolatinas y una botella de fizzán que Jen había guardado allí la noche anterior—. Espero que esta fiesta fuera para nosotras o tendrás que volver a la tienda en pijama.

            —Es una celebración, Sylwia. Claro que es para nosotras —murmuró Klio lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Jen. No había dicho nada sobre el bolsazo, ni sobre la botella de alcohol caro, ni sobre nada en realidad. Jen le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la sonrisa, por mucho que Klio estuviera dedicándole una concentración casi enfadada, resentida, de ojos entornados y colmillos visibles. Tuvo la tentación de comentar que quizá eso funcionase con los niños del orfanato pero no con ella, hasta que Klio apartó la vista y se mordisqueó las uñas como si fuera la tarea más importante del día—. Jen tiene algo que anunciarnos.

            La reacción de Sylwia fue una única risita y el lanzar un ganchito al aire, que atrapó con precisión sin siquiera cambiar de postura.

            —Voy a empezar a trabajar como ayudante de la hermana Gant en el orfanato —soltó de un tirón, incapaz de contenerse más. Incluso dio un pequeño salto sobre el sofá, sacando los pies de debajo de su trasero. Por un segundo Klio siguió mordiéndose las uñas enfurruñada, y Sylwia lanzó una bola de queso al aire, pero para cuando descendió ya estaba mirando a Jen con unos ojos como platos. La bolita le rebotó en el pelo y cayó al suelo. Klio giró la cabeza con lentitud, y Jen supo que le había descolocado totalmente los esquemas sólo por el modo en que casi gritó al volver a hablar.

            —¿Que vas a _qué_?

            —He estado hablando con ella y no tiene tiempo para muchas de las gestiones, así que el lunes empezaré a trabajar allí —explicó pacientemente. Klio siempre se enfadaba cuando algo no seguía su agenda mental, así que Jen se lo tomó con tranquilidad.

            —¿Por qué? ¿”Ayudante” de Tru? —repitió Klio con un tono más bajo. Sylwia decidió intervenir.

            —¿Para qué te necesita? ¿Le pasa algo? —A Klio ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en esa posibilidad—. ¿Por qué no...?

            —No le pasa nada —interrumpió Jen antes de que la conversación se le fuera de las manos cuesta abajo hacia el mundo de la paranoia—. No tiene tiempo para todo...

            —Tru siempre tiene tiempo para todo —gruñó Klio llena de desconfianza. Jen se echó a reír.

            —¡Es humana! El orfanato ha crecido últimamente, siempre estáis quejándoos de eso, ¿no? Gertrude necesita a alguien que lleve las cosas aburridas para que pueda concentrarse en las cuidadoras delirantes. —Se encogió de hombros y luego se puso un poco seria—. Os aseguro que está perfectamente. De verdad. Os lo juro. ¿Cuándo os he mentido?

            —Cada vez que dices que Klio es una persona con sentimientos — afirmó Sylwia al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, pero Jen dejó escapar una carcajada satisfecha porque, a juzgar por el modo de volver a comer de Sylwia y la patada que le lanzó Klio, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Se recostó en el sofá y abrió una bolsa de personitas de gominola, centrada en la tarea de arrancar las cabezas con sabor a orangina.

            —Pensábamos que ibas a decirnos que estabas embarazada —comentó Klio de pasada, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Jen cogió un puñado de cabecitas en miniatura y se las metió en la boca.

            —Ah, sí, lo estoy, —confirmó sin dejar de masticar y disfrutando enormemente del momento— pero eso ya lo sabíais.

            Sylwia dejó escapar un grito emocionado, y Klio se dignó a sonreír.

            —Jodida reina del drama —anunció, acompañando cada palabra arrastrada por un balanceo de su cabeza—. Te lo habrás pasado de puta madre ¿no?

            Jen no consideró necesario responder a la pregunta, pero le hizo sitio a Sylwia en el sofá cuando saltó desde su sillón por encima de la mesa para abrazarla. Se dejó mimar un momento y luego la apartó de un empujón.

            —Bueno, ya basta de sobarme que soy un portabebés delicado. ¿Tú no vas a felicitarme? —le preguntó a Klio con voz exageradamente dulce.

            —¿Yo? Yo sólo he venido por el alcohol, y Sylwia también pero ella cree que tiene que pagártelo con contacto físico. Pero felicidades —dijo finalmente, abriendo la botella y alzándola mientras la espuma le corría por el protector del brazo izquierdo—. Por la... yo qué sé, forma física de vuestro amor. O lo que coño sea que te ha metido Brian ahí dentro, y que, _siento recordarte_ , luego tendrá que salir. Salud.

            Tres botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas robadas de distintos escondrijos de la señora Calder, un par de pastillas cortesía de la Casa de Salud y cuatro horas después, Sylwia decidió que no podía pasar un segundo más en aquella casa. No se lo dijo a Jen, que se había convertido de repente en su abuela, y chirriaba consejos y regañinas y ofrecimientos de una siesta entre bostezo y bostezo, pero también tenía la sensación de que el sofá estaba intentando tragársela. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de mantener una conversación para dedicarse a sorber de las botellas o mordisquear la comida que quedaba. Todos los muebles de aquella casa se movían o cambiaban de forma y algunos trataban de engullirla. También necesitaba aire y el frío nocturno.

            Tuvo que arrastrar a Klio por el suelo durante los primeros dos metros de salón, porque se había quedado dormida profundamente, aunque pareció espabilarse cuando se golpeó la cabeza con una mesita auxiliar. Jen hizo un loable intento de salir a despedirse antes de derrumbarse sobre el sofá, y ambas abandonaron la casa en silencio. Cuando la puerta del jardín se cerró a sus espaldas y estuvieron solas en la calle vacía, con las protecciones puestas de cualquier manera y ni la más remota idea de dónde podía haber un bar por aquella zona, fue cuando empezaron a hablar a la vez.

            —Me duele la cabeza —se quejó Klio. Sylwia dio un par de pasos y se miró las piernas con curiosidad; al caminar le daba la sensación de que estaba pisando en una bolsa de aire tres centímetros por encima del suelo.

            —Me encantan estas pastillas. —Soltó una risita y levantó los dedos de los pies, que se marcaron a través del tejido de las zapatillas.

            —Y está preñada —gimoteó Klio haciendo caso omiso a su opinión. Llegó a la altura de Sylwia y se sentó en el suelo—. Y Bastian se fueeeeeee.

            Por un segundo Sylwia ladeó la cabeza y miró al frente, algo confusa sobre de dónde llegaba ahora la voz de Klio. Miró a sus pies y le puso una mano en el cogote con cierta torpeza.

            —Deja de moverte que no puedo mostrarme compasiva, tú. Bastian era tonto.

            —Pues a ti te gustaba Rea.

            Sylwia intentó acordarse.

            —Tenía un pelo increíble —fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

            —Era muy guapa, la hija de la grandísima puta —sollozó Klio sin lágrimas. A Sylwia le hubiera gustado que llorase porque tenía los ojos brillantes y si lloraba sería como si se estuvieran deshaciendo. Algo bonito de ver. No había cosas bonitas de ver todos los días. Se acuclilló junto a Klio y esperó a mirar si aparecían las lágrimas, pero Klio se limitó a frotarse la nariz—. Ella era muy guapa y yo tengo ojeras y el pelo enredado.

            —Sí, tenía el pelo liso, liso... —Sylwia suspiró recordándolo, y movió las manos entre las dos lentamente—. Era como... como una parte viva... y hacía así igual que las plantaciones de heno del bajío. ¿Lo tocaste alguna vez?

            Por alguna razón en vez de unirse a la conversación Klio dejó escapar un largo quejido y se encogió sobre su estómago.

            —¡Ella tenía un pelo maravilloso y se ha ido con él a Utopia y yo soy horrible y tengo que quedarme aquí!

            Sylwia se alarmó, consciente de pronto de que tampoco era para tanto.

            —Que no, que no Klio, que eres guapísima, ¡te quiero! —exclamó cogiéndola de las sienes y tirándola del pelo—. Y mira, por lo menos no tienes piojos ni nada de eso. Pero te quiero en un sentido totalmente... ¡no-bollero!

            —Me alegro —afirmó Klio sorbiéndose los mocos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se puso en pie y se tambaleó—. Porque te partiría el corazón. Porque yo no soy bollera. Si lo fuera serías mi primera opción.

            —Gracias —respondió Sylwia. Comenzó a raspar la gravilla de la calzada con curiosidad. Le había parecido que algo se movía debajo, como si estuvieran subidas en el lomo gris y escamoso de un animal prehistórico. Escuchó la voz de Klio otra vez, más lejos, y tuvo que dejar de investigar.

            —Sabes, gente de mi barrio tenía piscinas —murmuraba Klio ahora, balanceándose frente a un muro de piedras irregulares y plantas pegadas a él—. Tenían piscinas de algo como agua que... no recuerdo el nombre y se bañaban y el agua es como volar. Te hundes pero luego subes y está fría y no se pega y yo sabía nadar. Nadar estaba bien.

            Sylwia se acercó y miró el muro, y le pareció que aquellas plantas que se pegaban a él eran un poco como cabello empapado en sudor, los mismos regueros de líneas quebradas. Se le secó la boca y respiró con cuidado por miedo a que se le quebrasen los pulmones.

            —Yo quiero aprender a nadar —gimoteó. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Se acercó a las plantas que parecían el pelo de una mujer y tiró de una hoja. Bajo la hoja había hebras gruesas e hizo la prueba de sostenerse de una—. Vamos a nadar. Seguro que tienen esas cosas que no tienen agua. Vamos a nadar, Klio.

            —Piscinas —repitió Klio, y también se acercó a las plantas e imitó a Sylwia, un pie detrás del otro, tan fácil que posiblemente la planta se estaba moviendo y ayudándolas hacia arriba, arriba, arriba del muro.

Sylwia se sentó balanceando una pierna por cada lado y buscando el agua. Seguro que lo reconocería cuando lo viera, como en las películas. El jardín estaba muy oscuro y no se distinguían los contornos de las demás plantas, pero casi como si lo hubiera ordenado con la mente se encendió una luz en la casa, alumbrando hacia ellas.

—Ey, yo he deseado que se encendiera la luz —le explicó a Klio, impresionada, y Klio abrió la boca y miró hacia la luz de la casa y luego otra vez a Sylwia.

—¿En serio? Joder, lo de los electrones funciona.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Hubo un ruido metálico y Sylwia se preguntó si aquellas luces, obviamente particulistas, también podían abrir puertas. Escuchó más sonidos curiosos y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando se inclinó hacia el exterior, mirando más allá de Klio, a la calle que resonaba con las carreras de un grupo de sombras.

—Ostras, Klio —comentó entre risas. Klio siguió la dirección de su mirada medio colgada de las plantas—. ¡Es la privada!

Klio se dejó caer como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de aferrarse a las ramas y aterrizó de culo. Sylwia se echó a reír a carcajadas pero la imitó, lanzándose desde arriba. Se torció un poco el tobillo pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien que ya lo miraría luego. Cojeó hasta el centro de la calzada mientras los cuatro policías privados acortaban la distancia. Escuchaba la respiración de Klio y veía sus nubes de vapor gemelas a la luz de las farolas.

—Corremos, ¿no? —preguntó Klio con la respiración entrecortada. Sylwia asintió.

—Corremos. —Dieron media vuelta al unísono y se cogieron de las manos, comenzando la carrera, zancadas largas y atropelladas porque la risa estaba interfiriendo con su aliento. Klio miraba atrás de vez en cuando y se le desprendían mechones de pelo de la protección, y Sylwia juraría que se quedaban a su espalda, volando para distraer a sus perseguidores. Todo era cuesta abajo y tal vez corrieron durante siglos hasta que les sudaron las manos.

            —Sylwia... ¡Sylwia! —Klio la hizo frenar, los privados todavía detrás, y saltaba y se le movía el pelo a un lado y a otro y de repente tuvo una idea genial—. ¡Separémonos!

            Sylwia abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella? Cogió a Klio de ambas manos y dio un salto que hizo temblar el mundo bajo sus pies.

            —Sí, ¡sí! —exclamó antes de besarla en la frente, aterida de agradecimiento—. ¡Vamos!

            Echaron a correr otra vez, a tropezones, un cruce de varias calles iluminadas acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa con hilos de luz moviéndose al mismo ritmo que sus zancadas. Sí, quería ir por aquella calle. Y que Klio fuera por la otra. Y cuando volvieran a encontrarse podrían contarse qué habían visto y si habían encontrado agua. Era una idea estupenda. Sylwia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito eufórico hacia las farolas que les sirvió como señal. Se soltaron las manos y cada una continuó corriendo por su cuenta, riéndose a carcajadas, escuchando el eco descendente de la risa de la otra hasta que la distancia lo apagó, y sólo quedó la propia en un mar de luces móviles.


	17. 13 de Febrero: No dolerá, te lo prometo

**13 de Febrero: No dolerá, te lo prometo**

_—¿Y si fallan?_

_—No lo entiendes, no fallan. Ese es todo el dogma._

_—Sí, claro. Yo puedo volar. Ahora mismo me tiro por el hueco de la escalera y que me levanten las partículas._

_—Ríete lo que quieras, pero volarías si lo creyeras de verdad. Pásame la lactosa._

_—No creo que tus electrones puedan meterse en un programa electrónico._

_—No se meten en ningún sitio. Conforman la realidad._

_—Claro. Confórmame un trozo de eso a mí también. Del de chocolate._

_—Perra descreída._

_—Zorra ingenua._

Las persianas seguían cerradas cuando abrió los ojos, pero de algún modo la luz conseguía colarse por las rendijas y a través del cristal antirradiación para clavarse en sus pupilas. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a la pared y el dolor resbaló por su médula espinal, se extendió por la espalda y llegó hasta cada terminación nerviosa. Supo que había alguna pastilla que todavía estaba haciéndole efecto porque, entre el quejido y la sensación de que su cerebro se movía dentro del cráneo, acertó a pensar que su sombra nunca le había parecido tan nítida y móvil. Intentó tragar saliva. Tenía la boca seca, pero sólo el pensar en levantarse, buscar alguna botella de acuol y darle un trago a la mezcla templada le provocó arcadas. Por suerte había vomitado todo lo vomitable mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta del orfanato, demasiado cansada e impresionada por el amanecer suburbano como para intentar la subida por los andamios. Después de perder de vista a Sylwia pareció que todo era cuesta abajo y línea recta, en una carrera fácil con miles de sonidos desconocidos entreteniéndola.

            Ahora ya nada era tan entretenido. Gimoteó en un intento inútil de apagar los sonidos de los pasillos y los demás dormitorios, que habían empezado a impregnar hasta las paredes. Sin volverse siquiera estiró el brazo y buscó la mesilla de noche. Derribó un vaso y la lámpara antes de encontrar el reloj y tuvo que abrir los ojos para mirar la hora proyectada en el techo. Eran más de las seis de la tarde y todos los críos habían vuelto del colegio para correr, chillarse por los pasillos y hacer hervir su cerebro. Abrió el cajón y buscó inútilmente una cajetilla de tabaco. Lo que en realidad necesitaba era una copa. Llegar a un punto medio de embriaguez en el que el dolor de cabeza cesara pero no significase uno al día siguiente. Seguro que a Sylwia también le parecía una gran idea.

            Tuvo que esperar cinco minutos después de incorporarse en la cama para que los muebles dejasen de bailar, y otros diez sentada en el baño hasta que supo que podía hacer el recorrido hasta el segundo piso sin tener que tirarse al suelo delante de una veintena de escolares.

            El pasillo de Sylwia ocupaba toda la fachada Este, pero Klio no distinguió a Jen acuclillada al final del corredor hasta que no recorrió la mitad. Posiblemente venía a echarles la bronca de parte de Tru, porque para eso servían las ayudantes. Klio se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía caminando, y entrecerró los ojos preparándose para la colección de advertencias amigables que Jen introduciría en el discurso. La puerta de Sylwia estaba cerrada; había sido más lista y habría echado el pestillo y vuelto a dormir. Jen parecía inofensiva desde allí, con el peso del cuerpo en los tobillos y sin posar siquiera el trasero en el suelo, con las mangas del jersey tocándole las puntas de los pies. Cuando se estiraba empezaba a notársele el embarazo, que se había comido ya los huesos de su cadera, pero en ese momento seguía siendo un niño-estatua. Incluso el mohín de preocupación por tener que hacer de monja y echarle la bronca a sus amigas era similar a los de los huérfanos cuando esperaban alguna regañina de la hermana Gant.

            —Normal que te sientas culpable. —Klio trató de hablar sin gritar, pero la lengua se le pegó en el paladar y terminó graznando la última sílaba. Carraspeó mientras Jen giraba la cabeza, sobresaltada—. Te has vendido al enemigo. Espero que también hayas contado que estábamos celebrando tu preñez.

            Por una milésima de segundo a Klio se le pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de que Jen estaba borracha cuando se puso en pie. Le pareció que se tambaleaba ligeramente y que la miraba como si no supiera enfocarla con claridad, pero sólo fue un instante. Jen no bebía a menudo, y Klio dudaba que se hubiera acercado a menos de un metro de una botella desde que supo lo del embarazo. Sacudió la cabeza y el cerebro le rebotó enloquecido, emitiendo dolor en todas direcciones. Cuando llegó casi a la altura de Jen todavía estaba agarrándose la cabeza con un gemido bajo y enfadado.

            —Joder... —Jen le puso la mano en el brazo.

            —Klio, no...

            —Espera, mierda — interrumpió Klio con un gruñido.—. Déjanos respirar un poco ¿no?

            Jen no dijo nada pero tampoco se apartó, y al cabo de unos segundos el dolor pareció remitir. La mano de Jen en su brazo apretó un poco más, y Klio giró inconscientemente cuando tiró de ella, cambiando su dirección, avanzando un par de pasos de vuelta por el pasillo.

            —Ven conmigo, por favor —pidió Jen. Klio frunció el ceño y se plantó en el sitio.

            —¿A dónde? —preguntó con cierta sorna. No tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse sola a una bronca combinada de Jen y Gertrude.

            —Tenemos que hablar, Klio.

            La voz de Jen sonó suplicante, pero no se dejó engañar. Era sorprendente e irritante que Tru estuviera utilizando a Jen para una táctica tan manida como el “divide y vencerás”, y Klio no sabía qué le estaba enfadando más: que Jen se prestase a ello, que Gertrude la mandase como si fuera una recadera o que Sylwia posiblemente estuviera pegada a su puerta tan muerta de la risa como le permitiera su resaca.

            —No pienso ir a ningún sitio sin Sylwia —afirmó, y sacudió el brazo para soltarse de Jen. Luego se puso las manos en las caderas—. No me mires así, os ahorraremos tiempo si vamos las dos juntas.

            El nerviosismo de Jen se volvió casi palpable y Klio arrugó la nariz para disimular que tanto pensar empezaba a darle náuseas otra vez. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose algo más de Jen.

            —Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Por favor, Klio... por favor, ven conmigo.

            Klio ladeó la cabeza y la miró de soslayo, algo intrigada, muy mareada, sin ganas de jugar o de hablar o de dejarse llevar. Sorbió por la nariz y miró la puerta cerrada, a apenas tres pasos. Podía hacerlo. Sólo eran tres pasos. Volvió a mirar a Jen.

            —No. —Incluso ella se sorprendió de lo claro y alto que sonó en el pasillo vacío. Se rió un poquito, y hubiera jurado que había eco, así que lo repitió sólo por diversión—. ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

            Y se abalanzó sobre la puerta.

            Escuchó a Jen gritando su nombre a la vez que el crujido del picaporte y las bisagras quejándose, y cuando estuvo dentro trató de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, entre carcajadas.

            —¡Sylwia joder, levanta el culo y ayúdame! —gritó mientras Jen empujaba desde el otro lado. Debía de estar hecha polvo si no podía dejar fuera a una embarazada flacucha de metro cincuenta y cuatro— ¡¡SYLWIA!!

            Silencio, excepto Jen tratando de entrar pero sin fuerza apenas, llamándola pero sin gritar, y Klio se detuvo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Había entrado sin mirar, cegada por la risa y las ganas de escapar, y de despertar a Sylwia y hacer que se uniera a la resistencia o al menos que asumiera su parte de culpa.

            En realidad no había mucha diferencia con el desorden habitual después de una noche libre, con la cama movida de sitio y las almohadas debajo de la mesa. Incluso había una botella en el alfeizar y un montón de pastillas junto al cenicero. Olía a cerrado y un poco a algo desagradable. Sin embargo, Sylwia debería haber estado hecha un ovillo debajo del edredón, y no tirada a dos metros de la puerta con los brazos manchados de sangre.

            Klio supo que estaba muerta mucho antes de que su cerebro lo procesase. De repente todos los “Klio, por favor” de Jen empezaron a cobrar sentido. Trató de retroceder a un momento de ignorancia y creer con firmeza que estaba dormida en el suelo, que había llegado demasiado borracha como para siquiera llegar a la cama, y presa de un ansia febril por convencerse de ello incluso dio un paso adelante. La empujó con la punta de la zapatilla. Una de las manos se deslizó dejando un rastro de sangre seca desde la cara hasta el suelo, pero siguió sin despertarse. No entendía nada.

            —No hagas eso —susurró Jen, y Klio no pudo evitar un espasmo doloroso cuando notó su mano en la espalda, adelantándose a lo que Jen iba a decir—. Está muerta.

            —Calla. Cállate —jadeó con dificultad. Alzó ambas manos pidiendo el silencio de Jen y de todo lo demás, de lo que pensaba y de lo que no. Sólo quería que todo el mundo se callase, pero abrió la boca y tomó aire para preguntar—. ¿Qué está pasando?

            Por alguna estúpida razón Jen comenzó a hablar en pasado, como de una película ya terminada.

            —La cogió la privada. —Y es que en realidad era todo una película, intentó decirse. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por intuir que las sombras que las perseguían la noche anterior eran hombres, policías de la privada según Jen, y no los seres mitológicos hechos de humo que le habían parecido—. Un chico que trabaja allí... bueno, la conocía. De verla conmigo. Vino y me lo dijo pero fue después de que todo pasara, fue cuando vine. No pude hacer nada. Estaba esperándote, no quería que lo vieras, Klio, no tenías que haber entrado. Lo siento, tenía que haber ido a buscarte, lo siento...

            El discurso de Jen se había ido volviendo tembloroso hasta acabar en un llanto entrecortado pero las palabras saltaron sobre las lágrimas y Klio entendió incluso lo que ella no había dicho. Se inclinó sin doblar las rodillas hasta que su pelo se balanceó rozando el de Sylwia, y estiró la mano para coger la suya. Bajo los cortes torpes y aparatosos del brazo todavía podía verse la cicatriz reciente característica del borrado de los fichados.

            Negó con la cabeza. Eran cortes estúpidos y nadie podía morirse por aquello, y no había sangre y casi esperó que Sylwia abriera los ojos y gritase “¡Te pillé!” pero en su lugar Jen respondió, y Klio se preguntó confusa si habría dicho algo en voz alta.

            —Estaba demasiado drogada como para cortarse, creo. —Jen se había cruzado de brazos y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, empequeñecida en el umbral mientras desgranaba su teoría—. Es una sobredosis. Gertrude ha ido a buscar a alguien al hospital. Son drogas del hospital, Klio, ¿cómo podía tener tantas?

            Klio se incorporó como si su columna vertebral fuera un muelle y localizó de un vistazo lo que quedaba de su botín, esparcido entre el suelo y la cómoda. Después se giró hacia Jen, que no había dicho nada más.     

—¿Qué coño estás insinuando? —Enseñó los dientes en una mueca instintiva. Jen no entendía nada. Jen nunca había entendido nada y ahora estaba echándole la culpa sin hablar, con aquellos ojos de niña con padres y su vida de santurrona. Sólo estaba allí para ser los oidos de la hermana Gant, o quizá en realidad siempre lo había sido. Era una espía y creía que ella había tenido la culpa, y Klio sintió deseos de sacarla de la habitación a empellones o por la ventana—. ¿Crees que la maté yo? ¿Es eso? Joder... ¡JODER!

            Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió los dedos entre los mechones de cabello sucio, girando sobre sí misma, la mandíbula tan tensa que tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento los músculos del cuello reventarían con un crujido. Gritó. Respiró. Volvió a gritar y esquivó tambaleante el cuerpo de Sylwia para acercarse a la ventana. Abrió las hojas y la luz entró sin protecciones, bañando la escena en una nitidez dolorosa. Las pastillas de colores brillaban como golosinas. Alargó la mano y cogió un puñado, y luego otro, y se los metió en el bolsillo antes de volver de una zancada al punto de partida junto a la puerta.

            —Klio, no, ¿qué haces? No puedes... —comenzó Jen. Klio se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía. Estaba entreteniéndola. Sabía que iría al cuarto de Sylwia y la había arrinconado y posiblemente Gant no había ido al hospital sino a la policía. Sylwia no necesitaba un hospital sino una incineradora, y ahora no podían demostrar que Klio fuera quien estaba con ella la noche anterior pero tal vez rastrearan las medicinas. En unas horas la que tendría una cicatriz en lugar de número podía ser ella.

            Apartar a Jen a un lado fue apenas como empujar una cortina de abalorios. No supo cómo consiguió llegar a las escaleras, tropezando hasta con las líneas de las baldosas y ahogándose con las ganas de gritar, pero una vez allí no tuvo más que seguir el sonido de sus propios pasos golpeando los escalones como tambores hasta la puerta principal. El día se había vuelto loco; a cada segundo parecía haber más luz. Saltó los cuatro escalones de la entrada como una línea de meta y se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer las calles. El calor en los brazos desnudos, en el cuello, a través del tejido del pijama, pareció insuflarle energía. Sólo tenía que decidir por dónde. Sólo tenía que recordar a dónde daba cada calle y estaría a salvo. Respiró hondo esforzándose por adivinarlo.

            Gritó cuando Jen la cogió del brazo.

            —Suéltame —ordenó con tono amenazante. Dio un tirón pero Jen respondió cogiéndola de la muñeca con ambas manos.

            —Por favor, Klio, vamos dentro. O vamos donde quieras, al bar, al hospital, donde tú quieras. —Ahora sí estaba llorando, y ahora sí suplicaba, como una buena actriz—. Pero no te vayas ahora.

            —¡Que me sueltes! —aulló Klio, y esta vez la empujó lo bastante como para que Jen tuviera que apartarse. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano—. ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

            Jen volvió a la carga, o lo intentó, pero esta vez Klio estaba alerta. En cuanto trató de acercarse otra vez Klio se lanzó contra ella con los brazos por delante. Funcionó. Jen cayó al suelo de espaldas, al menos medio metro más atrás, levantando tierra y exclamaciones de los niños que habían empezado a congregarse en la entrada. Algunos corrieron a ayudarla y otros gritaron el nombre de la hermana Gant. Klio no se arriesgó a una aparición del séptimo de caballería; eligió la primera calle que encontró al volverse, y corrió tan rápido y lejos como pudo.

            Aedan ya no esperaba que apareciera esa noche. Tampoco que lo hiciera de una forma tan ruidosa; los haces de luz de al menos cuatro linternas de reconocimiento barrieron la Franja con curiosidad. Cuando sus respectivos soldados de guardia vieron que era sólo un suburbano, acercándose encogido y algo tambaleante, se apagaron y el Muro volvió a quedar en silencio. Nunca hacía tanto ruido. Al principio Aedan incluso pensó que era otra persona y hasta que no vio que efectivamente era Klio, cuando una de las luces pasó brevemente sobre su cara descubierta, no se decidió a bajar al nivel de la verja. Le pareció incluso que tarareaba a ratos, sin ninguna clase de ritmo y sin letra, y supuso que estaba borracha. Había pasado otras veces pero no a aquel volumen, ni a aquellas horas. Se convertía en algo que se reía de todo, más fuerte que de costumbre, y si se entristecía o se enfadaba también era más intenso. En ocasiones Aedan había tenido la impresión de que iba a lanzarse contra la verja pero en aquel momento no se lo esperaba y el estruendo metálico le hizo recorrer los últimos metros casi a la carrera.

            —No puedes hacer tanto ruido —susurró mirando por encima del hombro hacia la oscuridad del resto del Muro. No parecía haber movimiento pero eso no quería decir nada. Se giró hacia ella, acercándose todo lo que pudo al tendido eléctrico—. Klio...

            No supo muy bien qué decir después. Klio se había quedado colgada de la verja como si se hubiera dormido nada más llegar, con ambas manos entrelazadas en las celdas de alambre, la cara pegada al metal y los ojos cerrados. No llevaba ninguna protección, ni diurna ni nocturna, y al resplandor apagado de los proyectores de vigilancia las quemaduras de los brazos y el cuello volvían su piel oscura, como si perteneciese a otra persona. Abrió los ojos de improviso mientras Aedan asumía cada dato, cada cosa que estaba mal en aquel momento, y trataba de unirlo todo en una explicación coherente. No quería preguntar. Klio le miró de arriba abajo con unas pupilas brillantes y ajenas, enloquecidas como las víctimas de los ataques médicos en los documentales sobre la Guerra, y supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba más que borracha.      

—Hola, Aedan —saludó con la voz ahogada, como si estuviera intentando susurrar y no pudiera modular el volumen. Se balanceó en la verja y el alambre crujió y chirrió mientras Aedan tragaba saliva, deteniéndose a su altura. Klio dio una patada a la verja y pareció que no se daba cuenta de ello, que había sido un espasmo involuntario, porque volvió a reirse como si nada—. ¿Tú crees que podría matar a alguien?

            —¿Qué? —No entendía la pregunta.   

—¡No he matado a nadie! —En ese momento le pareció que el grito cobraba forma, algo de bordes irregulares y ásperos estrellándose contra el Muro, pasando de largo sobre él. No estaba tan asustado como hubiera pensado, y se asustó por eso. Klio separó el cuerpo de la verja sólo para volver a estrellarse contra ella, sin soltar las manos—. ¡Tú tienes que saberlo!

            Cayó de repente en la cuenta de que la ira de Klio no estaba dirigida a él. Respondió casi a la vez.

            —Ya lo sé —aseguró, y asintió por si ella no lo había oido y tenía que verlo. Escuchó unos pasos de intruso muchos metros a su derecha. Alumbró con su linterna hacia el sector de Casper.

            Klio recuperó el habla.

            —Oh, mira. —Hubo una risita infantil, aguda y rítmica, que hubiera podido pertenecer a cualquier otra persona del planeta excepto a ella. Aedan no la miró, preguntándose cómo había podido Casper desenganchar su rifle del arnés y cargarlo sin que él oyera nada. Klio volvió a hablar y ahora sí sonaba como siempre, burlona e imprudente—. Aquí sí matan a gente.

            Y echó a andar en dirección a Casper por su lado de la valla. Como si la luz hubiera eliminado cualquier necesidad de sigilo, la silueta lejana de Casper se adecuó a un paso rápido.

            —Klio. ¡Klio! —llamó Aedan a medida que la seguía, con los barrotes de la verja electrificada convirtiendo el avance de Klio en algo similar a una película de fotografía fija. Quizá era su imaginación pero le parecía que iban ganando velocidad, como si el suelo bajo sus pies fuera una pasarela móvil que acercaba más y más el límite de su sección, y por tanto el comienzo de la de Casper.

            Klio debió de pensar algo parecido, porque cuando se detuvo apenas faltaban un centenar de metros para la delgada línea grisácea que marcaba los cuadrantes de cada guardia, y se tapó la boca, en un gesto inútil porque enseguida volvió a chillar.

            —¡Jódete, gilipollas! —aulló entre carcajadas. Aedan se arrancó las protecciones de la cabeza y lanzó la linterna a un lado.

            —¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó sin gritar. Tenía la impresión de que todo rebotaba en un telón de acero y Klio no recibía ni una sola palabra. Se pasó la mano por la cara y reparó en lo fría y áspera que era la tela térmica de los guantes—. Klio, vete. Vete a casa y vuelve mañana.

            Aedan cerró los ojos y tomó aire, y cuando volvió a abrirlos la sombra de Klio se movía de un lado a otro, indecisa, y algo que debía de ser su mano se frotaba contra algo que debía de ser su nariz. Si otro sonido no hubiera desviado su atención, quizá Aedan habría podido adivinar si estaba sollozando o se lo imaginaba.

            Se necesitaba girar una llave y teclear un código de 14 dígitos para abrir cualquiera de las puertas en la barrera eléctrica, dispuestas cada tres kilómetros, además de una muy buena razón para justificarlo. No se preguntó la razón de Casper, pero para cuando escuchó el zumbido de apertura se dio cuenta de que había unos cuatrocientos metros hasta la siguiente. Eso todavía era su sector. No entendía nada, pero echó a correr. Casper no le dedicó ni una mirada, demasiado ocupado en colocarse el pesado M47 sobre el hombro y distinguir a una suburbana tambaleante. Aedan no se volvió a mirar si Klio se había ido; llegó hasta la puerta y marcó el código, sacó la llave y abrió. Lo único que podía ver era el tenue resplandor plástico de algunas de las protecciones de Casper, y creyó que Klio había desaparecido a tiempo. Calculó que le separaban apenas diez zancadas de Casper en el momento en que éste disparó.

            La trazadora dejó una estela amarilla y verde en el camino a Suburbia, disparada a través de las celdillas de la valla exterior. Dibujó una línea recta como la de una estrella artificial, y lo último que iluminó antes de desaparecer fue la silueta de Klio. Aedan cayó sobre Casper, que se había arrodillado para apuntalar el rifle, con las rodillas por delante. Le desarmó de una patada y fue relativamente fácil inmovilizarle, pero cuando lo consiguió deseó no haberlo hecho. La tranquilidad del Muro se había esfumado: se encendían sirenas y escuchó las carreras del equipo de seguridad en su dirección, pero en la Franja, donde hasta ese momento había habido un murmullo constante de maldiciones, sollozos o palabras ininteligibles, ya no quedaba nada excepto silencio.


	18. 18 de Febrero: El país de piedra

**18 de Febrero: El país de piedra**.

            _—Souma llamó mientras estabas fuera._

_—¿Sí? Vaya, ¿qué tal está?_

_—No lo sé, no pregunté. Pero conoce a alguien en la redacción del Boletín Oficial, y los dos hemos sido asignados al grupo B en el Ministerio de Exteriores. Las listas saldrán dentro de dos días._

_—Muy bien... ¿crees que es algo digno de celebrarse con una cena?_

 

Así debieron de sentirse los científicos del siglo XX cuando consiguieron elevarse del suelo por primera vez en sus artefactos de madera. Al contrario que ellos, Rea no sentía ningún deseo de separarse de la tierra, pero comprendía el núcleo de aquel ansia, y sobre todo del fluir de la adrenalina cuando se veía realizada. La principal diferencia es que al cabo de los años la aviación se había convertido en algo más y más cotidiano; justo antes de la Guerra la gente se subía en los aviones como si fueran coches de línea, sin pararse a pensar en todos los que habían muerto sin ver cumplidas sus fantasías de pájaro. Dos semanas después de pasar su examen físico Rea ya sabía que nunca, jamás, iba a cansarse de su bicicleta. El día que aprobó, Bastian cumplió su promesa; la acompañó a una tienda del centro que les había recomendado su supervisora en la fábrica y le compró aquel brillante entramado de aluminio, pintura gris azulada y caucho, con sus cadenas y sus manillares y tuercas que Rea comprendió tras una inspección exhaustiva. Aunque aún no sabía montar y se admitían bicicletas en los trenes, insistió en volver a casa caminando con ella a un lado, primero con ambas manos en el manillar, luego dirigiéndola con una sola. Durante los últimos kilómetros incluso se subió al sillín, tomando impulso con la punta de los pies. Lo mejor había sido cuando Bastian empezó a empujarla a la carrera y sólo tuvo que encoger las rodillas y controlar la dirección. Casi se podía comparar a bajar a toda velocidad del nivel de las pasarelas superiores, con las cadenas girando enloquecidas y la ciudad y los edificios surgiendo sobre las barandillas.

            No debería ir tan rápido. No había un límite de velocidad en las pasarelas elevadas, por donde estaba absolutamente prohibido transitar a pie o en cualquier vehículo que no fuera una bicicleta; todo dependía del impulso o de la fuerza de tus piernas. Rea había accedido al sistema por el ascensor del distrito veintidós, desde donde había una buena hora de paseo a veinte metros sobre el suelo hasta el Ministerio, pero ahora tomó el desvio de bajada que rodeaba el edificio Coen preguntándose quién en su sano juicio elegiría los montacargas para descender. No debería ir tan rápido, pensaba a veces por un solo segundo, cuando incluso los materiales recién estrenados empezaban a chirriar y tenía que apretar las manos y poner toda su atención en evitar que el manillar se descontrolase. Pero sólo duraba un segundo. Después el pensamiento se enfriaba y desaparecía, sustituido por una alegría primitiva y la certeza de que no iba a perder el control, de que no había peligro; sólo una velocidad sobrehumana y a flor de piel. Desde que conocía aquello ya no le gustaba tanto viajar en tren, en una cápsula donde no entraba el aire y el pasar del paisaje era como una película proyectada sobre las ventanas blindadas.

            Sólo en Utopia podía esperarse algo así, claro. Sólo allí el asfalto era suave y las carreteras lisas como la frente de un niño de dos años. Las carreteras de las Nethers con sus baches y piedras, con siglos de gravilla y arena acumulados y hechos dueños del paisaje, nunca hubieran sido aptas para velocidades de ese tipo. Y Rea se había dado cuenta de que toda su mente cambiaba allí arriba o en las carreteras especiales de las afueras, que siempre estaban vacías. Era como si pudiera pensar con total claridad, más allá de los problemas técnicos o las implicaciones ocultas. De repente todos sus pensamientos se volvían más grandes, menos abarcables, y el mundo se quedaba vacío. Había descubierto ese efecto de la velocidad tres días después de aprender a montar por si sola, y fue tan inesperado y vivificante que casi perdió el mundo de vista. Aquella noche sólo volvió a casa cuando los calambres de las piernas la obligaron a dar media vuelta, sin llegar a descubrir si la ciudad terminaba o seguía hasta las recolectoras del Atlántico.

            A la altura del segundo piso la pendiente dejó de ser pronunciada y Rea se obligó a disminuir la velocidad. Apretó los frenos sin demasiadas ganas, sintiendo cómo las ruedas luchaban contra la fricción. La curvatura de la pasarela desapareció y la superficie se volvió rugosa y plástica para ayudar en la frenada. Por primera vez en el descenso tuvo que pedalear para no detenerse, pero en lugar de unirse al fluir de una de las calles más transitadas de Utopia giró para entrar en la Estación Wilkes por una de las puertas traseras y se detuvo junto al aparcamiento de bicicletas. Sólo se detuvo; no soltó el manillar ni se bajó del sillín, como si esperase la oportunidad de volver a salir al exterior si el tren de Bastian hubiera tardado aunque fuera un poco más de lo normal.

            Le distinguió sin dificultad entre la oleada de transeuntess. La Wilkes no era la mayor estación de Utopia, pero sí una de las más activas, al menos entre semana, por su cercanía a todos los organismos públicos centralizados en el distrito Cero de la UC. Todos parecían seguir el mismo camino al principio hasta la plaza cubierta del recibidor. Después, según su destino, continuaban hasta alguna de las tres puertas o hacia otro andén en el piso terrestre o en el subterráneo, de donde partían los trenes del centro. Bastian terminó con las escaleras y atravesó la sala sin mirarla una sola vez, absorto en el suelo de mármol y en no tropezar con los viajeros que llevaban prisa, pero Rea permaneció inmóvil. Si hubiera intentado llamar su atención él jamás la habría oido. El estrépito de conversaciones ajenas, música y anuncios de llegadas y salidas lo ahogaba todo, volviendo cada voz parte de un único ruido, colectivo e imposible de comprender.

En la estación de trenes, Utopia mostraba una semejanza curiosa con Suburbia y la anarquía de sus sonidos, por mucho que intentase disimularlo entre columnas y aquel aspecto de banco del siglo diecinueve. La estación era luminosa y bella, bulliciosa, de cristal y mármol verde, diseñada por alguien que debía de haber tomado muchos trenes, sospechaba Rea. Pero al final no importaba que se tratase de la estación emblemática en el supuesto paraíso o de un bar de suelos pegajosos en cualquier campamento al otro lado del Muro. La gente hacía ruido. A Bastian le llevó cerca de cuatro minutos alcanzar la tranquilidad relativa del area de aparcamiento. Rea se balanceó en la bicicleta y se acercó hasta él manteniendo el equilibrio sin pedalear.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó, concentrada en rodearle hasta que él sujetó el manillar, deteniéndola.

—Como siempre. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? —La besó en la frente y tiró de la bicicleta hacia la hilera de barras metálicas fijadas a la pared. Rea se dejó arrastrar con los pies todavía en los pedales, negándose a posarse en el suelo.

—Mejor. Menos masificado. —Desmontó a desgana y buscó su tarjeta en la mochila mientras dejaba que Bastian colocase la bicicleta en uno de los enganches. Rea se acercó a la consola de control, tecleó el número de barra y escuchó el sonido del metal aprisionando la rueda cuando introdujo la tarjeta. Aún así no pudo evitar volverse a mirar mientras se alejaban.

—De ahí no se la van a llevar —la tranquilizó Bastian con una sonrisa.

Rea asintió en silencio. Nadie iba a arriesgarse a una expulsión por robar una bicicleta, y mucho menos una tan barata y de una aleación tan común. Tampoco debería haber permanecido montada al entrar en la estación. Aunque estaba catalogado como infracción circulatoria de tipo siete los guardias ni siquiera la habían mirado, pero podía haber llamado la atención en el circuito visual o algo igual de contraproducente.

Salieron de la estación y se desmarcaron del grueso de peatones que se dirigían a la calle, encaminándose al Parque Eco. Eran cerca de las ocho y media y tenían tiempo suficiente; esperó a alejarse un poco de las puertas de entrada para detenerse y quitarse las zapatillas.

—Hay tiempo —se justificó, aún pensando en su torpeza con la bicicleta. Rea comenzó a sentirse mejor en el momento que pisó la tierra húmeda. A Bastian le pareció que incluso los tendones que se le marcaban en el empeine se relajaban en contacto con el agua y la hierba, y sus pasos se volvían menos regulares y más humanos. A esa hora, Eco era todavía un borrón verde y lleno de niebla esparcido sobre el centro de la UC, tal como habían visto en los mapas por satélite. A lo largo del día millares de personas recorrerían sus paseos o llevarían a sus hijos a las isletas de recreo del anillo exterior. Pero para entonces el césped ya no estaría fresco y el parque sólo parecería un parque. Incluso la zona central, en la que el Foro había aplicado la nueva normativa de no-intromisión en Espacios Naturales, perdía algo de su presencia natural en las horas de más actividad. Al girar la cabeza para mirar a Rea pudo ver que ella también miraba hacia el mismo punto, hacia la concentración de árboles oscura y sin cuidar que ocultaba la mitad Oeste.

—Es lo más parecido a un bosque que vamos a ver —comentó Bastian en tono neutro, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Rea asintió y se miró los pies mientras caminaba. El bajo de los pantalones de su traje había empezado a humedecerse.

—Es más de lo que ve la mayoría de la gente. —Y su voz apenas se distinguía de un arrullo bajo y ronco al susurrarlo.

Bastian sentía una sensación de pérdida cada vez que recordaba los ratos muertos durante el estudio del Código, hojeando las secciones sobre los permisos y las leyes que regulaban la vida y las visitas a los bosques naturales del Norte. El camino que habían elegido atravesaba uno de los costados del parque en línea recta, diseñado a modo de atajo para quienes no quisieran meterse en las calles de la ciudad. Los edificios que les rodeaban eran antiguos e imitaban a los que habían rodeado en su momento algunos parques famosos del mundo anterior a la Restauración: casas de piedra con miradores y bloques de pisos detrás de fachadas que habían pertenecido a hoteles. Algunas de ellas tenían incluso entradas traseras que daban directamente a una puerta en la alta verja de hierro forjado del parque, como si fuera un jardín propio ridículamente extenso. Como de costumbre Bastian barrió con la mirada las ventanas de los edificios circundantes, por tradición, buscando un cartel de venta al que no podrían responder; en realidad era un alivio que ninguno de los propietarios de aquel barrio hubiera querido mudarse en los meses que llevaban allí. Una media de trescientas cámaras pertenecientes a bancos, seguridad y el circuito oficial filmaban a diario a los habitantes del Distrito Cero. Souma no se habría dignado ni a tomar un café con ellos sabiendo que en alguna cabina de vigilancia quedaban registradas practicamente todas sus idas y venidas. Posiblemente Rea tampoco.

Alcanzaron la entrada de la Avenida Willowderry quince minutos después y Bastian se detuvo mientras Rea se tomaba su tiempo para volver a calzarse las zapatillas, sacudiéndose unas briznas imaginarias de su impecable traje gris. Un guarda acababa de abrir las puertas, con sus centenares de hojas metálicas en relieve, y Bastian recordó algunos libros infantiles de la biblioteca del orfanato, en las que las entradas a otros mundos tenían un aspecto tan imponente como las puertas del Parque Eco. A su espalda, un bosque que parecía de verdad y un césped en el que aún era de madrugada. Ante ellos una calle a rebosar de gente y locales, peatones, ciclistas y trenes elevados, y al fondo, como si se hubiera abierto un cráter a nivel del suelo entre tantos edificios, las escalinatas de la Plaza Argenta. Bastian dejó escapar un suspiro perezoso y siguió a Rea, que le había adelantado ya convertida en una perfecta urbanita de pies cubiertos.

La Willowderry resultaba siempre más fácil de atravesar de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aunque el movimiento era continuo todos los transeuntes parecían saber exactamente a dónde se dirigían, caminaban en línea recta y no se detenían excepto al borde de la calzada para llamar a algún mensajero o a las bicicletas de transporte. Bastian devolvió el saludo a un par de guardas del turno de noche que paseaban en dirección opuesta mientras se deshacían de las chaquetas de su uniforme. Sin volverse a mirarles, Rea se envaró y se peinó el cabello con las manos.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —preguntó mientras buscaba una pinza en su bolso. Casi imperceptiblemente alargó el paso—. Reynolds y Wash siempre salen cinco minutos antes de la hora —comentó con tranquilidad.

Un solárico modelo Anchorvale pasó a su lado, silencioso como un depredador y con las ruedas cromadas mostrando un reflejo deformado de cientos de zapatos apresurándose sobre la acera. Debía de ser alguien importante o algún viajero rico que se había despistado en la circunvalación, aunque era imposible verlo a través de las lunas azules; incluso el Ministro, que vivía en Portia Flats, dejaba su vehículo en las galerías del Distrito Uno y tomaba la lanzadera desde la Estación Central. Un eléctrico Freelander 2005, creía recordar, aunque podía ser cualquier otra reproducción de cualquier otro coche antiguo. Rea tenía muchísima mejor memoria para aquellas cosas. Precisamente su memoria, fotográfica y prodigiosa, la había librado de tener que pasar mucho tiempo con Souma. Durante las semanas que pasaron preparándose para las pruebas de acceso a la División Administrativa era Bastian quien permanecía sentado a la mesa, memorizando códigos, estatutos y normativas internas de los organismos que rodeaban el Foro. Mientras Souma señalaba temas y desenmarañaba para él el complejo entramado de oficinas, sub-oficinas, secretarías y jurisdicciones, Rea aprendió a montar en bicicleta con todos esos datos ya limpiamente ordenados en su cabeza.

Aunque Souma había nacido en Utopia no perdía de vista el hecho de que sus alumnos eran recién llegados y que incluso alguien tan impermeable como Rea tenía costumbres exteriores que podían frustrar una buena nota durante el examen-entrevista. Nada de acentos o expresiones coloquiales, nada de combinaciones extrañas de ropa o colores brillantes en el trabajo, ni palabras extranjeras, ni tatuajes o marcas visibles y desde luego ni cruces ni estrellas ni ninguna clase de amuleto que pudiera sugerir aunque fuera remotamente la práctica de algún culto.

Los resultados habían sido casi inapreciables a simple vista, pero muy efectivos. Para saber que Rea y Bastian eran inmigrantes y no utopianos nativos era preciso consultar su ficha de identidad, preguntarles directamente o alcanzar a distinguir un atisbo de su número, que siempre estaba cubierto por las oportunas mangas de camisas, chaquetas o abrigos. Y de todos modos una vez superada la entrevista a nadie parecía importarle.

La línea recta que era la Willowderry se interrumpió bruscamente, abriéndose al círculo perfecto de la Plaza Argenta. A Bastian siempre le había recordado a los anfiteatros de los libros de Historia Clásica; el Ministerio de Exteriores y el de Comunicaciones, la sede del Banco Igualitario y el Archivo Primordial se elevaban varios metros por encima del firme, y la escalinata circular que llevaba a ellos parecía una gradería alrededor del espacio central, reservado a los peatones. Allí la atmósfera luminosa de la Ciudad se volvía metálica. El único capricho puramente ornamental era el árbol de piedra blanca que parecía crecer en el centro. Como de costumbre era imposible leer la inscripción grabada en su base. Una veintena de personas apuraban sus desayunos sentados a la sombra de las ramas, pero Bastian no necesitaba leerla de todos modos. “Sobrevivimos unidos” había sido la máxima bajo la que se había creado Utopia y alzado el Muro. La conocía de memoria. Era una frase sobre unidad y supervivencia a los pies de un árbol de piedra, en la capital de un país que, por lo que sabían, era el único del planeta que gozaba de árboles conseguidos por medios naturales y llevaba más de setenta años sin comunicarse con el exterior. Esquivaron puestecillos de comida y grupos de gente para llegar al segundo de los cuatro edificios complementarios, y ascendieron por la escalinata en silencio y con rapidez. Pasaron de largo las puertas principales y el pequeño grupo de gente esperando que abrieran, doblaron la esquina y se unieron a la fila de trabajadores que ya esperaba en el patio entre el Ministerio y el Banco. Un poco más adelante en la fila una mujer se puso de puntillas y les saludó con la mano.

—¡Aurelia! —llamó, haciéndose a un lado con la obvia intención de esperarles.

Bastian no recordaba si se trataba de Joan, la que insistía todos los viernes en que fueran a comer el sábado a su casa del Treinta, o Miranda, que había hecho los exámenes de entrada en el mismo grupo que ellos. Rea, la auténtica, nunca hablaba en casa de las amigas de Aurelia, la que en este momento ladeaba la cabeza con un gesto de interés hacia lo que Joan o Miranda estaba diciendo. Rea parecía haber absorbido años de manierismos y gestos ajenos para desplegarlos cada vez que entraban en el radio de influencia del Ministerio. No sabía si resultaba escalofriante o divertido.

—Yo lo tengo grabado —aseguró Rea en un tono de voz una octava por encima del suyo. Incluso alargó la mano para posarla en el brazo de su interlocutora, algo en lo que Bastian observó un ligerísimo titubeo—. Pero sigo pensando que en dramas sobre la Reconstrucción todavía no han hecho nada que se acerque a “A las orillas de Cascades”.

Joan-o-Miranda no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse de acuerdo y Rea pudo retirar la mano con total naturalidad y un alivio que sólo Bastian pudo percibir. Los dos habían odiado aquella serie de películas pero por alguna razón todos los utopianos las veneraban. De todos modos no necesitaría mantener la farsa mucho tiempo más; la fila caminaba sin demasiada prisa hacia el interior, donde cada uno podría dedicarse a hacer su trabajo hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—¿No teníamos hoy esa reunión? —preguntó Rea mientras tendía su tarjeta dócilmente al guardia de su derecha. Bastian hizo lo mismo con la suya e intercambió unas palabras de saludo con Wilkieston, que vigilaba los monitores del detector de metales.

—Sí, nos van a explicar los nuevos protocolos de seguridad —respondió Joan poniendo los ojos en blanco y acompañándolos a la galería; ahora Bastian sabía quién era por el tono de cansancio jocoso con el que se refería a todo lo que tuviera que ver con memorandums, circulares y normativas internas. Ella ya llevaba más de diez años trabajando allí y le gustaba mostrar su familiaridad con el sistema ante los novatos.

—Estupendo. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer la sala de las emisiones. —Y Bastian no supo si había sido intencionado o un improbable descuido, pero sonó exactamente como la Rea de verdad, con un deseo sincero y los ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de completar, por fin, unos planos del Ministerio que sólo existían en su cabeza. Justicia poética. La última pieza, encajando en el lugar donde terminaría todo.


	19. 21 de Febrero: A mí, en realidad, no me pasa nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde esta semana "20millones3" está también disponible en Amazon. El ebook contiene la novela completa, incluyendo los capítulos que todavía no han sido publicados, pero también continuaré actualizándola de forma gratuita al ritmo habitual :)
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/20millones3-Cuentos-del-Mundo-Muerto-ebook/dp/B00JMOTJWA

**18.**

**21 de Febrero: A mí, en realidad, no me pasa nada.**

_—¿Estaba usted presente cuando el soldado Caussade expresó su intención de disparar a la ciudadana suburbana agredida?_

_—Sí, señor._

_—¿Recuerda la expresión exacta?_

_—Creo que fue “un día de estos voy a pegarle un tiro”, pero no estoy segura de que sea la expresión exacta, señor._

_—¿Cuándo tuvo lugar dicha conversación?_

_—Durante el último sorteo, señor. Por la mañana._

_—¿Estaba el soldado O’Malley al corriente de estas intenciones?_

_—Él también estaba allí cuando lo dijo, señor._

_—Gracias por su colaboración, soldado Valerii._

_—De nada. ¿Puedo irme ya? ...Señor._

El deterioro era visible. Anton había querido achacarlo a la agresividad de los tratamientos de Collado y sus lógicos efectos secundarios. Eso afirmaba también la enfermera Buraglia cuando conseguía sacarle alguna información al respecto. Catherine llevaba meses mintiéndole sin saber que él sabía lo que era mentira, respondiendo que se encontraba tan bien como podía estar y que la doctora Collado estaba satisfecha con su evolución. Después, en sus turnos de noche, Anton consultaba la ficha en la red interna de la Casa de Salud y descubría que todo era falso; que los resultados no eran tan positivos como Beatriz Collado había esperado, que Catherine lo sabía perfectamente y que, en realidad, era difícil saber si el tratamiento estaba sirviendo de algo o sólo empeorando la situación. Habían llegado a un punto en que los efectos secundarios de la leucoféresis y los medicamentos, y los propios de la enfermedad, estaban confundiéndose y volviéndose contra la paciente a un mismo tiempo.

Mientras volvía al Muro a través de las calles desiertas de Suburbia esa mañana, Anton trataba de encontrar alguna clase de agujero que permitiese a los tratamientos de Utopia saltar la frontera lo suficiente como para ayudar a la enfermera Buraglia. No había tenido éxito hasta entonces, pero el doctor era de la opinión de que nunca se sabía cuándo las cosas tendrían sentido. En un momento una ecuación matemática podía resultar incomprensible, y al siguiente cobrar tanta lógica que parecía estúpido no haberla desentrañado horas antes. Anton creía firmemente, alentado por una esperanza que rallaba en la desesperación, que cuando menos lo esperase la respuesta aparecería ante sus ojos, obvia y perfecta. Se sentiría hasta cierto grado idiota por no haber caido en ella antes, pero era un precio irrisorio a pagar a cambio de poder volver al hospital y decirle a Catherine que había encontrado la solución, en lugar de tener que observar impotente el día a día de la enfermedad y lo que estaba dejando de la mujer a su paso.

Sin embargo, su tiempo no era infinito. El cáncer no era su especialidad, y Collado posiblemente montara en cólera si le pedía información al respecto, pero si la solución iba a aparecer tenía que aparecer pronto, mientras todavía quedaba el resquicio de una posibilidad. La medicina de Utopia no era infalible o milagrosa. Había una unidad de radioféresis en el hospital de Topeka, el más cercano a la Puerta, que hubiera sido la mejor opción de no ser porque se trataba de una instalación exclusivamente militar, y Catherine Buraglia no gozaba siquiera del derecho a pasear por Topeka como civil. Anton nunca se había enfrentado a algo que pareciera tan encaminado al fracaso. Existía la remota posibilidad de intentar un tratamiento de quimioterapia con las nuevas fórmulas utopianas, pero eran compuestos limitados y todavía en fase de prueba. Para conseguir el juego de medicamentos necesario para un mes hacía falta innumerable papeleo y la opinión de al menos un especialista, además del médico general del paciente. En realidad, pensó Anton por enésima vez, había tanta gente que le debía favores que una simple firma sobre un paciente anónimo protegido por el secreto profesional no llamaría la atención en el Ministerio de Bienestar. Nunca había pedido nada a cambio de aquellos apuntes en la carrera, o las horas extra durante las fiestas nacionales en las prácticas, o las visitas a horas intempestivas y las historias guardadas bajo llave. No había pensado en ello hasta que sintió que podía ser la última oportunidad de Catherine Buraglia. Por supuesto, de conseguir la autorización tendría que revelar a Collado su interés en el caso. No le preocupaban las consecuencias legales. Tampoco la opinión de Collado, que era un gran médico pero no una amiga. La reacción de Buraglia era otro asunto por completo distinto.

”He ahí un dato importante al que no le había prestado demasiado atención en otros momentos”, se señaló a sí mismo, sin prestar mucha atención al soldado que le franqueó el paso en la entrada del edificio de marcado. ¿En serio podría Catherine negarse? Anton se prestó al cacheo en el primer control mientras consideraba la pregunta. A primera vista parecía increible pero la enfermera Buraglia no era una mujer ordinaria. No aceptaría su ayuda si la consideraba caridad y mucho menos si pensaba que era un trato preferente. Accedió a la sala blindada de la que partía el transporte subterráneo sin encontrar una solución a las hipotéticas reservas de Catherine.

Buscaría un modo de llevar las pastillas con él en sus turnos en la Casa de Salud y después se concentraría en la manera de rodear las posibles reticencias de Buraglia. ¿Sería más fácil convencerla si la sugerencia provenía de alguien de su confianza? Anton no le conocía ninguna amistad más allá de la hermana Gant, que era una visita muy habitual en las salas de urgencias, y sus dos vecinos, a los que él no conocía más que de vista.

Las puertas del transportador se abrieron y pasó por los tres controles siguientes como un autómata, tendiendo acreditaciones y recibiendo pinchazos de los testers según el momento. Finalmente llegó al nivel del suelo, y después a las puertas de su edificio de dormitorios, sin una solución. Se frotó el entrecejo y la última imagen de Catherine le bailó por el interior de los párpados como proyectada en un cine en blanco y negro. No necesitaba colores para advertir la palidez de enferma y la debilidad de los órganos más allá de la piel macilenta. A decir verdad, no sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas.

Anton dejó que sus pasos se encaminasen hacia el edificio administrativo. Muy a su pesar, Catherine se veía forzada a hacerle algunas concesiones a la enfermedad. Ya no podía atender las urgencias porque cualquier carrera o cualquier emoción precisaba después de oxígeno y una camilla durante una hora. Tampoco hacía turnos de noche, y las demás enfermeras habían establecido a sus espaldas un calendario no escrito para acompañarla a casa. No importaba a qué hora terminase la enfermera Buraglia; si Daniel o Roberto no estaban por allí siempre había algún doctor, un celador u otra enfermera que iba en la misma dirección y tenía ganas de compañía. El tema no se mencionaba. Aún así Kavanaugh podía sentir lo mortificada que se encontraba Catherine ante tanta atención.

Su impulso al terminar el primer tramo de la escalera fue continuar hasta el tercer piso, hacia el despacho de la Comandante Hawkins. Podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que había estado en el edificio administrativo para algo que no tuviera que ver directamente con Iris. También era la primera vez que asistía a un veredicto disciplinar en calidad de simple espectador. El corredor se extendía a lo largo de toda la fachada sur y allí la luz era más intensa que en los túneles que había atravesado hasta entonces. Estaba dividido en secciones por puertas de imitación de madera clara y cristales esmerilados, destinados a mantener una hipotética intimidad durante las esperas en los juicios más polémicos. Anton no recordaba ningún juicio polémico en los veinte años que llevaba en la Puerta de Suburbia. Atravesó la primera sección y el pasillo vacío, y pudo adivinar algunas siluetas tras la segunda, cerrada. Al abrir la puerta de la sala número cinco no le sorprendió encontrarse sólo con O’Malley y una chica de rizos anaranjados, un par de funcionarios civiles y algún estudiante de Derecho Militar que había decidido pasarse por allí en su día libre.

La chica pelirroja, cuyo nombre Anton no conseguía localizar, parecía absorta en volcar un centenar de palabras por minuto en los oidos de Aedan, que apenas levantó un poco la mano a modo de saludo al verle. Anton respondió con una sonrisa de solidaridad; por la forma en que la muchacha se inclinaba hacia él, con los hombros echados hacia delante y la tensión impregnando cada gesto, podía adivinarse que no estaba muy contenta. Como exigían las normas ambos vestían el uniforme gris azulado del Ejército Interior Unificado en lugar del de diario del Muro, y ella lucía además los galones plateados de cabo sobre la tela negra de las mangas. Anton tomó asiento varios metros más al fondo y consultó su reloj. El veredicto estaba programado para las once menos cuarto; quedaban tres minutos para que se les llamara a la sala. La voz de la muchacha llegaba con bastante claridad. Era forzada, con el volumen controlado a base de disciplina, y en los giros más espontáneos se alcanzaba a percibir un levísimo acento del Pacífico. A Anton no le pareció que la anulación de su acento nativo fuera deliberada, como era el caso de muchos soldados, sino más bien la consecuencia de años de vida en el centro de Utopia. Si ya era cabo a su edad, y no parecía mayor que Aedan, lo más probable es que hubiera entrado en el Instituto de Oficiales nada más finalizar su educación primaria. Y tras los primeros segundos de escucha involuntaria decidió que en realidad ella no estaba tan enfadada como le había parecido en un primer vistazo.

—Mira, yo lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo, eso desde luego. Y por supuesto que me parece fatal lo que ha hecho. A ver, ¿tú crees que me hubiera subido ahí a declarar contra un amigo si estuviera de acuerdo con él?

El tono de justificación dio paso sutilmente a algo que parecía haber sido repetido hasta la saciedad.

—Lo que no puedes pretender es que después de todo esto te dé unas palmadas en la espalda y todo siga igual, porque podía haberse evitado. Podías... no sé, ¡sabías cómo es Casper! Igual tenías que haberte enfrentado a él en el primer momento. Pararle los pies o algo así. Si yo no te estoy echando la culpa, pero no sé. Hacer algo. —“Delia”, le vino el nombre de repente. El cabo Valerii, segundo testigo, aunque el nombre de pila no procedía del recuerdo del informe sino de alguna conversación en el pasillo con O’Malley.

Aedan parecía resuelto a no decir nada. No, se corrigió Anton; no era una resolución. Miraba al suelo con insistencia, haciendo girar la gorra entre los dedos con una habilidad inconsciente, pero no mostraba la actitud de ausencia de quien recibe un rapapolvo que cree injusto. Cada una de las palabras de Valerii, sus reproches y maternalismo latente, entraban en la cabeza de Aedan para no salir. Si no decía nada era porque no tenía nada que discutirle.

—Y no te haría ningún daño hablar con Clegane, en serio. Es un encanto —afirmó Valerii, convencida. La puerta de la sala se abrió mientras Anton esperaba a que el bedel de turno llamara primero a Aedan y luego a los demás, y esperó que fuera lo que fuese que llevaba a la chica a recomendarle una visita a psicólogo no tuviera mayor importancia que los problemas usuales de los habitantes del Muro. Desde luego Delia Valerii sabía elegir; de los diez psicólogos asignados a la guarnición, Anton consideraba a Michael Clegane el más capaz con diferencia.          Entró en la sala detrás de uno de los funcionarios y eligió la segunda fila empezando por el final. Aedan, por ser parte involucrada pero no la acusación directa, tuvo que tomar asiento en el reducto central, que en los juicios civiles ocupaban los abogados y sus clientes justo bajo el estrado vacío. El bedel cerró la puerta de entrada y de la lateral salieron los tres oficiales encargados del proceso. Todos los presentes se pusieron en pie. Anton no tenía familiaridad con ninguno de los jueces, aunque les conocía de vista y de nombre. Como mandaba la ley, se había celebrado un sorteo entre los militares de rango superior al del acusado para elegir al jurado. Entre los tres le había correspondido la presidencia por antigüedad al sargento Kaywinnit, que llevaba en la Puerta un par de años menos que Anton, y que ocupó el sillón central mientras se peinaba la barba. Una teniente y un alferez se colocaron a cada uno de sus lados. El de la derecha ejercía de secretario y el de la izquierda de testamentario.

            Anton tomó nota con curiosidad de que el chico acusado no había comparecido, y que un par de filas más adelante Valerii jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su chaqueta y le dirigía ocasionales miradas a la puerta cerrada. Cuando sorprendió la suya le dirigió una sonrisa cordial, y Anton hizo lo propio mientras volvían a sentarse.

            Iris Hawkins se deslizó sin hacer ruido por el banco hasta colocarse a su izquierda, salida de la nada, mientras el secretario enunciaba las identificaciones del caso, la composición del jurado y la lista de nombres que habían tenido un mínimo que ver con el juicio. A su lado Iris cruzó las manos sobre la falda azul de su uniforme y esperó a una pausa en la lista para hablar.

            —No esperaba encontrarte aquí —susurró algo intrigada.

            —Conozco a O’Malley y tenía la mañana libre —respondió Anton. Señaló a Aedan, que trataba de encogerse en su lugar, y añadió—: Es un buen chico.

            Hawkins no dijo nada y Anton consideró el recalcar que no estaba siendo diplomático o hablando por hablar. Aunque su principal preocupación era Catherine, el futuro de Aedan no le era por completo indiferente. Miró a Iris y se preguntó qué hacía ella allí, la comandante en jefe del Sector Central, en un juicio menor entre soldados rasos por un asunto de trazado de áreas y gatillo fácil.

            —Si empiezan a disparar a los suburbanos como a patos mecánicos y las noticias llegan al centro podría ser molesto. —Una de las mejores cualidades de la comandante Hawkins era que no la importaba compartir sus opiniones militares con un médico civil. Anton asintió y dejó que continuara—. Derechos humanos, anti-militares, ya sabes. No nos afectaría a gran escala pero yo, en mi pequeña escala, preferiría ahorrármelo. Y no quiero un batallón de tiradores de feria patrullando la frontera bajo mi responsabilidad.

            —¿Te han consultado la sentencia? —Iris movió la cabeza afirmativamente pero Anton no preguntó.

            Las formalidades terminaron. Kaywinnit carraspeó y tomó el pliego que acababa de tenderle el alférez.         

—¿Soldado Caussade? —preguntó, barriendo la estancia con la mirada mientras los asistentes se encogían de hombros. El único que ni siquiera se movió fue Aedan, las manos apoyadas en la mesa y la vista fija hacia delante. Anton no podía ver si miraba a los jueces o a la bandera utopiana que ocupaba la pared tras ellos, blanca, azul y dorada, el único adorno de la sala. Valerii se removió. Kaywinnit miró a sus compañeros y desplegó la sentencia.

            —Habiéndose constituido el tribunal militar a 17 de Febrero, tras la notificación al acusado y la negativa de dicho acusado a designar un abogado defensor, y previa presentación de las declaraciones pertinentes, se presentaron a 19 de Febrero los siguientes cargos contra la persona del soldado Casper Jason Caussade. —El presidente de tribunal tomó aire imperceptiblemente antes de emprender el enunciado—. Primero, incumplimiento de las obligaciones del centinela en tiempo de paz. Segundo, abandono, en tiempo de paz, del servicio o guardia, colocándose así en posición de no poder cumplir dicho servicio. Tercero, exceso arbitrario en el ejercicio de la autoridad o mando, con perjuicio a personal indocumentado. Cuarto, estorbo o anulación del libre ejercicio de los derechos legalmente reconocidos a otro militar. Quinto, abandono de la sección de vigilancia asignada, posibilitando así un intersticio en la seguridad general. Se considera atenuante la conducta presuntamente amenazadora del personal indocumentado.

            A Anton siempre le había llamado la atención la capacidad de los abogados y jueces para explicar cualquier cosa con tres veces más palabras de las que en realidad se necesitaban. Dicho así resultaba casi difícil adivinar que el tal Casper había abandonado su puesto para disparar sobre una suburbana. La atmósfera del auditorio empezó a vibrar a medida que Kaywinnit se acercaba a los hechos palpables.

—Habiendo estudiado dichos cargos y las declaraciones relativas a ellos el tribunal militar dicta sentencia a 21 de Febrero, considerando necesaria una sanción disciplinar. Se sanciona al soldado Casper Jason Caussade con la pérdida de destino, efectiva a día de hoy. Dicha sanción supone el cese de toda actividad del soldado Caussade en la Puerta de Suburbia y sus edificios, ministerios y organismos, y el traslado inmediato a un nuevo destino a designar por este tribunal y el oficial de rango superior perteneciente a la demarcación original no más tarde de las doce de este mediodía. —En ese momento Aedan se movió para buscar a Valerii con la mirada. Anton pudo ver cómo ella se mordía las uñas sin mirar a nadie en particular y respiraba profundamente—. En cuanto al soldado Aedan Alastair O’Malley este tribunal considera que sus acciones contra el acusado en la noche del incidente fueron justificadas y por tanto no precisan de una sanción disciplinar. Esta sentencia tiene carácter definitivo y no se admitirá recurso por ninguna de las partes.

—Le vamos a mandar a la puerta oriental. —Iris habló en voz baja—. Tengo entendido que conoces a la chica.

—Fue voluntaria en el hospital unas semanas. —En realidad eso era todo lo que podía decir sobre ella—. Apenas la he visto un par de veces.

Iris parecía dispuesta a seguir preguntando pero en ese momento el secretario anunció terminada la sesión y fue la primera en levantarse. A su vez, Valerii esperó a que O’Malley pasase a su lado para ponerse en pie. Por su cercanía a la puerta Anton fue el primero en salir, pero decidió retrasarse en el pasillo, consciente de la mirada urgente que le había dedicado Aedan antes de ser interceptado. Delia hablaba a un volumen normal, consciente de la presencia de Anton.

—Supongo que ha sido lo mejor, pero pensé que vendría —estaba diciéndole, y no se preocupó de ocultar su decepción; antes de deshacerse de la pesada chaqueta se había pasado las manos por la cara, respirando profundamente—. Voy a contárselo, ¿vale? Me alegro por ti.

Valerii posó una mano en el brazo de Aedan y sonrió, aunque no ampliamente. Por una décima de segundo pareció que Aedan iba a seguirla y después recapacitaba. Valerii se despidió con un “Buenos días, doctor Kavanaugh” al pasar a su lado camino de la puerta, y nada más cerrarla Anton pudo oir cómo sus pisadas se convertían en una carrera ligera sobre el suelo de baldosas. Se volvió hacia Aedan.

—Felicidades, ni siquiera una amonestación. —Anton sonrió sinceramente complacido y Aedan se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró el suelo de soslayo antes de contestar.

—Sí, gracias. —Anton tuvo ganas de darle una palmada en la espalda para que se relajase un poco. En su lugar decidió ahorrarle la parte penosa de la conversación y responder directamente a la pregunta que todavía no había formulado en palabras.

—Sigue recuperándose —anunció con voz neutra, como venía haciendo cada día desde que la suburbana del disparo había llegado al hospital, directa a la poco utilizada zona de cuidados intensivos y a tres días en estado grave—. Todavía no saben cuándo le darán el alta.

Aedan asintió pero no pareció en absoluto aliviado, igual que no lo había parecido en todas las demás conversaciones idénticas. Cuando Anton echó a andar le hizo una seña para que le acompañase.

—De todos modos ya no hay nada que temer —continuó mientras salían a la siguiente sección, y después a las escaleras—. Tuvo mucha suerte en el primer momento y después ha tenido buenos cuidados.

“Tan buenos como puede tenerlos una suburbana sin dinero”, era lo que flotaba al final de aquella frase, pero Anton jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Kavanaugh —murmuró Aedan mientras salían a la luz del exterior, entornando los ojos ante la claridad como si no hubiera visto el sol en días. Anton comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se vio obligado a preguntar finalmente. Aedan se apresuró a asentir—. ¿Necesitas que le diga algo a...?

—Klio. Se llama Klio Brae —completó cuando fue obvio que Anton no recordaba el nombre—. No hace falta... no tengo nada que decirle. Gracias.

Por supuesto que tenía que haber imaginado que la respuesta sería negativa, aunque no sabría decir si era por orgullo, por temor a que infringieran las leyes de hermetismo o por pura timidez. Anton hubiera respondido lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Se detuvo en el sitio, a medio camino hacia las residencias, y observó a Aedan con la sensación acuciante de que quizá, en realidad, lo que hacía falta era colaboración para tratar con sus respectivos quebraderos de cabeza. Se trataba de una imagen neblinosa e informe, que sólo tenía de idea el nombre y que no iba a conseguir atrapar en ese momento. Pero al menos estaba ahí.

\--Como quieras. —Reanudó el paseo casi con cuidado, como si pudiera dañar lo que tal vez fuera el germen de una solución. La idea obvia y perfecta que, tras incubarse y definirse durante horas y días, le despertaría en mitad de la noche haciéndole sentir estúpido.


	20. 7 de Marzo: Todo está cambiando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "20millones3" está también [disponible en Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/20millones3-Cuentos-del-Mundo-Muerto-ebook/dp/B00JMOTJWA). El ebook contiene la novela completa, incluyendo los capítulos que todavía no han sido publicados.

**7 de Marzo: Todo está cambiando.**

            _—¿De veras cree que podría hacerse?_

_—¿No estás seguro?_

_—No, si es.... Sí, sí que lo estoy, pero no pensé que pudiera hacerse._

_—Será necesaria una autorización especial de la comandante._

_—¿Y cree que me la dará?_

_—Haré todo lo que pueda. Tú sólo tienes que escribir la solicitud._

           

Al final la solución no había aparecido de improviso, ni mucho menos completa. Anton, de hecho, no estaba seguro de poder llamarlo “solución”. Anton no se consideraba perfeccionista, aunque un par de personas le hubieran adjudicado el calificativo a lo largo de su vida, y tenía claro que no podía esperar mucho. Aunque su plan de acción dependiera de un centenar de factores sobre los que no tenía ninguna clase de control al menos era algo. Algunos de esos factores eran influenciables y otros dependían de una especie de juego de azar macabro que podía o no hacer coincidir el estado de la enfermedad con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

            Dejar tantos cabos sueltos a disposición de la suerte o de otras personas le hubiera provocado una profunda sensación de malestar, de haberse hallado en otra situación. Sin embargo después de semanas dando vueltas en círculos Anton estaba dispuesto a aceptar la más mínima posibilidad, y al salir del despacho de Iris Hawkins con su carta sellada y firmada bajo el brazo se permitió sentirse ligeramente optimista.

            La participación inconsciente de Aedan había sido uno de los factores en los que él habría podido jugar un papel, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta de ello ya no era necesario. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo, o de qué estaban hablando, aunque imaginaba que era algo relativo a la Casa de Salud, o de otro modo Anton no hubiera sugerido que Aedan podía solicitar un permiso extraordinario, similar al suyo propio. Aedan sí recordaba ese dato pero se resistía a sacar el tema de forma directa. Hasta el mismo momento de presentarle la solicitud a Iris Hawkins todo el asunto había conservado un aire de irrealidad. Anton había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había preguntado a Aedan si estaba seguro de querer hacerlo; le había descrito las condiciones de la Casa de Salud sin exagerar pero sin diplomacia, así como la amenaza que suponía el mero hecho de estar empleado allí, al alcance de un centenar de enfermedades suburbanas y de un millar de los propios suburbanos. Fue en algún momento de esas explicaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá Aedan era el primer paso, un paso mucho más sutil que acercarse a Catherine y abrumarla con las posibilidades. Un cambio de actitud por su parte sería también sospechoso. Aedan, por el contrario, era como una pizarra en blanco para ella; como voluntario tal vez podría descubrir una debilidad, un amigo de confianza, cualquier cosa que sirviera para que Catherine abandonase su orgullo suicida y aceptara la ayuda de Anton. Ni siquiera tenía por qué saber que era suya.

            El chico parecía sinceramente intrigado por el exterior; tras la oscuridad constante de Hermosillo, la aparente normalidad de Suburbia debía de ser todo un enigma. Eso y la chica suburbana que había recibido el disparo. No quiso especular sobre las razones de Aedan aunque sospechaba que en gran parte era culpabilidad. Después del día del juicio no había seguido preguntando por ella hasta que Anton le aseguró que estaba en condiciones de irse a su casa tan pronto como algún médico decidiera pasarse por allí a darle el alta.

            Iris sí había sido un poco complicada. Sus reservas eran lógicas y Anton podía compartirlas; la figura del médico que iba y volvía del exterior había sido casi tradicional en la puerta de Suburbia, pero siempre de forma extraoficial. Cuando Anton llegó era el doctor McLachlan, ya fallecido, el que de vez en cuando aparecía por la Casa de Salud. Anton había sido el primero en mantener horarios y constancia, poniéndolo casi al mismo nivel que su trabajo como médico jefe. También sabía que en ocasiones McLachlan se había acompañado de ayudantes u otros doctores, empezando por el propio Anton. Se lo había ocultado a todos los curiosos o arrivistas que le habían pedido asistirle en sus visitas.           Lustros de estudiantes intentando subir escalones por la via menos transitada le habían hecho desconfiado, y últimamente ni siquiera consideraba las escasísimas solicitudes antes de rechazarlas. La Casa de Salud necesitaba personal, sí, desesperadamente, pero no hasta el punto de aceptar a cualquier clase de aspirante. Y ningún médico de Utopia estaría dispuesto a rebajarse a las labores penosas que todos los empleados y voluntarios debían realizar allí. Ellos llegaban de los hospitales universitarios de UC, Saskatoon, Calgary, y les costaba amoldarse y dar lo mejor de sí incluso en las instalaciones de la base, perfectamente correctas pero muy lejos de la brillantez a la que estaban acostumbrados. Anton no podía culparles pero prefería ahorrarles el mal trago. El director de la Casa de Salud había estado de acuerdo, consciente del peligro de aceptar médicos utopianos que harían su trabajo a disgusto en el mejor de los casos, despreciando a los pacientes la mayoría. Era un riesgo para ambos grupos.

            Por eso Iris se había sorprendido tanto la primera vez que le presentó la propuesta y por eso ahora los acompañantes de McLachlan habían pasado de ser información clasificada a un precedente a señalar. Anton aprovechó las debilidades de Hawkins. Poca gente de la base conocía las ideas aperturistas de la comandante. Si la decisión no involucrase conflictos de seguridad, Anton sabía que Iris no se lo habría pensado, y hubiera dejado acudir a la Casa de Salud a quien quiera que lo hubiera solicitado.

            —Después de veinte años negándote a firmar el puñetero papel ¿por qué ahora y por qué con este chico? —le preguntó en una de las reuniones, una taza de café en una mano y la copia del expediente gubernamental de Aedan en la otra. Anton cayó entonces en la cuenta de que si Catherine no estuviera de por medio él habría apoyado la solicitud de Aedan de todos modos. No tenía la menor duda de que su interés era sincero; en realidad tenía mucho que perder y más bien poco que ganar de la experiencia, si es que había algo. Ni siquiera quedaría bien en su historia profesional de cara a la Academia Espacial si algún día decidía hacerlo público.

            Después de horas de negociaciones al respecto y de que Iris se tomase un par de días para reflexionar sobre ello sin tener delante a Anton, cuando aquel mediodía le llamó a su despacho ya tenía el presentimiento de que al menos eso iba a salir bien. Se preguntó si sucedería lo mismo en el siguiente paso; tendría que provocar al sentido del deber y la caridad de Catherine..

            Aún era pronto para pensar en ello, sobre todo porque las condiciones de Iris podían hacer que Aedan cambiase de opinión.

Aún faltaba media hora para el comienzo de su turno pero no le hubiera sorprendido no encontrarle en casa. Por fortuna Aedan abrió la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

            —Doctor Kavanaugh. —Aedan parpadeó sorprendido y se irguió mientras se secaba las manos apresuradamente con una toalla, como si un oficial acabase de presentarse para un registro sorpresa—. Buenas tardes.

            —Buenas tardes —No tuvo que decir nada para que Aedan le franquease el paso a la pequeña habitación, que olía a jabón y todavía tenía arena en el lavabo. Aedan accionó la recicladora al pasar a su lado y esperó. Anton nunca había disfrutado haciéndose de rogar, así que le tendió el sobre de inmediato—. El permiso de la comandante.

            Aedan se limitó a dar vueltas al sobre sin abrirlo y Anton temió que se hubiera echado atrás.

            —Muchas gracias —murmuró echando un vistazo dentro y volviendo a cerrarlo después.

            —Hay algunas condiciones. Como ya hablamos, los días que pases allí saldrán de tus propias vacaciones. Y no podrás volver a la base hasta que no termines tu permiso, tendrás que vivir en Suburbia.

            Durante un instante, en las tres primeras palabras de la segunda frase, pareció que un gesto reflejo le tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula, pero luego volvió a asentir.

            —Yo me encargaré de buscarte alojamiento. Además, en la Casa de Salud deberás hacer ver que eres habitante de las Nethers.

            —No habrá ningún problema —aseguró Aedan con seriedad, y Anton recordó que no era utopiano de nacimiento. Mucho mejor—. ¿Algo más?

            —De momento no. La comandante Hawkins me ha pedido que te repita que mientras estés fuera no recibirás ninguna clase de apoyo del Muro, pase lo que pase, y querrá una declaración firmada. Habrá que vacunarte y decidir los días, y también... —Un breve pitido desvió la atención de Anton por un segundo hacia la consola que se acababa de encender—. Tienes un mensaje.

            —Gracias. Lo miraré luego.

Anton decidió que podía dejar la charla sobre papeleo y los consejos sobre Suburbia para cualquier otro momento. Le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro y sonrió.

            —Pediré al secretario de Hawkins que te busque hora para que hables con ella. No hagas ruido ahí fuera.

            Anton salió de la habitación más ligero de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, como si la carta hubiera sido de plomo en vez de plástico, e incluso se le olvidó cerrar la puerta.

            Aedan se obligó a esperar treinta segundos exactos después de que el doctor Kavanaugh se marchase para dar los dos pasos que le separaban del umbral y cerrar sin hacer ruido. El icono de nuevo mensaje parpadeaba en la pantalla de la consola.

            No podía ser de su madre, que le escribía los domingos por la mañana, y ningún conocido de la Academia estaba pendiente de su consola a esas horas un viernes por la noche. Sólo otra persona tenía su dirección personal. No era un mensaje demasiado largo, como todos los que habían intercambiado.

                       

“De: da-swani@globalfrequency.org

      A: omalley.a@inbox.com

      Asunto: Vamos a suponer por un segundo que es cierto...

O’Malley:

      Por fin, _algo_. Los Braithwaite sí que tenían una hija y sí que se llamaba Cordelia. Desapareció hace doce años pero no lo denunciaron porque pensaban que se trataba de un secuestro y no querían estropear sus posibilidades. Lo he tenido que averiguar por los ficheros de la policía, estos tipos son más cerrados que un nudo corredizo. No hay imágenes de la niña en los archivos ni públicos ni policiales. Necesito que me envíes una fotografía de Klio lo antes posible.

S. Daswani.

PD: Ni se te ocurra decírselo a ella a ver si se le van a saltar los puntos. Además esto es todo circunstancial

2ª PD: Como sea verdad no va a haber quien la aguante.”

           

Olvidando la hora que era por un momento, Aedan pulsó el botón de imprimir, recogió el pliego y se sentó al borde de la cama, todavía un poco aturdido. Incluso sobre el soporte físico de la hoja de celuyx las letras parecían bailar y desvanecerse, y su significado iba y venía como si hubiera olvidado qué representaba cada palabra. Daswani decía que empezaba a creérselo, pero la sensación de Aedan era que él ya lo hacía, quisiera o no.

La primera vez que se puso en contacto con Suriya no mencionó nada sobre la disparatada historia. Sólo se presentó y se aseguró de que la dirección pertenecía efectivamente a la Suriya Daswani cuyo puesto había ocupado él. Se mostró muy sorprendida de recibir el mensaje, y aún más cuando Aedan le respondió explicando que conocía a Klio. Según Daswani, Klio debía de estar ablandándose si de repente iba por ahí haciéndose amiga de los soldados recién llegados. También añadió que no creía que Aedan estuviera escribiéndole sólo para compartir anécdotas, y que no estaría de más que le contase de una vez qué pasaba. Adjuntó un detallado árbol genealógico y una lista de gustos gastronómicos “por si pensabas marear la perdiz un rato más preguntándome esta clase de cosas”. Aedan aprendió así que Suri estaba bastante ocupada y un poco harta de su misterioso nuevo destino, que no le gustaba demasiado utilizar la consola y que su comida preferida era la empanada de calabacín. Cuando le contó lo que Klio había dicho, Suriya aseguró que le estaba tomando el pelo y que eso era mucho más propio de ella. Aún así la correspondencia no cesó, hasta que finalmente Daswani anunció que iba a investigarlo aunque sólo fuera “para que puedas ignorarla sin cargo de conciencia, grandísimo ingenuo”.

Se puso en pie sobre la cama y agarró el fichero más cercano. La foto que le había hecho a Klio imitando las de los archivos estaba en la primera página que abrió. En la pantalla ya parpadeaba el aviso de que le quedaban diez minutos para reportarse ante el oficial de turnos; era la primera vez que lo veía. Le pareció que la máquina tardaba horas en procesar la imagen mientras escribía el mensaje.

“De: omalley.a@inbox.com

A: da-swani@globalfrequency.org

Asunto: Fotografía.

Teniente Daswani,

Esta es la fotografía más clara que tengo.

Saludos,

      Aedan O’Malley.”

Apenas había terminado de ponerse el uniforme cuando el programa mensajero, que había dejado abierto, mostró la respuesta.

_“Yo me encargo de todo. Estás en noches? Pues vas a llegar tarde, CORRE!”_

No llegó tarde, pero sí tuvo que correr. Entró con el último grupo de relevos. El corazón le latía dentro del cráneo; respiró hondo y se apoyó en el Muro preguntándose a qué se refería Daswani cuando decía que iba a encargarse de todo, o para qué quería la foto exactamente. Se dijo a sí mismo que todavía podía ser todo una broma de Klio. Quizá sí era utopiana y antes de ser expulsada había escuchado la historia sobre Cordelia Braithwaite y la había hecho suya. Si un suburbano tenía la más mínima oportunidad de que le dejasen entrar sin ganar el sorteo debía de ser aquella, haciéndose pasar por la hija de una familia como los Braithwaite. Aedan también había consultado las redes después de su ignorancia inicial, aunque como Daswani había señalado no encontró mucho sobre la familia en sí. Eran increiblemente ricos e increiblemente celosos de su privacidad, habían sido utopianos desde la Reconstrucción y su empresa de lavado en seco incluía almacenes de agua no-potable para sistemas sanitarios, depuradoras, procesadoras de arena y fábricas de diversos productos de limpieza basados en el principio de la fricción de Belyakov. Algunos de los artículos iban acompañados de una fotografía, pero siempre de Alexander Braithwaite, en ocasiones también con su padre, Malcolm Braithwaite, que había muerto un par de años antes. La señora Braithwaite no aparecía en las redes o Aedan no sabía encontrarla. Dependiendo del día y de la foto podía pensar que existían semejanzas entre ellos y Klio, para cambiar de opinión cinco minutos después. Las imágenes de las secciones de economía nunca eran muy buenas, y las de Klio estaban llenas de sombras y fallos en la lente, y luz artificial alienando sus rasgos, y Aedan no se fiaba lo suficiente de su memoria como para basarse en ella. Podían parecerse a cualquiera si se miraban el tiempo suficiente. Si continuaba dándole vueltas se le enquistaría como una enfermedad.

Respiró profundamente, algo que nunca le había servido de gran cosa pero que el doctor Clegane consideraba de gran importancia. Eso y fijarse en el entorno, recordó. Por lo visto ayudaba a salir de las “espirales de pensamientos negativos”. Por lo visto, también, Aedan era experto en meterse en dichas espirales. No se creía del todo que fijarse en el color de la pared de su habitación fuera a servir de nada, pero Clegane había sido paciente y bastante llano, esperando durante tres sesiones a que dejaran de hablar de la vida en el Muro con frases descafeinadas y muy diplomáticas, hasta que Aedan se había dejado llevar por el desgaste y hecho un par de comentarios algo más personales.

—Vale, a ver... —murmuró entre dientes, después de frotarse los ojos y echar un primer vistazo a su zona—. Es 21 de febrero. Todavía es de día... mmmh. Puede que esté lloviendo en el oeste porque el sol está rojo. La tierra de la Franja se ha vuelto roja también. Normalmente es amarillenta, más como arena que como tierra...

Se detuvo y entornó los ojos. Era cierto. En el oeste la humedad y sus toxinas debían de estar jugando con los rayos solares, porque los colores se habían vuelto saturados y vivos, y la habitual monotonía del desierto compartía su rojo y una nitidez fuera de lo común. Quería recordar eso, y Clegane no había dicho nada sobre las fotos.

—El sol se refleja en la arena y debería haberme traido las gafas. Voy a sacar una fotografía desde aquí... aunque quizá se queme porque hay demasiada luz... —Levantó la cámara a la altura del pecho y sonrió por lo extraño de la situación; parecía que estuviera hablando con la película—. Estoy a un metro y veinte centímetros de la alambrada. Eso son... poco más de dos pasos normales.

No miró por el visor porque empezaba a tener problemas con la claridad reflejada, y después de disparar volvió a la sombra de la pared, para sentarse y esperar a que se hiciera de noche. Los días como ese el sol desaparecía de improviso, como si alguien apretase un interruptor, aunque el momento del atardecer parecía extenderse durante horas. Estiró las piernas y miró la foto, consciente de que el color que había fotografiado ya no existía y el cielo ahora era un poco más púrpura y menos encendido. Mientras esperaba a que se revelase pensó que no se había acordado de Daswani en los últimos cinco minutos. Antes de empezar a preocuparse descubrió que en la foto había gente; sombras informes pero sin duda reales que no había visto por culpa del sol.

Al mirar de nuevo les vio más cerca, tres suburbanos ya cubiertos con las ropas nocturnas, y se puso en cuclillas por si acaso. Un par de los demás soldados les habían visto también pero era obvio que estaban en la zona de Aedan. Caminaban en linea recta y sin prisa, y en la luz cambiante resultaba imposible distinguir ninguna característica. Se preguntó si ponerse el visor nocturno sería excesivo o un estorbo todavía, con la claridad aún presente, y finalmente se puso en pie. Dos de los suburbanos se detuvieron a un centenar de metros. El otro continuó andando, creciendo hasta convertirse en una figura masculina que podría haber pertenecido a un jugador profesional de itzá. Aedan contó ciento setenta y tres pasos antes de que se detuviera a una distancia prudente de la valla. Debía de tener más o menos su edad, y entornaba los ojos como alguien que necesitase gafas pero no las utilizara.

—¿Eres Aedan O’Malley? —le preguntó sin gritar. Aedan asintió poniéndose en guardia. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue alguna clase de venganza suburbana por el disparo, pero el chico sólo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y pasó el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna—. ¿Está aquí el que disparó a Brae?

—No —respondió, sin querer dar más detalles. Le pareció que el suburbano consideraba cuidadosamente su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Va a dispararnos alguien más? —Seguramente era del orfanato de Klio, pero aquello no explicaba qué hacía allí.

—Están demasiado lejos —consideró después de mirar a ambos lados y comprobar que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. Algunos puntos negros moviéndose sobre la arena, ya del color de la arcilla, sugerían que tampoco eran los únicos suburbanos merodeando aquella noche. La luz había dejado de cegarle y se sintió un poco más cómodo—. ¿Quién eres?

—Brian —respondió sencillamente. Después se giró e hizo una seña a uno de sus acompañantes, que había empezado a acercarse en algún momento de la conversación y estaba ya tan cerca que podría escucharle si alzaba la voz—. Te dije que no vinierais hasta que me asegurase.

—No te enfades, me estaba quedando helada ahí de pie. —Aedan supuso que era una chica sólo por la voz y porque era bastante más menuda que el tal Brian—. ¿Tú eres Aedan?

Ella sí que se deshizo de las protecciones y le dedicó una media sonrisa interrogativa. Tenía el pelo corto y los ojos grandes, de un marrón oscuro con ojeras tan púrpura como el horizonte en esos momentos. Parecía muy contenta de estar allí y de verle. Aedan tuvo la sensación de haber oido una descripción similar a la persona que estaba viendo.

—¿Eres Jen? —aventuró, y aunque parecía imposible la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó todavía más.

—Soy Jen. —Se llevó las manos al estómago mientras miraba a ambos lados igual que si fuera a cruzar las vias de un tren, e hizo una seña a Klio—. ¡Venga, ven!

Klio no parecía muy segura. Se acercó paso a paso, nada que ver con la manera de llegar armando alboroto que habían tenido la mayor parte de sus apariciones, con su gorro calado hasta las cejas y mordiendo los puños deshilachados del abrigo.

—¿Dónde está Caussade? —preguntó antes incluso de llegar a la altura de sus amigos.

—Se ha ido. Está en la puerta oriental.

—¿Ya, y tú le has visto marcharse?

A Delia le había parecido la peor idea de la historia cuando Aedan había sugerido acompañarla a despedirse, no demasiado convencido.

—No, pero se ha ido. Te lo aseguro. —Klio dio un par de pasos y se apartó cuando Jen quiso hacerle alguna clase de gesto cariñoso en la cabeza, pero debía de ser lo habitual porque se limitó a sonreir e hizo que Klio se apartase un poco más—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. —A decir verdad, Aedan hubiera preferido cualquier respuesta sarcástica. Se preguntó si Klio habría ido obligada, y si le culpaba por lo que había pasado.

—¿De verdad? —insistió. Klio pareció pensárselo y dirigió a Jen una mirada de soslayo con los ojos entornados y oscurecidos.

—Esta guarra me ha quitado los cigarrillos. —Jen puso los ojos en blanco y la carcajada de Brian pareció irritar a Klio todavía más—. Y éste lo encuentra gracioso, ya ves.

Sin previo aviso Jen la cogió de un hombro con cierta dificultad, porque era bastante más baja que ella, y la besó en la mejilla. Se demoró unos segundos abrazada a ella pero Klio no la apartó.

—Nosotros vamos a sentarnos un poco más atrás, ¿vale? Estoy un poco cansada.

—Iros si queréis. Además va a hacer frío. Igual incluso llueve —musitó Klio. El enfado o el fastidio, o lo que fuera que Jen encontraba tan gracioso, volvía las palabras espesas y algo quejumbrosas—. Pero antes devuélveme el tabaco, anda.

Brian se sacó la cajetilla de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y la dejó directamente en las manos de Klio, que lo tomó como la señal definitiva para terminar de acercarse a la alambrada y poder apoyarse en ella. Aedan no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto se había hecho ya de noche hasta que no vio cómo Jen y Brian se volvían apenas un borrón negro en el camino a Suburbia.

—Bien, bien, bien, ¡bien! —canturreó Klio con furia mientras se peleaba con manos torpes para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo—. Oh sí, estoy de puta madre. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Estás viva, ¿no? —La verdad es que Aedan no pensaba que pudiera pedir más, pero Klio se encogió de hombros. Al dar la primera calada se puso a toser. Inmediatamente después dio una segunda como si eso fuera a solucionarlo.

—En realidad fue todo cosa suya —explicó tratando de recuperar la respiración, e hizo un gesto difuso hacia la zona por la que habían desaparecido Jen y Brian—. Jen estuvo todo el día buscándome y luego imaginó que me habría venido aquí, y llamó a su padre y a Brian y dicen que todavía estaba consciente cuando su padre llegó en el cyclomot. Pero yo no me acuerdo de una mierda. Tampoco es que me acuerde de nada de antes del tiro, así que a saber.

Tal vez porque Klio parecía no querer hablar de ello, Aedan sintió que era su desagradable obligación el preguntarlo.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sylwia?

La siguiente calada fue más larga de lo habitual y consumió casi la mitad del cigarrillo.

—La fichó la policía privada. Llegó al orfanato. Subió a su habitación. Flipó. —Mientras hablaba empezó a mover las manos con casi cada palabra, en gestos bruscos—. Quiso cortarse las venas, no acertaba, cambió de opinión o se aburrió o cualquier gilipollez... y luego fue y se mató porque no calculó bien cuántas pastillas necesitaba para dormir.

—¿Cómo sabes que sucedió así?

—No lo sabemos. Tru pagó por la autopsia sólo para que nos dijeran que lo que la había matado fue una sobredosis y no los cortes. El resto nos lo inventamos. Prefiero pensar que luego se dio cuenta y no quiso hacerlo. Así es un accidente. —Sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente y luego le miró—: ¿Y tú a qué te has dedicado durante mis vacaciones en Villa Lavativa?

No podía contarle lo de Daswani y tampoco se atrevía a hablar del viaje a Suburbia hasta que no viera a la comandante Hawkins. Desde la Franja llegó una carcajada de Jen, como un espíritu travieso de un cuento infantil a medio camino de la ciudad.

—He estado yendo a un psicólogo. Fue idea de Delia, pero es mejor que cualquiera de los que vi en casa.

—¿Y qué dice de tantas fotos?

—Todavía no hemos hablado de eso.

Klio terminó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el suelo.

            —¿Es por manía? ¿O te van las artes? Porque no tienes pinta de artista gráfico. Al menos no de artista gráfico de este siglo, pero claro, es difícil saberlo con tanta tecnología punta tapándote la cara. O igual... —le señaló con la mano izquierda, exhaló los últimos vestigios de humo y entornó los ojos—, igual eres un espía del Imperio y lo que estás haciendo...

            —Es por mi padre.

            Hubo un suspiro, y algo que pareció humo aunque podía haber sido sólo aliento.

            —Y supongo que tu padre no tiene una fábrica de cámaras y te usa a ti para probarlas.

            Aedan tragó saliva. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ello, pero no veía cómo retroceder y llevar la conversación por otros derroteros. Su madre siempre decía que no era algo de lo que avergonzarse.

            —Tiene la enfermedad de Nolan. —Era increible que se tardase tan poco en decir algo que se había cobrado años en diagnósticos erróneos, pruebas y tratamientos fallidos. En su último mensaje su madre decía que otros científicos en otra universidad utopiana habían encontrado otro gen supuestamente inhibidor, en otro animal distinto. Después de tantos artículos en los periódicos anunciando descubrimientos que nunca llevaban a nada Aedan ya sabía que, aunque uno de ellos fuera viable, pasarían años antes de que llegase a las manos de pacientes como su padre.

Por unos segundos Klio no dijo nada y arrastró los restos del cigarrillo por el suelo, llenándose las manos de arena.

            —¿El mnemox? ¿Y las fotografías son para que se acuerde él o para que te acuerdes tú? Si fuera inducida se te habría manifestado a la vez que a él, y si fuera genética incluso antes. Y nadie desarrolla mnemox dentro de Utopia.

            —Eso dicen.

            —¿Eso dicen quiénes?

            —Mi madre, los médicos, los psicólogos, ahora tú... —Se encogió de hombros y caminó unos pasos a un lado y a otro. No creía que lo que pensara Klio fuera a cambiar nada.

            —Pues somos mayoría y bastante más listos. Deberías hacernos caso. Y tampoco es el secreto del paso del Atlántico, dile a tu psicólogo que te he dicho eso.

            Asintió suponiendo que algún día tendría que mencionar el tema en las sesiones; al parecer Clegane no era de los que preguntaban sobre los padres antes incluso de las presentaciones. Era de agradecer. Klio volvió a sorber por la nariz y se rascó los ojos.

            —¿Y a ti qué te pasaba el día que viniste a buscar a Daswani? —La propia Daswani le había instado a preguntar antes del tiroteo, pero Aedan nunca había encontrado el momento o la determinación para hacerlo. Después creyó sinceramente que Klio no iba a volver por allí. El mensaje que Daswani le había mandado cuando se enteró tenía la mayor colección de insultos que Aedan había visto jamás por escrito, e hizo que dejara de preguntarse por qué se habían hecho amigas.

            Al principio Klio le miró como si aquella pregunta fuera la última que se esperaba. Después recorrió la cima del Muro con los ojos y pareció que iba a ignorarlo.

            —Supongo que es lo justo ¿no?

            —Supongo que sí.

           


	21. Cuatro meses antes: Nada excepto azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "20millones3" está también [disponible en Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/20millones3-Cuentos-del-Mundo-Muerto-ebook/dp/B00JMOTJWA). El ebook contiene la novela completa, incluyendo los capítulos que todavía no han sido publicados.

**Cuatro meses antes: Nada excepto azul.**

            No pudo correr ininterrumpidamente, por supuesto, pero al principio lo intentó. Abandonó la Franja y siguió corriendo cuando empezaron a dolerle los pulmones, y cuando cada inspiración parecía llevar un puñado de arena a través de su garganta, hasta que se le nubló la vista. Durante unos segundos tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo, entre Suburbia y la Franja, tratando de no gritar de frustración ante su propia tardanza. Si gritaba tardaría más en recuperar el aliento. Cerró la boca y se levantó, y a partir de ahí caminó a ratos, corrió en otros, y trató de ignorar que los pulmones aún le quemaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas por el ejercicio y la impresión.

            Aquello no entraba en sus planes. No podía ser. Durante todo el camino hasta la calle Delancey fue incapaz de pensar nada más; el sudor le picaba en los ojos. El orfanato apareció a la vuelta de la esquina y sólo se detuvo para manotearse el sudor de la cara y lanzar el gorro dentro del ropero. Si encontró a alguien en la subida frenética hasta el tercer piso no se dio cuenta, con el agotamiento rugiéndole en los oidos y el número de Bastian repitiéndose de fondo, a modo de eco enloquecedor. Aterrizó en el descansillo y miró a ambos lados, calculando, tratando de adivinar. El sorteo había dejado los corredores vacíos y las habitaciones tranquilas y silenciosas, y Bastian siempre se quedaba allí como si él no tuviera número o ni siquiera le interesase bajar a ver la retransmisión al salón. Dio un traspiés, cambió de opinión a mitad del paso y casi tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo para no caerse por la escalera, pero logró salir despedida hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

            —¡¿Bastian?! —gritó antes incluso de llegar a la puerta pintada de naranja. Seis niños menores de ocho años la observaron intrigados cuando abrió. Algunos la saludaron, pero Klio en ese momento no hubiera podido recordar el nombre de ninguno. Tuvo ganas de sentarse en alguna de las sillas en miniatura pero Bastian la cogió del brazo y la sacó al pasillo.

            —¿Klio? ¡Klio! ¿Estás bien? —Lo primero que hizo fue sacudirla, un poco sólo, y después ponerle la mano en las mejillas y estirarle los párpados, y ella soltó una carcajada porque resultaba ridícula la mera posibilidad de estar borracha o colocada en aquellos momentos. Movió las manos como pudo para aferrar las muñecas de Bastian y en cuanto pudo tomar aire se sintió mejor, sobria, descansada, segura de lo que iba a pasar. De haber tenido fuerzas habría saltado.

            —Sí, sí, ¡estoy genial! —No sabía qué decir primero, ni cómo decirlo sin que pareciera oportunismo. Los ojos de Bastian se abrieron ligeramente, azules, brillantes.

            —¿Ha salido tu número? Klio, ¿vas a entrar?

            Aquello podía ser su salida. Podía ser una opción para evitar malentendidos o desconfianza. Podía decirle que sí, que era su número y que se iba a Utopia por fin, y que se fuera con ella porque le quería. Se libraría de las sospechas y cuando todo estuviera aclarado daría igual. Los razonamientos le pasaban por la cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo y sólo alcanzaba a sujetarlos por las esquinas, con la punta de los dedos. Mentir, declararse, desmentir, casarse, abandonar Suburbia, era la línea recta más nítida y escandalosamente lógica que había visto en meses.

            No. Mejor no. Bastian era tan honrado que sería capaz de rechazarla sólo para no sentir que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Puestos a elegir entre convencerle de que él no estaba aprovechándose de ella y viceversa, Klio encontraba la segunda opción bastante más sencilla. Si él hubiera sido un poco más lanzado apenas necesitarían tener esa conversación. Había tenido años para ello pero de alguna manera Klio siempre intuyó que tendría que ser ella la que diera el primer paso. En la boca del estómago le rebotaba una pelota de caucho.

            —No. —Tragó saliva pero tenía la garganta cerrada y sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. La bufanda terminó de caérsele y Bastian dejó de mirarla un instante para recogerla, y entonces graznó, desesperada—: El tuyo. Tu número.

            Bastian había empezado a doblar la bufanda y terminó de hacerlo incluso después de oirla. Entonces se la tendió y la miró todavía en cuclillas, con gesto serio pero ni la mitad de sorprendido de lo que cualquier ser humano debería estar. Klio bufó y agitó los brazos con ganas de chillar.

            —¡Bastian! —exclamó, y tiró de su jersey para que se levantase.

            —¿Estás segura, Klio? —Nada, ni un cambio en el tono de voz, ni le temblaban las piernas, ni se había desmayado. Como si acabara de decirle que el repartidor de los lácteos no había venido esa mañana. Le cogió de la mano y el contacto con la piel le sacudió las vértebras y la hizo tomar aire, segura de que él también lo había notado. Apartó la manga del jersey y le giró el brazo, haciendo que se acercara.

            —Diecinueve millones doscientos ochenta y un mil novecientos ochenta y seis. —Lo dijo de un tirón y tuvo que pararse a respirar, y al hacerlo le llegó su olor a limpio, casi a utopiano, y pensó en lo cerca que estaba ya de todo ello. De él, de casa, del agua de verdad y de olvidarse de aquellos doce años. Sylwia siempre había insistido en que era la propia Klio quien se estaba boicoteando las posibilidades por no decírselo, pero igual no había contado con que sus electrones querían que esperase a ese momento.

            Sin apartar el brazo, Bastian tomó aire. Por fin una reacción. Se tapó la boca con la mano y no dijo nada. Notaba la piel de Bastian quemar bajo la suya. La primera vez que les habló de ello a Jen y Sylwia era invierno, las calles estaban llenas de cristales y las tres gritaron hasta que las echaron de clase. Jen decía que con Brian le pasaba lo mismo, pero Klio no creía que pudiera ser así, así de fuerte, así de obvio, porque después de todo eran Jen y Brian.

            Se habían alejado de la puerta y recorrido el pasillo pero Klio no se dio cuenta hasta que un silbido molesto llegó por el hueco de la escalera. Dio la espalda a la barandilla y esperó a que Bastian terminase de asumirlo. El silbido sonaba a la irritante forma que tenían los huérfanos mayores de llamarse unos a otros, y si habían seguido la retransmisión completa desde algún bar ya estarían regresando. Bastian nunca había mantenido su número en secreto porque no creía en supersticiones. Todo el mundo había visto el número de Bastian, y quizá alguien aparte de ella lo recordaba. Al menos había sido la primera en darle la noticia, pero si algún maldito chaval llegaba a mantearle y armar un escándalo en ese momento se iría todo a la mierda. Bastian tiró de su mano y la abrazó.

            Igual no hacía falta decir nada, pensó paralizada mientras la envolvían el gris oscuro del tejido y una sensación de irrealidad. Jen y Sylwia siempre insistían en que hablara con él, y Suri también, pero si era Bastian quien veía que se trataba de ahora o nunca, literalmente, tal vez no tendría que actuar. Después de tantos años allí todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tener que pedir las cosas a gritos en lugar de esperar a que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que quería. Cuando Bastian se apartó rompiendo el abrazo tuvo ganas de quejarse. El silbido se repitió, más insistente, empeñado en no dejarse ignorar.

            —Tengo que ir a decírselo a Madre Gant. —Klio ni siquiera se burló de la forma arcaica que tenían los huérfanos más antiguos de llamar a Tru. Sólo se quedó con la idea de que Bastian pretendría dejarla sola en ese momento. Bastian había empezado a alejarse apenas, medio paso, pero se detuvo y volvió a cogerla del brazo.

            —¡BASTIAN! —aullaron desde el primer piso. Los mayores eran increiblemente vagos; tenían al menos un par de minutos antes de que se decidieran a subir las escaleras.

            —¿Estás bien, seguro? ¿Quieres que me quede? —No sabía si asentir, o dejarle marchar, o simplemente seguirle. ¿No se suponía que al final ella no iba a tener que decir nada? Si deaba que se fuera ahora, si al final era como decían y ella tenía que dar el primer paso, no iba a tener otra opción porque el ruido y las celebraciones y los preparativos le engullirían mucho antes de que lo hiciera la Puerta. Tenía que ser ya. Ahora. “Hazlo”.

            Respiró profundamente y levantó la mano en una señal muda para que esperase aunque fuera unos segundos. ¿Por qué hacerlo tan difícil?Aún así la esperó. Igual ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Empezaron a oirse pasos a la carrera por los escalones, que según sus cálculos llegaron más o menos hasta el segundo piso.

            —No, no estoy bien —dijo sin mentir. Hubiera prescindido de ese momento de buena gana, de las palmas sudorosas, de las mejillas enrojecidas y del tener que obligarse a vomitar un montón de años de cuchicheos adolescentes en cuestión de segundos—. Es que me gustas. Mucho. Tenía que decírtelo.

            Como al enterarse de lo del número, Bastian apenas reaccionó. Klio supuso que estaba sacando las conclusiones equivocadas.

            —Y no es porque hayas ganado el sorteo —añadió. Ahora que había empezado parecía más fácil encontrar qué decir—. Te lo he tenido que decir porque has ganado el sorteo, pero no me gustas por ello. Viene de antes. De mucho antes.

            Curioso, cómo se refería a ello como “gustar”, incluso mentalmente, porque así parecía un poco menos serio y ella se sentía un poco menos expuesta. Ya habría tiempo para matizarlo después. Bastian se llevó la mano a la nuca y evitó mirarla.

            —Klio, lo siento...

            Casi comenzó a sonreir. Casi le dijo que no importaba, que le perdonaba el mal rato, pero Bastian siguió hablando.

            —...pero creo que te has confundido.

—¿Confundido?

—Dios mío, lo siento. No... yo no sabía... —Esa vez se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Klio sintió un presentimiento en forma de punzada: no quería escuchar lo siguiente—. Lo siento muchísimo. Eres una chica increible y me gustas mucho, pero sólo como amiga. Somos amigos Klio, lo hemos sido siempre, y para mí nunca...

Dejó de hablar o ella dejó de oirle. Otra vez el silbido, otra vez más cerca, y Klio le vio acercarse como para volver a abrazarla y sólo acertó a trastabillar hacia atrás, todavía sin entender nada. ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo iban a ser amigos? ¿Cómo iban a ser _sólo_ amigos? Se odió por echarse a llorar pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Joder —murmuró tapándose los ojos. Cuando volvieron a silbar sintió que su cerebro se encogía de dolor.

—¡Eh, Klio! ¡Suéltale ya! —llamaron desde el piso inferior. Practicamente se lanzó contra la barandilla, sacando medio cuerpo fuera.

—¡Vete a tomar por culo, Andy! —chilló. En cierto modo fue liberador. Aún así no hizo que Bastian desapareciese, ni que rebobinase en el tiempo y consiguiera entender por qué las señales que había creído ver, que habían creído ver otras personas, no eran señales en absoluto o no señalaban lo que hubiera deseado. Se apartó de la escalera y de él, y echó a andar por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo.

—Klio, espera por favor. —No podía echar a correr, no después del sorteo y la Franja y lo que acababa de pasar, pero cada zancada de Bastian valía por tres pasos suyos y jamás podría huir de él así.

Giró bruscamente y entró en la sala de los niños. Le oyó dudar fuera. Los mocosos guardaron silencio apenas un par de segundos y después volvieron a lo que demonios fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Se sentó en una de las mesas en miniatura, con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho, y se deshizo de las mangas de la chaqueta con cierta dificultad. Cuando Bastian se acuclilló a su lado sintió deseos de volver a gritar. En su lugar escudriñó la mesa y fijó la vista en la niña más cercana.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a dibujar ranas? Dame eso —exigió estirando la mano. La niña le puso un lapiz verde en la palma. Klio se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con el puño de la chaqueta y empezó a pintarrajear sin saber muy bien qué hacía.

Todavía no podía creérselo. En realidad no creía haberlo vivido.

—Klio. Por favor. Ven fuera. Vamos a hablar.

—¿No tenías que ir a ver a la hermana Gant? —La primera rana no tenía piernas. Los ojos de la segunda miraban cada uno hacia un lado—. Pues ve a hablar con la hermana Gant. Por mí no te quedes. Te están esperando.

Fue el tono más neutral que le salió. Por alguna razón totalmente estúpida en ese momento sólo podía pensar en la vez que se le había caido el cepillo de dientes en la trituradora, y era jueves por la noche y ella estaba en esa época en la que pensaba que si no se desinfectaba de los pies a la cabeza cinco veces al día no era un ser humano. Bastian le había dado el suyo porque no había ningún sitio abierto y Klio lo había utilizado durante tres años hasta que apenas le quedaron una docena de puas. En su momento le pareció increiblemente romántico. Empezó a llorar otra vez.

—¿No me vas a dejar que te lo explique? —Negó con la cabeza—. No sé cómo arreglar esto. No sé qué decirte.

“Que lo de antes es todo mentira, por ejemplo”. Se estiró hacia el lado izquierdo, casi dándole la espalda, y cogió una pintura roja del montón del centro de la mesa.

—No hay nada más que decir. Ni tú ni yo. Te están esperando.

Tru tenía prohibido a los mayores entrar en esa habitación, pero podía sentirles afuera, enfadados con ella, deseando que Bastian la dejase allí. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó, y a Klio se le ocurrieron un millar de cosas distintas. No podía más. No quería decir ni escuchar nada más, y tan pronto como Bastian se marchase y ella lograra reunir fuerzas se iría a su habitación y no volvería a salir. Nunca. Pasó practicamente un minuto entero antes de que Bastian se pasara la mano por la frente y alguien aporrease la puerta—. ¿Prefieres que me vaya? ¿No quieres ir a tu habitación?

A modo de respuesta le lanzó la página llena de garabatos a la niña silenciosa y le quitó su cuaderno sin ninguna intención en concreto. Podía borrarle las manchas de color que se habían salido de las lineas, por ejemplo. No tenía aspecto de ir a quejarse.

Por fin Bastian se levantó. Titubeó, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, otro par hacia la puerta, giró, se detuvo. Tras los veinte segundos más largos del mundo finalmente le perdió de vista y después se abrió la puerta. Una algarabía de voces entró en la habitación como un invitado hostil y desapareció con el ruido de la cerradura.

Klio lanzó el cuaderno al suelo y se puso a llorar sobre la mesa mientras los niños miraban hacia otro lado.


	22. 12 de Abril: Las horas de visita son de nueve a cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "20millones3" está también [disponible en Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/20millones3-Cuentos-del-Mundo-Muerto-ebook/dp/B00JMOTJWA). El ebook contiene la novela completa, incluyendo los capítulos que todavía no han sido publicados.

**12 de Abril: Las horas de visita son de nueve a cinco.**

_—¿Te ha parecido que me gusta que me tomen el pelo?_

_—No, te aseguro que es verdad..._

_—Porque yo también puedo tomarte el pelo a ti. Y no te va a gustar._

_—Estoy diciéndotelo en serio._

_—No. Es imposible._

_—Ya._

           

Cuando se tumbó en la cama y el día entero dejó de ser un embrollo de sonidos, lugares y personas, al principio le pareció que había silencio. Después, a medida que empezaba los ejercicios de relajación que le había aconsejado Clegane, la emoción del día se disipó y descubrió que en realidad allí no existía el silencio absoluto.

La enfermera Buraglia se levantó varias veces al baño durante las primeras horas y pudo oir el roce ocasional de sus zapatillas de lanex primero en la alfombra del salón y después en las baldosas de la cocina. Apenas hacía ruido y Aedan no sabía si era por él o porque conocía de memoria cada centímetro del apartamento, pero no encendió la luz ninguna de las veces. Sospechaba más bien lo segundo; desde que Anton les había presentado Aedan no la había oido alzar la voz e incluso cuando se movía por su casa tenía la impresión de que las puertas hacían más ruido si era él quien las cerraba.

Tal vez eran la incomodidad y la vergüenza lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño, además de la novedad obvia de saber que estaba de nuevo en el lado equivocado del Muro. En realidad, incluso, había veces que lograba olvidarse de ello, pero no había transcurrido un segundo sin que fuese consciente de su condición de invitado. No era culpa de la enfermera Buraglia, desde luego, que estaba siendo una anfitriona perfecta. Por ser el único con acceso a Suburbia todos los aspectos prácticos de su estancia allí habían quedado en manos de Anton, que además, como Aedan descubrió durante sus tres breves entrevistas con la comandante, contaba con toda la confianza de Hawkins. Aedan había esperado quedarse en alguna pensión, si es que tenían en Suburbia, o en un albergue de estudiantes también suponiendo que existieran. Tampoco se hubiera negado a dormir en la misma Casa de Salud. El que el doctor Kavanaugh decidiera alojarle en casa de una enfermera ya le había hecho sentir incómodo, pero cuando conoció a Catherine la incomodidad había crecido hasta convertirse en culpa, simple y llanamente. Le resultaba increible que el doctor hubiera pensado en ello y aún más que ella hubiera accedido. Aedan había hablado poco en su primera tarde en el hospital, pero ya se había enterado de que estaba enferma y de que no le gustaba que la gente se fijase en que estaba enferma. Era imposible no hacerlo. Quizá la enfermedad concreta no resultaba visible pero Catherine tenía el aspecto de sufrir mil dolencias distintas. La piel se le había pegado sobre los huesos de la cara en ángulos tan claros y sin adulterar que a Aedan le hubiera gustado fotografiarla. No se había atrevido a sacar la cámara en todo el día a pesar de que Kavanaugh le había asegurado que un modelo tan antiguo no delataría su procedencia utopiana.

Era uno de los puntos clave de su estancia: el poder pasar por suburbano. La comandante Hawkins había insistido especialmente en el hecho de que el Muro no podía ofrecerle ninguna clase de protección mientras estuviera fuera, igual que no se responsabilizaban de lo que pudiera pasarle al doctor en sus turnos o por la calle. Desde el momento en que salían se les consideraba suburbanos. Irónicamente no era aconsejable que los auténticos suburbanos supieran la verdad, y Aedan imaginaba que la razón por la que Kavanaugh había elegido a la enfermera Buraglia era que la consideraba digna de confianza al respecto. Como en casi todo lo referente a las relaciones entre Utopia y las Nethers, las razones eran practicamente hipotéticas; existía el riesgo de secuestros, ataques, conflictos con la política exterior y un sinfín de complicaciones que los comandantes de la Puerta Central habían elegido obviar en casos muy puntuales.

            Suburbia era ruidosa, por encima del malestar y el nerviosismo. Las noches del Muro, o las horas del día en las que se echaban a dormir los soldados del turno de noche, eran siempre tan silenciosas que parecían desiertas. El aislante de las paredes apagaba los sonidos de las demás habitaciones y los pasillos, y el de las ventanas dejaba fuera no sólo el sol sino también las voces. En el Muro el silencio era de hospital utopiano. En la Casa de Salud de Suburbia tampoco tenían ventanas insonorizadas o muros especiales, así que era lógico imaginar que la ciudad sería también bulliciosa, sin aislantes de ningún tipo. No era tan escandaloso como para haberle quitado el sueño en condiciones normales, pero en su estado de alerta cada carrera por la calle lateral a la que daba su habitación sonaba como una ráfaga de disparos. Y casi nadie pasaba por allí en silencio. Pudo oir retazos de un millar de conversaciones distintas, con palabras más altas que otras que se unían para formar una especie de radionovela callejera sin ningún sentido. De vez en cuando alguien movía los contenedores, al parecer por ninguna razón en especial, y le parecía que cada traqueteo hacía vibrar el suelo. Si alguien entraba o salía de un bar la música escapaba por un instante, música incompleta, desconocida, fragmentos tan aislados que al final no eran música sino sólo más ruido.

            A medida que se hizo de madrugada los sonidos se volvieron más sutiles y menos identificables. Tuvo que asomarse a la ventana para descubrir que los golpecitos irregulares contra el asfalto era un gato medio cojo arrastrando algo entre los contenedores, lanzándolo al aire y tratando de recogerlo en un comportamiento errático de animal enfermo. Otro suburbano de género inidentificable, como casi todos a aquellas horas de la noche, pateó el objeto y espantó al gato en su camino por la calle. La manta térmica que arrastraba sobre la calzada producía un susurro hosco y constante parecido al de una lija sobre el metal. En Utopia no había animales callejeros igual que tampoco había vagabundos o mendigos. De camino a su casa desde el hospital la enfermera Buraglia le había contado que a ella también le impresionó al principio, nada más salir, la forma en que los vagabundos podían llegar a seguirla durante manzanas enteras, siempre manteniendo las distancias pero insistentes e imposibles de ignorar.

            —Aún no conocía a nadie, así que no se daban cuenta de que era uno de ellos —recordó sin ápice de embarazo. A Aedan aquel comentario casual le había sorprendido bastante más que cualquiera de los hombres y mujeres quemados por el sol que se habían acercado a ellos. Por supuesto que había visto vagabundos antes de llegar a Utopia, pero los de Hermosillo eran blancos como fantasmas y siempre tenían frío. Su madre daba dinero siempre a los mismos, los que mendigaban en el camino de su casa al salón religioso, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Sean murió.

            —Con los que hay que tener cuidado a veces son con los niños —le había advertido Catherine—, porque si están en la calle lo más probable es que hayan sido expulsados del orfanato y estén fichados. Al estar fichados ya no les importa nada, y es difícil que a la policía privada les interese lo bastante lo que hagan como para enviarlos a la cárcel. De todos modos no suelen rondar por esta zona, y no hay tantos como pudiera parecer.

            Catherine había añadido eso para tranquilizarle. Había confundido su expresión de incomodidad con miedo o algo parecido. Aedan le contestó que, de creer las historias de los demás soldados, esperaba que los suburbanos no hicieran más que lanzarse unos al cuello de otros como animales salvajes. Ella se echó a reir y posó una mano en su codo. Aedan no supo si lo hizo como parte de la conversación o por una necesidad de apoyo físico, así que no dijo nada al respecto e hicieron el resto del camino cogidos del brazo.

            En la calle el gato se alejó cojeando lastimosamente y él volvió a la cama con los pies helados. La base crujió al sentarse y contó hasta veinte sin respirar, atento al pasillo, pero no escuchó nada. Se tumbó con cuidado, tratando de no moverse más una vez apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Era como si todo Suburbia fuera una copia ligeramente defectuosa de Utopia. La ciudad más habitable de las Nethers corría cien años por detrás de Utopia, con peores materiales y el viento en contra pero todavía preferible a cualquiera de las demás. Aún no había decidido si Suburbia le hacía justicia a las historias de terror de los utopianos, o por el contrario que, si el viaje no fuera tan difícil y las caravanas tan escasas, la mejor opción de sus padres de no haber ganado hubiera sido mudarse. Al menos en Suburbia se podía ver el cielo. Con protectores solares durante el día y ropa térmica por la noche, pero ahí estaba.

            En algún momento debió cerrar los ojos por más tiempo, pensando en la Nube y en el cielo rojo de aquellos días, porque cuando los abrió la noche había terminado. Los murmullos de la calle se habían transformado en una algarabía persistente de gente yendo y viniendo por el callejón. Sentía la cabeza pesada por la falta de sueño y por la luz, mezclado con el matiz sangriento que llevaba días flotando sobre la Franja. Se atrevió a sacar la cámara y tomar una foto del callejón a la luz del día. Dejó que se revelara sin moverse, absorto en las dos mujeres que montaban un puesto junto a la pared. Les hicieron falta cincuenta y dos tuercas, doce minutos y dos toldos de plástico pesado el darse por satisfechas. Para entonces podía oir a Catherine recorriendo el pasillo.

            Los lavabos de Suburbia se parecían a los utopianos, con un olor ligeramente distinto y una arena más pesada. Sólo se lavó las manos dos veces para no ocuparlo por demasiado tiempo, y estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando Catherine empezó a abrir armarios en la cocina. La oyó canturrear a media voz, y aunque no conocía la canción tuvo una sensación familiar que le obligó a peinarse con los dedos y comprobar tres veces que no tenía manchas en la ropa ni se le habían quedado restos de pasta dental en la comisura de la boca. Incluso los sonidos del desayuno parecían grabados en su casa, cientos de kilómetros al norte, y reproducidos en un apartamento ajeno. La canción no era La Rosa de Mooncoin ni Frente a las Costas de Anglia, ni ninguna otra de las que cantaba su madre los días que estaba de mejor humor. Tampoco reconoció ninguna de las marcas en los paquetes de comida, pero una vez abiertos todo era como si los desayunos energéticamente reforzados de la cafetería de la Franja no hubieran existido nunca, y hubiera pasado de la cocina de su madre a la de la enfermera Buraglia sin escalas.

            Catherine estaba pelando alguna fruta de un verde ácido y brillante. Ya no cantaba aunque siguió tarareando intermitentemente. A su lado el acuol entre pardo y dorado de Suburbia borboteaba en un hervidor transparente. Aedan dudó un segundo antes de abrir uno de los cajones y acercarle los sobres azules de la infusion que Catherine había estado bebiendo sin cesar la noche anterior. También apagó el hervidor que había empezado a pitar, y puso el mantel, que Catherine tenía doblado sobre la encimera, en la mesa de plástico No recordaba dónde estaban las tazas así que volvió a su lado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La cocina estaba impecable y la diferencia de tacto en las toallas del baño le había dejado una sensación oleosa y desagradable en las palmas. Catherine le miró de soslayo, las manos huesudas haciendo girar la fruta sobre el fregadero, sembrándolo de virutas ásperas, y sonrió.

            —Gracias. Las tazas están a tu derecha... no, en la de arriba. Hay un poco de queso en el conservador si quieres, es natural pero a mí me hace daño. Lo puedes tomar con el limao, aunque son de factoría. Se sabe porque la piel de dentro es verdosa como la cáscara.

            Aedan sacó las tazas y también el cuenco con el queso, aunque no tenía intención de comérselo él. Catherine le puso un paquete de galletas en los brazos y él lo llevó todo a la mesa.

            —¿Quieres teina o soja? —La anchura del paquete de galletas era la misma que la de dos baldosas de la pared juntas. Lo juntó a ellas haciendo que coincidieran los bordes y colocó los cubiertos.

            —Teina. Pero puedo preparármelo yo —agregó rápidamente. Catherine ya estaba vertiendo el acuol hirviendo en las dos tazas; le dirigió una mirada casi de advertencia cuando quiso acercarse.

            —He puesto suficiente a calentar, aunque no pensaba que fueras a levantarte tan temprano. ¿Has dormido algo?

            —Sí, muy bien. Gracias. —Catherine se sentó frente a él y vació su sobre en la taza sin dejar de mirarle. Al final Aedan sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró el mantel, de plástico y rayas de colores apagados. Le dolían un poco los ojos—. Es la falta de costumbre. También la diferencia en la luz, me advirtieron de eso antes de venir. Pero de todos modos no suelo dormir hasta tarde.

            La explicación debió parecerle suficiente y asintió. Tenía un poco mejor aspecto que el día anterior, con algo de color en la cara y una energía cotidiana mientras iba sacándose hileras de medicamentos del bolsillo de la bata. Aedan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contarlas a medida que desaparecían en su mano, y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en ellas la apartó azorado, hasta que escuchó el tintineo de la cuchara en la taza.

            —¿A qué hora has quedado con Klio?

            —Dentro de una hora y veinte minutos —respondió desmenuzando una galleta dentro de la taza y limpiándose con la servilleta tan bien como pudo antes de empezar a hundir los pedazos—. En la puerta de “El Loco”, dijo. Es el bar del portal, ¿verdad?

            Se lo había preguntado al doctor Kavanaugh unas cuantas veces, para asegurarse, y también a Klio, que había dibujado el peor mapa posible con la punta de las zapatillas en la arena de la Franja antes de caer en la cuenta de que Aedan no podía verlo desde su posición.

            —Lo llaman “El loco afortunado”, sí —asintió Catherine dando un sorbo a su bebida y tragando con una mueca.

            —¿Pero en el cartel de la puerta no dice “El mono barroco”? —El doctor no le había dicho nada sobre ello. Klio recordaba el cartel pero no lo que decía, y Aedan empezaba a tomárselo como una señal de que había entendido mal las indicaciones y se había equivocado de sitio. Catherine se rio un poco y tosió.

            —Creo que hace treinta años que nadie lo llama así, pero ése es. Ya ni me acordaba.

            —¿Por qué tiene un nombre y lo llaman de otro? —Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una costumbre suburbana, claro, la de llamar a los sitios de un modo y señalizarlos de otro.

            —En realidad me sorprendería que alguien se fijase lo bastante en el cartel como para recordar el antiguo nombre. La gente de tu edad siempre lo ha llamado así.

            —¿Por qué? —Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sonar como un niño de diez años y rescató las migas de la galleta con la cuchara justo antes de que se reblandecieran demasiado.

            —Daniel, uno de los dueños, ganó un permiso de entrada hace tiempo.

            —¿Y estaba loco?

            Catherine volvió a reirse.

            —Depende de a quién le preguntes. —Empezó a toser. Aedan esperó a que bebiera de nuevo—. La ley de sorteos no reconoce a las parejas homosexuales así que los permisos de entrada no incluían a Roberto, el otro dueño del bar. Le dieron a elegir entre Utopia o un bar pasado de moda y un compañero que todavía se está llevando las manos a la cabeza, y él eligió.

            —¿Y no le molesta que le llamen loco por algo así?

            Al alzar las cejas la frente de Catherine se arrugó y pareció mayor, quizá de su edad auténtica, en vez de rejuvenecida de forma imposible por la enfermedad. Era como si la delgadez hubiera reducido su expresividad a sólo las muestras más visibles de emoción. Cuando sonrió abiertamente Aedan vio que tenía las encías pálidas y los labios agrietados. Mientras contaba la historia su tono había sido casi de orgullo.

            —Ya le conocerás. Hay valientes que intentan pasarle sus números por la espalda para que les de suerte. Es mejor que no te refieras al bar con ese nombre cuando él esté delante. En realidad —añadió poniéndose algo más seria—, si le conoces no hagas mucho caso de su mal humor. Perro ladrador... ¿Por cierto, qué tal está Klio?

            —Ella también sigue de mal humor. —No pudo evitar que se le escapase un trozo de galleta que acababa de meterse en la boca. Limpió la mesa con una servilleta y terminó de tragar del todo—. Perdón. Desde el disparo ya no parece tan agresiva, de todos modos, o igual es que yo ya me he acostumbrado. Y también tenía miedo de volver.

            Catherine asintió.

            —¿Va a llevarte al orfanato? —Aedan asintió mientras se terminaba su taza, los posos y las migas adheridos en el fondo—. Supongo que te resultará muy curioso. ¿Conoces las casas de acogida en Nuevo Canaan?

           —Nunca había oido hablar de ellas. —En Utopia ni siquiera sabían que aún existían orfanatos (aunque parecía que sólo era uno) más allá del Muro. Fueron lastres sociales hasta justo antes de la Reconstrucción, igual que las cárceles, parasitando y alimentándose de los recursos cuando más necesarios eran, y ni siquiera los grupos más críticos con las leyes sociales se opusieron a su desaparición.

            —Espero que no sacases el queso para mí. Si fuera a comérmelo yo no te lo habría ofrecido. —Señaló el cuenco aún intacto con la mano y se frotó los ojos—. En Nuevo Canaan algunos niños están dentro de grupos de trabajo. Limpian casas, o fábricas, o forman cadenas de producción. Les dan alojamiento y a veces también comida a cambio del sueldo, que se paga directamente al dueño de la casa. Los niños de la hermana Gant en cambio van al colegio hasta al menos los doce años, y pueden quedarse allí hasta los dieciséis si deciden seguir en el instituto, pero Nuevo Canaan es lo más parecido que hay. Al menos que yo sepa.

            —¿Pero de dónde sacan los fondos? Klio sólo habla de las discusiones con algún niño, nunca de la organización.

            —Eso pregúntaselo a la hermana Gant, imagino que querrá conocerte. Consiguió patrocinadores y colaboradores importantes cuando lo fundó, y la mayoría son anónimos, así que es un gran misterio en Suburbia. —Tomó aire profundamente antes de levantarse, y Aedan se hizo con los cubiertos y las tazas. Mientras vaciaba los restos líquidos en el triturador y empezaba a pasarlo todo por la limpiadora Catherine suspiró y recogió las migas del mantel—. Me voy al hospital así que te he dejado un juego de llaves en la mesa del salón. De todos modos Daniel y Roberto tienen otro. Hay crema en el baño, puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina, y si quieres usar la consola no tiene contraseña... creo que eso es todo. Espero que os divirtáis.

            —Muchas gracias —murmuró Aedan, apartándose para que tirara los restos y metiera el mantel en el cajón, todavía incómodo por tanta amabilidad. A Catherine no parecía suponerle ningún esfuerzo especial todo aquello, como si no hiciera otra cosa que acoger utopianos temporales 

Antes de salir de la habitación Catherine se giró y miró con preocupación hacia la ventana. Daba a un patio interior y a Aedan no le pareció que tuviera nada de especial.

            —Puede que llueva —añadió desde la puerta—. Si empieza y tú y tus amigos todavía estáis por esta zona subid a casa, en vez de meteros a algún bar. Estaréis más cómodos.

            Aedan dudó si protestar. Al final volvió a darle las gracias y siguió haciendo girar las tazas bajo el chorro de arena a presión de la limpiadora, con la generosidad de Catherine y la realidad de tener que salir a la calle en unos minutos pesándole en los pulmones más que toda la escasez de oxígeno de las Nethers. Tenía la impresión de que conocer a Klio podía acabar resultando lo más peligroso de su visita a Suburbia.

Contrariamente a su costumbre Klio llegó un cuarto de hora antes a la puerta del Loco. En realidad lo más probable era que Aedan fuera de los que llegaban a los sitios con diez minutos de antelación, así que ella no estaba adelantándose sino siendo coherente con la hora práctica, más que con la oficial. A veces se sentía como si tuviera que hacer de guía de un desconocido; después de meses yendo y viniendo al Muro resultaba estúpido. Pero el Muro de noche no era lo mismo que el centro de Suburbia a plena luz, como si el mundo estuviera girando hacia el lado contrario. Ninguno de los dos iban a ser los mismos, aventuró, o al menos Klio se notaba menos ella que fuera, en el desierto, congelándose el culo apoyada en la alambrada. Cuando Aedan le había venido con el cuento de sus vacaciones fue de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, y de ahí a la determinación de conocerle, demasiado rápido. Lo veía como una apuesta: no iba a creérselo hasta no tenerle delante, pero ¿entonces qué? ¿Y si era idiota? O peor aún, ¿y si sencillamente no tenían nada de qué hablar si no había una valla eléctrica de por medio? No se le daban bien las nuevas amistades, ni los desconocidos, ni el impedir o solucionar silencios incómodos. A lo largo del camino entre el orfanato y El Loco estuvo tres veces a punto de dar media vuelta y dejar que se las apañase solo.

            No creía que Tru se refiriera a eso cuando le aconsejó sutilmente que buscase nuevas amistades, tan sutilmente que a Klio le llevó varias horas después de la conversación el caer en la cuenta de que nunca había tenido un grupo de amigos grande, y de repente, en cuestión de meses, se había visto reducido a la mitad. Tru había evitado mencionar a Bastian, a Suri y a Sylwia, dejando que Klio sacara sus propias conclusiones. Y al final llegó a la conclusión de que las dos semanas que pasó en el hospital fueron las más horribles de toda su vida, con las visitas de Jen reducidas a un par de horas por la tarde y los instantes aterradores en los que, aún medio sedada, se daba cuenta de que Sylwia no iba a ir a verla. También se perdió su funeral. Los últimos días Gertrude expresó contundentemente sus opiniones sobre los paseos nocturnos por la Franja y, todavía con los puntos frescos, Klio no pudo menos que asentir y darle la razón. Pasó cuatro noches completas en el orfanato, algo que no sucedía desde hacía años, antes de darse cuenta de que por la noche y sin nada que hacer las habitaciones se le caían encima, y la ausencia de Sylwia era mil veces más cortante que a la luz del sol.

            Sylwia hubiera adorado la ocasión de conocer a Aedan, y aunque sólo fuera por dos semanas Klio sentía que necesitaba algo que tapase aquel agujero, o al menos lo quitase de su vista. Si lo veía así se sentía casi sociable, le devolvía la curiosidad incluso. Trató de retener la idea y apretó los dientes con decisión. El Muro marcaba una diferencia en todo lo demás, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo en eso. Tenía la certeza de que con Suri nada hubiera cambiado, a excepción del decorado, y por mucho que no supiera qué fallaba con Aedan no era momento de despreciar la oportunidad de salir un poco. Despejarse, respirar, dormir por las noches como las personas normales, hablar de Utopia como si fuera algo cercano, esa clase de cosas.

            Al detenerse en la puerta del bar se sentía un poco más decidida pero igual de inquieta. El aire le entraba por debajo de la chaqueta y deseó haberse traido una bufanda, porque en los últimos días el sol no golpeaba como de costumbre. Tal vez llovería. Hacía más de un año que la Nube no les escupía un poco. Algunos de los demás transeuntes también miraban al cielo, y otros se atrevían a caminar sin protecciones, disfrutando de la atmósfera cambiante aunque con los abrigos todavía en la mano. Dos niños del orfanato que debían haberse saltado las clases dieron un espectáculo al tratar de pasar desapercibidos dando media vuelta, y casi derribaron uno de los puestos de botas para la lluvia del callejón. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Aedan hubiera pensado lo mismo que ella, con la diferencia de que quizá él sí había dado media vuelta. Si no había llegado a la hora en punto se marcharía sin más. Faltaba un minuto cuando un chico de su edad salió del portal del Loco, mirando a su alrededor como si acabase de aterrizar en la luna, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada de incredulidad.

            —¿¡O’Malley!? —exclamó sólo por decir algo, porque había decidido ya que sí que era él, aunque algo más alto de lo que parecía en el Muro y bastante menos formal de lo que hubiera esperado. La miró y Klio reconoció el gesto más que la expresión, y le costó unos segundos asignar las pecas y los ojos que resultaban ser verdes en el espacio que siempre habían ocupado un montón de cachivaches militares—. Joder, ¡si tienes cara y todo!

            Antes incluso de responder, Aedan sonrió un poco, obviamente intimidado, y sacó su cámara de la bolsa. Klio se acercó un poco más, hasta la distancia aproximada que habrían ocupado la alambrada y la red eléctrica, y decidió que, después de todo, posiblemente seguían siendo los mismos sin el Muro.


	23. 19 de Abril: As de ácido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "20millones3" está también [disponible en Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/20millones3-Cuentos-del-Mundo-Muerto-ebook/dp/B00JMOTJWA). El ebook contiene la novela completa, incluyendo los capítulos que todavía no han sido publicados.

**19 de Abril: As de ácido.**

_—Creo que lo más gracioso es cuando alguien viene y me dice que lo siente mucho._

_—No sé, me parece normal._

_—Es que luego me preguntan qué tal está. Me dan una especie de, no sé, palmadita en la espalda, porque se han enterado de que le han quitado el número._

_—¿En serio?_

_—Sí. Dicen que lo sienten y toda esa mierda. Y entonces les cuento lo que pasó y no dicen nada más._

_—Igual no saben qué decir._

_—No. Lo que pasa que por lo que dan el pésame es por el número. Que luego la palmara no les parece tan horrible._

Sin duda Catherine podía darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus circunstancias, y de las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado. Sin duda, porque nunca actuaba de forma inconsciente o arriesgada, habría considerado todos los factores. Por supuesto, Anton tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de llevarle la contraria en algo tan delicado y personal.

            Eso no servía para ayudarle a aceptar la noticia de que Catherine había decidido interrumpir cualquier tratamiento médico de forma definitiva.

            Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Anton lo habría atribuido a una intolerancia a los efectos secundarios, algo totalmente comprensible. Sin embargo para Catherine el problema era su intolerancia a los efectos de los propios efectos secundarios; la debilidad le impedía hacer esfuerzos, empujar un colchón o ayudar a alguien a levantarse. Los medicamentos le resecaban la garganta, y las náuseas la dejaban tan expuesta y necesitada de ayuda como los pacientes de los que debía encargarse. No era la primera paciente que prefería calidad a cantidad en el tiempo que pudiera quedarle. No era común pero tampoco extraordinario.

            Ignoraba los razonamientos con los que finalmente Catherine había apaciguado a Beatriz Collado ante su decisión de experimentar por su cuenta si le convenía o no continuar con las pastillas. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Después de todo, se suponía que no había hecho nada desde el principio.

            Ahora una pieza de su inestable mecanismo de esperanzas había fallado, cuando menos lo imaginaba, estando tan relativamente cerca. En su habitación, desprovistas de etiquetas pero memorizadas con cuidado, estaban algunos de los medicamentos utopianos que hubieran significado una oportunidad. ¿Una oportunidad para quién, exactamente? Anton había empezado a preguntarse si la vida de la jefa de enfermeras no era un bien más preciado para él que para su propietaria. La determinación de Catherine a morir de forma natural le hacía sentir que había fallado de algún modo.           

Logró mantener una calma ficticia mientras la escuchaba comentárselo a él y a otras dos enfermeras, y fue capaz de terminar de firmar los historiales que tenía entre manos sin que le delatase más que algún temblor, ligero e incontrolable, dejando una marca profunda en su rúbrica. Se despidió como siempre, “buenas tardes a las tres”, y echó a andar no en dirección a la salida sino a las escaleras. Dobló la esquina del pasillo, caminó unos metros y se aseguró de que nadie pasaba por allí. Entonces se detuvo y pensó en ello, en todo, en su fallo y en la decisión de Catherine, en la medicina utopiana, en tener que verla agonizar sin más, sin nada que hacer, pensó incluso en los milagros que a veces mencionaban en susurros los cristianos. Se sacó un pañuelo doblado del bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas con una esquina, inspirando. También decidió que no tenía sentido darle un puñetazo a la maltratada pared. En su lugar se apoyo en ella con una mano y volvió a pasarse el pañuelo por los ojos antes de guardarlo.

            Era egoista creer que su decisión importaba. Catherine había tomado una decisión, la correcta para ella. Injusta, inútil, equivocada y dolorosa para Anton, pero quizá él tenía su parte de culpa. Nunca expresó sus intenciones, no se había interesado de palabra por su estado tanto como hubiera podido, por miedo a resultar indiscreto, y había respetado la relación entre médico y paciente entre ella y la doctora Collado, sin querer inmiscuirse ni siquiera bajo la excusa de un interés profesional. Pretender que todo se iba a desarrollar a la perfección sin siquiera poner algo de su parte le dejaba al mismo nivel de los particulistas y sus creencias de que bastaba dar las cosas por sentadas para que el Universo pusiera los medios a su alcance.

            Su propia falta de realismo le asombraba en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía siquiera culpar a Catherine de algo, aunque fuera inconscientemente, cuando él mismo se había puesto en manos del azar?

            La mesa de enfermeras del primer piso estaba vacía, como de costumbre. Buscó por encima del mostrador los horarios de aquella tarde. Le llevó cerca de quince minutos dar con Aedan. Parecía que detrás de todas las puertas a las que llamaba había una enfermera que necesitaba consultarle algo o un paciente que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía la enfermera, o ambas cosas a la vez. Firmó permisos, dio altas, negoció tratamientos y explicó problemas. La habitación 2010 estaba practicamente al final del corredor, y al ver sólo a la niña que ocupaba la cama empezó a dudar que el horario estuviera actualizado. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Aedan, agachado sobre los mecanismos de una camilla algo desportillada, se puso en pie junto a la ventana.

            —Buenas tardes doctor —saludó enseguida, sacudiéndose las manos sobre los pantalones del uniforme. Unos días antes se había quemado con el sol en el camino al hospital, pero ya no quedaba más que una ligera sombra oscura bajo los ojos.

            —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó frotándose el puente de la nariz y mirando a su alrededor. Desde la cama la niña, todo golpes y apósitos y hosquedad, le devolvió la mirada sin demasiado interés. La habitación tenía algunas tarjetas e incluso un globo verde colgando del soporte para el suero. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le hubiera gustado sonreir, pero no se obligó a hacerlo—. Buenas tardes a ti también.

            Ella se limitó a seguir mirándole con cierta dificultad; su ojo derecho estaba cerrado a la fuerza por un golpe de varios días que seguía siendo demasiado grande para su cara.

            —Este es el doctor Anton Kavanaugh, Audra. —La niña no dijo nada. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y observó la lluvia y el cielo oscurecido. Anton volvió a centrar su atención en Aedan. Aunque estuviera viviendo con Catherine y se hubiera ganado ya su confianza no iba a servir de nada. Para Aedan parecía estar siendo una experiencia positiva; al menos alguien sacaría algo bueno del intercambio—. Todo bien. ¿Y usted?

            —Bien, gracias. He terminado mi turno así que vuelvo a la Franja. ¿Necesitas algo? —Hacía la pregunta todos los días que iba al hospital, y hasta entonces Aedan sólo había pedido la dirección de alguna tienda suburbana donde aún vendieran película para su cámara. Anton había creído que en algún momento de la segunda semana necesitaría algo más de dinero suburbano, pero por lo visto era mejor administrador de lo que le había concedido.

            Aedan negó con la cabeza y apartó la camilla de la ventana, pegándola a la pared frente a la cama de Audra. Se preguntó si el doctor Kavanaugh habría tenido un turno demasiado difícil por la manera en que seguía llevándose la mano a la cara, exactamente igual que Catherine cuando estaba exhausta. También le extrañó que no se interesase por ella como hacía todos los días inmediatamente después de preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Comprobó que las ruedas de la camilla apuntaban hacia la pared y titubeó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

            —La enfermera Buraglia ha decidido dejar de tomar sus pastillas. No va a seguir con su tratamiento —comentó.

Después de dos semanas en su casa había empezado a pensar, igual que Catherine, que las medicinas de Suburbia sólo empeoraban las enfermedades, y ella le había pedido también que le diera la noticia a la gente del hospital que preguntase al respecto, hasta entonces doce enfermeras, tres doctores y cinco voluntarios. Unos cuantos se escandalizaron, otros le dieron un par de palmadas compasivas en la espalda. Al parecer en la casa de salud se daba por hecho que era el sobrino de Catherine. Suponía que entre una invención y otra de la plantilla no había sido tan descabellado que, al final, la idea general era que estaba viviendo con su tía porque quería pasar un tiempo de voluntario antes de decidir si unirse a la Academia de Medicina o a la de Enfermería. Era una historia tan simple e inofensiva que después de contárselo a ella ambos habían decidido no desmentirlo en absoluto.

El doctor Kavanaugh levantó la cabeza y torció un poco la boca. A Aedan no le sorprendió. También había habido un par de personas que empezaron a llorar al enterarse.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mejor desde que lo ha dejado. —El día anterior incluso le había acompañado a una especie de excursión al recinto de entretenimiento que había junto al orfanato, con Klio y otro cuidador y una decena de niños, a ver una película.

—Eso no durará mucho —afirmó el doctor. Aedan se encogió de hombros un poco.

—Eso dice ella también. —Por enésima vez pensó en qué haría él en su lugar y no lo tuvo muy claro. Klio afirmaba que era una estupidez y que nadie se moría de vomitar demasiado, pero sí de interrumpir tratamientos. Jen creía lo contrario y estaba por completo del lado de Catherine. La discusión se había prolongado durante más de media hora, mientras Brian le advertía por señas de vez en cuando que era mejor que no interviniera, y las dos habían evitado cuidadosamente referirse a ello como un suicidio.

El doctor Kavanaugh respiró profundamente y se frotó la barbilla.

—Bien... me voy a ir ya. Asegúrate de que tienes todas las protecciones antes de salir. Mañana no vendré, y el martes estaré aquí de doce a seis de la tarde. ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

El doctor se olvidó de despedirse al salir de la habitación. Apenas se oyó el chasquido de la puerta entre los golpes de los goterones. Por unos segundos sólo se escuchó eso, constante, una sucesión interminable de zambullidas pesadas mientras Aedan y Audra observaban las marcas en el cristal.

—¿Llueve en tu casa? —preguntó Audra finalmente. Todavía le costaba un poco hablar por los puntos en el labio superior, y algunas enfermeras no conseguían entenderla del todo bien, pero Aedan no lo encontraba tan difícil. Su padre también murmuraba o pronunciaba palabras a medias de vez en cuando, así que tal vez por eso la entendía sin problemas.

Aún así dudó unos momentos sobre cómo responder. No sabía muy bien a qué referirse como “su casa”.

—Así no. —En Hermosillo no solían saber cuándo llovía. En Utopia se podía salir a la calle sin temor al ácido. En la Franja jamás había visto llover hasta entonces, aunque sospechaba que los sistemas de protección contra la corrosión eran algo más avanzados que la ropa de plástico reforzado que utilizaban los suburbanos. Dio la espalda a la ventana y se acercó a la cama—. ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

—Me duele mucho la espalda. Y se me ha vuelto a soltar la costilla.

—No creo que pueda volver a soltarse una costilla —sonrió un poco, y cuando llegó a su altura Audra se inclinó hacia delante con algo de dificultad, para que pudiera echar un vistazo a los golpes de su espalda. El día que llegó casi podía adivinarse la huella de una zapatilla al lado de las vértebras—. La doctora Tam me ha dicho que ya casi no se ve la fisura.

—Y me pica mucho el cuello —añadió quejumbrosa. Entre el vendaje del torax y la escayola del brazo derecho Audra podía hacer poco más que poner las manos sobre las piernas, que por suerte apenas tenían magulladuras.

—La chica de esta mañana ha dicho que la mordiste cuando te intentó peinar.

—Porque era imbécil. Se llama Susan. —Enseñó los dientes y casi escupió la frase. Dos días antes se había puesto a chillar sin ninguna razón en especial y un bedel tuvo que atarla a la cama, y la tarde anterior de alguna manera consiguió llegar hasta las cocinas y escupir en dos de las ollas de la comida, y sin embargo con Aedan aún no había tenido ningún comportamiento que no fuera el de una niña dolorida y harta de estar metida en la cama. Había conocido a pocos niños después de dejar de ser uno y no sabía muy bien cómo tratarla, pero de algún modo Audra había conseguido que tres enfermeras y dos voluntarios se negasen a entrar en su habitación, y los demás se lo encargaban a Aedan siempre que podían. Audra siempre tenía ganas de hacer algo, ya fuera pintar, ver una película o hacer preguntas sobre qué estaba pasando en el hospital. No podía decirse que él fuera de mucha ayuda en eso, aunque en dos semanas en la casa de salud de Suburbia ya conocía por su nombre a más gente que en los meses que llevaba en la Franja. Buscó una toalla nueva en la mesa y se limpió las manos antes de posarle los dedos en la nuca. En cuanto lo hizo Audra dejó caer la cabeza y el pelo lacio, casi blanco y cortado a trasquilones, le cubrió la cara.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó mientras le rascaba el cuello con cuidado. Después de la paliza que le habían dado era obvio que Audra no era precisamente de cristal, pero seguía siendo una niña pequeña a la que se le marcaban todos los huesos.

—Le dices a la Gant que no debería haberle tirado ese trozo de puré.

—¿Le tiraste puré a la hermana Gant?

—Sólo una cucharada.

—Eso no está bien. —Audra no dijo nada pero Aedan se sintió momentáneamente culpable por decir qué estaba bien y qué no a alguien que estaba ingresado por algo parecido a un linchamiento en el patio del recreo. Aquella era la clase de cosas que creaban la reputación que tenía Suburbia dentro del Muro—. ¿Qué pasó para que lo hicieras?

—Nada. No sé. Y vino a decir que Bateman y Endhover ya no estaban en la casa, porque les ha echado. Endhover es el que me tiró contra la pared, creo. Los demás no sé. —Se señaló vagamente la cara, que todavía estaba hinchada y llena de arañazos—. Los otros eran del colegio pero ella también quería que les echaran de allí. Y luego me riñó por no haber echado a correr, la vieja loca.

—¿Por qué no echaste a correr? —Las primeras veces que la escuchó hablar así de la hermana Gant, Aedan se había atrevido a llamarla la atención, pero después había descubierto que Audra oscilaba entre la adoración y el desprecio hacia la directora sin ninguna clase de razón aparente.

—¿Y para qué?

“Para que no te dejaran así”, tuvo ganas de decir Aedan, pero no le pareció que Audra estuviera esperando una respuesta. Se apartó y rodeó la cama, sentándose casi bajo ella para incorporar el colchón antes de que llegase la enfermera con la cena y los calmantes. Los engranajes estaban oxidados y chirriaron cuando empujó la parte superior del somier, y también al fijarlo en su lugar. Audra se movió sobre el colchón pero su peso era apenas perceptible.

—¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? Si quieres sin dinero.

—No sé jugar a las cartas —reconoció Aedan distraido, comprobando que había movido todas las palancas adecuadas y que la cama no iba a volver a su posición horizontal de buenas a primeras, o a desarmarse del todo.

—¿No te enseñó tu padre? —preguntó Audra en un susurro. De algún modo consiguió llegar al borde del colchón y asomarse.

—No. Decía que jugar a las cartas no era para niños. ¿Con tu padre también jugabas con dinero?

Audra negó con la cabeza mientras Aedan salía de debajo de la cama, y se quedó sentado allí un momento.

—Mi padre nunca tenía dinero, y cuando lo tenía se lo gastaba todo en X-Reaver. Una vez me vendió un rato por media onza. Lo de jugar con dinero lo aprendi aquí.

Por un momento Aedan no dijo nada, y se dio cuenta de que aunque no le sorprendía, porque después de todo había nacido en las Nethers, no sabía muy bien qué responder.

—Eso es horrible, Audra —murmuró al final, optando por decir lo que estaba pensando. Audra se limitó a balancear los pies desacompasadamente y sin mucho interés, como si fuera un tema que no merecía mayor atención.

—Supongo que sí. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un bufido y le miró impaciente—. ¿Pero juegas o no?

           

 


	24. 30 de Abril: El día que nunca llega

**30 de Abril: El día que nunca llega.**

            _—¡Pero es que tengo que volver!_

_—Todavía no te podemos dar de alta._

_—¡A Malena le han dado número y tiene mi edad!_

_—Cordelia, te prometo, te aseguro que en el momento en que haya la más ligera posibilidad de que puedas pasar por una chica de diecisiete años yo misma te acompañaré al Registro._

_—No quiero un registro ni un número de... ¡de mierda! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! ¡No necesito los sorteos, yo soy utopiana! Además ¿si sale mi número mientras no estoy registrada qué, eh?_

_—No sería tu número porque no estás registrada._

_—¡Pues es un sistema de mierda!_

_—Ya lo sé. Pero no vamos a arreglarlo con palabrotas._

           

            Klio no supo responder a su pregunta sobre qué pasaba cuando llovía el día del sorteo; se la quitó de encima explicándole que nunca llovía en días de sorteo, como si eso fuera una explicación científica en sí misma. Por si acaso llevaba un par de protecciones plásticas de emergencia embutidas en la mochila. Sin embargo aquella mañana había amanecido con la luz de siempre, refulgente y agresiva, sin rastro de la humedad rojiza que bañaba la Franja durante la semana anterior a la tormenta.

            La tarde en que aprendió a jugar a las cartas con Audra había sido la segunda de quince días durante los cuales las calles y el precario sistema de alcantarillado del centro de Suburbia rebosaron con riachuelos de agua tóxica. Los suburbanos se quedaban en sus casas, muchos de los comercios cerraban y se podía recorrer la distancia entre El Loco y la Casa de Salud sin cruzarse con una sola persona. En la calle paralela a la de Catherine se desplomaron cinco balcones de metal que habían aguantado sin protección las lluvias de los últimos setenta años. Salir a la calle con el calzado adecuado era tan importante como cubrir hasta el último centímetro de piel; las zapatillas normales, de cuero de rata o aglomerado plástico, parecían soportar la humedad a simple vista, pero el proceso de quemado y descomposición era imparable y al cabo de unas horas bastaba sostenerlas en las manos para que empezasen a pelarse. A la entrada de todos los locales aún abiertos se colocaron fregadoras de arena, secadores industriales y aspiradoras para dejar fuera hasta la última gota, y la gente bailaba o jugaba al billar descalza en los bares, con los calcetines empapados de bebida derramada. El ambiente general era confuso, atemorizado y festivo a la vez, en una especie de psicosis colectiva y controlada. Los diez millones de suburbanos veían el agua chocar sobre las ventanas de sus casas aceptando que era algo venenoso que caía del cielo de vez en cuando, marcando un paréntesis entre los periodos de sol. Era necesaria una exposición directa y relativamente prolongada para que la lluvia tuviera efectos graves o matase, pero a nadie se le ocurría probarlo, compartiendo la idea tácita de que, igual que ponerse delante de un tren en marcha o meter la mano en una trituradora, era algo que sólo hacían los niños y los suicidas.

            A Aedan por el contrario le había sido difícil contener el impulso puramente instintivo de salir a la calle y recoger el agua, como hacían en su barrio en Utopia, con calderos, botellas y cazos, porque en aquel vecindario ni siquiera llegaban a pagar la cuota mínima de agua potable. Viniendo de un lugar donde medio litro de agua de manantial era la mitad de la pensión de incapacidad de su padre, era imposible que no se hubiera sentido fascinado al observar la tormenta. Y aún así Suburbia podía considerarse afortunada con el nivel de concentración de ácido, que por su cercanía al ozono de Utopia era mucho menor que el líquido aceitoso y corrosivo que de vez en cuando descargaba la Nube sobre las pocas zonas de superficie habitadas bajo ella.

            Irónicamente la tormenta trajo unas temperaturas más benignas que el frío paralizante y el calor intenso habituales. La mañana anterior había amanecido despejada y fresca, y sólo los más precavidos llevaban ya crema o viseras para protegerse el rostro. Pareció que toda la ciudad salía a la calle a la vez, enseñando los brazos, el cuello y la cara, zapateando con las botas de lluvia que todavía eran necesarias si se abandonaban las calles asfaltadas. Habían ido hasta la alambrada exterior de la Franja, la barrera más cercana a Suburbia, y allí la tierra, incapaz de absorber tal cantidad de agua, todavía sonaba húmeda con cada pisada.      

Cuando llegaron allí el día del sorteo todo volvía a ser un desierto, y la multitud cubría el suelo casi por completo. A lo largo del paseo desde el orfanato todos caminaban en la misma dirección, en silencio, siguiendo a un guía invisible. Ni siquiera Klio había hablado demasiado a medida que empezaba a aparecer más y más gente, usando las calles laterales como afluentes para desembocar en el paso a la Franja. Jen ya le había advertido sobre ello.

            —¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir con ella al sorteo? —había preguntado unos días antes mientras Klio salía dando un portazo y refunfuñando en busca de tabaco, que por lo visto no era algo fácil de encontrar en el barrio de los padres de Jen. Ésta llevaba desde el comienzo de la tormenta encerrada en casa a cal y canto, pero habían ido a verla unas cuantas veces. Por las pendientes que llevaban a Las Brañas el agua bajaba borboteando igual que en los ríos de las películas.

            —¿Por qué no? —Jen se removió en su sofá y se encogió de hombros.

            —Porque se pone bastante nerviosa. Pero casi no habla. Se calla y se dedica a ponerse nerviosa y entonces cuando la dices cualquier cosa practicamente revienta.

            Por unos segundos Aedan había considerado la respuesta, antes de sonreir y decidir que, después de todo, ya había visto a Klio enfadada unas cuantas veces, pero quizá nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver un sorteo a ras de suelo.

            Pensó en ello mientras esperaban su turno para atravesar la puerta a la Franja, en si volvería a Suburbia, pero su atención estaba más centrada en la creciente aglomeración a su alrededor. Pensó en los dos días que faltaban antes de que se presentase en la Puerta junto a los ganadores más impacientes de aquel sorteo, y en su último turno en la Casa de Salud a la mañana siguiente. Mientras avanzaban paso a paso, cada vez más lentamente y más rodeados, trató de ignorar la presión de las docenas de desconocidos pegados a ellos. Aquella puerta era poco más que una cancela en la alambrada que años atrás señaló el punto a partir del cual se empezaría a construir la ciudad. No tenía más de dos metros de alto, era de alambre basto y crujía a medida que se apretaban en el cuello de botella de la entrada. El espacio que ocupaban las dos hojas permanentemente abiertas era de unos quince metros pero en aquellos momentos daba la impresión de ser un umbral estrecho por el que toda Suburbia quería pasar a la vez.

            —A este paso no llegamos ni de coña —fue una de las pocas cosas que gruñó Klio, lo bastante cerca como para cogerle del brazo del abrigo cuando un empujón casi la hizo desaparecer de su vista. Aedan también alargó la mano, temiendo por un momento que ella perdiera el equilibrio, y los dedos se le cerraron sobre un lanex gastado que imaginó pertenecía a los puños de su jersey.

            Ahora avanzaban sin pausa aunque sin ninguna clase de control sobre el movimiento; nadie parecía estar caminando en dirección a la Franja voluntariamente, pero sin embargo todos se movían, a la misma velocidad, en el mismo sentido. Cuando faltaban apenas dos metros para franquear la línea de la puerta la presión aumentó debido a los que se apretaban en los lados, y Aedan sintió que le faltaba el aire al pensar en tanta gente, toda aquella gente que no conocía y que estaba tan cerca. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, tomó tanto aire como pudo y por un momento quiso soltar a Klio como si eso fuera a dejarle solo, completamente. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de ignorar el calor, la incomodidad, la sensación física de estar a punto de ser aplastado y la angustia de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de todos ellos. La mano de Klio se soltó un instante para volver después, esta vez cogiéndole de la muñeca, y todo el grupo pareció respirar a la vez. Abrió los ojos y ya habían salido de Suburbia.

            Todavía eran muchos y todavía caminaban en la misma dirección, pero bastó entrar en la Franja para que el grupo se dispersara.

            —A la vuelta es algo más fácil —aseguró Klio con voz apagada algunos metros más adelante. Le soltó la mano y Aedan hizo lo mismo—. Pero tenemos que volver en cuanto termine el sorteo, sin darles tiempo a levantarse.

            —De acuerdo. —Algunos de los aspirantes se alejaban de la puerta en dirección Este u Oeste en vez de seguir en línea recta como hacían ellos, así que producían la ilusión óptica de que la gente abarcaba hasta donde llegaba la vista. Y al fondo por supuesto estaba el Muro, por mucho que no se hubieran fijado en ello hasta entrar en el desierto. Incluso de lejos y sin ser capaz de distinguirlos Aedan podía sentir el bullicio de los soldados en la piel y en el estómago. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué había pensado al verlo desde fuera por primera vez el día que salió.

            Parecía haber sucedido años atrás. Sabía que en su habitación en el apartamento de Catherine estaba todo apuntado a través de fotografías y notas sueltas, cada detalle que le había llamado la atención y partes de las conversaciones más triviales transcritas de memoria. Todavía tenía que pensar en cómo llevárselas a Utopia cuando regresara, o si tendría que abandonarlo todo en casa de Catherine. La idea de tener que recurrir al doctor Kavanaugh como mensajero cada vez que quisiera consultar o recordar algo era disparatada, y esperaba que él tuviera alguna idea sobre qué hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera se había acordado de las leyes de entrada hasta varios días después de llegar a Suburbia mientras veía las noticias durante el desayuno.

            Al contrario que la llegada con sus entrevistas con la comandante Hawkins y las pruebas médicas, y todo el papeleo y las instrucciones sobre qué hacer una vez allí, el marcharse de Suburbia no llevaba ningún preparativo como tal. En teoría sólo tenía que despedirse de Catherine cuando ella se fuera a trabajar y él volviera al otro lado del Muro, salir por la puerta y recorrer los ocho kilómetros hasta el puesto médico abierto para los ganadores, donde el doctor Kavanaugh estaría esperándole. Sólo eso. En teoría.

            En la práctica se sentía como si hubiera un millar de cosas que quería hacer antes de marcharse pero no pudiera concretarlas. Suponía que tenía que ver con despedirse; desde los bares y las casas de Suburbia no se podía ver el Muro y eso había ayudado a que lo olvidase de vez en cuando o a que simplemente dejase de pensar en ello. De repente cuando la posibilidad de ver el sorteo en directo se hizo real fue como si la frontera volviera a ocupar la zona principal de su cerebro y recordase que aunque había parecido relativamente fácil no lo era. Todavía no había hablado de la experiencia con el doctor Kavanaugh más que de forma superficial y para comprobar que todo iba bien cuando se encontraban en la Casa de Salud. A decir verdad no se sentía preparado para mucho más mientras aún estuviera en Suburbia.

            Para empezar, no sabía si quería volver alguna vez o no. Miró a Klio, primero de reojo y después abiertamente, y le sorprendió no tener una respuesta. Era un cambio a mejor no verla sólo en los momentos en que iba al Muro enfadada, o iba al Muro borracha, o iba al Muro a llorar, pero para ella no existían esos momentos en que la frontera desaparecía. Lo tenía siempre presente y por tanto no terminaba de ser algo propio de Suburbia. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo y era un pedazo de Utopia fuera de lugar. Y no podía decidir nada mientras aún estaba allí. Sabía cosas puntuales: que echaría de menos a Catherine igual que había echado de menos a su tía cuando ganaron el sorteo, con la certeza de que no volvería a verla viva. Que tal vez se acordara de vez en cuando de alguna gente de la Casa de Salud y se preguntase qué había pasado con algunos pacientes, aunque en eso sí podía confiar en el doctor.

            Pero incluso si Kavanaugh le ofrecía la posibilidad de obtener un permiso de salida permanente como el suyo había demasiado a tener en cuenta. Primero debía hablar con la comandante. Los días en Suburbia constaban en su historia militar como un simple permiso vacacional sin nada remarcable. De convertir las idas y venidas en algo más regular tal vez se reflejaría en el expediente; la condición de médico en la casa de salud del doctor Kavanaugh y su autorización para salir no eran oficiales, aunque sin duda tampoco estaban registradas como un permiso ordinario. Unas vacaciones no llamaban la atención de los tribunales de admisiones en la Academia Espacial, pero cualquier cosa fuera de lo común podía hacer que desestimasen su solicitud cuando por fin la presentara. Había temido que el problema con Casper le impidiera entrar en el programa hasta bastante después de la sentencia. No podía echar a perder la razón por la que había llegado al Muro por algo que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer.

            Estaba adelantándose a los acontecimientos, tal como Clegane le había aconsejado evitar. Aún no había vuelto al Muro. Aún no sabía si quería volver a Suburbia. Trató de concentrarse en lo que le rodeaba: Klio caminando a zancadas, el resto de suburbanos que les acompañaban, los pocos arbustos que sobrevivían en el desierto, desnudos y carcomidos por el ácido, el sol todavía neutralizado por el vapor que la lluvia se había dejado atrás, los miles de espectadores que ya esperaban ante la Puerta...

            —Cómo se nota que estamos en la puta temporada de llegadas —se quejó Klio a su lado. A pesar de que las pantallas estaban aún a más de medio kilómetro y apenas se podían distinguir, ya pasaban junto a varios grupos que parecían haberse instalado en aquella zona, sin intención de acercarse.

            —¿Por qué no van al frente? —preguntó Aedan. Al mirar al Muro cayó en la cuenta de que estaba atestado, pero aún así todavía quedaba espacio algo más adelante.

            —Son montañeses —dictaminó Klio tras lanzarles un rápido vistazo. Para Aedan no había gran diferencia entre las ropas nocturnas que a los suburbanos les gustaba superponer y los abrigos remendados que llevaban los montañeses. Por el tono de Klio imaginó que debía ser algo evidente—. Nunca se acercan. No están acostumbrados a ver a tanta gente junta.

            —¿Para qué vienen al sorteo entonces?

            —Tienen trasmisores de corto alcance para oirlo. Vienen por si ganan, para no tener que hacer el viaje después. Ahora no tiene sentido pero cuando los Cruzados aún existían era lo más sensato. —Klio señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a una mujer que accionaba distintas ruedecillas en lo que parecía un modelo de comunicador de antes de la Guerra—. Se marcharán otra vez en cuanto termine el sorteo, al menos la mayoría. A veces se olvidan a los niños aquí, aunque pasa menos desde que no se acercan a verlo.

            Pronto no pudieron seguir avanzando en línea recta. Rodearon grupos numerosos y puestos de comida, esquivaron niños y una multitud de mendigos, y a veces tenían que detenerse mientras Klio consideraba la ruta a seguir para continuar. Aedan podía ver la diferencia que había traido la temporada de llegadas; recordaba el sorteo que había visto desde el Muro con Casper y Delia y cómo entonces incluso junto a la alambrada quedaba aún un poco de espacio entre los grupos. Ahora les hubiera sido imposible encontrar un sitio tan cerca. Klio debió de darse cuenta porque la duodécima vez que se detuvieron miró a su alrededor, bufó fastidiada y señaló un espacio a pocos pasos, recién desocupado por un grupo de ancianos que parloteaban en un dialecto indistinguible.

            Se sentaron sobre la arenisca y Aedan reparó en la uniformidad de los soldados en el Muro, todos idénticos desde aquella distancia. El gallinero era como de costumbre la parte más reforzada, porque era la única de altura accesible en el caso improbable de que un suburbano lograse sortear la alambrada y la valla electrificada.           —Desde arriba no parecemos tan inmóviles —murmuró, preguntándose si la sensación de estar viendo hileras e hileras de estatuas con el equipo de guardia reglamentario era sólo cosa de la perspectiva, la distancia o el desierto, o si de verdad aquel día nadie hablaba ni respiraba en el Muro. Le hubiera gustado encontrar a Delia pero los que estaban de servicio tenían el rostro cubierto, y los que paseaban por el anfiteatro ociosos estaban demasiado lejos.

            —¿Y nosotros qué parecemos desde arriba?

            Aedan pensó la respuesta. Le costaba volver a situarse en aquel momento, tres meses antes, hablando de madres pelirrojas y el decenio de Afirmación.

            —Nada especial. Gente. Esperando.

            —Bueno, es la verdad. —Klio había encendido un cigarrillo y le miró un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla—. No somos nada especial y estamos esperando. ¿No ibais a los sorteos en tu pueblo?

            —La Puerta estaba a más de doscientos kilómetros. El clima es bastante peor por estar más cerca de la Nube, así que a la Puerta sólo van los ganadores. Los sorteos se siguen por radio.

            —Menuda mierda. Esto es mucho más divertido —afirmó, y su expresión era tan hosca y carente de interés por todo lo que no fuera la pantalla que ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar un tono sarcástico.

            Aedan no comentó que algunos de los demás presentes sí que parecían estar pasándolo bien. No sabía si los niños suburbanos contaban porque después de todo parecían convertir cualquier lugar en un patio de juegos violento y anárquico. Se perseguían unos a otros y, ante la imposibilidad de correr en condiciones, los más audaces habían empezado a saltar sobre los espectadores sentados. Además de ellos, algunos de los grupos hablaban animadamente, aunque todavía dirigían vistazos de comprobación al Muro cada pocas frases. Algunos se habían traido sillas, mesas plegables e incluso toldos de plástico para protegerse de un sol que aquella mañana no quemaba, para desgracia de los vendedores de sombrillas que se paseaban por allí sin ganas. Los puestos de bebida y comida empezaban algo más atrás, donde había espacio, y al menos una docena de chiquillos arrastraban bolsas de plástico llenas de tabaco, botellas de acuol y crema filtradora.

            —¿Crees que a alguien le molestará si saco alguna fotografía? —preguntó abriendo la bolsa de la cámara. Klio incluso se dignó a mirarle.

            —Si les molesta que se jodan —contestó con el cigarrillo en la boca, como si fuera la única respuesta posible—. Además no creo que nadie se dé cuenta. Ten cuidado no te la vayan a quitar de todos modos.

            Dio dos vueltas alrededor de su muñeca con la correa de plástico y al principio permaneció sentado. Tomó dos fotografías del Muro, una de la parte inferior en la que se podía distinguir el logotipo del Canal Internacional y la otra de la superior, con la pasarela central desde la que la Comandante presidía los sorteos en la esquina inferior derecha del papel. Después se levantó pero no se movió del lado de Klio. Desde ahí disparó cuatro fotografías, una por cada punto cardinal, para poder tener la imagen de todos los ángulos del sorteo. Al principio iba sosteniendo las fotografías que se estaban revelando en las manos, hasta que se le cayeron un par sobre Klio y su cigarrillo. A partir de entonces cada vez que escuchaba el obturador ella levantaba la mano y recogía la nueva fotografía sin decir una palabra. Casi todos los espectadores estaban sentados menos los niños, los vendedores y los más cercanos al Muro. Apenas había pasado media hora desde que habían llegado y sin embargo el ambiente ya había cambiado. Las conversaciones eran más bajas pero también más abundantes; los que antes estaban en silencio habían empezado a murmurar, impacientes, y los que habían estado hablando ahora susurraban. Incluso los niños chillaban menos. El ruido del millar de suburbanos pareció ir extinguiéndose poco a poco, como si alguien bajara el volumen de una radio y sólo quedase la vibración de la electricidad estática, obligándole a volver al lado de Klio y sentarse.

            Entonces reparó en la pantalla, y en la cortinilla desconocida que señalaba el inicio del sorteo. La música era la misma que salía por las radios en Hermosillo pero la sensación era diametralmente opuesta. De repente tuvo la certeza imposible de que la voz del Ministro podía escucharse hasta en la propia Suburbia. La cantidad de números a repartir arrancó comentarios en voz baja. Durante los primeros dieciocho elegidos Aedan observó fascinado cómo el Ministro iba extrayendo del ordenador trozo de papel tras trozo de papel, sin que las cámaras registrasen más que un ligerísimo zumbido de la impresora que los escupía en sus manos. Los doce últimos números anunciados también aparecían en una columna a su derecha, y cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar a los lados vio que algunos espectadores estaban apuntándolos a toda velocidad en consolas portátiles o archivadores.

            Cuando el Ministro había anunciado sus primeros cien números se vio capaz de moverse otra vez, incluso de levantarse, aprovechando que algunos de los demás estaban haciéndolo. Klio ni siquiera se dio cuenta, absorta en la lista de números, aunque en su cara no había ni rastro de la esperanza o el anhelo que se veía en la gente de alrededor. Aedan pensó en hacerle una foto pero cambió de opinión por temor a asustarla o desconcentrarla de lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

            Trazó un pequeño círculo a su alrededor y tomó un par de fotos de los vendedores más cercanos. Siguió caminando, con cuidado de no perderla de vista, y observó al resto de suburbanos. Muchos de ellos no miraban a la pantalla pero murmuraban cada número para sí. Otros rezaban. Se le encogió el estómago al reconocer algunas de las oraciones de su madre a medida que caminaba, como si fuera ella rezando para que dejase las Nethers de una vez por todas. Había muchas clases distintas de rezos y no todas eran de religiones que conociera, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría aquella gente si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, ganaran el sorteo y tuvieran que ocultarlas para siempre a causa de ello. De todos modos su madre nunca había rezado por un número.

            Volvió junto a Klio cinco veces más, cada vez trazando un recorrido más amplio y tomándose más tiempo para observar, y la sexta vez que se detuvo a su lado, sin saber muy bien si seguir caminando o sentarse, ella le miró.

            —¿Te aburres?

            Hacía tiempo que había dejado de contar los números que llevaba el Ministro. Los niños ya estaban chillando y saltando encima de víctimas desprevenidas, y él había pasado una docena de veces junto al hombre que vendía las sombrillas, que se había dejado fotografiar de buena gana. Había gastado tres cajas de película y media. Según sus cálculos faltaban al menos dos horas para que el sorteo terminase.

            —Un poco. —Y se sintió culpable al decirlo, porque después de todo él sabía que iba a volver a Utopia. Para aquella gente el sorteo era la única posibilidad.

            Klio se rascó la frente, miró adelante, tomó aire y se puso en pie.

            —¿Qué haces? —preguntó Aedan mientras ella se sacudía la arena de los pantalones.

            —Vámonos, anda. No es justo que tengas que pasar tu último día aquí mirando a un tío tan feo. —Y aunque lo dijo sin asomo de burla, al parecer sinceramente, Aedan no pudo evitar notar que todavía le dirigía un par de miradas de soslayo a la pantalla.

            —No tenemos que irnos. Yo puedo hacer fotografías y si me canso ya me iré solo —aseguró. Klio se rascó la frente con las uñas sucias y se giró para encarar la pantalla.

            —Qué más da. Lo puedo ver en la consola.

            El Ministro llevaba cerca de quinientos números anunciados. La silueta del perfil de Klio daba la impresión de ser de enfado, pero mirando su cara lo que parecía era triste. Ahora sí, Aedan se decidió a levantar la cámara. Trató de bloquear la voz del Ministro, molesta, repetitiva, y consiguió convertirla en un murmullo perteneciente al paisaje.

            Klio le puso la mano en el brazo justo cuando apretaba el obturador. Creyó que no quería que le hiciera la foto y bajó la cámara dispuesto a disculparse, pero ella ni siquiera estaba mirando en su dirección. Aunque seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla, Aedan tuvo la certeza de que tampoco miraba el sorteo y de que en esos segundos Klio había cambiado y ya no estaba ni enfadada ni triste. En realidad parecía que no estuviera allí en absoluto. Cuando abrió la boca Aedan vio que incluso los labios habían palidecido; toda ella parecía pintada en una sábana. Al hablar incluso las tres palabras le salieron ahogadas y con esfuerzo.

            —Sácame de aquí.


	25. 2 de Mayo: El principio, el final, la mitad

**2 de Mayo: El principio, el final, la mitad.**

_—Pero tú has pensado... es decir. No eres mi puta hermana. Y no estamos casadas. Y..._

_—Nos tocará en el mismo sorteo, por supuesto. A las tres._

_—Eso es imposible. Antes nos casamos. Podemos ser como los tipos aquellos que tenían varias esposas._

_—Seréis mis zorras entonces._

_—No, vosotras seréis las mías. Yo seré la líder._

_—Tú serás la que compra alcohol a escondidas._

_—¿A escondidas por qué? Creo que ya he bebido bastante, está empezando a parecerme factible._

_—Si usas palabras como “factible” es que ya has bebido por las dos, imbécil._

Era verdad. Se había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas repitiéndoselo en voz alta, en susurros. Un par de veces se deshizo del protector del brazo cuando se quedaba a solas en el baño, para contemplarlo en el espejo y recordar que estaba ahí. Para comprobar que seguía ahí. Aquella noche había soñado que lo tocaba con los dedos y se borraba igual que maquillaje barato, dejando marcas alargadas de color rojo.

            En realidad le sorprendía haber dormido lo más mínimo. No recordaba haber vuelto del Muro. Recordaba a Aedan preguntándole al principio, eso sí, y el olor de migas friéndose en grasa de uno de los puestecillos y cómo al cabo de un rato Aedan se calló. Sabía que la había traido al orfanato porque cuando empezó a pensar, no con claridad pero al menos con cierta nitidez, lo primero que reconoció fue el sofá del despacho de Tru donde estaba tumbada, y a la propia Tru y a Jen y a Aedan allí esperando.

Se apoyó en el lavabo para acercar la cara a pocos centímetros de su reflejo y probó otra vez:

\--Te vas a Utopia.

            Se pasó las manos por la cara y le dolieron los ojos de sueño, cansancio e incredulidad.

            El estado inicial de parálisis (Tru había usado la palabra “catatonia” pero Klio estaba parcialmente convencida de que se la había inventado) había dado paso a una apatía intensa. A veces creía que era víctima de una broma pesada. Al menos no había tenido que pasar por el trago de anunciarlo a la hora de la cena, en el comedor lleno, como era la tradición. Cuando ni siquiera se había levantado aún del sofá de Tru, pidió que buscaran a Verónica. Con la excusa de regalarle una bufanda, que llevaba en un bolsillo de casualidad, aprovechó para mencionárseloEra la primera persona a la que se lo decía; Aedan lo había adivinado, al igual que Jen, que se lo dijo a Tru. Verónica había saltado, chillado, arrojado los brazos en torno a Klio y en general sido una niña histérica y teatral durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Al final Jen consiguió echarla del despacho sin que pareciera que la estaba echando en absoluto, y Klio recordaba haber pensado que ella y Tru estaban haciendo grandes progresos si Jen ya sabía convencer a los niños de que hicieran lo que quisiera y además la adorasen por ello.

            Para la hora de la cena ya era de dominio público.

            En el momento en que recuperó el habla la invadió algo que se parecía al aburrimiento extremo, y pasó a través del día como si fuera el mas rutinario de su vidalanzada de cabeza al montón de rituales que siempre acompañaban una salida. Había visto marcharse a siete cuidadores y cerca de una docena de antiguos residentes, así que sabía lo que se esperaba de ella.

            Por suerte nunca había sido excesivamente popular, ni como interna ni como empleada, así que el trámite de las despedidas se redujo. Esa misma tarde fue a la caja de ahorros y canceló su cuenta, volviendo al orfanato con la suma total de lo poco que había ido quedando de su asignación después de cada fin de semana, que resultó ser una cantidad relativamente generosa. Gastó una parte de ella en sobornar a tres cuidadoras que tenían el día libre para que se hicieran cargo de la cena y parte de la noche, y así pudo llevarse a Tru, Jen, Brian y Aedan a cenar fuera. En el último momento invitó también a Catherine Buraglia, “para que Tru no se sintiera tan mayor entre todos ellos”. Fueron a un restaurante de las Brañas donde usaban ingredientes de verdad, y para cuando terminaron la noche en el Loco, ya sin la enfermera, la mitad de quince años de ahorrar a ratos se habían esfumado en puré de patatas, ensaladas de invernadero y la sidra de manzana natural que Sylwia y ella habían mirado siempre de lejos y bajo vigilancia. Estaba tan buena que ni siquiera se había emborrachado demasiado, por miedo a terminar vomitándola. Roberto había hecho un brindis lamentando perder a una cliente tan habitual, y aunque Klio se repitió a cada estúpido movimiento que era la última vez que hacía esto o aquello, no sirvió de nada. Se lo pasó bien, o tal vez muy bien, pero sólo parecía una noche de fiesta ligeramente especial, la despedida de Aedan o algo así.

            De repente se dio cuenta de que parecía imbécil allí, de pie frente al espejo lleno de pasta de dientes de los baños del tercer piso, obligándose a sentir cualquier cosa por algo que llevaba quince años esperando. Alargó la mano para recoger el protector y escuchó la puerta a su espalda. Audra se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación de camino al retrete y miró intensamente el reflejo del número, aún descubierto. Klio se lo tapó con la mano de modo instintivo y, tras pensárselo un momento, la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Audra no hizo nada. Siguió observándola sin asomo de reparo mientras Klio le devolvía la mirada con la mente en blanco. De repente pareció recordar a qué había venido y escogió uno de los cubículos.

            Por primera vez Klio pensó en lo difícil que Audra lo iba a tener para conseguir un número. Le hubiera sorprendido que tuviera certificado de nacimiento, y Tru era buena colando a niños de quince y hasta de catorce como si ya tuvieran la edad necesaria, pero haría falta mucho más que palabrería para que alguien creyera que Audra tenía diecisiete años, incluso cuando los cumpliera, si seguía afectada por el Wastow. Tampoco sabía si era una de las enfermedades excluyentes. Terminó de abrocharse el protector mientras las tuberías de la recicladora crujían en el retrete, y cuando Audra salió estaba esperándola apoyada en el lavabo, dando la espalda al espejo. Al principio pareció que iba a pasar de largo junto a ella, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y la encaró. Sonreía.

—¿A que en realidad no te vas a Utopia sino de muñeca hinchable defectuosa al penal de Orleans?

            Klio le devolvió la sonrisa. En una imitación perfecta de las carcajadas revoltosas y agudas de Verónica, Audra balanceó los brazos y dio media vuelta para salir de los baños. No pareció molestarle lo más mínimo que Klio la siguiera y comenzase a bajar las escaleras a su lado, aunque a la altura del segundo piso abandonó la actuación danzarina.

            Después de volver del Loco de madrugada el día del sorteo, la mañana siguiente había despertado inusualmente temprano con la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo. Al abrir la puerta se había encontrado a una surtida representación de las niñas del orfanato, doce de ellas, de los cinco a los quince años, practicamente acampadas a la puerta de su dormitorio. Había olvidado que se esperaba que celebrase una de aquellas Ferias de Desalojo para las cosas que no podía llevarse a Utopia. Es decir, todas. Las recordaba como un montón de niñas chillonas peleándose por colores de pintalabios. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó en su habitación por unos minutos, mientras ella seguía en pijama y les juraba que, efectivamente, eso era todo lo que tenía. Al principio fue terrorífico verlas ir de un lado para otro, revolviendo cajones, haciendo preguntas, armando jaleo, porque después de todo seguía pensando en aquello como _sus_ cosas, no como cosas sin más que iban a quedarse atrás por mucho que pataleara. Había multitud de reglas no escritas sobre las Ferias de Desalojo que las niñas se ocuparon de dejar claras. Había un máximo de artículos, derecho de veto, sistemas de medición para intercambios... Al final la propia Klio terminó reuniendo un montoncito de cosas con destino propio.

            Había envuelto algunas de ellas de cualquier manera en lo primero que encontró, una bolsa de basura, y se las había dejado a Audra encima del estómago mientras veía la tele en el salón con las botas llenas de barro tóxico sobre el sofá. Audra, por supuesto, hizo un espectáculo de ello esa misma tarde cuando consiguió un encendedor industrial de las cocinas y le prendió fuego a todo en el callejón. No había nada más que algo de ropa y un abrigo, y Klio se había esperado algo así.

            Mientras bajaban las escaleras en silencio no pudo evitar fijarse en que bajo el poncho de lanex casi desintegrado que llevaba Audra ese día asomaba el cuello rojo desvaído de una de las camisetas que iban en la bolsa de basura, sin rastros de hollín.

            —¿No habías quemado todas mis cosas? —preguntó cuando llegaron al primer piso y continuaron el camino hacia el comedor. Audra se encogió de hombros.

            —Sólo las que eran feas. ¿Te fastidió? —inquirió esperanzada. Klio ni siquiera contestó.

            Entraron juntas al comedor. Hubo un par de silbidos ante la aparición de Klio, y aplausos tímidos, y una proporción considerable de gente levantó la mano para saludar. Audra desapareció de su lado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y el caminar hasta la esquina donde Jen, Brian y Aedan estaban fue un prodigio de incomodidad, con cuarenta pares de ojos siguiéndola entre el ruido de los cubiertos. En la mayoría de los casos el auténtico significado de alguien del orfanato ganando un sorteo era “comida especial”.

            Audra se dirigió a la mesa algo apartada donde la hermana Gant estaba sentada con el doctor Kavanaugh y algunos empleados del hospital. Dio media vuelta a la mesa en silencio, hasta quedar junto a Gertrude, y cuando uno de ellos terminó de hablar la directora se volvió hacia ella.

            —¿Voy a arrepentirme si te ofrezco sentarte aquí? —le preguntó sin alzar la voz. Sólo el doctor Kavanaugh pareció reconocerla ahora que los golpes más visibles habían desaparecido y después de cambiar la bata de paciente por la ropa de huérfana, pero no dijo nada.

            —No —afirmó Audra de manera categórica.

—¿Y estás buscando algún problema sentándote aquí? —Audra era complicada aunque sincera, a su manera, pero Tru ya había visto demasiados malentendidos a partir de pequeños manipuladores como para no asegurarse primero de que la niña no se había embarcado en otra de sus destructivas empresas, y la estaba utilizando para algo que no entendía.

—Tampoco.

—Nada de puré entonces.

Gertrude le señaló uno de los puestos vacíos. Audra sonrió al hombre y la mujer que tenía al lado, y en vez de atacar la fuente de espárragos que tenía más cerca se quedó esperando con las manos en el regazo a que Gertrude añadiera:

            —Ésta es Audra. Puede que os acordéis de ella, ha estado en la Casa de Salud hace poco—. La frase fue acogida con algunos murmullos de asentimiento y saludos, y Audra los respondió sin perder la sonrisa, extendiéndose la servilleta sobre las rodillas antes de empezar a servirse. Gertrude todavía la observó en silencio unos minutos mientras las conversaciones de la mesa se reanudaban. Como tenía los brazos cortos tuvo que pedir un par de veces que le pasaran la jarra de acuol o la salsera, pero lo hacía pidiéndolo “por favor” y siempre esperaba a que hubiera una pausa en las conversaciones. En cualquier otro niño hubiera creído que estaba fingiendo.

            —Me alegra verla tan recuperada —comentó Anton Kavanaugh a su lado.        —Es resistente como un pedazo de protokevlar. En todos los aspectos, gracias a Dios. Y gracias a los cuidados del equipo médico, claro—. Anton sonrió y Tru miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar el grupo de Cordelia—. Aunque cuando le dieron el alta me dijo que el único que no era un idiota era el chico, pero me consta que está satisfecha con el estado de sus costillas.

            —Entonces lamento ser quien le diga que no es seguro que Aedan vuelva— A Gertrude le constaba que al menos la doctora Todd, que en esos momentos enseñaba a Audra a pronunciar un par de términos de cirugía, sabía que Anton Kavanaugh era el médico jefe del Muro, pero no estaba segura del resto. También supuso que el que no fuera a volver era más un problema logístico que una decisión del chico.

            —Será una gran decepción para Audra. Aunque si fuera tan fácil entrar y salir ya no necesitaríamos el Muro, ¿verdad?

            —¿”Necesitaríamos”?

            —Claro, para mantener a los utopianos fuera —respondió partiendo un trozo de pan para restañar los restos de oleico de la ensalada.    —No se puede decir que ustedes se estén manteniendo fuera. Dos cuidadores en menos de un año según tengo entendido.

            —Y no se hace una idea de lo preocupada que estoy al respecto. A este paso tendré que dejar que los niños me cuiden a mí. —Al otro lado de la mesa Audra estaba creándose un club de admiradores con su habilidad para convertir pliegos de celuyx sanitario en grullas. Por un instante Gertrude dejó de sonreir y respiró hondo—. Me alegro de que Cordelia pueda volver a casa, sin embargo.

            —¿Klio? Había oido que era utopiana, y que estaba aquí por error pero creí...— Parecía costarle un poco encontrar las palabras más diplomáticas, así que Gertrude agitó una mano para dar a entender que no importaba y terminó la frase.

            —¿Que se lo estaba inventando, o que había sido expulsada? No hubiera sido tan sorprendente. Pero no, decía la verdad, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

            Los dos removieron el segundo plato en silencio por unos segundos y después se unieron a la conversación general sobre la nueva programación de la cadena suburbana y las consecuencias de la lluvia en el centro de la ciudad y en el edificio del hospital. Audra se comportó en todo momento, hablando sólo cuando tenía algo que decir, y Gertrude decidió que tan pronto como se marchasen todos los invitados haría falta sentarse a hablar con ella un rato. Cuando Audra y Sue Todd se fueron a por el postre y los tres doctores restantes se levantaron a fumar, Anton se terminó su vaso de orangina y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

            —Es curioso cómo en las estadísticas de expulsiones nunca constan los errores —comentó con voz apagada. A Tru le dio la impresión de que le estaba costando poner en palabras lo que pensaba—. Klio, la enfermera Buraglia, usted...

            Aquel pareció un buen momento para sacar al doctor Kavanaugh de su confusión.

            —Lo mío no fue un error. Fue una expulsión voluntaria, tal como sin duda ha escuchado por ahí, aunque ni la mitad de espectacular de lo que puedan haberle contado.

            —¿Quiere decir que provocó su expulsión?

            La incredulidad era menor en el doctor Kavanaugh, utopiano, que en cualquiera de los suburbanos que le habían preguntado al respecto. Los suburbanos se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y pensaban que estaba loca.

—Sí, pero ni atravesé el Muro en un globo aerostático hecho de bolsas de plástico ni me puse en huelga de hambre, ni mucho menos ataqué en solitario al Ministro de Inmigración o Comunicación o la que sea la versión que usted haya escuchado. Fue una falta leve reiterada contra la norma de Mantenimiento de Fachadas.

            Anton alzó las cejas sorprendido.

            —¿Se hizo expulsar a base de pintadas? ¿Qué decían, si puede saberse?

            Gertrude trató de hacer memoria, pero dudaba que le hubiera importado demasiado el qué escribía en los muros, manchándose las manos de pintura plástica y saludando a las cámaras de vigilancia cuando terminaba. Aunque la ley establecía que aquel tipo de faltas debían repetirse quince veces para ser motivo de expulsión sí que recordaba que hicieron falta veintitrés a lo largo de dos meses y medio para que por fin se celebrase un juicio y la sacasen por la Puerta de Suburbia. También que había tardado más en convencer a su país de que quería salir que en conseguir la bendición de sus padres, que entendieron tras varias semanas dramáticas que el salir de Utopia era lo único coherente.

            —No me acuerdo, la verdad. Imagino que eran frases de películas o canciones, o lemas aperturistas.

            —¿Y por qué? —preguntó Anton.

            —Porque nadie me necesitaba, doctor. Allí todo el mundo está bien, y quien no lo está es expulsado, ¿y qué clase de cristiana sería si, sabiendo que mi ayuda es necesaria a un lado de un muro, me quedase en el otro de brazos cruzados? Pero sé que usted me entiende. No necesito convencerle de nada.

            Anton asintió y alzó lentamente su taza de orangina. Gertrude hizo lo mismo con la suya y entrechocaron con el sonido sordo de la cerámica plástica.

            —Es usted una mujer extraña y valiente —fue el brindis del doctor.

            —Desde luego que sí, o ya me hubieran vuelto loca entre todos.

            El doctor Kavanaugh se marchó poco después. Cordelia iba de un lado a otro haciéndose fotografías con los internos y despidiéndose con ligereza, como si fuera a volver en un par de meses. Bastian había llevado un ritmo endiablado despidiéndose de todos sus conocidos, haciendo gestiones y asegurándose de que no iba a dejar atrás nada aún pendiente de resolver, ni siquiera la forma en que sus cuentas bancarias iban a ser administradas por el orfanato. Incluso estuvo presente en la entrevista que Tru hizo a su sustituto, que él mismo se había encargado de localizar. Por el contrario Cordelia osciló esas cuarenta y ocho horas entre actuar como si todo siguiera igual, haciendo el vago en su dormitorio y saliendo de vez en cuando sin decirle nada a nadie, y los ataques de hiperactividad; aquella noche Jen se había quedado a pasarla con ella y Gertrude sospechaba que no habían dormido demasiado porque, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas principales a las ocho, Cordelia la arrastró a las galerías comerciales del centro a comprar somieres, de entre todas las cosas. Cuando Jen se lo contó a la vuelta, a Tru le había parecido cómico y perfecto. Hacía semanas que necesitaba cambiar las camas de la habitación de las niñas en el primer piso. Pero Cordelia también estaba distraida a ratos, y excesivamente cordial otras veces, y eso nunca había sido buena señal.

            A pesar de sus reticencias iniciales se alegró de que el chico del Muro fuera a acompañarla en sus primeras semanas lejos del orfanato. Una presencia moderada era justo lo que Cordelia necesitaba, aunque sólo fuera por unos días, antes de arrojarse sin contención a la vida de lujos que había dejado a medias. Quien sabía si, más adelante, no se convertiría también en una forma de recibir noticias de Cordelia, si es que ella decidía mantener el contacto y a él no le importaba correr ese pequeño riesgo. A Gertrude estaba empezando a pesarle el darse cuenta de que posiblemente lo último que sabría de Cordelia era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

            Como las otras veces, Gertrude y sus niños salieron a la calle entre la curiosidad de los pocos vecinos que tenían. A su lado Jen lloraba sin disimulo esperando su turno, el último, como Tru, por ser las más cercanas a Cordelia. Mientras ésta se despedía con apretones de manos o simples saludos, Gertrude experimentó un temor persistente. El volver a casa era algo que Cordelia siempre había sentido más como una obligación del destino para con ella. ¿No sería demasiado pronto, no estaba aún demasiado enfadada como para aplacar quince años de resentimiento con un solo golpe de suerte? ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si veía su segunda oportunidad como algo que se le debía?

            Al tenerla frente a sí apenas pudo sonreir un poco. Le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y Cordelia sonrió un poco incómoda, arrugando la nariz, tal vez confusa. Había crecido y sobrevivido a cabezazos, había compartido peleas, cama y comidas con Suburbia, se vestía como ellos y tenía la misma arena dentro de las botas, pero bajo todo eso seguía siendo una mocosa utopiana enfadada con el resto del mundo.

            —Que Dios te guarde —murmuró Gertrude, peinándole el largo cabello oscuro con los dedos—. Ya no te queda mucho tiempo de ser Klio.

            —Nunca he sido Klio para ti de todos modos. —Gertrude deseó poder hacer algo más que abrazarla estrechamente y trazar una pequeña cruz en el aire, algo que a ella le proporcionó cierto grado de alivio pero que no significaba nada para Cordelia.

            Después la vio bajar las escaleras y reunirse con Aedan.Cordelia caminaba lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y el bajo de los pantalones arrastrando por la acera a cada paso. Se volvió tres veces a mirar por encima del hombro. Dos de ellas saludó, la tercera les hizo un gesto para que volvieran al interior del edificio que sólo obedecieron un par de los niños presentes. Dio unos pasos más y entonces se detuvo, y Gertrude se preguntó si habría olvidado algo o tenía algún problema. Ella y Jen bajaron los escalones a la vez, y Cordelia dio media vuelta y corrió hacia ellas llorando, demostrando una emoción definida por primera vez desde que había ganado el sorteo.

            Se lanzó contra Jen sin dejar de sollozar y pronto ambas estuvieron hechas un desastre, los ojos rojos y el pelo enredado, como si en vez de despedirse acabaran de pelearse a puñetazos. Les costó separarse y entonces fue el turno de Tru de abrir los brazos y dejar que Cordelia se abandonase a otra de sus explosiones emocionales. Recordó la ocasión anterior, en su despacho, y deseó que no tuviera en mente buscar a Bastian, pero no dijo nada. Le sorprendió que hablara, aunque al principio le fue difícil distinguir palabras entre los sollozos. Decía “gracias” y también “te quiero mucho, Tru”, y luego lo repetía otra vez todo entre hipidos, y Gertrude no pudo evitar rezar una vez más, por que aprendiera a llorar como las personas normales, cuando lo necesitase y no sólo cuando no le quedara más remedio.


	26. 14 de Mayo: A las puertas de casa

**14 de Mayo: A las puertas de casa.**

_—¿Seguro que estás bien? Sigues bastante pálida._

_—Llevo esperando esto desde que tenía seis años, es normal que esté histérica. De hecho necesito un cigarrillo. Ya._

_—Vas a tener que dejar de fumar, ¿no?_

_—Por eso lo necesito ahora y no cuando entremos. Mi último cigarrillo. Adiós a todas mis probabilidades de contraer cáncer de pulmón._

_—Espera, quiero una sacarte una foto. A tu último cigarrillo._

_—Si el mnemox no se te ha manifestado ya es que no lo vas a tener, así que déjame fumarme el cigarrillo tranquila y métete la cámara por el culo._

_—Yo... da igual. Es sólo por tenerla. Tu último cigarro, hay que recordarlo._

_—¿Y qué más me da si luego te las quedas todas tú? Necesitas ayuda profesional, en serio. No sé quién te va a psicoanalizar cuando yo no esté, pero deberías pensar en ello._

_—Ya._

Trece días después y todavía se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al pensar en la sensación electrizante de dar los primeros pasos más allá de la Puerta, después de horas de pinchazos, camillas y pruebas que la hicieron tener que morderse la lengua, no fuera que llamase de todo al doctor que la atendió y terminasen rechazándola por problemas psiquiátricos. La mayoría de los tests eran los mismos que tuvo que hacerse cuando se registró en el sorteo, sólo para ver que no había contraido ninguna enfermedad durante esos años. Pensó a cada paso que nunca volvería a pisar aquel país que no era un país. Y en sus sueños sobre cómo sería aquel momento, nunca se había imaginado llorando por Suburbia. Tal vez Aedan sí, porque en cuanto dejaron de abrirse y cerrarse puertas blindadas, eternas, a través del Muro y dentro de la Franja, en cuanto salieron a un espacio abierto, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con torpeza, como si hubiera sabido que lo necesitaba. Entonces Klio se había permitido llorar un poco más, por la hermana Gertrude y por Jen, y por el trabajo que ya no tenía y la ciudad llena de espejos que no iba a volver a ver. Después se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que quería y le apartó de un empujón.

Trece días e infinidad de pruebas, pinchazos, camillas, preguntas, papeleo y compuestos químicos para detectar enfermedades navegando por sus venas, esperando el tiempo reglamentario para ver si algo en su interior reaccionaba de forma incorrecta. Las residencias para los inmigrantes eran blancas y luminosas, con sus ventanas tintadas de color naranja y la limpieza aséptica y aburrida de un lugar que sólo era ocupado dos semanas cada tres meses. El contraste con el desorden de suelos chirriantes que era el orfanato resultaba brutal, y Klio prefería pasar el rato en los parques de baldosas o en las tres calles de la ciudad en miniatura, reconociendo golosinas de Utopia ante las que había arrugado la nariz de pequeña y que ahora resultaban irresistibles. Incluso la habitación de Aedan, tan ordenada también que parecía que no viviera nadie allí, resultaba mejor que la residencia, donde no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Utopia y cómo comenzar una vida allí. Klio ya consideraba la Franja la meta. Para ella lo difícil había sido que el ordenador del Ministerio dejase de pasar de largo por su número. Ya no había razón para hablar y preocuparse por Utopia. Ahora el otro lado del Muro era Suburbia.

Se encontraba a menudo pensando en la ciudad fronteriza y luchando contra algo que se resistía a identificar como añoranza. Cuando volvía a la habitación vacía, Klio no podía evitar pasar un buen rato mirando al techo y considerando el significado de lo que había hecho. Resultaba difícil comprender que no volvería a ver a Tru. Y que era muy poco probable que Jen ganara y pudiera encontrarla. Sus padres habrían cambiado y sabía que cuando apareciera en la puerta les daría un susto de muerte. Tal vez no la creyeran al principio. Tal vez, se decía sin poder evitarlo cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, tal vez ya no la quisieran.

Pensaba en todo eso al anochecer del día trece, cuando volvía con Aedan de la que, prometió el médico que la atendió, era la última prueba de toda la batería. Al día siguiente la Puerta se abriría por última vez para ese sorteo, pero muchos de los habitantes de la residencia habían llegado a lo largo de las dos semanas de plazo, así que todavía debían quedarse allí unos días o una semana dependiendo de cuándo hubieran entrado. Klio saldría en el primer transporte a UC, por la mañana. En la habitación le habían dejado ya la bolsa de mano blanca que era todo su equipaje: dos mil créditos, la dirección de la casa subvencionada que le habían asignado y el ansiadísimo permiso de residencia que todavía correspondía a Klio Brae. Un cambio de nombre no sería ningún problema una vez llegase a casa de sus padres.¿Seguiría teniendo su habitación? ¿Todavía estaban vivos todos los abuelos, tíos y amigos de sus padres que había conocido? ¿Aún podían conseguir pescado de verdad para la cena de Navidad, o incluso en Utopia era ya un simple recuerdo?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Aedan interrumpió la retahila de preguntas y la devolvió de golpe a la calle en sombras por la que de vez en cuando pasaba algún soldado con prisa.

—Claro. Nunca he estado mejor. —Era su respuesta automática desde que había sabido que podía volver a casa. Aedan se quedó un poco atrás mientras ella continuaba caminando. Se detuvo también, volviéndose para encararle—. A ver, ¿qué?

Los trece días también le habían servido para darse cuenta de que le resultaba mucho más difícil gritarle y comportarse de la forma habitual cuando vestía de civil, como en ese momento, que cuando era un soldado al otro lado de la alambrada. Con el gorro de lana calado hasta las cejas y el pelo desordenado escapándose por debajo, y las manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta que obviamente había visto tiempos mejores, hubiera podido ser un antiguo niño del orfanato.

—Nada, parecías... triste.

—Pues no lo estoy —respondió, echando a andar otra vez. Al llegar a la encrucijada que partía hacia la residencia de inmigrantes o la de empleados tuvo que detenerse sin saber muy bien por qué. Tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza obstinada—. No lo estoy.

Aedan llegó a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al suelo.

—No he dicho nada.

—Mejor. Porque no estoy triste. Me voy a casa. Sólo estoy abrumada. —Se bajó la bufanda para hacerse oir mejor, y al final de la última frase la respiración se le entrecortaba por el frío y la indignación—. Así que no digas gilipolleces.

Se quedó parada en el cruce de calles, mirando a un lado y a otro confundida, y Aedan esperó sin decir una palabra durante unos segundos.

—¿Dónde vas?

—No tengo ni la menor idea, irlandés. Llévame a donde quieras.

Y lo decía en serio. No quería tener que decidir nada más hasta que no llegase a casa y terminase con la mitad de la ración de agua no potable de su casa en un baño, uno de verdad, para quitarse la suciedad de quince años en el desierto. Aedan la observó un momento antes de contestar.

—Ven. Puedo prepararte una tila si quieres. Casi no se nota el sabor del acuol —ofreció dando un par de pasos en dirección a su residencia. Klio asintió aliviada de que decidiera por ella.

—Con mucho edulcorante —murmuró emprendiendo el camino—. Tú nunca me has visto con sobredosis de glucosa, ¿no? Salto en las camas y posiblemente golpee todas las puertas de tu pasillo.

—No lo creo. Y además todas las puertas están insonorizadas.

—Vaya, eso no lo sabía. ¿Así que si gritas porque te he arrancado la garganta con una cucharilla no se enterará nadie? —Se acercó a él y le empujó con la cadera pero no se sentía ni la mitad de bromista y juguetona de lo que trataba de demostrar comportándose de esa forma. En vez de rebotar contra ella o ignorarla, Aedan se apartó un poco.—Ya tenemos alarmas para eso, no te preocupes. Los pocos empleados de la Franja que se cruzaron con ellos, primero en la calle y luego dentro del edificio, apenas les dedicaban una mirada de paso. La excepción la formaban los que reconocían a Klio como una inmigrante al ver el número de su brazo, una vez que atravesaron las puertas aislantes del vestíbulo y se desprendió de sus protecciones. Se había acostumbrado a ello y normalmente incluso les dedicaba algún gesto de burla no demasiado ofensivo, o se dirigía a Aedan para mencionar lo poco educados que eran los habitantes de la Franja, que se quedaban mirando a los desconocidos por la calle. Invariablemente el chico se concentraba en sus zapatos, aunque las últimas veces Klio ya no había tenido tan claro si lo hacía por timidez o para ocultar una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento en silencio, después de una breve carrera por las escaleras y un descanso para que Klio pudiera comprobar que el mundo dejaba de darle vueltas. Al principio de su estancia en la Franja le había aterrorizado aquella recién descubierta debilidad, hasta que Aedan investigó por ella y le confirmó que estaba documentado y era totalmente normal. Había dejado de fumar los cigarrillos de las Nethers, que además de la nicotina tenían hasta una docena de compuestos estimulantes y adictivos distintos. Además, todos los alimentos y medicamentos de la Franja eran distintos a los que había tomado hasta entonces, incluso el acuol.

Y encima estaba aquella sombra de una tristeza sonámbula volándole por encima de los ojos, sin decidirse a dejarse atrapar e identificar. Suspiró de alivio cuando Aedan introdujo su tarjeta en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió con un zumbido y ella pudo tirarse de un salto sobre la cama.

Tal vez ya no estaba obsesionado de forma psicótica con tonterías, pero Klio aún pudo ver de reojo cómo Aedan crispaba los dedos por una milésima de segundo mientras ella destrozaba satisfecha lo que había sido una cama preparada para salir en algún anuncio de tiendas de muebles. Klio hundió la nariz en la almohada y se removió boca abajo, con los brazos pegados al pecho, como si pudiera abrir un hueco en las sábanas como el que hacían los perros esquimales en la nieve de los libros de historia. Aspiró con los ojos cerrados el olor a limpio y a Aedan y a sueño, impregnado en la funda, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se incorporó tan rápido que las sábanas se volvieron un amasijo informe bajo sus pantalones. Hubiera podido quedarse dormida allí, en ese momento, durante horas y sin sueños. Aedan la observaba todavía de pie junto a la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada, como si estuviera esperando a que terminase con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo sin querer interrumpirla.

—Puedes... —comenzó, señalando la cama con la mano. Klio se removió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas—. Si estás cansada. A mí no me importa. Voy a la sala común y duermes un rato.

Pero el ofrecimiento, extrañamente, no resultaba demasiado apetecible. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me debes algo de beber, lo prometiste. —Apagó un bostezo con cierta dificultad y le miró desde abajo, alzando una ceja—. No intentes escaquearte. Tila. Mucho edulcorante. Porque no tienes colavodka, ¿verdad?

—Eso es bebida suburbana.

—Recuérdame otra vez por qué quería entrar en este sitio de mierda —se rió Klio, y Aedan también.

También había conocido al tal Clegane, y a Delia, a quien Aedan llamaba por el apellido de vez en cuando. En realidad fue ella quien la había susurrado casualmente la identidad del hombre de pelo negro y nariz ganchuda que entretuvo a Aedan durante cinco minutos cuando iban a una proyección en el auditorio. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas.—Iré a por ello. Vuelvo en un momento —prometió.

Klio se tensó y habló sin pensar.

—Espera.

Durante su periodo de adaptación y pruebas habían estado casi cada día en la habitación de Aedan, contándose las mismas historias que se contaban en el Muro y hablando de lo que pensaba Klio que pasaría cuando se encontrase con sus padres cara a cara. Le había dado tiempo a burlarse de la ausencia absoluta de porno visible, de que todo estaba tan limpio que parecía que allí viviera la hermana Gertrude y de que nunca hubiera ni un triste calcetín sucio colgado de la luz fluorescente la mesita. Jamás había estado allí sola. De repente le pareció casi digno de enfado el ir a quedarse sola.

Esperó hasta que pareció que Aedan iba a preguntar qué sucedía, y entonces se aferró a la colcha.

—No te vayas.

—¿Por qué?

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las ansias de Klio por nada en concreto la llevaron a saltar de la cama, a saltar hacia él, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le besara cuando no se apartó, como si no hubiera otra continuación posible a la extraña decisión de acercarse.

Sólo unos segundos después de que Klio descubriera que Aedan tenía los labios secos y cálidos, él ya se estaba apartando. La puerta al cerrarse fue el sonido más aterrador que había escuchado en meses.

Había vuelto a pasar.

La invadió una cólera fría contra sí misma que hizo que le fallasen las piernas, precipitándola al suelo sin mucho escándalo. El dolor del golpe fue lo más parecido a un alivio que podía esperar, porque por unos segundos hizo que pensase en otra cosa. En algo que no fuera Aedan y que ella era gilipollas, y ya lo había sido con Bastian y además, joder, si Aedan ni siquiera le gustaba. Creía, y se avergonzó sólo por haberlo pensado, que ella sí le gustaba a él, porque se lo habían dicho, porque se lo había creído, y lo del beso había sido el cansancio y el cansancio la volvía estúpida. Imbécil. Tomó aire profundamente. Soltó el aire con mucha lentitud. No iba a aprender en la vida.

Al otro lado de la puerta Aedan contuvo el reflejo de arañarse las palmas y trató de pensar en otra cosa. En los suelos de imitación a madera. En las risas de la sala, donde casi todo el piso estaba viendo algo que debía ser muy gracioso en la consola comunitaria. En la sangre latiéndole dentro de los oidos. No, no funcionaba. A cada pensamiento le acompañaba otro que decía que no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder allí dentro.

—¿Aedan? ¿Qué te ocurre? —Ni siquiera había visto al doctor Kavanaugh acercarse. Kavanaugh le puso una mano grande y fuerte en el hombro y le sacudió un poco—. Chico, ¿qué ha pasado?

Tragó saliva. Le miró. El doctor parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Klio está ahí dentro.

Eran cuatro palabras, todo un triunfo después de todo. Anton dirigió una mirada preocupada a la puerta.

—¿La chica del disparo? ¿Se ha puesto violenta? —Incluso hizo amago de separar a Aedan de la puerta, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—Me ha besado.

—Que te ha... —comenzó Anton. Pero lo que fuera que iba a decir después de repetir la información se quedó en suspenso. La cara de preocupación pasó a algo que parecía enfado —. Klio, la del disparo. Esa chica del orfanato de Gertrude Gant por la que preguntabas a todas horas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Esa.—Y, corrígeme si me equivoco, tú te has escapado de la habitación. ¿Porque ella te ha besado?

—Sí. No sé qué...

Pero antes de que pudiera explicarle al doctor Kavanaugh cómo el mundo se estaba volviendo del revés, la mano del hombro le giró con facilidad, y antes de poder darse cuenta el amable doctor Kavanaugh había abierto la puerta con su tarjeta de alto mando y le empujaba sin demasiada amabilidad de vuelta a la habitación, a la puerta cerrada y a Klio, que sorprendentemente no había encontrado ninguna salida alternativa secreta. En realidad ni se le había ocurrido que él fuera a volver en ningún momento próximo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó retrocediendo aún sentada hasta que su espalda chocó con la cama. Aedan también dio un paso atrás.

—Perdona —consiguió decir al final. Sin darle la espalda del todo empujó el interruptor que abría la puerta, algo desesperado.

—¿Te puedes ir un puto segundo? —Le hubiera gustado poder gritarlo pero su tono se negó a subir.

Aedan golpeó el interruptor. La puerta permaneció impasible. No se giró otra vez hasta que la consola dio un par de pitidos bajos y en la pantalla negra aparecieron las letras “Bloqueado por superior, espere órdenes”.

Klio se dobló sobre ella misma, encogiéndose, apoyando la frente en las rodillas, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. La presión de las piernas contra el estómago pareció calmar un poco el hormigueo y el malestar. Cerró los ojos y pensó que podía quedarse dormida aunque le picasen los párpados como si hubiera llorado sin darse cuenta, y cuando dejase de dolerle el estómago estaría sola. Entonces correría hasta su residencia y cuando llegara a UC le mandaría una carta pidiéndole disculpas porque, después de todo, había sido un amigo. Uno extraño pero útil a su manera. Y ahora que se había encargado de estropearlo, igual que con Bastian, pasaría a la categoría de conocido. Con la diferencia de que de Bastian había estado enamorada años y lo de besar a Aedan había surgido de la nada igual que un ataque de epilepsia.

Cuando notó que le posaban la mano en el hombro se dio cuenta también de que tenía ganas de llorar. Quizá la amistad de Aedan le importaba más de lo que esperaba

Klio se frotó la cara contra la tela de los pantalones pero las lágrimas continuaban saliendo lentas y silenciosas. Tuvo que levantar un poco la barbilla, concentrada en la pared opuesta, pero podía ver la silueta escapándose de su campo de visión, quizá acuclillado, quizá sentado, mirándola muy de cerca. Klio sólo quería que se marchase para poder levantarse con cierta dignidad y huir. Por momentos quería abofetearle, pedirle perdón o esconder la cabeza bajo la arena.

Se aprendió de memoria los contornos de la mesa y la silla, plegadas contra la pared de la ventana, y las estrellas que se veían desde aquel lado del edificio. La forma del tintado irregular y la de las aguas de la moqueta, los brillos de sus zapatillas y los pliegues de la ropa. Al final tuvo que girarse. Era eso o dejar que el mundo difuminándose la volviera loca.

El cambio de las manchas borrosas de la habitación a los rasgos cercanos, muy cercanos, de Aedan, le removió algo en el estómago. Cada peca, cada arruga imperceptible desde una distancia que no fueran aquellos cinco centímetros escasos, cada mancha dentro de los ojos verdes muy abiertos parecían lo único real y definido del resto del universo. Si tenía que avergonzarse quería que fuera más lejos, de lejos, sin aquella separación insignificante.

Lo que siguió fue algo muy parecido a un ejemplo, a lo contrario del beso torpe, irracional de Klio unos minutos antes. Aedan tragó saliva, y Klio supo que iba a besarla desde ese momento, que no iba a cogerla desprevenida. Estaba dándola la oportunidad de alejarse que él no había tenido. Donde Klio se había precipitado como un desprendimiento de rocas, Aedan estaba dejándose caer sin gravedad.

—Un astronauta de verdad —musitó Klio, pero en Utopia las cosas caían y se movían a la velocidad adecuada, y cuando se inclinó hacia delante descubrió que Aedan no estaba tan lejos como le había parecido. Todo fue distinto, unos labios cálidos y una respiración que no era la suya entrando en los pulmones y la mano sobre su mejilla ahora pesada, torpe, golpeándola el pómulo como una polilla encerrada en una lámpara.

—Perdona. —La mano se apartó y Aedan también, y de repente el dolor ya no rompía contra nada. Klio le hizo una mueca de burla.

—No seas imbécil —suplicó recuperando su propio aire —. Ven aquí.

Klio se dejó besar con la garganta seca, el cuello estirado y el reflejo instintivo de rodearle con los brazos. Acostumbrada a lenguas inquisitivas que se metían hasta el esófago sin permiso, en los bares de Suburbia, adoptó por una vez una actitud casi pasiva.

—Para, ey, para, un momento —repitió, empujándole por los hombros y luego volviendo, dejándose besar otra vez por un segundo, separándose de nuevo. Aedan respiró hondo, confuso.

—¿Qué...? ¿Pasa algo?

“¿Pasa algo?” sonaba demasiado sencillo para todos los interrogantes que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Klio. Los desechó a la vez, empujándolos al fondo de su mente, y negó con la cabeza.

—Que me duelen las rodillas —respondió, soltándole y apoyando una mano en el colchón para ponerse de pie.

Se acuclilló para desabrocharse las correas de las botas, antes de encaramarse sobre la cama, en pie. Cuando tiró de la cremallera de la sudadera y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza para terminar de deshacerse de ella las manos le rozaron el techo. La dejó caer sobre Aedan, que se limitó a cogerlo y observarlo unos segundos sin mirar a Klio en su camiseta de tirantes negra y anodina. Luego lo estiró y lo dobló en dos movimientos casi desganados, y lo dejó en el suelo, todavía sin mirarla. Klio supo entonces que volvía a tener el control de la situación y algo suspiró de alivio dentro de su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a los hombros desnudos, abrazándose a sí misma, y dio un par de saltos sobre el colchón.

—Aedan —llamó dando un par de pasos hasta el borde de la cama. Extendió la pierna derecha y le rozó el brazo con la punta del dedo gordo—. Irlandés... ey...

Klio volvió a posar el pie en la cama y saltó dos o tres veces más sin demasiado impulso, sólo presionando los talones. Empezó a pensar que sucedía algo. Algo malo.

—Estás... Bueno, ¿estás bien? —Aedan se rascó las sienes y Klio ladeó la cabeza muerta de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —No sabía si estaba bien. Sabía que hacía sólo un rato estaba muy mal pero eso había sido antes de que Aedan volviera y la besase, y no es que eso solucionara todos sus problemas pero era agradable. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido ganas de besar a alguien desde lo de Bastian. A alguien que no fuera el propio Bastian, claro.

Aedan se puso en pie junto a la cama y metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a los pies de Klio. Sin las protecciones y el casco los mechones de pelo le bajaron hasta los ojos en cuanto inclinó la cabeza. Klio extendió la mano de forma automática para devolverlos a su lugar.

—Antes estabas... Gracias —se interrumpió Aedan con el gesto, y aquello pareció convencerle de levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos—. Estabas llorando y no quiero aprovecharme. Siento si me he propasado o algo así.

—Eres rarísimo. —A medida que Aedan hablaba Klio estuvo convencida de que su reacción sería echarse reir, pero la carcajada que esperaba nunca llegó—. Rarísimo —repitió en un susurro, volviendo a pasar los dedos por su pelo, apartándolo, enredándolo.

Le observó en silencio, pensando en su respuesta, en la docena de chicos de Suburbia que se la habían llevado a la cama sin invitarla siquiera a una copa, y cómo ella les había puesto otra cara y otro nombre nada más besarles, y se preguntó si hubiera podido hacer lo mismo con Aedan. Convertirle en un maniquí anónimo. Sylwia los llamaba “los muñecos hinchables ruso-alemanes de Klio Brae” y decía que sería un nombre perfecto para un grupo de música.

Klio agarró la lana pesada de su jersey por el estómago y dio un par de tirones insistentes.

—Vamos. Aquí ya necesito tu ayuda —susurró acercándose a su oido. Por inercia o por instinto Aedan la besó el cuello antes de contestar y Klio contuvo un grito de sorpresa. Tiró del jersey más fuerte y en cuestión de segundos Aedan movió los brazos y sólo tuvo que pasarlo por su cabeza, dejando una maraña de pelo castaño rojizo desordenado y un montón de piel al descubierto en el proceso. También tenía pecas junto a la clavícula, se fijó Klio, bajando la cabeza para olerle la piel. No contó con que seguía subida a la cama y trastabilló un poco, y tuvo que agarrarse de sus brazos para no caer.

—Cuidado —murmuró Aedan, al parecer aliviado porque no se hubiera acercado más.

—Súbete a la cama ya, que me voy a matar. Y no he esperado quince años para morir ahora.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. 14 de Mayo: Todas las mentiras

**14 de Mayo: Todas las mentiras.**

_—¿Y a quién pedirás prestado allí?_

_—Soy rica, majadera, no tengo que pedir prestado._

_—Entonces puedes devolverme todo lo que me debes._

_—Sí, le pediré al Foro que me deje salir un momento y que creen un índice de cambio para ti._

_—Muchas gracias._

_—Muchas de nadas._

_— ...Estaría bien. Que te dejasen salir un momento._

_—Aham... necesito esa botella. Y cambiar de tema. Tú sigue con tu abstinencia._

 

Al principio Delia no dijo nada. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por la superficie de la mesa, justo al lado de su taza del desayuno, y luego cogió una cucharilla y removió el edulcorante. Se balanceó en la silla un par de veces, se mordisqueó un costado de la lengua y por fin volvió a hablar.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. Ayer te acostaste con Aedan.

—Sí.

—Hoy coges el tren.

            —Sí.

            —Y quieres subirte al tren y que yo me despida de él por ti porque no sabes qué cara ponerle.

            —Exactamente.

            Delia no había fumado en su vida, pero sospechaba que en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un cigarrillo o algo en lo que ocupar las manos. La cucharilla no parecía suficiente. Se rascó la nariz y se echó atrás en la silla, apoyando la taza en su regazo.

            —Creo que estás sobrestimando nuestra relación. La mía contigo, quiero decir. Yo no soy amiga tuya. No es nada personal, en serio, simplemente no te conozco. Pero sí soy amiga de Aedan y no tengo ninguna intención de solucionarte la vida con esto.

            Klio se incorporó un poco y apoyó las manos en la mesa también. Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarla. A Delia le ponía un poco nerviosa en las ocasiones en que la había visto sonreir, como si se transformase en otra persona con unos dientes imposiblemente sanos para alguien de las Nethers, así que era mejor que se mantuviera seria. Tal vez incluso ella decidiera ponerse de mal humor, pensó Delia sorbiendo el cacao. De hecho, seguro que lo estaría si no fueran las siete de la mañana y acabase de salir de un turno de noche. Al menos no la había cogido tan baja de defensas como para acceder a participar en aquel juego de correveydile infantil.

            —Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Klio por fin, cruzándose de brazos, sin ofenderse. Había sido toda una sorpresa que esa mañana, cuando terminó su turno y llegó a su edificio de dormitorios, Klio estuviera esperándola en las escaleras.

            —Es que creo que es lo mínimo que deberías hacer, despedirte —medio regañó, entre sorbo y sorbo a su bebida. Klio gruñó un poco antes de frotarse los párpados, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque en ese momento vio al doctor Kavanaugh acercándose entre las mesas vacías. Por el modo en que caminaba, Delia supo que las había visto e iba de hecho directo hacia ellas, y cuando Klio se giró para ver qué miraba, también vio cómo se ponía en tensión. Delia se incorporó un poco sobre la mesa y susurró—: ¿Tú sabes qué quiere?

            Pero Kavanaugh ya estaba practicamente ahí, y se detuvo junto a Klio antes de que ella pudiera responder.

            —Buenos días. Cabo Valerii, con permiso... Klio, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Anton tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la calma cuando Klio se encogió de hombros, perezosamente, y pareció que se tomaba su tiempo para apartar la silla y seguirle a la terraza cercana. Valerii les miraba sin disimularlo—. Necesito hacerte una pregunta. Tu nombre auténtico es Cordelia, ¿no es así?

            A pesar de lo primordial que era apresurarse no podía arriesgarse a perder aquella oportunidad por culpa de una mentira producto del nerviosismo o el aburrimiento. Sin embargo Klio pareció genuinamente sorprendida.

            —Sí. Cordelia Braithwaite, ¿por qué?

            —¿Quién lo sabe?

            —¿Aquí? Tru, mi amiga Jen, Aedan... y puede que un par de personas más, ni idea. ¿Qué pasa?

            —Necesito que me prestes la fotografía de tu expediente, el que te dieron cuando comprobaron el ADN de tu número.

            Ahora Klio estaba intrigada, al borde del enfado, pero Anton no podía permitirse involucrarla—. Lo necesito para algo importante y no te perjudicará en absoluto, pero me temo que no puedo decirte nada más.

            Le escudriñó durante unos segundos interminables, y una parte de Anton se revolvió, impaciente y alarmada. Después de todo era un desconocido, un doctor con el que se había cruzado apenas dos veces y que ahora le estaba pidiendo algo obviamente importante que debía permanecer en secreto. Tuvo la certeza de que iba a negarse, y lo hubiera entendido.

            —La tiene Aedan. Me la cambió por...

            —Gracias, muchísimas gracias —interrumpió Anton sin esperar a que terminase.

            Aedan también preguntó cómo sabía el nombre de Klio, y su preocupación era casi tangible, más alarmado que curioso. En otro momento Anton se hubiera disculpado por despertarle a esas horas. Por suerte, una vez que le aseguró que no había ningún problema con el visado de Klio ni tenía nada que ver con ellos, Aedan tardó apenas unos instantes en encontrar la fotografía, y no hizo más preguntas.

            Quedaba lo más duro, física y emocionalmente. Antes de introducir su clave en el ascensor que llevaba al transporte subterráneo respiró hondo y palpó la fotografía en su bolsillo. Volvió sobre sus pasos mentalmente, comprobando que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

            Había llegado al edificio de administración con la intención de compartir un café con Iris Hawkins y discutir algunos arreglos menores. Contrariamente a lo habitual encontró a la comandante en un estado de nerviosismo opaco e irritado, hablando por los auriculares de su consola mientras agitaba unos pliegos de celuyx a la altura de su cabeza. Cuando Anton hizo amago de dejar el despacho, la conversación de Iris terminó y arrojó los documentos sobre la mesa con un bufido.

            —Una “operación de rescate” quieren que haga, a estas alturas. —Cuando Iris se enfadaba su voz se volvía baja, y en aquellos momentos era como un rugido persistente. Anton echó un vistazo a los papeles. Tuvo que releer el primero un par de veces para confirmar que era una orden del Secretario de Exteriores para la inmediata recuperación de una niña de siete años. Hizo falta otra lectura para ver que la fecha de la expulsión, que había sido calificada de “un error inadmisible y vergonzoso”, era de quince años atrás—. Algún idiota dio por hecho que era la niña de los expulsados con los que estaba, y resulta que es la hija de un tipo que, a juzgar por la que se está organizando, debe ser íntimo amigo de todo el Foro. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla? ¿Poniendo letreros en la Puerta? No está en ninguna de las listas de ganadores y necesitamos un permiso especial que aún están tramitando para acceder a la base de datos del Ministerio, por no hablar de horas para la búsqueda. Tengo a seis informáticos llevándose las manos a la cabeza en el centro de comunicaciones y...

            En algún momento Anton había dejado de escuchar, al fijarse en los datos sobre la niña. “Cordelia Braithwaite”, repitió para sí. Hizo la conexión al mirar la foto y sentir, más que ver, que reconocía a la amiga suburbana de Aedan en la niña utopiana.

            Y ahí estaba, de repente, la legendaria solución tardía, un cúmulo de casualidades. Suicida, insostenible y del todo inútil a esas alturas. Se le paró el corazón, y cuando volvió a latir lo hizo más rápido y más fuerte.

            —Creo que la conozco —aventuró, acariciándose el mentón. Lo que en realidad era un hilo de voz ahogado sonó casi como si hiciera un comentario indiferente. Iris se inclinó hacia él.

            —¿De qué?

            —Trabaja en el hospital. No estoy seguro de que sea ella.

            —Anton, esta gente ha conseguido que desempolven un expediente de expulsiones de hace quince años sobre dos rateros de tres al cuarto y que el Secretario de Exteriores me escriba a las siete de la mañana para exigir que meta a la niña en el primer tren, como si pudiera encontrarla en cinco horas. Hazme el favor de averiguar si es ella o no. —pidió Iris echándose el pelo atrás con ambas manos y suspirando, obviamente harta del asunto—. Y si es ella, tráela. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo?

            Anton ni siquiera había respondido antes de salir en busca de Klio. Necesitaba confirmar que no iba a traicionar la confianza de la comandante por una sombra chinesca. En cuanto supo que era real todo cobró un sentido precario, improvisado. Supo que Iris ya había dado órdenes de dejarle circular sin preguntas cuando ninguno de los soldados le detuvo al aparecer en la estación médica, aún cuando en las semanas de entrada estaba reservada para los ganadores. Salir fue fácil. Se preguntó si volvería a entrar.

            Encontró a Catherine en su casa, en una dirección que sólo conocía sobre el papel, posiblemente preparándose para ir al trabajo. Le abrió la puerta con el pelo a medio trenzar y por primera vez en meses Anton no se detuvo a pensar en su deterioro, en si ese día parecía más o menos débil o en todas las preguntas que hubiera querido o debido hacerla a lo largo de los años. En realidad apenas se permitió observarla por un momento mientras ella sonreía sorprendida.

            —Catherine... —se pasó la mano por la cara y buscó un modo de explicar qué hacía allí y asegurarse de que ella lo entendería y colaboraría. ¿Quién era él para pretender cambiar su vida con un simple par de frases? Aceptase o no el ofrecimiento, habría un antes y un después del momento en que lo dijera. Buscó los hechos desnudos, sin adornos ni perífrasis—. Hay una posibilidad de que pueda irse en el tren a Utopia de las dos de la tarde, pero debe decidirlo ahora mismo. ¿Quiere venir?

            Catherine parpadeó una sola vez sin que su expresión variase un ápice. Luego despegó los labios apenas unos milímetros, y una respiración sibilante y esforzada se abrió paso a través de ellos. A Anton la espera le estaba provocando un dolor agudo en el plexo solar, irónicamente en el lado contrario al del corazón.

            —¿Así? ¿Sin más? —preguntó Catherine sin vocalizar apenas—. Sin número, enferma, ¿sin esfuerzo?... ¿Le parece justo?

            —Catherine, por favor —suplicó Anton sin querer contestar a su última pregunta. Se le ocurrían un millar de ejemplos de injusticias sin necesidad de salir de esa habitación—. Una vez me dijo que le gustaría volver a Silbury Hill antes de morir y le estoy dando esa oportunidad. Váyase ahora y no se preocupe por las injusticias. Su puesto en el censo volverá a entrar en el siguiente sorteo, o en el siguiente a ese como muy tarde. No habrá ninguna diferencia. No le está quitando el sitio a nadie.            Si los ojos se le estaban empañando porque la enfermedad se rebelaba contra el esfuerzo de discutir o por alguna emoción indefinible, Anton no tenía manera de saberlo.

            —¿Y qué hay de usted, doctor? No creo que tenga un permiso especial para esto. —Se le habían enrojecido las mejillas y eso daba una falsa impresión de salud. No podía decirle que no quería verla morir en Suburbia por ninguna razón en especial. No tenía una explicación, sólo un “porque no”. Ni siquiera él lo entendía muy bien, y ya no le quedaba tiempo para desenmarañar un nudo de tantos años—. ¿Qué va a pasar con usted?

            —Nada. Le aseguro que no habrá ningún problema en ese aspecto. —No era la primera mentira de aquella mañana de farsa, pero sí la que más le costó pronunciar. Tal vez porque, al recordar esos momentos en unos días o unos meses, le vendría a la memoria que entre las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a Catherine había una mentira.

            Las manos de Catherine temblaban cuando las usó para taparse el rostro, y Anton asintió, concediendo unos instantes de silencio a ambosCuando volvió a mirarla ya no se tapaba la cara, y no quedaba ni rastro de color en la piel.

            —¿Puedo despedirme?

            Anton nunca supo qué le dijo a sus vecinos del primer piso mientras la esperaba en las escaleras del portal, pero fuera lo que fuese Catherine le hizo caso y apenas se demoró un par de minutos.

            —¿Puede caminar hasta allí? —inquirió tan pronto como salieron a la calle. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Para él la caminata desde la estación médica no había sido penosa, pero sabía que al día siguiente su cuerpo lo resentiría. La única opción que se le ocurría era acercarse al hospital y llevarse alguno de los viejos ciclos de transporte, o tratar de encontrar a algún camillero móvil y exponerse a su curiosidad.

            —Sí, pero si no le importa... —Y Anton no supo muy bien qué se suponía que debía importarle hasta que Catherine le tomó del codo apenas sin fuerza, con la presión insignificante de una prenda más sobre la camisa.

            Hicieron todo el camino así, tomados del brazo, y a medida que se acercaban el apoyo de Catherine se volvió más intenso, hasta que Anton pudo sentir cada vaivén de sus pasos e incluso el ritmo de sus músculos. Entraron como si nada en las aulas de examen vacías, ignorando la fila de ganadores que esperaban el millar de comprobaciones necesarios antes de ser transportados.

            Un soldado, quizá el mismo que le había franqueado el paso al transbordador, les acompañó hasta la puerta de una sala y cerró desde fuera. Ahora la única salida era hacia dentro, hacia el ascensor horizontal y el túnel que llevaba al Muro. Anton pensó que ambos necesitaban sentarse; Catherine temblaba, imperceptible a simple vista. Le acercó una silla y él se acomodó sobre la camilla.

            —¿Cómo va a hacerlo? ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?

            —Va a entrar como Klio. Su nombre verdadero es Cordelia Braithwaite, pero sus padres no saben que ha ganado el sorteo legalmente aún —explicó Anton con la garganta seca—. Han emitido una orden para que la recuperen de Suburbia. Le dije a la comandante Hawkins que era usted. Tardarán unas horas en conseguir revisar los datos.

            Le tendió a Catherine la fotografía que llevaba en el bolsillo.

            —¿Es auténtica? —murmuró después de darle la vuelta en sus manos. Anton asintió.

            —Se retiran junto con el expediente, tras comprobar el ADN en el interior. Debería servir—Catherine respiró tan hondo como pudo.

            —¿Y si me piden el expediente? ¿O me hacen la prueba?

            Por fortuna para Anton, que había pensado en esa posibilidad pero no tenía una respuesta que no implicase una fe ciega en la suerte, la consola se encendió para dar paso a una comunicación interna.

            —¿Anton? —La voz de Iris llegaba tan clara como si estuviera en la habitación, aunque sin imagen—. ¿Estás ahí?

            Anton se bajó de la camilla y dio un par de pasos hacia la consola, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

            —Sí.

            —Acabamos de recibir una muestra de ADN. El informador o quien sea que tienen los Braithwaite dice que su nombre en Suburbia es... espera un segundo...

            —Klio Brae —anunció Catherine en el micrófono de la consola, con una voz alta y clara que no daba la menor pista sobre las gotas de sudor que le brillaban en las sienes. Hubo silencio al otro lado.

            —¿Eres Klio Brae? —preguntó Iris. No había desconfianza, pero sí un murmullo de fondo, como si la voz de Catherine hubiera echado miles de engranajes a andar en la oficina de Hawkins.

            —No, soy Cordelia Braithwaite, y quiero irme a mi casa. ¿Puedo entrar ya?

            —Anton, Klio Brae ya consta en la lista del primer tren. —Anton trató de recordar las listas, que había visto en pocas ocasiones. Sabía que en unas constaban las horas en las que se habían pasado las pruebas y en otras no, pero...

            —Porque ya me han pinchado todo lo que tenían que pincharme —se adelantó Catherine. Iris no respondió, esperando la confirmación. Anton se acercó un poco más, brazo con brazo con Catherine, y respiró hondo.

            —Estábamos terminando ya, Iris. Le di de alta en la lista de pasajeros para ahorrar tiempo. ¿Es todo correcto?

            Ninguno de los dos respiró en el intervalo de tiempo entre su pregunta y la respuesta de Iris.

            —Sí, todo es correcto. Os espero en la terminal.

            Y la puerta interior se abrió. Otro soldado esperaba allí, quizá el clon del anterior, tal vez el mismo, pero ni Anton ni Catherine dijeron una palabra mientras recorrían el subsuelo de la Franja. Salieron a los sótanos familiares y de nuevo todas las puertas estaban abiertas a su paso. Al llegar a la zona civil se detuvieron unos instantes, para descansar y fingir los minutos necesarios para retirar el expediente del archivo. Cuando reanudaron el camino Catherine se incorporó y tomó aire. Mantuvo la presencia mientras atravesaban las aceras de la Franja y el complejo residencial hasta la sencilla estación, y entró la primera en la zona restringida, encarando directamente a la comandante. Iris estaba acompañada de otros tres soldados y se había puesto el uniforme completo, menos la gorra, que llevaba bajo el brazo.

            —Señorita Braithwaite —saludó, con un gesto de la cabeza. Llevaba unos papeles junto con la gorra, y Anton se fijó en que le dirigía un vistazo a la fotografía que Catherine aún conservaba en la mano—. El Secretario de Exteriores manda sus más sinceras disculpas.

            Catherine no dijo nada pero se mantuvo erguida y recogió los papeles que Iris le tendió. Por lo que Anton pudo ver era una declaración sobre la forma en que se había producido su entrada, a firmar por ambos. Después de que Catherine garabatease un nombre que no era el suyo, Anton firmó el que sería su último documento utopiano.

            —¿Algo más? —preguntó después de devolvérselo a Iris, y ésta negó con la cabeza.

            —El tren está esperando por ella.

            —Yo la acompañaré —atajó Anton.

            En el momento en que salieron al andén vacío las piernas de Catherine fallaron, y Anton la sostuvo de la cintura. Caminaron hacia el tren bajo los parches de luz azul y plateada que formaban los ventanales, todavía en silencio. Anton tanteó en sus pantalones y encontró su billetera; sacó dos tarjetas de crédito practicamente nuevas y unos billetes utopianos y se los puso a Catherine en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

            —La clave de la cuenta bancaria es “eh278ds”, sin mayúsculas, y la del colegio de médicos la misma sin la última letra. —Incluso sabiendo que era su última oportunidad le pareció que no tenía derecho a inclinarse sobre ella para susurrarle los números, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Ahora ya podía caminar por sí misma, aunque sus pasos eran algo vacilantes. Alcanzaron el final del tren y Anton abrió la primera puerta—. No vacile en usarlas tanto como necesite, por favor. Si necesita ayuda contacte con mi primo, Roland Kavanaugh, en el hospital Alfred Swearengen de Saskatoon.

            Y entonces se quedó sin más datos prácticos que verter en sus oidos, y sin una excusa para estar cerca. Posó la mano en la espalda de Catherine, animándola a subir al tren, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a Klio sentada en uno de los asientos junto a la ventana, enmudecida por la sorpresa.

            —Buen viaje, Cordelia —dijo, dirigiéndose a Catherine, rogando que Klio no lo estropease todo en el último momento.

            Catherine dudó unos instantes antes de poner un pie en la plataforma. A medio camino entre el tren y el andén, tomó a Anton de la mano y apretó.

            —Doctor, yo... bueno, sé que no son más que un par de meses, pero puede estar seguro de que se lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida.

            Y Anton no dijo nada. No pudo decir nada, sólo asentir, mientras Catherine tomaba el asiento más cercano y le decía adiós. Aquella imagen, con el pelo suelto y los ojos brillantes por la emoción y no por la enfermedad, y la marca invisible que había dejado cada uno de sus toques, persistieron mucho después de que el tren se la llevase de una vez por todas, a morir donde ella quería.


	28. 30 de Julio: Götterdämmerung

**30 de Julio: Götterdämmerung.**

_—¿Pero cómo has conseguido este número?_

_—Creía que mis influencias ya habían quedado más que claras._

_—A alguien en Datos se le va a caer el pelo._

_—Vale, pero luego dale recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte._

_—¿Mi madre?_

_—Claro, fue ella quien me lo dio después de buscarla en la guía._

Uno de los periodistas la siguió cuando salía del Ministerio de Comunicaciones. Tal vez para que no le vieran los que se habían quedado dentro, o por no detenerse en la escalinata, esperó hasta que ambos estuvieron en la plaza para llamarla.

            —¿Cordelia Braithwaite? Señorita Braithwaite, un segundo, por favor... —Klio no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, y se volvió intrigada y algo molesta sin ninguna razón en especial. Hacía calor y había pasado en el Ministerio mucho más tiempo del que tenía previsto, así que ya no tenía tiempo para nada más que quedarse en la Argenta y esperar. El periodista no pareció darse cuenta de nada de eso—. Interesante demostración ahí dentro. Mack Statham, del Pregón de Saskatchewan, ¿tiene un momento?

            Le hubiera gustado decirle que no y mandarle a la mierda, pero entonces se le ocurrió que, de algún modo, su madre se enteraría y lo usaría después para echarle en cara que le había advertido de algo parecido. Que se iba a hartar en seguida de todo aquello, de tener que contestar las mismas preguntas y dar las mismas explicaciones a veinte personas distintas. Era cierto, de todos modos. Así que sólo por contrariar a los ojos y oidos omnipresentes de Patricia Braithwaite, asintió sin sonreir y le indicó al periodista que siguiera caminando con ella. También miró el reloj de la fachada del Archivo. Le quedaban quince minutos.

            —Sólo tengo cinco minutos, ¿y qué quiere preguntar que no haya respondido ya dentro? —La verdad es que no se le ocurría nada. Había sido una suerte que se hubiera leido todo lo publicado hasta entonces sobre June Lavander, e incluso hablado con un par de sus vecinos. Al jefe de policía desde luego le había hecho un favor a medias; desvió la atención de los periodistas durante un buen rato, pero para cuando dio por finalizada su intervención los ánimos y las opiniones personales de muchos de los espectadores estaban en su punto álgido.

            Mack Statham era bastante más alto que ella, tenía los ojos azules y vestía bien para ser un periodista de segunda luchando por un ascenso, que eran los que estaban cubriendo la muerte de la niña. A Klio aún le causaba cierta inquietud el ver a gente tan pálida expuesta al sol sin protector. Después de tres meses ella aún buscaba el bote de crema en los bolsillos de vez en cuando. Apartó la vista y continuó caminando hacia el centro de la plaza.

            —¿Le hubiera importado lo más mínimo la familia Lavander de no mediar su experiencia en las regiones exteriores, señorita Braithwaite? —preguntó Statham sin hacerse de rogar, ajustando el botón grabador que llevaba prendido en la solapa de su chaqueta. Klio se detuvo en seco y él aprovechó para adelantarla y cerrarle el paso.

            —¿Y tú has estado en las Nethers?

            —Yo no soy el entrevistado, señorita Braithwaite.

            —Pues técnicamente yo tampoco, así que no sé qué hacemos aquí, ¿verdad?

            Posiblemente en el jodido Pregón de Saskatchewan el tal Statham no tenía ninguna posibilidad de pasar de cronista de sucesos, así que iba por ahí haciendo preguntas dignas del Muro del Norte, el diario totalista de Inuvik. No era la primera vez que alguien le echaba en cara el haber vuelto, como si fuera culpa suya, así que se cruzó de brazos por encima de la chaqueta y echó a andar como si ya se hubieran despedido. A Statham no le costó volver a alcanzarla.

            —No, no he estado nunca en las Nethers. Soy utopiano —contestó, y Klio tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de sonreir. Le miró de soslayo y ladeó la cabeza.

            —Entonces le parece bien que esa niña muriera, ¿no? Porque nunca ha estado en las “regiones exteriores”, y según su pregunta sólo nos importa a los que sí. ¿Me equivoco? —El fluctuar entre el “tú” y el “usted” era algo que aún hacía inconscientemente y a menudo, y que sus padres consideraban un fallo más en el sistema educativo suburbano. El periodista debía tener al menos diez años más que ella y era un completo desconocido, por lo que técnicamente se merecía un “usted”, pero no le inspiraba ninguna clase de respeto, a pesar de estar comportándose educadamente. Se giró y caminó un par de pasos de espaldas, alejándose de Statham, que era quien se había detenido esa vez—. No voy a hacer más declaraciones.

            Pero no parecía dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

            —Señorita Braithwaite...

            —¿Quiere que le denuncie por acoso? —preguntó Klio, alzando un poco más la voz. Tal como esperaba, Statham no dio ni un paso más. Antes de darle la espalda Klio se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Quedamos en que le atendería durante cinco minutos, y ya se han terminado.

            No le vio marcharse; le dio la espalda y para cuando llegó al árbol de piedra no se le veía por ninguna parte.

            Con el primero sí que había perdido un poco la calma, recordó al sentarse en el borde de la isleta central. No estaba muy segura pero creía que le había tirado algo encima; jabón líquido o sirope de caramelo, porque la había seguido por todo el supermercado y lanzarle algo contundente hubiera rozado la agresión.

            Al principio su cara había salido en todos los periódicos, a todo color. Aún no había salido de la cama la primera mañana después de su vuelta cuando ya tenía una descontrolada lista de llamadas que responder. Era ridículo, porque la mayoría eran de gente de la que se había olvidado siglos atrás. Compañeros de la guardería o de la escuela primaria se presentaron en su casa a curiosear como si se hubieran visto el día anterior, y apenas podía intercambiar dos palabras seguidas con sus padres sin que sonase alguno de los comunicadores. Tuvo que enterarse de que el abuelo Braithwaite había muerto cuando la abuela Braithwaite vino a cenar sola y la preguntó por él, y las pocas veces que salió a la calle esos días volvió abrumada por la impresión de verse en titulares.

            Se dejó caer hacia atrás con un bufido de agotamiento y las manos sobre el estómago. El césped real que rodeaba el árbol de mentira era mullido, esponjoso como un edredón y con la humedad justa para no calar a través de la ropa. Al menos otras diez personas de la veintena larga que esperaban en el centro de la plaza estaban haciendo eso mismo; tenderse y cerrar los ojos bajo la sombra de las ramas de piedra, las manos en el estómago y los pies sobre el borde de mármol, como si estuvieran en un pequeño reducto entre la actividad del centro. Deseó haber elegido el cercano Parque Eco para el encuentro. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y observó el ir y venir de todos aquellos desconocidos sin demasiado interés. Muy de vez en cuando alguno le dirigía una mirada, pero era imposible saber si por casualidad o porque la reconociera como Cordelia Braithwaite. De todos modos, por suerte, nadie la molestó.

            Sus quince minutos de fama se habían prolongado aproximadamente semana y media en su punto más insoportable, y después se diluyeron con rapidez. Entonces había llegado el asentamiento. Incluso sus padres querían saber, saber, todo el rato, a todas horas, convertidos en baterías de preguntas indiscriminadas, el enemigo en casa literalmente. A Klio había que arrancarle las explicaciones, no porque se negara a hablar de Suburbia o del orfanato, sino porque se quedaba en blanco ante las preguntas más generales. Era imposible responder a un “¿y cómo es eso?” porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Se encogía de hombros como si no tuviera la respuesta, y había que ir tirando del hilo monosílabo tras monosílabo, algo muy cansado. Aquella había sido la primera gran frustración para todos.

            Nada en casa había cambiado del todo. La curiosidad pública se calmó, el cansancio de años fue desapareciendo, y por fin pudo detenerse y echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Su padre tenía canas pero sonaba y olía igual que siempre, y todavía cocinaba dos noches a la semana. Klio sospechaba que su madre se había hecho alguna clase de operación estética, pero preguntó tres veces y las tres se encontró con una sonrisa de cien mil créditos utopianos y un elegante cambio de tema. ¿No iba a llamar a Morla Rundgren? ¿A Jacob? ¿A Moana? Eran muy amigos de pequeños. ¿No quería un corte de pelo, cambiar la decoración de su cuarto, aprender a conducir? ¿Hacer algo con su vida? Por supuesto eso no lo decía con esas palabras, que hubieran podido dar la impresión de que no estaba feliz por la vuelta de su hija.

            Klio sabía perfectamente lo felices que estaban sus padres de tenerla de vuelta, y sabía que ella estaba bastante satisfecha al respecto también. Después de la confusión había llegado la familiaridad; recordó dónde estaban las cosas en la cocina y pudo hablar con ellos o no, sin silencios de los incómodos. Con la familiaridad también llegó el redescubrir todas las viejas manías que no soportaba, y también conocer unas cuantas nuevas, todas las cosas que había olvidado e idealizado mientras no les tuvo cerca. No podía quejarse. El no soportar a su familia era el precio a pagar por tener una, aunque ahora tuviera sólo un padre y una madre en lugar de doscientos cuarenta molestos hermanos pequeños. Lo verdaderamente enloquecedor era la impresión de que, mientras el tiempo corría a toda velocidad en Suburbia, en la casa de los Braithwaite se había detenido. Su habitación era la misma que había dejado atrás pero, incluso con los cambios de decoración por los que abogaba su madre, Klio sabía que seguiría siendo la habitación de sus siete años con una pintura distinta en las paredes. Cuando les contaba algo siempre tenía que añadir una larga explicación sobre de quién hablaba y todos los demás datos que ella daba por sentados, sin los que la historia no tenía sentido. Sus padres iban aprendiendo y coleccionando toda aquella información sin ninguna dificultad porque no eran precisamente estúpidos, pero había demasiadas cosas que jamás podrían entender sin haber estado allí o conocido a esas personas. A la hora de la verdad, Klio se aburría enormemente.

            Las visitas al Ministerio de Comunicaciones habían empezado de forma espontánea, y se habían convertido con rapidez en el momento álgido de la semana. El primer día que se metió en una rueda de prensa estaba acompañando a su padre a cerrar unas operaciones en el Banco Igualitario, en uno de los intentos de su madre por que decidiera matricularse en la universidad el siguiente curso. Tras hora y media escuchando cifras y mirando diagramas de beneficios se había sentido enferma, y el mejor lugar para huir después de tomar un poco de aire en la plaza pareció el Ministerio de Comunicaciones, con sus ruedas de prensa abiertas al público. Entró en la primera sin ningún interés, después de dejar todo su desayuno en los lavabos, y no hubiera sabido decir quién era el entrevistado ni de qué había hablado. La segunda vez al menos se tomó la molestia de revisar la lista del día y elegir un tema medianamente interesante, mientras buscaba el calor de las salas climatizadas después de que empezase a llover a cántaros cuando daba un paseo por el centro. En aquella rueda de prensa un periodista avispado la reconoció e insistió en hacerle un par de preguntas. Después lo había hecho otro, y las dos veces Klio se encogió de hombros y dijo lo que pensaba sobre subir o bajar el límite de agua en los barrios del sector cuatro, ni más ni menos. Estaba empapada, se había destemplado, le dolía la cabeza y se limitó a dar una opinión vaga sobre un problema que no la concernía, porque lo único que quería era quedarse allí hasta que escampara. Sin embargo muchos de los periodistas tomaron nota de lo que dijo, y fue una sensación curiosa, por lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a que alguien se limitase a asentir en lugar de discutir. Pasó un par de veces más a lo largo de media docena de ruedas de prensa distintas, y entonces también descubrió que si eran públicas era porque cualquiera estaba autorizado a hacer preguntas. Empezó a consultar en las redes los paneles de cada semana, y a seleccionarlos por temas y no por la calidad de su aire acondicionado. Sus padres incluso habían sugerido, un poco a regañadientes, que estudiara Periodismo, aunque les pareciera abrir la puerta a una atención mediática de la que siempre habían huido. Klio no estaba interesada en las opiniones de los demás y acogió la idea con desinterés. Ella iba a las ruedas de prensa a hacer preguntas retóricas, a decir lo que pensaba o sabía y de vez en cuando a espabilar a algún concejal que no tenía ni idea de nada. Ultimamente un par de periodistas se dedicaban exclusivamente a esperar en el recibidor para ver en qué sala entraba y seguirla. A veces algún idiota como Statham le hacía plantearse no volver, pero entonces pasaba varios días vagando por casa, cada vez más irritable, hasta que la menor tontería se convertía en una razón para discutir a gritos. La mayor parte del tiempo ya se sentía enfadada sin razón. Había creído que se le pasaría al ganar, pero después de tres meses tuvo que reconocer que seguía levemente irritada con todo y, lo peor, ya ni siquiera tenía una excusa decente. Siempre podía empezar a echarle la culpa a las hormonas, aunque le hiciera sentirse como un tópico andante.

            En el Archivo, el carillón hizo repicar las primeras notas de “La nieve de Yellowknife”, y Klio se incorporó amodorrada e inquieta. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa, si ya había hecho eso antes. Se bajó de la isleta de un salto y cerró los botones de su chaqueta hasta la barbilla, a pesar del día veraniego. El cuello, de lana de verdad, le provocó escalofríos. Era consciente de estar dándole la espalda a la boca de la estación subterránea, de donde seguramente vendría Suri, pero si se quedaba quieta también se le enfriaban los pies. Caminó hacia el Archivo un poco, y luego de vuelta al árbol, y entonces una chica morena y de piel aceitunada le cortó el paso con decisión.

            —¿Klio? —preguntó, y Klio sonrió inconscientemente porque hacía tres meses que nadie la llamaba así. Suri hizo lo mismo con un destello de malicia en los ojos, enormes y negros—. ¡La famosa Cordelia! En foto pareces mayor. Y en las Nethers parecías más... difusa.

            —Y tú en uniforme pareces más grande —replicó Klio, sorprendida de lo menuda que era Suri. Apenas le llegaba hasta los ojos. Vestida de calle era una niña delicada, y no una teniente del ejército.

            —Es el Muro, que viste mucho. Bueno, ¿te tengo que dar la mano o un abrazo? ¿Te abrazas con la plebe? —Y en un segundo alzó la voz, se puso las manos en las caderas y creció unos centímetros de pura indignación—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una puñetera heredera perdida?

            —No salió el tema —respondió Klio, preguntándoselo también.

            —Cierto, demasiado Bastian para preocuparse de cosas como que podías haber salido de Suburbia dos años antes —comentó Suri, moviendo las manos de modo exagerado y burlón, como quitándole importancia. Klio notó que le subía el calor a la cara e hizo una mueca. El gesto de Suri le había recordado al Muro, incluso sin uniforme y a la luz del día, pero en el Muro no hubiera podido ver cómo volvía a ponerse seria—. ¿Y qué pasó con aquello?

            Cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad Suri se había perdido el año más movido de toda su vida, porque ni siquiera llegó a contarle que Bastian había ganado el sorteo. Iba a necesitar una actualización, no tan drástica como la de sus padres, pero en esos momentos se sintió incapaz de ponerse a hablar de cosas que parecían haberle sucedido a otra persona. Así era como se sentía cada vez que pensaba en Bastian, al menos. Era algo terrible y vergonzoso que no le había pasado a ella.

            —No pasó nada, pero ya te lo contaré otro día. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

            Pero Suri le dirigió una larga mirada de extrañeza sin moverse del sitio, y sonrió un poco.

            —¿Y entonces de quién es el niño?

            Klio soltó una carcajada de pura sorpresa, y Suri alzó las cejas triunfalmente.

            —No me jodas, ¿ya ha salido en los periódicos o qué? ¿En el tablón de anuncios de la Comandancia?

            —Bueno, era eso o que tu madre te está hinchando a pavo relleno, que también puede ser—. Suri bajó un poco la voz y se puso seria—. ¿Estoy metiendo la pata?

            —No, da igual —contestó Klio tras dedicar unos segundos a pensar en la pregunta. Posiblemente era adecuado que Suri, que después de todo era la única persona que le servía como amiga en esos momentos, tomara el lugar de Sylwia y Jen y hubiera sido la primera en saberlo—. ¿Te has hecho vidente por correspondencia?

            Suri hizo un gesto despectivo.

            —No seas boba, tengo siete sobrinos. Puedo oler un feto a trescientos metros.

            De algún modo a Klio eso le trajo a la mente la fábrica de pollos de Suburbia. Sintió las náuseas más intensas de aquella semana y casi esperó que Suri se diera cuenta de que estaba poniéndose verde. De repente, tan rápida que Klio ni siquiera vio el movimiento, lanzó el brazo hacia delante y la cogió de la muñeca. No lo hizo con fuerza pero fue un contacto tan inesperado que Klio dio un pequeño salto.

            —¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es de O’Malley! —exclamó, con tal seguridad que Klio no vio necesario asentir o confirmárselo. La expresión de Suri volvió a cambiar—. Joder, con lo educado que parecía, menuda manera de cobrarse los favores.

            —¿Qué favor? —preguntó Klio. No tenía ni idea de lo que Suri quería decir con eso e hizo la pregunta casi automáticamente, por completo perdida. Ahora Suri estaba confusa. Era curioso lo fácil de leer que resultaba su expresión, o tal vez se debía a la impresión de verla con la cara descubierta.

—Pues el de acosarme con tu historia hasta que accedí a ponerme en contacto con tus padres. Joder, no lo sabías. ¿No te lo han dicho tus padres? —Klio negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir y Suri siguió hablando—. ¿Cómo te pensabas que lo supe?

            —No lo sé. No pensé en ello... por alguna foto o algo así. —Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que hubiera sido totalmente imposible, y Suri se ocupó de confirmarlo.

            —Podrías haberme dado tu nombre y dirección y hubiera seguido creyendo que me estabas tomando el pelo. Dale las gracias a O’Malley la próxima vez que hables con él.

            Tal vez esa era la razón por la que nunca se lo había contado, pensó Klio, y echaron a andar, en silencio por unos segundos. Supuso que ya le mencionaría que no hablaba con Aedan o al menos no como ella parecía pensar. Aunque Delia la había obligado a despedirse todo había sido muy raro, con el tren y el tener que irse y todo lo demás, y hasta tres días antes Klio no se había decidido a mandarle un mensaje. Nada complicado, sólo le preguntaba qué tal le iba y si había vuelto a Suburbia o tenía intención de hacerlo. Se encaminaron hacia la Avenida Willowderry. Era la hora del almuerzo y los puestos de comida de la plaza estaban en su mejor momento. En las escalinatas de los distintos edificios había grupos de funcionarios disfrutando del descanso al sol, y pasaron de largo junto al Ministerio de Exteriores, aunque sólo Klio le dedicó un vistazo indiferente. Pensaba en Suburbia y no sólo en Aedan, también en Jen, en Tru e incluso en Catherine, que quizá ya estaba muerta en Utopia. Parecía mentira que sólo hubieran pasado tres meses desde su entrada, y en realidad algo menos de tres meses desde que abandonó la Franja. Estaban a treinta de Julio.

            Entonces sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. La fecha se repitió en su cabeza como si no la hubiera visto por la mañana al despertarse, o como si no se hubiera parado a pensar por qué le resultaba familiar. Era día de sorteo. Una campanada breve y solitaria anunció las doce y cuarto, y el Ministerio de Exteriores le pareció de repente más nítido y oscuro, un decorado imposible desde cuyo interior, en esos mismos momentos, alguien leía una lista de números. De uno de los grupos de funcionarios que conversaban a la puerta se desprendieron dos personas, sin duda fruto de su imaginación. Sus ropas eran utopianas, pero había visto al fantasma de Bastian tantas veces después de su marcha, en las sombras del orfanato o caminando por las calles de Suburbia disfrazado de otra gente, que al principio no le prestó más atención que seguirlo con la mirada, esperando que la ilusión se diluyese.

            Pero Rea nunca había sido parte de esas alucinaciones, y sin embargo allí estaba. Y Bastian seguía siendo Bastian.

            Si Suri hizo alguna pregunta sobre por qué se detenían allí en medio, no la oyó. Entornó los ojos y abrió la boca mientras Bastian, imaginario o no, estaba a punto de entrar en el Ministerio. Pensó en llamarle, quiso hacerlo, y entonces miró a Rea. Y Rea la estaba mirando a ella. Como si sólo Klio pudiera ver el gesto, levantó una de sus manos, largas y enmarcadas por su traje gris oscuro de utopiana respetable, y se posó un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio. Klio cerró la boca y Rea sonrió, sin dejar de caminar siguiendo a Bastian, y después separó la mano de su cara para, sin un solo movimiento superfluo o brusco, despedirse de Klio en un gesto inequívoco. Tuvo que tragar saliva y tomar aire, sobrecogida, porque jamás había visto a nadie con una expresión tan feliz, feliz de una manera extraña y sutil, feliz como si supiera todo lo que tenía que saber en la vida y no necesitase nada más, y entre todas esas cosas estuviera ese gesto reservado para Klio. Rea se había detenido ahí, en ese momento, y le había dedicado toda su atención petrificante para decir adiós.

            —Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —le susurró a Suri. De repente no veía el momento de alejarse, no sólo de Rea y Bastian sino también de la repentina certeza de que, sin haberle buscado al volver a Utopia, ahora ya sabía dónde estaba, aunque no quisiera. No era algo de lo que pudiera dar marcha atrás para olvidarlo, pero sí podía irse en ese momento.

            Durante los cinco minutos que pasó hablando de tonterías con su compañera de sección, Rea calculó que al menos un sesenta por ciento de la plantilla del Ministerio estaba en esos momentos repartida por la plaza Argenta, sin nada que hacer hasta que terminase la emisión. Se retrasó un momento en el umbral, observando cómo Klio intercambiaba un par de frases con la chica que la acompañaba y después ambas se perdían en el flujo de peatones que bajaba por la Willowderry. Cuando entró, Wash, el guardia de seguridad, estaba en el turno del detector de metales, hablando con Bastian, y se entretuvieron allí un par de minutos. Pasaron a la escalera mientras Wash preguntaba jocosamente qué se habían olvidado, y aún si hubiera mirado a la pantalla radiográfica no hubiera visto nada raro, aparte de que Rea llevaba una chaqueta nueva un poco gruesa para la época. Era el único cambio de última hora que se había permitido, a regañadientes, cuando le pareció que el armazón de plástico que llevaba ceñido bajo las costillas formaba una ondulación ligeramente artificial en la ropa que tenía prevista.

            Siguió a Bastian al recibidor y de ahí a las escaleras, sin correr, imprimiéndole a sus pasos el ritmo fastidiado que se les suponía al tener que volver a por la comida, por si alguien estaba observándolos desde la calle. Llegaron al tercer piso y esperó a Bastian en el descansillo, escuchando el ocasional zumbido de los ascensores, que sólo llegaban hasta el segundo durante las retransmisiones. Aprovechó para respirar y prepararse para lo que seguiría, la única parte remotamente activa o complicada. Bastian volvió llevando en la mano el envase de plástico blanco que utilizaban para sus almuerzos. Rea exhaló con tranquilidad. Habían repasado ese momento hasta tal punto que podía sentir sus músculos y pulmones preparándose para la carrera escaleras arriba, aumentando el ritmo de sus latidos, tensándose, expectantes. En un gesto sin planificar, Bastian se agachó para atarse el cordón de uno de los zapatos, y Rea comprobó de forma automática que su cinturón de explosivos tampoco era adivinable bajo la camisa. Al parecer nadie más podía percibir los envoltorios, prensados y acolchados, que para ella resultaban tan obvios que sabía sin lugar a dudas qué arrugas en la tela eran parte del armazón y cuáles las formadas por su espalda. Bastian se puso en pie, se sacudió las rodillas de los pantalones y recogió la caja de la comida con un suave tarareo. Rea inició la carrera sin una sola palabra.

            Subió los escalones de uno en uno, evitando atolondrarse. Llegó al cuarto piso en su mejor tiempo hasa la fecha, ocho segundos con veinte décimas, y supuso que si alguien estaba mirando en ese instante al cuadrante de la cámara de aquel descansillo, para cuando alcanzaran el quinto piso todavía estaría preguntándose de forma inconsciente qué hacían en las escaleras. Una vez allí y al verla manipular la cerradura digital que daba acceso a la planta, el guardia daría un respingo y marcaría la extensión de Seguridad. Para el momento en que otro guardia en otra centralita respondió al comunicador, Bastian y Rea ya estaban dentro del quinto piso, una extensión vacía de fachada a fachada, como un aparcamiento, ocupada sólo por un cubículo central. En cuestión de segundos, y antes de que siquiera dieran la alarma, meses de preparación, observación y largas conversaciones vacías con el guardia de turno, robando vistazos a las pantallas de seguridad, habían dado su fruto. Estaban dentro del cuarto de servidores, el centro mismo de la mente del sorteo. Rea se detuvo con el corazón acelerado y la emoción de las ideas bulléndole en los oidos. Fue Bastian quien se acercó a la última puerta, la de la habitación dentro de la habitación, el cubículo de plástico que contenía aquellas máquinas incomprensibles. Sin pararse a pensar introdujo una secuencia de siete números, y Rea se preguntó por un segundo qué harían si resultaba ser la correcta; no tenían esa clave, pero tampoco la necesitaban. No querían tocar los servidores ni amañar el sorteo. Siguiendo el plan a la perfección una sirena comenzó a sonar fuera del piso blindado, y pudieron primero escuchar y luego ver cómo las gruesas barras de metal del sistema de seguridad se cerraban a su alrededor, convirtiendo los ventanales en las paredes de una jaula. Sólo entonces pudieron pararse a respirar.

            Bastian la dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba también a las paredes transparentes del cuarto de servidores. En su interior brillaban miles de pilotos, rojos, verdes, azules, algunos intermitentes y otros siempre encendidos como una pequeña ciudad iluminada para una fiesta. Dio unos pasos pegada al plástico blindado, deslizando las manos por los lugares donde se proyectaban los cables. Era una auténtica habitación dentro de otra habitación, tan grande como todo su piso utopiano, y aquí y allá había huecos entre las máquinas a través de los que se veían todavía más máquinas. Podía oir aún la sirena, como si fuera algo muy lejano, y a Bastian marcando unos números en su comunicador. También las luces de los servidores parecían crepitar, en un lenguaje de signos que sin duda alguien traducía en el piso de arriba, donde en esos momentos posiblemente aún estaba celebrándose el sorteo. Así que aquello era “ello”. El ordenador que decidía quién podía beber agua y quién tenía que esconderse en casa cuando llovía. Era un montón de cables y fibra de vidrio tomando decisiones como un dios de silicio y tungsteno, totalmente solo en medio de una habitación enorme y vacía.

            —Ya está —murmuró Bastian, de repente a su lado. No había escuchado la conversación, absorta en la grandeza de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero no lo necesitaba. La policía tenía ahora diez minutos para asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido, y a ellos les sobrarían cuarenta más, los que tardaba el sistema de seguridad en desbloquearse. Si quería podía pasar los últimos treinta y nueve minutos de su vida contemplando unas luces que jamás deberían haber existido.

            —“Y buscando la libertad llegamos hasta las raíces del imperio, el lugar donde se crearon las fronteras, pero el precio a pagar nos pareció demasiado alto y mañana será demasiado tarde”— recitó de memoria. Bastian respiró junto a su pelo, un aliento cálido que contrastaba con la luz de repente helada que entraba por las ventanas.

            —Seguro que hubiera estado orgulloso.

            —¿De que me cambiara el apellido como un inmigrante cobarde? —murmuró Rea, arañando la pared. Incluso pronunciar las palabras en voz alta le parecía presuntuoso.       

            —Jamás hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí si te hubieran relacionado con el manifiesto. Knaupf es un gran nombre, pero tu abuelo lo convirtió en algo demasiado conocido.

            Rea asintió una sola vez y le dio la espalda a los servidores. Se deshizo de la chaqueta mientras se acercaban a las ventanas, y pudo ver el reflejo del chaleco de explosivos en las partes del cristal que no estaban cegadas por los barrotes. Abajo, en la plaza, la policía acordonaba la zona.

            —Odio ese árbol —comentó Bastian con la vista fija en las ramas de piedra.

            Después ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rea entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo, visualizando el recorrido de la honda expansiva. Las paredes y el suelo de la quinta planta estaban blindadas, así como el techo de la sexta, la sala de emisión. La deflagración destruiría ambas, incluyendo los servidores. Estiró la mano hacia Bastian, que se la cogió de inmediato, y los dos retrocedieron un par de pasos. Bastian sacó el detonador de la caja del almuerzo y le dio un par de vueltas entre los dedos, acariciando el simple mecanismo. Les había llevado apenas tres semanas introducir las piezas necesarias una a una, mezcladas con las llaves, con los cubiertos de la comida, y ahora el resultado ya estaba allí. Toda su vida en Suburbia había sido la de unas personas distintas, con vidas más allá de los Cruzados. Toda su vida en Utopia no había sido suya en absoluto, sino un camino hacia ese momento.

            Pero sí que había sido una vida, pensó Rea mientras abrazaba a su marido y dejaba que terminase de conectar los cables entre ellos. Había tenido una bicicleta y durante meses pudo arrastrarle a la calle cada vez que llovía, y pasear por parques auténticos sin que les quemara el sol. Y si ahora iban a ponerle un fin a todo eso, voluntariamente, era para que eso no fuera sólo un premio de lotería. Era un derecho. Jamás había estado tan segura de algo. Bastian la besó en los labios. Por encima de las sirenas sonaron las campanas del Archivo, marcando las doce y media. Uno de los dos apretó el botón. “Asumir que será el final de un futuro y el comienzo de otro”, decía el manifiesto, y su final fue blanco y luminoso.

            El calor en la Franja era insoportable. A las doce y cuarto una veintena de personas se habían desmayado ya, mientras en la pantalla el Ministro continuaba con una lista que siempre parecía la misma para los que no ganaban. El mismo fondo anodino, la misma voz, el mismo tono de siempre, siempre igual.

            —Ciento dieciseis millones cuatrocientos veintiocho mil trescientos dos. Ocho millones novecientos setenta y tres mil doscientos cincuenta y siete. —El ordenador seguía escupiendo números, ignorante del calor y de todo lo que no fuera la mano ministerial. Cada cierto tiempo se esparcía entre los niños la leyenda urbana de que en realidad el Ministro de Exteriores era un robot y no una persona normal—. Veinte millones tres...

            Una sirena rompió el silencio, despertó a los amodorrados e incluso a los que todavía estaban inconscientes, e hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera en pie convencido de que eran los altavoces del Muro chillando ante una amenaza invisible. Sólo cuando vieron al Ministro levantarse, soldados y espectadores cayeron a la vez en la cuenta de que la alarma sonaba en Utopia y no allí.

            Y por primera vez en doscientos años, el sorteo se apagó.


	29. 2 de Agosto: Hasta que alguien pierde

**2 de Agosto: Hasta que alguien pierde.**

_—¡Pero déjame verlo!_

_—Te doy tres oportunidades, pero como eres una chica relativamente lista y sabes que yo lo soy más, lo adivinarás en.. seguramente tres.._

_—Quita, anda._

_—No, adivínalo._

_—¿Reserva en la Academia?_

_—Si ya sabía que necesitarías más de un intento. Menos mal que no eres del todo fea. Toma, que me das pena._

_—¿¡Has entrado en la Puerta de Suburbia!? ¡Y yo también!_

_—Lo sé, lo sé, últimamente cogen a cualquiera..._

           

Cerraron la puerta exterior, la que lindaba con Suburbia, en el momento que lograron desalojar la Franja después de que la emisión se detuviera. Ni siquiera Iris Hawkins podía explicar qué había sucedido. Pasaron cuarenta minutos antes de que el primer informe apareciera en la red interna: tanto los servidores como el sistema central del Ministerio de Exteriores habían sido destruidos. El sorteo quedaba suspendido indefinidamente.

            En las comunicaciones extraoficiales, las que estaban recibiendo los soldados de sus conocidos en Utopia, la información era confusa. Unos hablaban de sabotaje dentro del Ministerio, otros de un ataque abierto y frontal sobre el edificio, atentado suicida, bombas de control remoto, y de alguna disparatada manera había quien le echaba la culpa al distante Imperio, y señalaba el final de lo que hasta entonces había sido un enfrentamiento silencioso. Junto con un informe que apenas despejaba las preguntas más urgentes llegaron también las primeras órdenes. Ningún personal indocumentado podría permanecer a menos de siete kilómetros del Muro, sin excepción.

            No hubo ninguna explicación para los suburbanos, que observaron mudos de asombro e intriga cómo la Puerta se abría de par en par para dejar salir una marea de soldados que vaciaron la Franja sistemáticamente sin responder a preguntas. A Delia todo aquello le recordó a un cepillo recogiendo las migas del mantel, empujando al “personal indocumentado” hacia el borde de la mesa. Ella había estado en la vanguardia de su grupo de despeje y le costó no unirse a las preguntas de los suburbanos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Para qué tenían que cerrar la Franja? ¿Cuándo continuaría el sorteo y por qué se había interrumpido? No se resistieron al empuje de los soldados aunque algunos caminaban sin darles la espalda, como esperando el momento en que las órdenes cambiasen y el bloqueo fuera cancelado, para echar a correr hacia el Muro y coger sitio para el resto de la retransmisión. Si alguien opuso resistencia no fue a la vista de Delia, y aunque el camino hasta la alambrada exterior fue lento y pesado, al anochecer del día del sorteo la Franja estaba cerrada y un destacamento de las fuerzas especiales montaba guardia a pocos metros de Suburbia.  

            La vigilancia se redobló también en el Muro. Los turnos de guardia se ampliaron y la cafetería y las zonas de ocio se quedaron vacías y silenciosas. Los soldados de permiso fueron llamados a filas, obligados a presentarse para el servicio en un plazo máximo de veinticuatro horas, independientemente de en qué rincón de Utopia estuvieran en esos momentos. Veinte horas después de la explosión se decretó el estado de excepción en toda la frontera. El personal civil no esencial fue evacuado, y los escasos negocios de la Franja cerraron. La vida se detuvo. Lo único que existía era el Muro y protegerlo, pero Delia no sabía de qué. Nunca lo había tenido demasiado claro y el estado de excepción había afilado todas sus dudas. Según el Alto Mando la explosión del Ministerio había sido un atentado por parte de grupos nacionalistas. ¿Nacionalistas de dónde? No quedaban más naciones que Utopia, el Imperio y las Nethers, que apenas se ganaban la denominación. Los grupos culturales no tenían ninguna tierra que reclamar y ni siquiera estaban ilegalizados, aunque fueran tan mal vistos que lo parecían. Pronto se corrió la voz de que había sido un grupo de Cruzados, y la división de opiniones fue muda pero feroz.

            Y a pesar de la agitación nacional Delia pensó que lo más cercano, lo que más le afectaba en esos momentos era el silencio. El día de la explosión y el siguiente no intercambió más que un par de órdenes, y cuando llegaba a su habitación estaba tan cansada que sólo podía tumbarse y tratar de dormir antes del siguiente turno. También evacuaron a Clegane, y aunque de todos modos no hubiera tenido tiempo ni ganas para ir a verle, habría preferido saber que estaba allí si quería, incluso si era sólo para hablar de tonterías. Antes siempre había alguien para hablar de tonterías, en cualquier sitio. La gente se detenía en las pistas, en la cafetería o en los escalones de las residencias mientras se hacía de noche, cuando se podía estar en la calle sin protecciones durante veinte minutos. Sólo había que acercarse y hablar, de lo que fuera. Para Delia el silencio era lo mismo que el aislamiento, y cuando se quedaba sola y sin nada que hacer no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse por qué estaba allí.

            Jamás había pensado seriamente que el ejército, como organismo, como grupo de gente, tendría que _hacer_ algo, algo más que guardar algunas instalaciones restringidas en el norte o desfilar en la fiesta de la Afirmación, o colaborar de vez en cuando con la policía o los servicios de emergencia.

            Era como si a lo largo de sus tres años en el Muro hubiera bloqueado por completo la manera en la que las Nethers la golpearon al llegar. En realidad era de esperar viniendo de una familia tradicionalmente aperturista. Toda la familia Valerii, incluidos los tios lejanos de todas partes de Utopia, se habían negado a que se alistase, pero al final incluso ellos tuvieron que rendirse al hecho de que el ejército era un trabajo permanente, con un buen sueldo y libre de la precariedad del empleo en las barreras del Pacífico, su otra opción. Y además, aunque Delia nunca lo usó como argumento, el ejército era como un instituto permanente, y eso le encantaba. Había disfrutado cada minuto de la Academia de Mando, exámenes incluidos, con sus maniobras, las listas de puntuaciones, la competitividad y el equipo de itzá, los chicos de uniforme, y en teoría debía haber afrontado la Puerta de Suburbia como si fuera el paso a la universidad o unas prácticas indefinidas. Sin embargo descubrió que llevaba el aperturismo inscrito en los genes, y que sólo mirar hacia Suburbia le producía un nudo en la tráquea, más y más asfixiante cuanto más pensaba en ello, y era imposible no hacerlo. Con la ayuda de Clegane pareció que ambas partes del conflicto llegaban a una tregua. Salvo momentos aislados, la Franja también había sido un largo campamento de verano. Podía verse continuando la carrera militar, ya fuera allí o cambiando de destino, jubilándose a los cuarenta y cinco en grado de teniente y con una pensión suficiente para vivir en algún distrito exterior de Nuevo Edmonton, por ejemplo. No había previsto que aquello terminase. 

            La noche del tercer día decidió prescindir de sus horas de sueño y se conectó a las redes sociales, buscando antiguos amigos, familiares. Suponía que casi toda la conversación giraría en torno al atentado y a lo que estaba pasando fuera, pero no esperaba que los civiles dentro de Utopia estuvieran mejor informados que ellos. Los foros de las asociaciones mediáticas a los que la dirigieron sus amigos se estaban actualizando cada cinco minutos con noticias, rumores y opiniones. Averiguó que la puerta occidental había sido atacada esa misma tarde con explosivos ligeros. Ya de madrugada se extendió la noticia de que grupos semi-organizados de los bajíos de Orleans estaban enfrentándose abiertamente a la puerta oriental.

            Una hora después sonaron las sirenas generales. Lo había estado esperando pero la sobresaltó el sonido. Era un aullido que se incrustaba en la médula y en los huesos y le hizo temblar, mientras se entregaba a la acción instintiva de correr hacia el punto de reunión, con la cota y las protecciones colgadas del brazo, descalza y en pijama. No fue la única. La plaza de la Puerta era una marea de gente tiritando, sin decidirse a vestirse, como si fuera un simulacro y esperasen el permiso para volver a dormir. Delia no se engañó; se vistió tan rápido como pudo y tras unos segundos desorientada dejó el pijama encima de un cubo de basura antes de correr a formar entre las primeras filas. Pronto la afluencia desbordó la plaza, y siguió escuchando las sirenas durante un buen rato después de que se detuvieran. Reparó por primera vez en los arcones portátiles de la armería, todavía cerradas junto a la Puerta, y se preguntó por qué nadie hablaba, nadie se preguntaba nada. Cuando la mitad de los presentes estuvieron repartidos en las filas más ordenadas posibles escuchó crepitar su comunicador y dar paso a la voz del teniente Pontmercy. Asimiló las instrucciones como un autómata, mientras adelantaba al resto de soldados junto con los demás cabos, y recibió el rifle de manos de quien creía era el propio teniente Pontmercy al mando del reparto de armas.

            —Ha sido ascendida a sargento con efecto inmediato, Valerii —anunció la voz.

Delia tragó saliva y su primera reacción fue preguntarse si ya había muerto alguien allí fuera para que la ascendieran. Avanzaba sin ver, dentro de la oscuridad de la Puerta que se había abierto ante ellos, de par en par, enorme, como una versión moderna y amenazadora de las grutas de los cuentos. No veía nada ni oía nada. Los años en la Academia tomaron el mando y supo que le habían asignado un pelotón y que debía seguir a otro pelotón, adelante, hacia el borde de la Franja. No había nada más que centenares de personas, todos con el mismo uniforme y el mismo arma en las manos, pero de alguna manera sus treinta hombres supieron que era ella, o quizá simplemente lo único que importaba era unirse a otros veintinueve y obedecer a la primera persona que se les pusiera delante con un poco de convicción. Le temblaban las manos cuando les señaló que la siguieran, y ella siguió al pelotón anterior sin saber ni quiénes eran ni a dónde iban.

Llevaban cinco minutos caminando a buen ritmo, en línea recta, cuando notó que el silencio se rompía, como si acabaran de salir de una burbuja, y escuchó voces susurradas por todos lados.

—Dicen que han atacado la puerta oriental.

—¿Pero es verdad o no?

—Y que van a declarar la ley marcial por la mañana.

—La culpa es del Foro y su jodida manía de rascarles el cogote a los de las Nethers.

Se sintió casi agradecida por escuchar algo que no fuera retransmitido o grabado, y se dejó arrullar por las palabras sin querer preocuparse de su significado, mientras sus piernas la llevaban adelante y empezaba a amanecer, imperceptiblemente, sobre la Franja.

—¿...Delia? —Oyó cómo su propio nombre se colaba a través del murmullo informe y al principio ni siquiera lo reconoció como suyo. Miró un poco por encima de su hombro. Todos eran iguales—. Delia, soy yo. Aedan.

Soltó una especie de carcajada, a medio camino entre una risa ahogada y una exclamación de sorpresa.

—No tienes una idea de cómo me alegro de oirte —murmuró, y casi sintió que el tener cerca a alguien que conocía la había devuelto a la tierra, atándola del tobillo como a una cometa. Quería girarse, detenerse y hablar durante horas de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya. Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal estás? —Se encogió de hombros y Aedan asintió—. Oye, tú... Sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿has sabido algo de Casper?

—Le mandé un mensaje ayer pero no ha respondido —contestó Delia, y aminoró el paso imperceptiblemente para acercarse un poco más al grupo que la seguía—. ¿Te has enterado de que han atacado la puerta oriental esta madrugada?

Tres segundos de silencio, y luego una voz que no era la de Aedan.

—¿Usted también lo ha visto, sargento? El primo de un tipo que conozco está allí y dice que los caimanes han conseguido armas pesadas.

—A ver, gilipollas, ¿dónde iban a meter las fábricas para que no salieran en los satélites? —intervino alguien un poco más alejado. Enseguida la discusión se extendió como una llamarada, y fue fácil distinguir la voz suave de Aedan entre los murmullos airados de los demás.

—No lo sabía. Estaba de guardia cuando han sonado las alarmas.

—Estoy preocupada —admitió. Le picaba la nariz pero rascarse con el guante fue como hacerlo con una manopla de cocina—. Nadie cuenta nada y estoy preocupada por él.

—Las malas noticias siempre son las que primero llegan.

Delia asintió y pensó en ello.

—Igual tienes razón. Siempre ha sido un vago de mierda para responder el correo así que no debería extrañarme.

Se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, pero también del modo en que amanecía y cómo le latía el corazón bajo el proto-kevlar. Más adelante, ya junto a Suburbia y una creciente multitud, mezcla indistinguible de suburbanos y soldados, la columna avanzaba en una carrera rítmica, metódica. Los restos de los arbustos secos que se empeñaban en crecer en aquel desierto crujían bajo las suelas. Todo, desde el horizonte a las cotas térmicas, tenía un tono falsamente neblinoso y rosáceo.

Al principio ni siquiera pudo distinguir la alambrada, engullida por la guarnición a un lado y los suburbanos al otro. Creyó que no estaba allí, que la habían echado abajo durante la noche y sólo se miraban unos a otros en medio del desierto, sin nada actuando como frontera física. Sólo un destello ocasional en las barras metálicas le convenció de que aún estaba ahí, sitiada y cada vez más cerca.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó. Recordó que ella era el oficial. Los auriculares de su casco permanecieron en silencio, y dudaba que pudieran oirla. De no ser por Aedan habría creído que estaba sola, corriendo hacia Suburbia entre un montón de robots.

—Creo que quieren que los desalojemos.

—¿Desalojarlos? ¿De Suburbia? —Era tan disparatado que alzó un poco la voz sin querer, pero nadie tenía nada que añadir.

—Sólo apartarlos de la valla, o algo así. ¿Tecnicamente no estaremos invadiendo las Nethers?

Y de repente estaban tan cerca que podía distinguir las cabezas de los soldados y de los suburbanos, y la columna se dividía como una célula enferma para ir cubriendo la alambrada. Las órdenes la condujeron hacia el este, a doscientos metros de la puerta en sí, pero allá donde mirase podía ver gente y más gente del otro lado. Miraban a los soldados y hablaban entre ellos pero Delia no entendía nada. No entendía tampoco lo que le decían sus superiores; sólo sabía que de repente se detenía, o avanzaba un poco más, hasta que ella y sus treinta hombres encontraron su posición en una barrera humana que crecía nutriéndose de las llegadas del Muro, igual que si fueran el fondo de un reloj de arena. Habían sido de los primeros. Otros pelotones formaban a su espalda, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en los suburbanos. Los veía moverse, cambiar, desorganizados, civiles, y ninguna de las caras era la misma por más de tres segundos, porque entonces parpadeaba y todo se había movido de nuevo.

            Cuando miró atrás y vio los carros de combate supo que, pasara lo que pasara, no tardaría mucho más. Entonces los vieron los suburbanos, y los gritos redoblaron su intensidad. Seguían moviéndose y ahora tenían un ritmo común, algo parecido a una mente gregaria, a un animal en una jaula.

            —Les habla el teniente coronel Anders, del Ejército Unificado. Vuelvan a sus casas. —Todos los soldados dejaron de moverse, pero Anders, su voz amplificada a lo largo de toda la alambrada, tuvo que volver a repetirlo para callar a los suburbanos—. Repito, vuelvan a sus casas y despejen la zona fronteriza.

            Escuchó el sonido del metal, y redobló casi con tanta intensidad como la voz del teniente coronel. Alguien chilló pero hubiera sido imposible saber desde qué lado de la alambrada.

            —Este es un aviso oficial, regresen a sus hogares —clamó Anders. Justo enfrente de Delia un chico apenas mayor que ella se encaramó brevemente a la alambrada.

            —¡Regresa tú al tuyo!

            De todas partes surgieron exclamaciones parecidas. Tenía la sensación de que la tierra bajo sus pies estaba hinchándose, latiendo, al borde del punto de ebullición.

            Los auriculares zumbaron.

            “Adopten posición de defensa, pero no disparen. Repito, no tienen autorización para disparar”. La voz de Iris Hawkins.

            Iris pudo ver perfectamente cómo su orden enviaba una ondulación de curiosidad y cabezas volviéndose levemente, cuando muchos de los soldados se dieron cuenta de que si usaba aquella frecuencia era porque estaba allí, en algún lugar cercano. La frecuencia de oficiales se solapó.

            —Comandante Hawkins, no hay nada que hacer, tenemos que...

            —Teniente coronel, repita el aviso a los suburbanos.

            Pero no había nada que hacer. Iris lo había sabido desde el momento que el Alto Mando decidió sacar los tanques, desde que Suburbia los había visto avanzar. El sonido de miles de rifles moviéndose al unísono fue ahogado por más gritos, más golpes. Una parte de la alambrada estaba ya cargada de gente que empezaba a trepar como si, por una vez, tuvieran la intención real de franquearla.

            —¡Comandante Hawkins, debemos actuar! —exigió el teniente Dunbarr.

—¡No vamos a abrir fuego!

Iris escuchó más gritos e insultos y se dio cuenta de que venían de los propios soldados. Algunos agitaban los rifles. Otros se giraban buscando, posiblemente a ella.

            Dunbarr había abierto la frecuencia. Todo el mundo lo estaba escuchando.

            —Comandante Hawkins, me veo obligado a relevarla del servicio... —graznó la voz ahogada de Dunbarr. Iris se giró hacia donde sabía que estaba, incrédula.

            —¡Maldita sea, Dunbarr! ¿Quiere una masacre?

            Sonó un disparo. Tenía que ser suyo. Un rugido respondió desde Suburbia, se extendió a lo largo de la alambrada y traspasó la frontera de alambre. Muchos soldados aullaron también y cargaron los rifles.

            —GUARNICIÓN, DEFIENDAN LAS NETHERS —gritó tan fuerte como pudo, y deseó por una vez una lealtad absoluta y sin preguntas.

            Delia obedeció a la comandante, ciegamente, como un soldado. Su pelotón la siguió. Corrieron hasta la alambrada y le dieron la espalda a los suburbanos, apuntando en su lugar a los carros blindados. Siguiendo órdenes. Un tercio de la guarnición, un millar de hombres, no lo hizo.

            El asombro acalló a todo el mundo por igual durante unos instantes.

            —¡Defiendan las Nethers! —volvió a exclamar la comandante Hawkins, y Delia apretó los dientes y apuntó, y esta vez el enemigo no era ni suburbano ni estaba detrás de una alambrada. Los propios suburbanos titubearon, aún aferrados a la valla que cedía ya en algunos puntos.

            En medio del silencio Delia reconoció a Aedan por instinto, en su mismo bando.

            —Tengo mucho miedo —gimió a duras penas. Aedan, más alto de lo que nunca le había parecido, dio un paso y se colocó ante ella.

            Entonces alguien disparó, y otro alguien después de aquel, y a él le alcanzaron primero. Delia supo, en un relámpago de entendimiento, que ella también había caido cuando dejó de oir los gritos y las balas.


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Catherine ha decidido no subir el breve tramo de escaleras que lleva hasta el altillo del dormitorio. Silbury Hill cruje con el viento, como una abuela quejumbrosa, y las corrientes mueven las cortinas sin que se preocupe por cerrarlas. Tiene frío pero eso no es algo nuevo; afuera el verano es luminoso y benigno. Desde el sillón puede ver cómo su tía camina hacia el coche, con el anadeo rítmico de las ancianas robustas. Aparece y desaparece entre los abetos negros y los alerces que rodean la cabaña, y al final no puede verla pero sí escucharla arrancando el coche eléctrico que se aleja con un ronroneo. Su tía se ha sentido culpable todo ese tiempo, desde el momento que Catherine se presentó en la puerta de su casa para pedir las llaves de la cabaña, como una aparición, un fantasma sin papeles. Lo repite en cada visita. Siente la expulsión, siente Suburbia, y siente el cáncer, que para la anciana es también culpa suya. A Catherine le da la impresión de que también se cree responsable de la aparente locura de su sobrina, que no lamenta nada en esos momentos y mucho menos ha vuelto con intención de hacérselo lamentar a ella.

No aparta la vista de la ventana cuando el bosque vuelve a quedarse quieto; hace semanas que regresó a su casa y ha tenido que resarcirse de muchos años sin árboles. ¿No lamenta eso?

Pero los árboles siempre han estado ahí, no desaparecieron, y están ahí todavía. A veces siente que se le nublan los ojos y sólo queda el verde profundo y azulado del paisaje. Es un color tan intenso que le embota los sentidos más allá de la enfermedad, pero ya está demasiado agotada como para dejarse llevar por esa borrachera de naturaleza. En estos momentos es dolorosamente consciente de cada pensamiento, de que no hace frío pero ella lo tiene, de que ya no va a ser capaz de subir al dormitorio pero posiblemente no lo necesitará. Los medicamentos que le proporcionó Roland Kavanaugh se han terminado. Lleva días sin dormir por el dolor. De vez en cuando llora sin darse cuenta, aunque algo le impide gritar. Cuando piensa en ello le parece que su propio cuerpo se está durmiendo, en un mecanismo atávico contra el sufrimiento, desconectándose parte por parte ante la marea. Su tía le ha dejado la comida en la mesita cercana porque ha sido incapaz de tragar. Volverá en unas horas, solícita, a levantarla para ir al baño, a ayudarla para lavarse y a hacer la cena, a tratar de reparar así algo que Catherine siempre vio como perfectamente lógico. Eran otros tiempos, el trabajo de su tía jamás habría podido mantener a una adolescente, nadie esperaba que lo hiciera. Catherine sonríe y los labios se le cortan.

Pudo dar unos cuantos paseos cortos cuando llegó. Pudo llegar, después de todo, a pesar de todo. De la Franja a la capital en el tren de los afortunados, de allí a Saskatoon tambaleándose ligeramente, pero aún capaz de devolverle a Roland Kavanaugh las tarjetas bancarias de su primo Anton, sin usarlas más que para los billetes necesarios para llegar a casa en segunda clase. Su tía devolvió el dinero por transferencia tan pronto como se convenció de que Catherine no era una alucinación en el umbral.

Era más, muchísimo más de lo que podía haber pedido. Hace tiempo que se acabaron los paseos. Bajo la manta gruesa, un vestigio de las patrullas nocturnas de su padre durante las noches de invierno, las piernas están casi atrofiadas, sin masa muscular, y apenas la sostienen unos segundos. Por las noches, cuando enciende alguna lámpara, está casi segura de que el brillo de las manos se debe a una enfermiza transparencia. Nunca ha sido más consciente de su cuerpo que ahora, cuando lo único nítido que queda es el cabello, ligeramente menos abundante que antaño, y el resto es sólo piel y venas enfermas.

Sonríe otra vez y deja caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de madera. Si el engaño del doctor Kavanaugh ha sido descubierto, la ley de Utopia todavía no ha llegado a su bosque. Nadie ha llamado a la puerta de la cabaña o utilizado la vieja consola. Catherine sabe que no ha sido cuestión de suerte sino de un sacrificio ajeno, difícil de creer, lo descubran o no. Cierra los ojos y piensa en ello. Espera con tanta fuerza como le es posible que no sea así.

De todos modos, si una patrulla de deportación llama a la puerta en ese momento ya habrán llegado tarde.

Audra corre entre los pasillos iluminados y reaparece cada cierto tiempo para lanzar algo en las cestas; normalmente Tru tiene que estar muy atenta para que los niños no se excedan de su presupuesto para fiestas, pero cada vez que Audra añade un paquete también le dice el precio y cuánto suma hasta entonces. Decimales incluidos.

Esa quincena sólo ella y otros tres niños cumplen años. Gertrude y Jen se están ocupando de la compra. Es un intermedio corto, un par de horas en los almacenes, antes de volver a las oficinas y guardar todo bajo llave. De vez en cuando Tru puede ver a Jen al otro lado de unas estanterías, con Lenore, Maria y Milo colgados de ella, separándose sólo para alargar la mano y preguntarla si pueden coger lo que sea que ha llamado su atención. Algunos de los otros clientes miran a los tres niños y luego la barriga sobresaliente de Jen, y por un momento la reacción instintiva, como en todo suburbano, es preguntarse qué hará con todos ellos si gana un sorteo. Entonces recuerdan que no saben si habrá otro sorteo y el tema de conversación rueda hacia las teorías y los rumores, de nuevo. Lo que se pregunta Tru es cómo se las va a arreglar cuando Jen tenga el niño y ella deba ocuparse de nuevo sola de los proveedores, las entradas, las salidas, la gestión y los patrocinadores, las decisiones importantes y las que no lo parecen. Lee y escucha las noticias, como todo el mundo, y prohibir a los internos que salieran la noche del ataque fue una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Pero a la hora de la verdad lo importante es que las golosinas que escojan esa tarde vengan de fábricas con comité de sanidad, y que el orfanato siga en pie cuando regresen. El Muro, en realidad, siempre ha estado muy lejos.

Cuando Anton llega al portal, Daniel asoma la cabeza por la puerta del bar y ni siquiera gruñe como saludo, sólo ladra que ya llega tarde otra vez. Anton no da explicaciones; sube las escaleras sin entretenerse, saca las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo suburbano y, una vez más, entra en el piso con la sensación de que sigue siendo de Catherine, no suyo. Deja las bolsas de la comida en la cocina, y la cartilla del banco en el cajón del escritorio del cuarto de invitados, donde duerme, todavía. Por una décima de segundo cree que quiere encender la consola y buscar un canal de noticias, y esos son los únicos momentos donde de verdad se da cuenta de que ya no está en Utopia. Las noticias hablarían del Muro, pero sería imposible saber qué ha sucedido con la comandante Hawkins, qué le ha pasado a toda la gente que conocía a ambos lados. A veces todavía se acuerda de la expresión de Iris cuando le encaró después de que todas las contradicciones en el proceso de entrada de Catherine se revelasen casi al mismo tiempo, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

No se arrepiente de nada. Sólo preferiría haberle ahorrado la decepción. Iris no concebía algo tan elemental como el egoismo, o no lo concebía en Anton. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta con llave detrás de él, baja las escaleras y entra en El Loco justo cuando Roberto empieza a repartir las cartas. Toma su asiento de costumbre, contempla su mano y su expresión no varía, aunque sabe que va a ganar esa ronda. Después de esos meses ya no se puede considerar suerte de novato. Daniel se queja, Roberto se enfada, y casi nadie les interrumpe durante su hora de la partida. Hablan de la Casa de Salud, del tiempo, de la mejor forma de hacer crecer un árbol. Al final, también, hablan de Catherine, ligeramente, nuevos pedazos de información trivial y una interrogación flotando sobre la mesa. Ninguno de los tres cree en suposiciones o cuentos de hadas. Pero en un acuerdo tácito dan por hecho que llegó a los bosques, y Anton piensa que le es imposible arrepentirse de algo así.

 


	31. Post-data

**Post-data.**

—No sabe cómo lo siento, señorita Braithwaite, de verdad. Ha sido una confusión, un error por mi parte. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir...

Klio acogió la colección de disculpas con irritación, esperando a que el guarda de seguridad le devolviera su chaqueta y su mochila. Los testigos de la escena pasaban a su lado, bajo los detectores, con la vista vuelta por delicadeza hacia los jardines del complejo hospitalario.

Al final le arrancó sus cosas de las manos y se cubrió el número con la chaqueta, sin llegar a ponérsela. Todos los días el mismo espectáculo, no sólo en el hospital. Al menos Charles, el guarda habitual, se limitaba a pasarle el detector de mano por encima en un gesto rápido, una simple formalidad, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y un “ya lo siento, niña”. El de ahora era más joven y más estúpido, y desde luego más servil, porque después de haberla obligado a quedarse en camiseta y a aguantar un registro, y echarle vistazos bastante expresivos a los números de su brazo, se había vuelto de gelatina en cuanto Klio mostró su identificación. Hasta que no comprobó el nombre y la fotografía era sólo una inmigrante, y como tal un peligro en potencia.

—...Usted ya sabe cómo está el panorama, y todas las precauciones son pocas. Lo lamento y... —continuaba. Klio dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó alzando la voz algo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

            El guarda palideció.

            —Jonas Moss.

            Y con ese nombre encima posiblemente católico. No lo dijo pero soltó una risita deliberadamente desagradable y se dio por satisfecha. Posiblemente pensaba que esa misma tarde le llegaría la carta de despido. El que estuviera tan seguro de que Klio haría valer el poder de su padre en el consejo del hospital por algo así la irritó casi tanto como el registro. Le dio la espalda y cuando llegó a los ascensores ya se había olvidado de su cara y hasta de su nombre.

            No era la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido, pero en la mayoría de los edificios públicos todavía se intentaba dar una pátina de normalidad a las normas de seguridad temporal recién instauradas. La primera sorpresa fue que la tinta para marcar a los aspirantes tenía, entre todos sus componentes secretos y especiales, uno que activaba determinados circuitos en los sistemas de seguridad utopianos. Las máquinas detectoras existían pero no habían empezado a aparecer hasta después del “incidente internacional”, como llamaban ahora a la masacre de Suburbia. De repente las Nethers eran una nación. Una hostil, además. Y los inmigrantes posibles terroristas todos ellos. Salió del ascensor en la planta novena, casi echando humo.       —Buenos días, Cordelia —saludó la enfermera Dibb desde detrás de su mostrador al verla. Sonreía hasta el punto de casi cerrar del todo los ojos, pero Dibb siempre estaba sonriendo de ese modo. Klio no aceleró el paso hasta que no vio que se ponía en pie y rodeaba la mesa para salir al pasillo a recibirla. Recorrió los últimos metros a la carrera—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

            Su padre le había advertido que la regla de oro en los hospitales era no contrariar a las enfermeras, así que intentó ir al grano.

            —Perfectamente —afirmó con la respiración entrecortada.

            —No deberías correr, han limpiado hace sólo un par de horas...

            —¿Qué es lo que pasa? —interrumpió Klio sin poder evitarlo.        —Tu amigo se ha despertado. —Dibb lo dijo como si Aedan se hubiera despertado todos los días desde que estaba allí, igual que cualquiera, y por unos segundos Klio sólo pudo preguntarse incrédula si se lo había imaginado—. ¿Has pedido ya hora con el doctor Urasawa?

            —¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me han llamado?

            —Eran las tres de la madrugada —explicó la enfermera, inmutable. Hubiera podido chillar y amenazar hasta quedarse sin voz y posiblemente ella se limitaría a asentir y preguntarle si no quería hacerse una sonografía y una revisión, ya que estaba allí—. ¿Para qué ibas a venir a las tres de la mañana?

            Klio no tenía ninguna respuesta. De repente sólo quería darle una palmada en la espalda a la enfermera y esperar a que se le ocurriera qué decir. Desoyendo las protestas de Dibb, pasó corriendo junto al puesto de enfermeras, esta vez tan rápido como podía, hacia el fondo del pasillo.

            Después de haberle costeado a Suri todos los abogados, hotel y permiso durante las dos semanas que duró el juicio para determinar si haberse puesto en contacto con los Braithwaite era un delito o no, sus padres no pudieron negarse a pagar los gastos médicos de Aedan. Era el único soldado raso ingresado en aquel hospital. A lo largo del Muro el caos todavía era tal que ni siquiera tenían listas definitivas de bajas ni heridos, y si consiguieron sacar a Aedan del hospital de campaña que habían tenido que improvisar en la Puerta de Suburbia fue sólo porque su padre había removido cielo y tierra hasta traerlo al Armavale. Las influencias estaban para eso y no para despedir a guardas de seguridad, pensó Klio agitadamente mientras recorría el larguísimo pasillo, con sus paredes de cristal y su ventanal al fondo. Casi todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, pero al llegar a la de Aedan pasó ante las cortinas semicerradas tan rápido como pudo, hasta ocultarse tras la puerta. De repente sí que le dolía la cabeza y sí que se sentía un poco mareada, como le había advertido la enfermera Dibb. Esperó una milésima de segundo a abrir después de golpearla con los nudillos.

            Después de los tres meses sin verle se había acostumbrado muy rápido y a fondo a una versión inconsciente y demacrada de Aedan, con los tubos y los pitidos y el hospital siendo practicamente una extensión de él mismo. Solía entrar decidida, abrir las persianas y después sentarse a esperar durante horas. Algunas de las enfermeras venían a comprobar vitales y sueros y todo lo demás, y al principio las más idiotas decían una estupidez tras otra hasta que decidieron que Klio era una especie de bruja insoportable. Al parecer encontraban enternecedor que alguien recibiera tres tiros durante un baño de sangre y no se supiera muy bien si iba a despertar.

            Aedan estaba consciente, aunque tardó un poco en abrir los ojos del todo. Parecía un cambio insignificante, la diferencia entre estar o no despierto, apenas unos milímetros de distancia entre los párpados, pero a Klio le pareció una habitación distinta por completo a la que había estado visitando esos días. Se quedó en el umbral y cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra un par de veces. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada como si la viera por primera vez, y se sintió una invitada a la que no habían invitado.

            —Hola —saludó finalmente. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el estómago y dio un par de pasos tentativos. Ante su sorpresa, Aedan levantó la mano y se quitó la mascarilla. Al verle la cara por completo se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba.

            —¿Klio?

            —No, la jodida Marie Curie —resopló. Y entonces tuvo que apartarse de la puerta y terminar de acercarse, inclinándose a los pies de la cama, para comprobar que era él y que estaba despierto—. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

            Aedan parpadeó, muy lentamente. Aún tenía los párpados violáceos, una fea herida en el pómulo derecho tapada por una venda, y los ojos tan hundidos que ni siquiera se distinguía el color. Al respirar sonaron varios pitidos más, pero Klio no miró las máquinas. Se aferró a una de las quincemil barras metálicas que asomaban alrededor de la cama y sonrió con un alivio brutal y doloroso. Al final se decidió y se sentó en la silla junto a la cabecera, retorciéndose los dedos, mientras Aedan miraba a su alrededor. Pasó de largo por las máquinas y la parafernalia del hospital, y sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana sobre todo, amplia y elevada sobre el parque del hospital. Los árboles tapaban cualquier resto de la ciudad, a excepción de los rascacielos del centro a lo lejos, con su entramado de pasos elevados y torres.

            —¿Dónde estoy?

            —En Utopia Capital. En el hospital Armavale.

            —Armavale —repitió para sí mismo, en un susurro, mirando al techo. Trató de incorporarse pero algo, en aquel desastre de vendas, puntos y cables que era, debió dolerle, porque se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Después volvió la cabeza hacia ella, tomó aire, tragó saliva—. ¿Qué tal estás? No pude contestar tu mensaje...

            Tal vez había visto demasiadas telenovelas patéticas con Sylwia, o igual pensaba que tal como estaban las cosas en todo el país, con la paranoia, la agitación y las proclamas alarmistas, era de esperar algo dramático e impactante. Que Aedan despertase ya había sido una sorpresa. No había esperado que además siguiera siendo el mismo. Titubeó visiblemente antes de alargar la mano y ponerla sobre su brazo, y también se sintió un poco estúpida.

            —Estoy bien. Al menos a mí no me han disparado en los últimos tres meses. —Se rió, aunque no porque le hiciera gracia. Había una electricidad, una sensación exhilarante que le hubiera gustado sacarse de los pulmones de algún modo, pero no sabía como. Volvió a reirse y le apretó la mano—. Joder, me alegro de que te hayas despertado. En serio. Me alegro mucho.

            Le pareció que Aedan sonreía un poco, o igual era sólo la forma de las comisuras de su boca.

            —Yo también. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Cada vez que hablaba los tubos sonaban más fuerte, y su voz era seca y rasposa. Klio miró de soslayo a su alrededor en busca de un vaso de agua, pero no quería levantarse y Aedan no lo había pedido.

            —En los hospitales militares no tienen estas vistas —bromeó Klio, pero esperó que Aedan entendiera que era su modo de dar por zanjado el asunto.

            —¿Lo saben mis padres? —Puede que sólo lo preguntase por haberse despertado en un hospital obviamente privado, obviamente caro. Klio dio un respingo y no supo qué decir durante un momento. Después se decidió por la verdad.

—Intentamos traerlos. El Muro... bueno, el ejército todavía está identificando... —No quería pronunciar la palabra “cadáveres” en esos momentos. Respiró hondo y se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de continuar—. No encontramos ningún O’Malley en todo Utopia. Nada. Y...

—Es Rosales —susurró Aedan, cerrando los ojos—. Me apellido Rosales, O’Malley es el apellido de mi madre. Sonaba mejor.

Se detuvo para tragar saliva y Klio abrió mucho los ojos, y le golpeó el dorso de la mano, y tuvo ganas de hacerlo con fuerza pero el chico no había sobrevivido al ataque al Muro para que lo matase una utopiana sorprendida.

—¡Joder, me había dado un susto de muerte! ¡Creí que iba a tener que decirte que les habían echado o se habían mudado sin avisar o...! —Cayó de repente en todo el significado de la revelación, aturdida, por completo desbocada de incredulidad, alivio y diversión a partes iguales—. ¿¡”Rosales”!? ¿Pero se puede saber qué coño eres? ¿Irlandés e hispano? ¿De qué clase de coctelera cultural te han sacado?

Aedan abrió los ojos, serio de repente, y parecía no comprender que ella siguiera preguntándolo después de haber recibido la misma respuesta un centenar de veces en un centenar de momentos distintos.

—Soy de Utopia.

Y Klio se acercó levantándose de la silla, arrodillada al lado de la cama, y con cuidado apartó los cables para ponerle las manos en las mejillas y hacer que la mirase. Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.

—Mentira —murmuró pasándole los dedos por el pelo húmedo, pegado a las sienes —. Eres de Marte y cualquier día de estos volverás a casa.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí hemos llegado :) Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
